Catnip Dream
by Kamiyashi
Summary: Entangled Series 01. When the game they play changes, what will happen between Kaiba and Yami? Dreams begin to intersect with reality and they are forced to confront not only each other, but their feelings as well. Prideshipping: YYxK/KxYY
1. Chapter 01: The Duel Begins

**Title:** _Catnip Dream_

**Summary:** The only thing Kaiba and Yami enjoyed more than dueling was dueling each other. But when the game they play changes, what will happen between them? Dreams begin to intersect with reality and the two are forced to confront not only each other, but their feelings as well.

**Pairing:** Yami x Kaiba, Kaiba x Yami

**Rating: **Starts off **T** for language and slanted situations, progresses to **M** for heated encounters. This means that there will be **graphic lemons** in later chapters, but I will always **post a warning** at the beginning to let you know when and to what extent they will be present.

**Disclaimer: **_Yu-Gi-Oh!_ does not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 01: The Duel Begins**

"_How much longer do you intend to keep running away?"_

_The man turned to face his accuser, only to discover there was nothing but more darkness behind him. Straightening himself to his full height, he crossed his arms with a derisive snort as he defended himself, "Kaiba Seto does not run away."_

_He was met with a deep rumbling laugh, causing him to narrow his eyes. The disembodied, and decidedly male voice spoke out again, "And yet you refuse to face the truth. Is this not the same as running away?" _

_Kaiba began to laugh at those words, although it lacked both in warmth and humor. "Who are you to talk? You won't face me at all!" It was said as a challenge, daring the owner of the voice to reveal himself. There was something familiar about the voice and Kaiba grew more irritated as the moments passed, scanning his memory trying to figure out who was speaking to him._

"_Why should I reveal myself to you when you repeatedly say that I don't exist?" the voice taunted him playfully._

_Kaiba, however was in no mood for games such as this; he wanted answers and he wanted them immediately, even if it meant pacifying the unseen entity. "I'm speaking with you now. Does this not prove you exist?"_

_Suddenly there was warmth against his back as the figure pressed his body against Kaiba's, startling him, although he refused to give it the satisfaction of hearing him gasp in surprise. He found himself unable to turn and face the person behind him as an arm slowly began to encircle his waist, pulling him closer. Before he could protest, the low laughter, now so close to his ear, caused a shiver to run through him. "Oh, you say that now," the voice began again, the softly spoken words still colored with amusement, "but in the end you always run away."_

_He growled in frustration, stating in measured tones, "I do _not _run away! From anything or anyone."_

"_I think I will allow your pride to have that point, since I know it to be true. Kaiba Seto faces any and every challenge head on, isn't that right?"_

"Allow_ my pride to have that point?" Kaiba repeated indignantly, ignoring the second half of the statement. "Who the hell do you think you are that you can 'allow' for anything? And why won't you face me?" he questioned, once against trying to turn around and failing. He frowned at this; the person behind him was obviously shorter than him, and yet for reasons he could not understand, he was effectively pinned in place._

"_Ah, but I've faced you many times in the past," the voice pointed out, infuriating Kaiba further._

_Shoving back against the body, he clarified, "I meant right now! Show yourself."_

"_Why should I?"_

"_Because that was an order."_

_Once again, the laughter in his ear caused a small shudder to run through him. "I'm not one of your employees. I don't take orders from you."_

_Kaiba tried changing tactics, his voice becoming increasingly arrogant as he lifted his head. "Hn. As if I would hire the likes of you, coward."_

_The body behind him tensed and Kaiba allowed himself a small smirk that the other couldn't see. All amusement and laughter was gone from the voice; instead, it dropped in pitch and became almost threatening as it coolly stated, "I am not a coward."_

"_Prove it by revealing yourself" Kaiba demanded, ignoring the fact he sounded like a petulant child. "Stop hiding in the shadows behind me."_

_There was a moment of silence and the body behind him shifted slightly. The tone was neutral as he predicted, "You'll just deny me, make up some excuse like, 'You're not real because this is just a dream,' or something."_

"_Deny you?"_

_And suddenly the voice was light again. "You can't possibly be having problems hearing me this close, Kaiba," and to prove the point, suddenly warm lips were on Kaiba's earlobe, sucking lightly on it, a tongue playing against it, causing him to gasp aloud. "Unless of course this position is…distracting you?" _

_Eyes widening in shock, he didn't allow his voice to betray him as he asked, "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"_

_The other didn't bother answering, instead it lightly nipped the ear causing Kaiba's breath to catch before lips descended onto his neck, allowing him to feel the other's smirk. "Having fun," it said simply before continuing exploring his neck._

"_At my expense?"_

"_It's not at your expense if you're enjoying it," the voice stated, one of his hands beginning to drift downward before being caught by Kaiba._

_Using it to his advantage, Kaiba spun himself around to come face to face with the man behind him only to find nothing there except for darkness. Looking down at the wrist he knew he had hold of, he was shocked to see that there was nothing but air between his fingers. Clenching his jaw as he tightening his fist, he yelled out, "Enough!"_

_And there it was again, that disembodied laughter. "But I thought you enjoyed playing games?" he asked in an innocent voice that somehow sounded like it was mocking him. _

_Kaiba refused to answer; instead he crossed his arms once more and tried to pinpoint the exact location of the voice. He didn't know how it had disappeared so quickly, but it obviously had some corporeal form, given how real the contact had been. He was determined to find it and the thought of giving it a sound beating was tempting._

_The voice became thoughtful as it continued, "Although for you, I suppose it's less about the game and more about the opponent." _

_There were few opponents out there that Kaiba even considered worthy of the distinction. And even then, Pegasus had cheated and Yuugi had that annoying split personality he insisted on believing was perfectly acceptable. He rolled his eyes at that thought, at all of that ridiculous talk of ancient Egyptian lives and tacky gold artifacts. But much as he hated to admit it, the little brat was the closest he came to a real challenge. _

_It suddenly clicked in his mind and his blue eyes widened in realization. "So you're tired of our normal games," he called out, watching carefully for a response in the darkness, "is that it, _Yuugi_?"_

_Slowly a body stepped forth from the shadows, materializing right before Kaiba's stunned eyes. Despite the lack of a golden puzzle, the tri-colored hair was unmistakable, but gone was the ubiquitous blue school uniform, nor was he clad in his trademark leather; instead Yuugi was in jeans and a simple white button down shirt that was left mostly unbuttoned, allowing for a perfect view of his tanned chest. As he came closer to Kaiba, it became more apparent that this Yuugi was taller and slightly older than the one he knew and instead of the violet he was expecting, dark crimson eyes were carefully watching him._

"_As much as I enjoy the way you say that name, it's not the one I wish to be called."_

_Kaiba's eyebrows furrowed in frustration as this Yuugi came to stand before him, still laughing. Annoyed, Kaiba smarted off, "The only thing I should be calling you right now is a pain in the ass."_

"_I can be," he retorted, coming close enough to wrap one arm around Kaiba's neck, his other hand sneaking around Kaiba's waist to firmly grasp his ass with a knowing smirk, before continuing his ministrations on Kaiba's ear where he had left off earlier, "but I guarantee that you'll enjoy it."_

_Kaiba's heart was pounding and he struggled to untangle himself from the other's grasp. There was no way he was going to allow himself to enjoy this or let the other continue with such outrageous behavior, dream or not. "I sincerely doubt it," was his only reply, but the breathy quality of his voice made the words sound false. _

_Regardless, the hand that had previously been on his ass began slowly moving up along his spine to join the other around his neck, causing a soft sigh to escape him. "See?" came the infuriatingly confident voice, causing Kaiba to curse himself. He could at least take solace in the fact that this wasn't reality; he would never allow himself to behave in such an uncontrolled and undignified manner in the real world. The voice pulled Kaiba from his thoughts when it spoke once more, "I'd be more than happy to prove you wrong."_

_Kaiba glared down into those eyes that were dancing with amusement. He had to find a way out of the situation, or at the very least a way to victory, but at the moment his mind was at a loss as to how. So he said the only thing he could think of, "I have no doubt about that, _Yuugi_," with an extra emphasis on the name._

_"Even in your dreams, you're a complete bastard," he said, but there was no malice in his words. "But there's one way to solve that problem."_

"_Wake up?" Kaiba suggested, something that was increasingly beginning to sound like the best option._

_Instead of answering with words, any further argument was silenced with a kiss. Kaiba was taken aback at the sudden boldness of this Yuugi, but he was not to be outdone. No, he would meet this challenge just like he met every other one—with the intention of winning the battle. Not waiting for an invitation, Kaiba began to seek entrance to the other's mouth with his tongue and it was quickly granted. Pulling the shorter man closer with his left arm, Kaiba brought his right hand to his opponent's cheek as he deepened the kiss, quickly forgetting his original purpose as he lost himself in the feeling._

_Kaiba was proud that he wasn't the first to pull away and he watched in amusement at the surprised expression that was battling with a lust filled one of this Yuugi, who may have started it, but Kaiba was sure he had won that round. Letting his hand drop to his side, Kaiba watched as the other began to regain his composure. _

"_Yami," the other finally said, breaking the silence._

"_What?" Kaiba asked, having not been entirely paying attention as he plotted out a successful way to carry out round two to his advantage._

"_Yami. Not Yuugi."_

_Now it was Kaiba's turn to taunt. "So all it takes is one little kiss for you to lose the ability to form a complete sentence?"_

_Glaring, he haltingly said, "I want you to call me Yami, because I'm not Yuugi. Better?"_

"_Much better," Kaiba said simply, leaning in for another kiss. Well, he had one thing right—there was no way he was Yuugi, because there was no way in hell Kaiba would ever imagine doing anything like this with that kid._

_Kaiba didn't get the chance because he was stopped when Yami's hand inched up the inside of his shirt to brush lightly across his bare stomach. His breath caught as his muscles tightened and he barely noticed when Yami questioned, "Do you believe me?"_

_His mind was rapidly supplying him with images of all the possible things he could be doing with the boy at the moment besides talking, so he couldn't bring himself to respond with anything more than, "Sure."_

"_Now who has lost their ability to form a complete sentence?" Yami asked with a satisfied grin, his hand moving away from the stomach to rest on Kaiba's hip._

_Ignoring the bait, Kaiba simply answered the original question, "Yes, I believe that you are not Yuugi." _

_He went to resume the kiss but was denied by another question. "So are you finally ready to admit that I'm real?"_

_Torn between finding a way to shut him up and telling him to fuck off, Kaiba gave a weary sigh. "Back to this necklace bullshit again, are we?"_

"_Puzzle, not necklace."_

"_Whatever."_

_Yami seemed ready to say something, but paused and tilted his head to the side as if hearing something. Kaiba heard nothing and waited, his face expressionless. Finally Yami spoke, his voice laced with disappointment, "Aibou is about to wake up for school."_

"_Which means…?"_

"_Yuugi is going to wake up and that means I have to go," Yami explained patiently._

"_Why?"_

_Yami shrugged, finally stepping out of the embrace. "It's just how it works. But the better question is, when will you stop running away from all of this?"_

_Kaiba grabbed him roughly, pulling him closer and initiating a heated kiss. His hands sought out and started to fondle Yami's ass, causing him to moan softly and press against Kaiba harder. They continued hungrily, the occasional gasp and sigh escaping from them both as their hands wandered aimlessly, chasing the feeling. "Does this look like I'm running away to you?"_

"_Yes," Yami said, but began kissing Kaiba again in earnest before a protest could be uttered. _

_Not one to let such a comment go, Kaiba bit down on Yami's lip, though not quite hard enough to draw blood. Yami cried out, but said nothing as Kaiba traced his lower lip with his thumb. The look he gave was almost tender, almost kind, but his words, though softly spoken were still harsh, "It's impossible to run away from something that doesn't exist, Yami."_

_Instead of the hurt tone of voice he was expecting, Yami was once again laughing, confusing Kaiba. "And yet you call me by my name, _Seto_."_

_Before Kaiba could say anything, Yami gently kissed him before dissolving away into the darkness, in the same manner he had appeared. Blinking, Kaiba stood alone, trying to find some sort of logic to explain what had just happened, but currently he was finding nothing. "Just what in the hell –"_

"—was that all about?" Kaiba found himself asking aloud, sitting up in his bed.

"That's what I'd like to know," a voice to his left said.

Startled, Kaiba turned quickly to his left, his eyes coming to rest on the figure in front of him. He half expected it to be Yami and then cursed himself equally for allowing such an idiotic thought to cross his mind. "Mokuba! What are you doing in here?"

"Well, I thought you were having a nightmare," he began before trailing off, staring at the floor, "because I heard moaning and stuff."

Running his fingers through his hair, Kaiba sighed heavily. "You could call it that," he muttered, still mulling over what it all meant.

"Yeah, but you sounded like you were enjoying it," Mokuba said with a grin as he began to run out of the room to dodge the pillow he knew was headed his way.

It hit the door instead and Kaiba yelled out to the footsteps that were receding quickly down the main stairs, "You better be done with breakfast by the time I get down there!"

Still, he made no move to get out of bed, instead he ran his hand over his forehead, but there was no sign of a fever. He'd just have to blame such a dream on too much work and not enough sleep, because that was the only excuse for it, really. And if he was being honest with himself, he'd much rather have that dream than his normal nightmares about his past, so with that consolation, he got out of bed and headed to his bathroom to get ready for school.

_Well, if I'm still a bastard in my dream_, Kaiba thought, _then he's just as arrogant. Where does he get off calling me 'Seto,' anyway? _

As he got into the shower, he dismissed any memories or thoughts that were associated with the dream and instead focused on the comfort of his morning routine.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahaha, if it were only that easy for poor Kaiba. The man has no idea what he's in for, really. And it's only the beginning of it all! :laughs:

My not describing what Kaiba was wearing wasn't an oversight, so much as it was a result of the perspective. Since it's from his point of view (albeit, in third person), it makes sense that he notices what Yami is wearing, but in dreams you tend not to notice those types of details about yourself. You just assume you're wearing clothing—unless of course it's one of _those_ kinds of dreams where clothing is optional or completely not required…

One important note: I'll be using the Japanese manner of addressing people and keeping it as consistent to the series as possible. It'll be important a few chapters down the road, but for now, it's just a formality. The only deviations will be the manner in which Bakura is addressed to make allowances for the Bakura/Ryou differentiation as well as Yuugi using 'Yami' instead of 'mou hitori no boku,' for convenience.

Any questions or comments? Feel free to review and I'll be sure to get back to you. (Why does that sound like a voice mailbox message, haha) Now, onwards:

**NEXT CHAPTER: ****Reality Sets In**

_Kaiba's determination to ignore the situation is at war with his desire to figure out what just happened to him. Unfortunately he keeps getting distracted not only by the memories, but also by a certain group of people in his homeroom. And what exactly is Yuugi hiding from them all? Plus, a little bit of Bakura antics on the side! _

I should have it posted sometime around Sunday, so please look forward to it!


	2. Chapter 02: Reality Sets In

**Chapter 02: Reality Sets In**

Kaiba had only allowed his eyes to drift over to Yuugi once since homeroom began and even that simple act had him cursing at himself. What was he looking for? To see if he had magically grown several inches, developed red eyes, and got a tan overnight? He snorted to himself at the absurdity of such thoughts. As if such a thing were possible.

"What? You got somethin' to say about it, rich boy?" Jounouchi's voice called out, his fist slamming down on a nearby desk.

Kaiba's fingers tightened briefly on the book he was holding in annoyance before he lowered it to his lap. He turned to face Jounouchi and noted that of course the rest of the group was there, all surrounding Yuugi. Flicking his gaze up to Jounouchi, he spoke in a casual tone, "About what, mutt? You act like I was paying any attention to you or your little group of miscreants." He noticed with amusement that the boy with obnoxious hair was edging his way over to restrain Jounouchi's eventual attempt at a physical attack.

Yuugi's pleading, "Jounouchi-kun," drew Kaiba's eyes in his direction once more, looking for any sign that the smaller boy might have a knowledge of the dream Kaiba had seen. However, all he got was a look that seemed to ask Kaiba to spare Jounouchi.

The silent begging was completely ineffectual, although Kaiba said nothing even as Jounouchi continued getting himself wound up further "What am I supposed to do, Yuugi? Just let it go? He's insulting me as a duelist!"

"As if I would waste my time on such pointless trivialities," Kaiba said dismissively.

"Oh, so you mean to tell me that you wouldn't have said, 'Why bother fighting the mutt when you could duel against me, the almighty, powerful Kaiba Seto-sama?'" Jounouchi accused him.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at his ridiculous little outburst. "Is that what this is about?"

"Yeah, just as I asked Yuugi to duel me, you started laughing to yourself over in your little corner!"

"It could have just been a coincidence, Jounouchi-kun," Yuugi suggested, causing all eyes to once again return to him. "Maybe he read something funny in his book?"

That seemed to take away some of Jounouchi's confidence, as he asked in disbelief, "You're defending him?"

"No, I was just trying…"

"Besides," Jounouchi continued, ignoring Yuugi and returning his attention to Kaiba, "What else am I supposed to think, other than the fact you obviously think you're the only one good enough to duel him!"

Kaiba couldn't help but let out a short laugh. "You said it, mutt, not me. So how about it, Yuugi? It's been awhile since our last encounter, after all."

Yuugi blinked his wide violet eyes rapidly at Kaiba who was watching him intently. "Kaiba-kun, I'm not quite sure…."

Setting his book on his desk, Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair. "Backing down from a challenge, Yuugi?"

"I'm not backing down from a challenge!" he shot back, unconsciously mimicking Kaiba's defensive posture. It made Kaiba idly wonder if that chain hurt his arms when he did that.

"Then?"

"I can't tonight," he finally said, looking away for a moment.

"That's right," Jounouchi exclaimed, pointing his thumb at his chest, "because he's fighting _me _tonight!"

Yuugi gave his friend an apologetic look as he hesitantly said, "Um…Jounouchi-kun, I can't duel with you either tonight."

"What? Why not?!"

"Because he has a date with me tonight, that's why!" came Anzu's voice, silencing everyone as Yuugi turned a shade of pink.

Just as suddenly, all of them began exclaiming variations of, "What?!"

Kaiba remained silent, although part of him was seething in indignation. He would _not _be stood up by the likes of _her_.

"A-Anzu," he stuttered, barely able to look up at the girl, "a-as much as I would like that, I can't tonight."

"Then with another girl?" she asked indignantly. "It better not be Rebecca!"

"No, it's not Rebecca!" he said, and it was clear he was getting frustrated. "I don't have a date with anyone!" Kaiba refused to acknowledge that this fact pleased him.

"You must have to watch your grandpa's shop, right?" Honda interjected.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Jounouchi agreed, and they all began to nod.

Yuugi sighed heavily and wondered where the teacher was; homeroom should have started a few minutes ago, but only students occupied the classroom. "No, I'm not watching the shop. I just can't tonight, okay?"

"Why can't you tell us?" Anzu asked, her voice instantly becoming concerned.

"Quit holding out on us, Yuugi! What's going on?"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, irritated that he had put up with this mind numbing banter for so long. "Enough," he commanded, once again refocusing the attention to himself. "If not tonight, then when?"

The group began to protest at his brusque manner, but Kaiba ignored them completely. Instead he watched as Yuugi tilted his head as if listening carefully to a voice that Kaiba couldn't hear. While he recognized this as an imitation of the man in his dream, he refused to read anything into it. He would not allow himself to be contaminated by their idiocy and start believing in such ridiculous things like that millennium nonsense.

Finally Yuugi straightened and said, "Friday, anytime after school is fine."

Kaiba smiled in satisfaction, made even sweeter by Jounouchi's explosion of disbelief. "What?! What about our duel, Yuugi?"

"Uhm…later, Jounouchi-kun."

"Later today, you mean, right?"

"Not today, just…later."

"I will send a car to escort you to Kaiba Land," he said with a nod, ending his participation in the conversation.

"You think that we're just gonna let you kidnap him?"

Nothing else needed to be said; he'd let the handlers muzzle the mutt. Instead, he allowed himself to bask in a rare moment of pleasure. Friday would be most enjoyable, indeed. All the more so since he now had all week to alter his deck in an attempt to achieve a level of undefeatable perfection that would undoubtedly win.

Any further interruptions were halted by the appearance of the homeroom teacher, who was looking quite harassed. "Everyone in their seats!" he called out, eyeing everyone in the room. "What is it, Mazaki-san?"

"We don't know where Bakura-kun is," she informed the teacher, although Kaiba couldn't imagine why she felt the need to bother.

The door to the classroom slid open and Bakura made his entrance, a devious grin on his face. "Oh, he knew _right_ where I was, Anzu, I'm sure of that," his voice making allusions that were strengthened by a perverse laugh, causing the teacher's face to turn an interesting shade of red.

Clearing his voice, the teacher tried once more to get control of his class, with an authoritative, "Settle down! Let's take roll and then everyone can leave for their next class."

"Eager for an empty room?" Bakura taunted, leaning back in his chair with a smirk, the classroom breaking out into poorly covered snickering.

"Bakura-san! That's enough out of you. Keep it up and you'll get a detention, understand?" It was meant to be a threat, but the lingering blush on the young teacher's face ruined the effect.

"I bet you'd like that, sensei."

"Bakura-san, I'm warning you…."

With a dismissive wave of his hand and a, "Yes, yes," Bakura quieted down finally and order was restored somewhat to the classroom.

Upon dismissal, the teacher immediately bolted out of the classroom, causing Ryou to sound dismayed as he asked with a heavy sigh, "He's done something again, hasn't he?"

Anzu patted his arm with a sympathetic, "Oh, Ryou-kun," and a knowing look. "It's a shame that your yami isn't more like Yuugi's."

Kaiba's eyes went wide at the mention of the word, 'yami,' and Yuugi used in conjunction with each other. No, he refused to believe in such an absurd idea! Was it any wonder he had a dream about such a ridiculous thing? It's amazing it hadn't happened sooner, given that most of his classes were spent in the presence of at least one or more of their group, leaving him unable to escape from their silly notions when he was within school grounds. There was his cause and effect right there, he concluded.

"And why would we want that?" Bakura asked, causing Anzu to gasp and quickly back away as he chuckled, his voice now deep and dangerous. "One of that blasted pharaoh is enough, I think. Now, if you'll excuse me…" he started to say, but he never got the chance to finish his sentence; instead he was groaning as he held his head in his hand, the other reaching out for balance on a desk. Once again, the voice changed, this time it was softer, more apologetic, and lacking the maniacal laughter that had just been present. "I hate it when he does that. I'm sorry Anzu-san, he didn't hurt you, did he?"

Resisting the urge to slam his briefcase shut, Kaiba let it close normally instead, deciding to get out of the room before he was witness to anything else. He had dealt with enough stupidity today and his day was barely getting started. The only thing he needed to think about was his duel on Friday when he would defeat Yuugi, once and for all.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry that it's a little bit shorter this time, but I had my reasons for that (and it wasn't just Harry Potter, I swear!). I originally was going to have Kaiba spend a little more time thinking about the dream, but given his character, I don't believe he would intentionally dwell on something as unsubstantial as a dream that had only occurred once. He does, however, have a bit of a one-track mind when it comes to Yuugi (as Yami), as is evident in his obsessing constantly throughout Battle City and beyond, so I don't think he would completely disregard it, either.

At this point he has no reason to believe that is anything other than a dream, so once he considers the matter resolved, why else would he focus on anything other than his upcoming duel? Of course, it could be argued that he wants to duel Yuugi to face off against Yami, but he's too stubborn to admit it…we all know the truth, though. Heh.

I really appreciated the reviews and alert watches, by the way! I'm glad that it seems like people are enjoying this story so far! So thank you to all of you wonderful people! And, as always, if you have any questions or comments, please feel free to review and I'll get back to you!

**NEXT CHAPTER: ****A Rematch**

_A longer chapter filled with all sorts of teasing and testing! Kaiba and Yami meet up once again and things become more heated as they play a game of a different kind. Who will give into desire first and who will come out on top?_

I'm hoping to get it out sometime this week, so please be sure to keep an eye out for it!


	3. Chapter 03: A Rematch

**Chapter 03: A Rematch**

_The purple-tinted shadows were rising up and Kaiba instantly loathed this darkness. This was a darkness that he knew intimately, one that he had known ever since the first time Yuugi defeated him. He braced himself for what he knew was coming; he no longer dreaded or feared the arrival, but it was still exhausting to deal with every time._

_Suddenly, he sensed movement and waited tensely for the assault to begin, but it never came. Had he been wrong? No, it was always the same dream and the attack would begin any minute, the monsters surging from the darkness to confront him._

_Instead of a monster, a tendril of shadow began to work its way toward Kaiba, brushing against his neck, sending a chill through him. So cold…and another one reached out to brush against his hand. He snatched his hand away, but it was not deterred. This was not what was supposed to happen! The shadows began to multiply, all in thin lines that were wrapping themselves around Kaiba gently and he tried not to feel the rise of emotions this deviation in the dream was causing him. They traced the outline of his jaw, the curve of his back, slowly expanding as if trying to envelop him completely in their warmth. Warmth? But just a minute ago, it was so cold!_

_"Almost," the shadows seemed to whisper at him, more and more coming to wrap around him. Was he relaxing into it? Absurd! Shadows do not talk and they certainly don't provide comfort or protection._

_It was then that he heard it, the noise he had been expecting. Those low, guttural sounds that threatened him bodily harm, and despite all of his mental preparation, despite all of his experiences with the dream, he still found himself taking a step back, deeper into the shadows that had distinguished themselves from the rest that surrounded them._

_They began to reform around Kaiba, almost frantically as the sound of the approaching creature became clearer with its approach. Only then did he hear, "Found you," in his ear before everything went into light._

_Blinking rapidly, his eyes tried to adjust to the bright sunshine as he found himself standing next to a river. "What? But how?" His dream had never taken this turn before; he had never been to this place before in his life!_

_"You were going to have a pretty nasty nightmare from the looks of things," came the owner of the voice, the one who had pulled him out of the darkness._

_Kaiba spun around and came face to face with Yami once again. "You! Wait, did you just hack into my dream?" he asked in disbelief, more surprised over that fact than seeing his rival once again._

_"Hack, rescue, whatever you want to call it, yes, I pulled you out of there," Yami said with a shrug as he walked past Kaiba._

_Turning to face the river once more, he watched Yami carefully, but made no move to follow him. "I did not need rescuing from that!" he spat, angered by such presumptions, his fist clenched tightly by his side._

_"No, I don't suppose that you did," Yami conceded before sitting down beneath a tree and leaning against the trunk for support._

_Mollified to a degree, Kaiba warily approached Yami, taking a seat near him, but making sure that he kept a small distance between them so as not to touch. "Where is this place, anyway?"_

_"I don't know, but it seemed like a good option at the time, wouldn't you agree?" A breeze caused the leaves above them to shake and Yami closed his eyes, smiling slightly._

_"It's nice enough, I guess," Kaiba agreed, studying Yami carefully, although he didn't know what exactly he was expecting to find._

_As the silence lengthened between them, Kaiba began to make himself comfortable, stretching his long legs in front of him, crossing them at the ankles as he leaned back, using his forearms to prop himself up and admire the view before him. When he began to lose feeling in his arms from sitting too long in that position, he lay back completely, interlacing his hands behind his head to form a makeshift pillow as he watched the sunlight filter between the leaves._

_Kaiba barely heard as Yami inquired, "Comfortable?"_

_"Mm."_

_"You don't get to do this often, do you?"_

_"Sit around and waste time?" Kaiba snorted with a harsh, "Never."_

_Yami's tone was playful as he continued, "You mean to tell me that you never waste time? Not a single moment?"_

_"The fact that I have had to use any of my time to converse with those people you call friends is proof that I have wasted more than a moment, if you wanted to be technical about it, sure."_

_"You were surprisingly patient with them yesterday."_

_Kaiba raised an eyebrow at that, trying to figure out the meaning behind the statement. "I'm assuming you're referring to the incident in homeroom?" he asked, shifting his body so that he could prop himself up on his left arm to look at Yami directly._

_"Yes."_

_"You say that as if you were there." That was the kind of thing, Kaiba reasoned, that you could only say if you were witness to it. Although he supposed Yuugi could have informed Yami later on…wait, what was he thinking?_

_"Maybe I was there."_

_"If you were, I sure as hell couldn't see you."_

_"Just because you couldn't see me doesn't mean that I wasn't there."_

_Kaiba laughed but found it hard to get upset since it was so beautiful out, and besides, what did it matter? As long as it stayed inside the dream, it didn't make a difference. "So your little pyramid has a window in it now? Is that what you're telling me?"_

_"No, there's no window in the Millennium Puzzle," Yami confirmed, shaking his head at such an idea._

_"I figured as much, because I'm pretty sure as tacky as that thing is, the windows would be made out of diamonds or something equally ridiculous." He couldn't help but wonder why the other never wore the thing in the dreams, but he quickly banished such an unnecessary thought. It's not like he cared about it or anything._

_"Hey! Stop insulting the puzzle!" Kaiba said nothing more so Yami continued his previous conversation. "But yes, I could see what was going on through Yuugi. So I know that you challenged him and that you went relatively easy on Jounouchi."_

_"Not that he deserved any leniency," Kaiba retorted, scowling as he recalled the annoying mutt. "He seriously needs to learn to keep his damn mouth shut."_

_Yami chuckled at that, knowing full well just how much trouble Jounouchi's words got him into on a regular basis. "I'll agree with you on that one, Kaiba."_

_Somehow Kaiba felt as if he had just caught Yami in a trap card that he hadn't known he had set. With a smirk, he called Yami out on what he just said, "So it's back to Kaiba now, is it?"_

_"You have yet to address me by name once since we arrived here, you know."_

_"Yes, I know," Kaiba said with a grin, watching as confusion passed through those crimson eyes. He rolled back over into his previous position, still grinning, though he wasn't entirely sure why, but damned if he didn't feel like he had the upper hand in this situation._

_Standing up, Yami stretched and his bones audibly popped in the stillness that surrounded them. "So, Kaiba," he started, walking over to close the distance between them._

_Kaiba's innocent tone was completely ruined by the smug look on his face as he asked, "Yes, Yuugi?" Somehow he just couldn't resist doing that._

_Yami's eyes narrowed as he stood above Kaiba, contemplating his next action. Yet Kaiba showed no signs of fear nor did he make an attempt to protect himself in away way from whatever onslaught Yami could possibly carry out on him. Smirking, Yami decided to once again use the element of surprise to his advantage, because he sincerely doubted anyone had ever done to Kaiba what he was intending to do now. "You can be such a bastard, Kaiba, you know that, right?"_

_"Of course, Yuugi."_

_At those words, Yami dropped down onto Kaiba, straddling his hips as Kaiba watched with a bemused expression, but made no effort to move. Thus, Yami began his attack, tickling Kaiba, who blinked up at him in apparent confusion without laughing._

_"What exactly are you trying to do?" Kaiba asked, but he received no answer._

_Frowning, Yami began going for Kaiba's right side instead and was rewarded with a sharp jerk of Kaiba's body in an attempt to get away from Yami's hands. "Stop that!" Yami refused to listen and instead focused on the area between his ribcage and hipbone that had the potential to be vulnerable to tickling, but still there was little reaction. "This has got to be the weirdest form of foreplay_—_"_

_"Is that what you think this is?" Yami asked with a laugh, still having no success in trying to get one out of Kaiba._

_"I honestly have no idea what this is," Kaiba admitted, though it pained him to do so in front of his rival._

_"This? This is revenge!" Yami declared, renewing his assault with vigor, this time going for both sides at once._

_Kaiba laughed then, but only at the comment. "How in the hell is this reven—ahh!" Yami finally found the right spot and grinned as Kaiba began laughing, haltingly at first, before he finally removed his hands from behind his head in an attempt to stop Yami's attack. "Will you—ahhaha, stop that! Or else—haha stop! Stop!"_

_Yami was laughing as well, but refused to comply. "Oh, verrrry threatening, Kaiba," he mocked, avoiding Kaiba's attempts to grab his hands. It was quite amusing to see the normally reserved duelist expressing his emotions so openly, even if it was involuntarily. Continuing a little longer, he finally informed Kaiba, "I'll stop under one condition." As entertaining as this was, Yami had other things in mind besides tickling._

_At that moment, Kaiba bucked his hips violently in an attempt to unseat Yami, using his arms to complete the turn over, effectively trapping Yami beneath him. "Was that it?" he asked, breathing heavily, but Yami was pleased to note there was still amusement in his eyes._

_"No, but that worked, too, I suppose," Yami said, amazed at how quickly his arms had been pinned down by Kaiba. He consoled himself, though; just because he was on bottom, didn't mean he had lost complete control yet. Besides, this position wasn't entirely unwelcome, especially if he could persuade Kaiba to take full advantage of it._

_"Let me guess," Kaiba shifted slightly to ensure that he wasn't overthrown in a similar manner before continuing, "your condition would have been, 'Call me by my name and I'll stop,' right?"_

_"But you're not going to do that now, are you?"_

_He laughed again, pressing himself closer to Yami, glad to have rid himself of those annoyingly strange sensations that he had been subjected to. "That depends."_

_"On what? I call you by your name, you call me by mine?" Somehow, Yami doubted it would be that simple._

_"That might work," he said lightly, still trying to calculate an exact plan, one that would be a far more effective revenge than whatever Yami had just been trying to do._

_Yami was just grateful that sentence didn't end in 'Yuugi,' because that would have been such a Kaibaesque thing to do. Instead, Yami found himself at the mercy of one of Kaiba's diversion tactics, a soft, lingering kiss that had him wishing dearly he had his hands free at the moment._

_Pausing, Kaiba observed Yami's frustration, highly amused. "It depends on how agreeable you are."_

_Yami was still unable to speak as Kaiba once again claimed his lips, which was increasingly beginning to infuriate him, since any attempt he made at deepening the kiss was always met with Kaiba pulling back with a smirk. Kaiba was pleased since this slow torture seemed to be a highly effective tactic, even if he was getting annoyed by his own pace. He wasn't even sure why he wanted Yami to call him by his real name; wasn't he annoyed earlier at his audacity? And yet, here he was, trying to encourage it? That thought caused Kaiba to scowl._

_"You're over thinking it," Yami chided, having freed one of his hands while Kaiba was distracted. Using the moment to his full advantage, he pulled Kaiba's head down to meet his, finally speeding things up with a hungry kiss that Kaiba caved into, despite his desire to maintain control over the situation. Yami allowed for them to part, but his fingers were still entangled in the other's hair. Breathlessly, he continued his previous thought, "So just stop," and as an afterthought added, "Kaiba," before breaking into a fit of laughter._

_As much as he wanted to call him, 'Yuugi,' in retaliation, he couldn't bring himself to do it when in this position. It would just be too weird, so he settled for alternative forms of revenge instead. He'd have him calling his name out one way or the other, he was certain of that. Kaiba once again shifted positions, but this time to allow himself access to Yami's neck which he began to alternatively kiss and lick, enjoying the reaction of Yami's body arching up against his. "I don't think that you're in any position to be giving me orders." The fact that Yami wasn't wearing the leather choker that his counterpart always seemed to be so fond of made Kaiba grateful. It was one less obstacle he had to deal with at the moment._

_Ignoring his body's reaction to Kaiba's low voice so close to his ear, he started to struggle. "What is it with you and your 'orders?' Let go of my other hand." It wasn't that he was displeased with the turn of events—far from it, actually. It was just that he'd be happier if he had both hands free to do as he wished._

_"No."_

_Yami jerked his hand harder in an attempt to free himself of Kaiba's grip, but it was futile. "I said let go!"_

_Completely unperturbed, Kaiba continued without interruption. "And I said no."_

_Kaiba didn't see the mischievous look in Yami's eyes, so he was caught completely unaware when Yami used his one free hand to tweak one of Kaiba's nipples through his shirt. That got a reaction as Kaiba pulled back in surprise with a sharp gasp, trying to figure out whether or not that was an enjoyable sensation or not. It allowed for Yami to free his hand and he flexed his fingers, trying to get feeling back into them; Kaiba had been holding it hostage for quite some time now. "I told you to let go of me."_

_He supposed it wasn't an entirely unpleasant feeling, but Kaiba was stilly annoyed by his own reaction. "Cheap shot," was all he managed to say, but he didn't move yet, anticipating further retaliation._

_Yami knew Kaiba was quick to anger, and if he could just push Kaiba a little further, he was pretty sure he could force him into a faster pace out of sheer frustration. "Hey, it worked didn't it?" he said with an arrogant smirk, the same one he used when trying to provoke Kaiba in a duel._

_That was it, Kaiba decided; this would be an all out war! Narrowing his eyes, he abandoned his previous thoughts of slow torture and began an all out assault, eagerly renewing his efforts, and demanding entrance to the other's mouth. Yami happily obliged him, all the more pleased since he was pretty sure Kaiba was unaware that he had planned for this outcome. Then again, at the moment, Yami could care less about winning or losing, just as long as they didn't have to stop._

_He didn't bother trying to hold down Yami's hands again; it was easier to balance himself now that he didn't have to worry about crushing the other's wrist, so he would allow Yami his small freedom, so long as he behaved himself. Satisfied that Yami understood he was serious, he moved on, deciding to go for his ear. It was the first place Yami had gone for in the last dream and whether it was out of sheer convenience of position or personal preference, he didn't know, but decided to give it a try. Tracing the outline of it with his tongue, the moan he received was a pretty good indication that it was being enjoyed, Kaiba determined. Taking the earlobe into his mouth, he began to alternate between running his tongue over it and sucking on it gently, enjoying the noises it was causing Yami to make._

_While it was true that Yami was enjoying it immensely, he was quickly becoming impatient again. His hands began to move on their own accord, starting at the base of Kaiba's back and slowly pulling his shirt off, his fingers trailing along the skin as he left it progressively bare. Because while Yami was all for taking it off as quickly as possible, occasionally the slow techniques could be slightly more effective for his current purposes. He was rewarded by Kaiba grinding into him and moaning, "Yami," in his ear causing him to grin. Knowing that it was a subconscious reaction made it all the better; he supposed he'd be slightly disturbed if he started moaning Yuugi's name. As much as he loved his aibou and was honored to share their name as they had, right now he only wanted to hear his name on Kaiba's lips._

_Of course, Yami wouldn't give Kaiba the complete satisfaction of a victory. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it Kaiba—aah!" And neither would Kaiba let such a thing slide, naturally._

_Upon hearing Yami call him Kaiba once more, he bit down on the other's earlobe before sucking on it harshly. He was amused to note that Yami's gasp of pain sounded like it was laced with an undercurrent of pleasure. Letting the abused ear go, he came back up to look at Yami, who attempted to take the opportunity to rid Kaiba of his shirt, but was denied with a, "No, I don't think so," as Kaiba pulled it back down to where it had formerly been._

_Rubbing his earlobe, already dreading having to explain to his aibou why he was bruised in such a strange place, he smirked up at Kaiba. "I don't think you have a choice in the matter," and with that, Kaiba's shirt disappeared completely._

_Looking down at himself, he quickly looked back at Yami in confusion before scowling. "What part of 'no,' did you not understand?"_

_"Keep it up and the pants will be next," Yami threatened with a perverse smirk. He knew how much Kaiba hated magic, but he just couldn't resist._

_Furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance, Kaiba tried to figure out just how Yami had managed such a feat. He refused to believe in something as unscientific as magic, but given that it was a dream, he supposed he could make allowances for dream logic. Deciding to test his theory, he attempted the same trick on Yami and was pleased to see him bare-chested beneath him. Now it was his turn to be smug about his accomplishment. "Is that so?"_

_Yami was shocked, to say the least. Did Kaiba just realize what he had done? But that thought was instantly chased out of his mind when their skin came into contact and Yami could only focus on how wonderful that felt. He found his legs wrapping around Kaiba's waist in an attempt to pull him closer, so that every inch could be felt, his arms finding their way around the other's neck. It was then that Kaiba decided to experimentally try grinding against Yami again, causing him to cry out, "Ah, Se—Kaiba!" It wasn't that Yami was opposed to calling him 'Seto,' it was just fun to torture him; it was the principle of the matter at this point._

_Kaiba chuckled at that, but decided to ignore his own want to further things in order to prove his point. "It's a shame, really."_

_"What's really a shame is that we're both still wearing—" Yami started, but he never finished his sentence, surprised by the fact that Kaiba was once again fully clothed, much to his displeasure._

_"Things seemed to have been going in a _very_ interesting direction."_

_Try as he might, Yami could not remove Kaiba's clothes by means of magic or even physically. It was enough to distract him momentarily from his hormones; just how had Kaiba managed to do that? At least he could content himself by slipping his hands under the shirt to trace light patterns on Kaiba's back in an attempt to convince him otherwise. "You stubborn—"_

_"_I'm_ the stubborn one now?" Kaiba interrupted, feigning disbelief, trying to ignore the pleasant sensation of Yami's fingers ghosting along his spine. "Given the circumstances, I've been—how did you phrase it earlier?—'surprisingly patient,' despite your misbehavior."_

_"You magicked your shirt back on! How is that patient and not stubborn?" Yami demanded to know._

_"First of all, magic cannot and has never been a verb. And secondly, it is an act of patience because it continues to draw this little game of yours out longer."_

_Yami grinned up at him and Kaiba had a feeling he wasn't going to like whatever was about to be said. "It's a good thing you're feeling patient, then." No, he wasn't going to like it at all._

_"If that means what I think it means…"_

_"Until next time," were his parting words before Yami disappeared completely, leaving one very sexually frustrated Kaiba all alone by the riverside._

_"Bastard," he muttered, rolling onto his back once again, scowling. Next time he'd leave first, do something like set his alarm extra early in order to…no, that was nonsense. He would do no such thing, although the thought of leaving first was still quite tempting, especially if it was at a heated moment. At least that's what his mind told him; the rest of his body was strongly inclined to disagree, however._

_A jarring noise drew his attention away from his thoughts and he looked around to find the source, but there was nothing around that would produce such a horrid noise other than his—_

Slamming down on his alarm clock with more force than necessary, Kaiba rolled over with a groan. _This has got to stop_, he thought to himself, doing a quick visual scan of the room to make sure he was still in fact alone. The last thing he needed was Mokuba standing by as a witness again. Which reminded him: just how long _had_ Mokuba been standing there last time? Kaiba wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know the answer to that.

At least today there was no doubt that he was entirely alone in his room and that suited him just fine. Especially since he was having trouble keeping his mind away from the memory of what had just occurred in the dream, the way Yami's body had felt under him, and what might have happened if they hadn't been forced into consciousness. Kaiba closed his eyes with a sigh; he would gain nothing from following that train of thought except for more frustration, perhaps. He had enough of those as it was since he was still hard from the dream and he was resisting his base instinct to finish what had been started. No, he decided, what happened in the dream stayed in the dream and he would not let it crossover into reality in such a manner.

Deciding that a cold shower was in order, he forced himself out of bed in order to get his day started.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to have this posted. It's been a long time since I've used third person, and doing that when you have two men makes some phrases complicated in that "Whose hand is doing what to which body?" sense. Anyway, since I _apparently_ had quite a few things to add (who knew?), I'll bold the topics so you can decide whether to skip ahead or read it. Sorry about that—I'll try to keep it shorter in the future.

I had a little **fun** with this chapter, needless to say. I couldn't quite resist the temptation of lampooning the ease of magic during smexy scenes that sometimes crop up in other fics, though. It's just so convenient and I loved making that backfire. Plus having Kaiba view Yami's intrusion in terms of hacking made me giggle, because we all know that at heart, Kaiba is a huge computer geek and businessman, but we love him for it anyway. And I love the term "Kaibaesque." Actually, I just love the –esque ending, but that's neither here nor there.

As for the **tickling scene**, besides being ridiculously strange to write (it's a little bit like sex in that sense – it works perfectly fine in real life, but on the page all the sound effects make it sound a little silly sometimes…), I figured since Kaiba didn't exactly have a normal childhood, tickling would essentially be a foreign concept to him, thus his initial confusion. I suppose he might have seen other kids doing that in the orphanage, but I doubt he would have engaged in the practice and this makes for a more amusing situation anyway.

Anyway, (as if this hasn't dragged on enough, right?), I'm fascinated by the way they **communicate** throughout the series and it comes into play here. One of the best examples is during the fight in Battle City where they have to fight together against the mask brothers (or whatever those two guys on the glass roof were called), but Kaiba refuses to cooperate, basically. It drags out for three or four episodes, where they only argue and verbally spar against each other, but eventually it turns into an effective form of communication, allowing them to understand one another and finally defeat the other team. I wanted some of that mentality to appear in their interactions here and hopefully it came through.

Initially I thought about making the **riverside scene** take place by the Nile, but I decided it would take things in a different direction than I intend for this fic. Because as much fun as it is to play with the Pharaoh/Priest dynamic with those two, I think it would complicate things more than they need to here. I took the anonymous route instead because it didn't really add anything to the plot. Although the thought of one throwing/shoving the other into the river was quite a tempting – not to mention amusing – visual…

As always, if you have any questions or comments, please feel free to review and I'll get back to you!

**NEXT CHAPTER: Distractions and Denial**

_Kaiba continues to deliberate about the dream, much to his dismay. Yuugi is forced to confess about his recent mysterious behavior but it only leads to more questions. Why does Bakura seem to think that Kaiba has something to do with it? And how does any of this relate to the dreams?_


	4. Chapter 04: Distractions and Denial

**Chapter 04: Distractions and Denial**

No amount of berating himself could make Kaiba focus on the book he held in his hands. The words disappeared in favor of his dream replaying and he didn't want to deal with the consequences of that while sitting in homeroom, so he struggled to stare blankly at the page before him despite the fact that it was a losing battle. It didn't help that there were several annoying voices disturbing his solitude, either. The friendship brats were chattering away and Bakura was even there on time for once, Kaiba found himself noting. Annoyed with himself for noticing something like that, he forced himself to focus on the book once more, but it was not to be.

"Yuugi, are you _sure_ everything is okay?" Anzu asked with a concern that drew Kaiba's attention to their corner once again. "You know you can tell us anything, right?"

"E-everything's fine," Yuugi said brightly, a statement that made Kaiba scowl. Everything was not fine; Yuugi needed to gain control of Yami before—no, Kaiba would let that thought go no further. The dreams were all a product of his own mind and he would treat them as such. He only vaguely heard Yuugi questioning her as to why she was so worried about him.

"It's just…I was worried about you yesterday and I went to check on you," she began to explain, a comment that caused Jounouchi to start giggling perversely before being elbowed by Honda into submission. "But when I got to your grandfather's shop, he said that you weren't there."

Scratching the back of his head with a nervous laugh, Yuugi tried to explain his absence to her and the rest of them, "You probably came by when I was running errands for Jii-chan, although he didn't tell me that you had stopped by…."

Bakura spoke up, his voice full of all sorts of insinuations, "Why don't you tell them what you were _really_ doing?"

"B-Bakura-kun," Yuugi began to stutter as his friends began jumping to his defense, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh?" he asked, his eyebrows arched as he leaned back and crossed his arms, staring at Yuugi. "Then the pharaoh must be up to something, is that it?"

_He's up to something alright_, Kaiba thought and was then instantly cursing himself. Why couldn't he quit thinking about the bastard? All pretenses were forgotten as he watched the events begin to unfold before him, unable to turn away.

Strength returned to Yuugi's voice as he defended his darker half, "Leave Yami out of this!"

"Why should I?" Bakura asked with a sniff of disdain. "Mark my words, I will find out what he's doing."

Kaiba continued his silent participation in the conversation, _Good, and when you do, could you please inform me so I can quit wasting my time with this matter?_

"He's not doing anything!"

"So he just went to the museum to visit old friends? Not bloody likely!"

Jounouchi decided to interrupt then, "Wait, Yuugi, you went to the museum yesterday?"

Nodding in confirmation to his friends, Yuugi continued to glare defiantly at Bakura. "Yeah, but it's not like it's a big deal or anything."

"So you can duel me today, right?" he asked, his voice full of hope.

"Uhm…Jounouchi-kun, can we talk about that a little later?" Yuugi asked, not liking the look Bakura was giving him.

"Sure," Jounouchi responded, although he sounded a little dejected by the brush off his friend gave him.

Anzu decided to take a more active role defending her friends, so with her hands on her hips, she glared at him with all of her might. "What difference does it make to you, Bakura?"

Kaiba had to give her a little credit for standing up to the kid. He wasn't exactly known for being the most stable or polite guy when it came to matters like this. "Because if that accursed pharaoh is trying to do what I think he is, it'll make a _big_ difference to me."

His explanation was met with a chorus of confusion and Yuugi vehemently denying Bakura's insinuations, "I don't know what you think Yami is up to, but—"

Cutting him off mid-sentence, Bakura began to taunt him, "Why won't the pharaoh come out and explain himself, then? Personally, I'd _love_ to hear more about this little plan of his. Or is he just going to hide inside of the Millennium Puzzle all day like a coward?"

Kaiba found himself watching Yuugi intently, looking for any changes in his demeanor that could signify the arrival of his "other half." Kaiba had seen it before numerous times, always right before their duel, only to change back at the end of the battle, but nothing happened. For the briefest moment he thought he saw something flicker in those violet eyes, but the sound of the classroom door sliding open with a loud _bang_ broke the moment. Glaring at his interruption, Kaiba was surprised to see that there was a new teacher standing in front of the class, this one more timid than the last.

Bakura began to laugh maniacally and the new female teacher noticeably flinched, despite the fact it was not aimed at her. "So the pharaoh escapes again, eh? This isn't over, though," he threatened before quieting down for the time being.

The whole incident left Kaiba feeling both confused and curious, neither of which he enjoyed. Just what had Bakura been implying? And why was he so damn eager to see a spirit that did not exist in this world? He wanted to bang his head against his desk repeatedly—anything to get these idiotic thoughts out of his mind. Why was it that the harder he tried to ignore the subject, the harder it became to get away from it?

"Anyway, as I was saying, since your normal teacher will be out for a little while, I will be taking over the duties as your homeroom teacher. Yes, you in the back, do you have a question?" the petite woman asked Bakura who had a particularly wicked grin on his face.

"How's sensei's back doing?"

She regarded the white haired youth strangely before repeating his question. "His back? How did you know he hurt his back?"

The sound of his perverse laughter caused the substitute's cheeks to be engulfed by a particularly strong blush as the class erupted into noisy amusement. "He really should be more careful next time."

"I-I'll be sure to pass along the message to him," she stuttered, the blush by this point reaching her ears. "Now, let's take role."

The insane laughter stopped abruptly and Kaiba spared a glance over at the boy, who was now looking very much confused. "Oh no, not again," he groaned quietly, slumping over on his desk.

Anzu once again was quick to comfort him. "What did he do to sensei this time, Ryou-kun?" The change in her demeanor and manner of addressing Bakura did not escape Kaiba's attention.

Straightening up in his seat, the boy sighed, not quite meeting her eyes. "You don't want to know, trust me."

"Oh, it can't possibly be _that_ bad," she reassured him, but he wasn't paying her much attention it seemed.

"I didn't even know a person could do that…"

"What? Ryou-kun, you're not making any—"

"I mean, bodies just shouldn't be able to move like that," he continued muttering, stretching his body with several audible pops causing the girl's eyes to go wide. "It's no wonder he got hurt."

The only person who was going to be getting hurt was Yami once Kaiba got his hands on him again. This had to stop, because the longer it continued, the more Kaiba was going to begin to think it was acceptable behavior and then he would be just as bad as the rest of them. The simple fact that the thought of seeing the other again in a dream was tempting to him was reason enough for Kaiba that it couldn't be allowed to happen again. He would not let himself become weak over something like this, but even then his own voice began to question him, _What do you plan on doing? Stay awake forever? _Kaiba knew that was impossible, but he could certainly throw himself into some of the work he had been neglecting recently. Yes, that would be one solution, _although not quite as enjoyable_, his mind continued to argue against him.

Upon dismissal, Kaiba put his book into his briefcase and was eager to get some distance from these people. Still, he found himself hesitating for a moment when he heard Bakura call out to Yuugi, "Pharaoh is still refusing to come out and play, is he?"

"For the last time, Bakura-kun, leave Yami out of this!" Yuugi exclaimed, his friends instantly circling behind him as if that would protect him from anything.

No, Kaiba would not allow himself to pay attention to this matter any further, he would not let his mind wander any further than it already had. He had other places he needed to be, other things he needed to be doing besides standing around here and wasting his time. Shutting his briefcase, he turned to leave when Bakura spoke again. "It'll be one hell of a surprise if he can pull it off," and he paused to chuckle evilly, "one which some will enjoy more than others, I'm sure."

"Bakura-kun, what are you talking about?"

Kaiba was almost out the door when Bakura called out to him, forcing him to pause. "Isn't that right, Kaiba?"

It was almost enough to make him wish he sat at the front of the classroom in order to leave before stuff like this could happen. Then again, stuff like this never used to happen to him. Turning and looking at Bakura with disgust, he calmly stated, "This has nothing to do with me."

"Oh," Bakura said, walking closer to him, clasping him on the shoulder, speaking low into his ear, "I wouldn't be so sure about that," and with those words he was out the door with a wave, cackling all the way down the hall.

Before Kaiba could follow—not to ask questions of course, only to go to his next class, he reassured himself—Yuugi and the rest of his friends surrounded him. "Kaiba-kun," Yuugi began, looking up at him with those large purple eyes that were so different from the crimson pair he had been seeing at night, "do you know what Bakura-kun is talking about?"

His grip tightened around the handle of his briefcase and he was sure that his knuckles were slowly turning white. Despite his resolve to ignore anything involving those stupid little dreams of his, his mind was cataloguing the differences between the boy standing in front of him and the one that continued to visit him during his sleeping hours. He thought about just saying, "No," and leaving, but his earlier curiosity won over that desire. His eyes never left Yuugi's as he settled for a simple, "Should I?"

"I…it's just that with what he said, I—"

"What you do with your own time is of no consequence to me, so long as it doesn't interfere with our duel on Friday," he said calmly before turning to finally get out of this room he was growing to loathe more than his boardroom at Kaiba Corp.

He was vaguely aware that the mutt was protesting, but he couldn't be bothered to care. Slamming the door closed behind him, he went to his next class. Kaiba decided to challenge himself to think about anything besides what had just occurred and anything that could remotely connect itself to Yami._ Because that's the only way you'll stand a chance at winning, _his traitorous voice whispered at him. Kaiba shrugged at that. A win was a win, and that's all that mattered to him right now. Everything else could just wait.

* * *

**A/N:** Bakura does have this strange, innate ability to go from being an insignificant player into the major force of mystery in this series, doesn't he? And the same holds true here, it seems. If I didn't find established characters and OCs to be so disagreeable, he might even manage to get a side story about what exactly he's been doing to this poor male teacher that never got a name. :laughs: I could always crossover a teacher character, but eh.

As in the previous chapter, I thought about having Kaiba analyze the matters a little more, but I decided against it. I didn't want to weigh this piece down too heavily with the angst, nor did I think having a mini flashback/new fantasy in the middle of class would be appropriate (although I was sorely tempted by the latter). Given that it's homeroom and the first class of the day, only a couple of hours would have passed between the dream and the current time, so he would still be in the process of sorting through the matter. Now by the end of the school day, that might be a different story entirely, especially if there was a boring teacher and we all know how many of those we had in high school! :laughs:

So, we'll suffice it to say that Kaiba spent plenty of time thinking about the dream and convincing himself that he shouldn't bother thinking about it and then getting angry about the fact he was wasting any time at all with such thoughts, okay? All to spare you, my lovely readers, a lot of back and forth angst.

I really do appreciate all of the kind comments you guys have been leaving me! So as always, if you have any questions or comments, please feel free to review and I'll get back to you.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Borderline**

_Kaiba's plan to stay awake eventually fails and Yami confronts him about it. The game turns serious when Kaiba decides he's done playing, but Yami isn't one to give up easily. _

Chapter five is probably my favorite that I've written thus far, so hopefully everyone else will enjoy it as much as I have. Hopefully it'll be up within the week, so please look forward to it!


	5. Chapter 05: Borderline

**Warning:** If you don't like lemons, skip ahead to the next chapter. And if you love them, then please feel free to enjoy this slice of one!

* * *

**Chapter 05: Borderline**

The code he had been editing began to blur in front of his eyes as Kaiba tried to stifle another yawn. He had lost track of the hours long ago, but he could see the grey dawn coming through his blinds, causing him to groan. That told him all he needed to know—it was Friday morning, the early hours of it, but Friday all the same. The good thing about that was it brought him that much closer to his duel with Yuugi later that afternoon; the bad thing was that it meant he had been awake since Tuesday. _At least it stopped those damn dreams_, he told himself, despite his body's continual protests that he rest. But somehow that thought brought him little comfort.

It was a close call between which made him feel more exhausted: the lack of sleep itself or the thinking about the reason why he was avoiding sleeping. Kaiba was tired of constantly analyzing the situation because it always came back to the same things, no matter how much he tried to reason it away. He hoped that when he finally did fall asleep, he would dream of nothing—hell, at this point he'd even take one of his old nightmares—but at the same time, the thought of having a dream that didn't involve Yami displeased him. Besides, who was he kidding? He couldn't even make it through his waking hours without remembering the old dreams or fantasizing about new ones despite his best efforts. He didn't stand a chance once he fell asleep and that disturbed him since he had always prided himself on his meticulous mental control.

In an attempt to console himself, he rationalized that if he had at least one more encounter he could find some closure in the matter, but it sounded like a line of bullshit to him. It was hard to ignore the reoccurring thoughts of what being with Yami had felt like and harder still to ignore his hormones that demanded he take things further in the next dream. Kaiba wasn't sure whether he was more angry or resentful about the whole thing, but he did know that he strongly disliked it. Things like this were the reason he avoided relationships in general; too many unknown variables that could be disruptive to his normal life, not to mention all the trust issues that he was grateful didn't apply to this situation.

Besides, he couldn't afford another repeat of the incident from Wednesday during the boardroom meeting when listening to reports about the financial projections for the next quarter had lost out to a particularly vivid and pleasing fantasy of what he could do to Yami on the conference table. It had made him painfully aware of the fact that despite his high level of responsibility, his body was still that of a teenager and he was just grateful that his dignity had been spared since the executives didn't have even the slightest inkling as to why he insisted on continuing the meeting rather than dismissing it early despite his inattentiveness. All of those years of training to remain expressionless no matter what was going on through one's mind finally had an alternative benefit, he mused, although it was hard to be grateful since it never should have been an issue. It couldn't be allowed to continue, and yet here he was still thinking about the matter.

Eventually he had to sleep, Kaiba understood that, but looking over at his empty bed kept him firmly seated at his desk. Sighing heavily, he knew that he was losing against his body's desire to recharge itself. He was pushing at almost seventy-two hours of consciousness at this point and that would be counterproductive for his desire to be fully alert during his duel later. Even if he slept for just two or three hours until he had to get ready for school…no, he couldn't risk it. After all, what would staying up all those hours have been for if he was willing to just lay down now? _Is passing out in front of your opponent from lack of sleep that much of an improvement?_ he thought to with a wry grin. It wasn't that he hadn't pulled these kinds of hours before, but it was still a little much without the adrenaline of a real problem keeping him going. Yes, because this wasn't a real problem, it was just a temporary nuisance, really.

Renewing his efforts, he squinted at the monitor as he rested his head in his right hand, gently massaging his temple. All he could think about was how great a cup of coffee would be right about now, but it would take too much effort at this point, disgusting as that weak admission was to him. _If you can't even make yourself a cup of coffee, how in the hell are you planning on going to school and then dueling Yuugi later?_ he wondered, making no further progress on his work which was beginning to swim in his vision.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on his breathing to steady himself. He would rest for one more minute and then start working anew, and at the very least he'd force himself to go make some coffee. Satisfied with his plan, he leaned back into the comfort of his leather chair, wondering why it had never occurred to him to install a coffeepot in his room before. It would be a practical and efficient solution, so he made a mental note to take care of it later. Right now he just needed to focus…

_He thought he heard a noise behind him, but at this point he was too exhausted to be bothered to turn around and look for something he knew wouldn't be there. Nothing could break through his security systems and Mokuba had been in bed hours ago, so he just wrote the noise off as a figment of his imagination. Besides, it wasn't as if Yami could just appear in his bedroom; thankfully _that_ figment of his imagination was relegated to the realm of his dreams only._

_"So I will ask you again: just how long do you intend to keep running away from me?"_

_Startled, Kaiba spun around to find a very bemused Yami standing before him, causing all of his shock to transform into anger, his previous exhaustion temporarily forgotten. "What is it with you and all of this 'running away,' bullshit? I am not running away from you or anything else! And how the hell did you get in here?"_

_Why was it that the one person he didn't want to see was standing right before him as if it was the most natural thing in the world? He was torn between his desire to take his mental or sexual frustrations out on the person in front of him, but all of this talk about his 'running away,' was quickly making the decision in favor of anger taking precedence over anything else he might be feeling. Kaiba wasn't sure why Yami kept bringing it up, but combined with the past few days, it had the potential to turn the situation into an explosive one._

_Yami regarded him carefully before answering. "What do you call avoiding sleep for three days, then?"_

_"Normal," Kaiba said dismissively, his mind still reeling, trying to figure out how Yami got into his room. "Wait, how did you know that I haven't slept for three days?"_

_Yami chuckled softly, arching a single eyebrow at a very confused looking Kaiba. "You still think you're awake, don't you?"_

_"The only thing I'm thinking right now is that you need to leave." Well, that wasn't entirely true, Kaiba thought to himself, because he was having several other thoughts, most of them far from pure and frustrating him further. No, he would not be distracted!_

_This certainly hadn't been what Yami was expecting, but then again, this was Kaiba Seto and it wasn't always the best idea to push him too far. "I don't think so." Then again, sometimes Kaiba needed to be pushed in order to get somewhere._

_Kaiba's tone of voice left no room for arguing as he said, "Leave," pointing at the window for emphasis. He felt a little stupid for gesturing toward a window, but Kaiba knew for a fact that Yami hadn't entered from his bedroom door, so that left the windows as the only option. At this point, he was even willing to overlook the intrusion, so long as the other left immediately. If this drew out any longer, he might lose some of his resolve and that was not something he wished to do in front of his rival._

_Yami's eyes were defiant as he took a step closer, crossing his arms over his chest, refusing to be intimidated. "No."_

_Ignoring the urge to growl, Kaiba settled for clenching his jaw instead. "I said get out, damn it!"_

_"I heard you," Yami said smoothly as he came one step closer, "but I have no intention of leaving just yet."_

_Narrowing his eyes at Yami, he glared at him, trying to keep a firm grip on his emotions. "You _will_ leave." It was becoming increasingly difficult since every step the other took made it progressively harder and harder for Kaiba to think, all the more reason he needed Yami to leave. He could not lose face like this—not to him._

_Another step closer. "Eventually, yes."_

_"Now."_

_Taking one more step, he was looking down at Kaiba who had yet to move. "I don't want to."_

_"I don't care. Stop being so stubborn and—"_

_Yami cut him off with, "I could say the same to you."_

_"I've had enough of this!" Kaiba shouted, no longer keeping his anger in check since rationalizing with the other seemed to be having no effect._

_"I think that's the problem, Kaiba. I think you _haven't_ had enough of this," Yami all but purred, taking the opportunity to join Kaiba in his chair, positioning himself comfortably in Kaiba's lap. He was done with talking; he had other things in mind right now._

_It took Kaiba a few seconds to process the sudden appearance of Yami just inches from his face, but it was enough to turn his anger into rage. No, he was tired of playing this game and he would put an end to it one way or another. He would not be easily pacified by the promise of things to come and it was about time Yami learned just who was in charge here, Kaiba decided, taking swift action. In one fluid motion, he stood up, removing Yami from his lap in the process, his right hand wrapping around Yami's neck to force distance between them._

_"You have obviously misunderstood me," Kaiba said coldly, his eyes never leaving Yami's. He didn't know whether he should be impressed or irritated by the fact that there was only a look of momentary surprise and not fear in those blood red eyes._

_He may have misjudged the situation, but he wasn't ready to back down just yet. "No," Yami told him, reaching up to gently brush the other's cheek with the back of his fingers, his eyes softening, "I think I understand perfectly."_

_Kaiba tightened his grip around Yami's neck, but that was the only indication that Yami's words had any effect on him. Presumptuous little shit! What could he possibly understand? If Yami really understood, he would have left when Kaiba first demanded—or better yet, he never would have shown up at all._

_Yami continued speaking, "You don't want to deal with this."_

_"I don't want to deal with _you_. That's different."_

_"No, you don't want to deal with the emotions," Yami countered, but the only response he got was the narrowing of ice blue eyes. This was getting them nowhere so Yami decided to push his luck a little farther. "Refusing to face them is no different than running away from them."_

_Shortening the distance between them but still refusing to relinquish his hold, Kaiba loomed over Yami, resisting the urge to strangle him, preventing him from saying such nonsense ever again. "For the last fucking time, I am _not_ running away. If you value your life, then you will immediately cease and desist—"_

_"Then prove it!" Yami challenged him, glaring up at him defiantly, ignoring the threat completely._

_"You want proof?" Kaiba asked, his voice low and dangerous, sending a thrill of anticipation through Yami. "I'll give you your fucking proof!" The hand that had been holding Yami's neck slid down to his chest as Kaiba shoved him hard, forcing Yami to stumble back a few steps._

_Ignoring the temptation to make a smartass comment back, Yami allowed himself to be gradually backed up against the bed before he was roughly pushed onto it. Moving further up on the mattress, Yami watched as Kaiba hastily removed his shirt and threw it aside before Yami hurriedly rid himself of his own. That taken care, Kaiba was on him in an instant, kissing him with the force of all the fury and aggression he had been feeling for the past few days. Gone were the teasing touches from the previous dream; they had been replaced by raw, volatile actions that were an attempt to assert dominance, and that suited Yami just fine. He had his own frustrations that he was using to meet Kaiba move for move._

_All of Kaiba's previous arguments and protests were abandoned and he didn't give a shit, because right now all he could think about was how good this felt. Although he couldn't quite shake the feeling that he had been manipulated toward this outcome, his anger was rapidly being overtaken by a heated lust that was demanding to be satiated, so he told that part of his brain to fuck off and continued ravaging Yami in the hopes of getting it out of his system so he could resume his normal life._

_When Yami pulled away to catch his breath, Kaiba refused to show him any mercy as he moved on to other areas, alternatively kissing and licking his way down Yami's body, tormenting him by stopping at the waistband of his pants in order to move back up again. Occasionally nipping to make sure the other was still paying proper attention, he was just about ready to engage Yami in another heated kiss when something caught his attention. "What the hell?"_

_Noticing where Kaiba's attention was focused, Yami explained, "That would be your doing."_

_"But I didn't do anything!"_

_"This time," Yami said, letting his hands run over Kaiba's firm ass, annoyed by the fabric that came between them. They hadn't removed their pants why? But he didn't dare attempt to remove them just yet; it was one thing to push Kaiba, it was another thing to push him over the edge._

_Ignoring Yami's wandering hands for the time being, he looked at the still slightly bruised earlobe, trying to figure it out, but he was drawing a blank on how it could carry over from one dream to the next. "But that doesn't—"_

_"—doesn't really fucking matter right now, does it?"_

_Kaiba leaned back in for another drawn out kiss before replying, "Not in the least." Returning his attention once again to the ear, he didn't bother to examine it further, instead he began to tease it with his tongue, getting an instant reaction out of Yami, but it wasn't enough for him. Taking it between his teeth, he pulled on it gently and was rewarded with a vocal moan out of Yami that pleased him immensely._

_Instantly filled with the desire to retaliate, Yami wanted to return the favor and leaned up and began kissing Kaiba's neck with a wicked grin. "Don't even think about it," Kaiba warned him, nudging him away. Undeterred, Yami instead went for his shoulder when Kaiba was otherwise distracted by his own activities. Acting quickly before Kaiba realized his intentions, he bit down and applied the right about of suction that was guaranteed to leave one hell of a mark in the morning. It's a pity he wouldn't be there to see Kaiba's reaction to _that_, although maybe it was for the best; he did want to live a little longer. He quite enjoyed the yelp he was privy to, though, along with the look that promised him he'd enjoy the consequences even more._

_"You told me not to think about it; you said nothing about carrying out the action," Yami said slyly, anticipating the line of questioning._

_While a small part of him wanted to point out that in order to carry out the action, you had to think about it first, Kaiba decided to let it go for the sake of focusing on a proper payback. Kissing him again in an attempt to silence anything else he might say, Kaiba began to buck and roll his hips against Yami's, smirking as the other gave a particularly feral growl before he swore, "Damn it, Kaiba!"_

_Deciding that those types of movements were best reserved for times when they weren't wearing pants, Kaiba paused and let his right hand travel down Yami's body, slipping it between the other's thighs, gently trailing his fingers up one of them, causing Yami to curse Kaiba for returning to his torturously slow tactics once more. It was then that Kaiba let his hand firmly grope Yami's hard member through his pants, causing Yami to groan as he rocked against it, impatient for more._

_It was tantalizingly close, but not close enough for Yami's tastes. With more force than necessary, Yami engaged Kaiba in a rough kiss, causing just enough of a distraction. Reaching down, he quickly unbuttoned Kaiba's pants in an attempt to gain access, but was denied when Kaiba sat back, smirking down at him. "As if that would work!"_

_Taking advantage of Kaiba's position, Yami threw his weight against Kaiba and knocked the taller man flat on his back, quickly moving to get on top of him. "It would if you'd just fucking cooperate!"_

_Straightening his legs in order to accommodate this change of positions, he rolled his eyes at Yami's outburst. "Hn, spare me another one of your cooperation lectures," Kaiba said with distain, having heard enough of those during their previous encounters dueling during the Battle City tournament._

_"If you listened to me the first time, I wouldn't have to repeat it," Yami shot back, shifting further back on Kaiba's legs._

_"Instead of wasting more time with pointless speeches, you could put that mouth of yours to better use," Kaiba countered, his voice full of suggestions. As much fun as it was to prolong his torturing of Yami, it was getting to the point where he was becoming impatient._

_All too happy to oblige, Yami quickly relieved Kaiba of his pants and underwear, but not yet removing his own; Kaiba would just have to wait a little longer for that. Understanding passed through Kaiba's eyes, even as he tried to ignore the embarrassment of being the only one completely naked as he shifted into a sitting position, parting his legs enough to accommodate Yami. That thought was completely forgotten about as Yami traced from the base to the tip of his cock with his tongue, eliciting a sharp breath from Kaiba. Hesitating a moment before progressing further, Yami couldn't help but tease, "Weren't you the one who was supposed to be proving something?" before licking the head, tasting the precum that had gathered._

_Kaiba's first retort disappeared into his gasp as Yami took him entirely into his mouth. The wet warmth that surrounded him was enough to cause him to tilt his head back as he rested back on his elbows, losing himself in the sensation, but not before he managed to get out, "What about you?"_

_Yami's drawn out response of, "Hmmm?" reverberated around his shaft and Kaiba found himself thrusting into it with a shudder, barely noticing the hands that restrained him from choking the other._

_"You're the one—aaah!—you're the— mmm, Yami…" Kaiba took a deep breath, trying to formulate the words, but it was so hard to speak around the pleasure he was currently experiencing. He wasn't exactly sure what the hell Yami was doing with his tongue, but he was damn well enjoying it. "You're the one who always leaves first," he interrupted his own sentence with a low moan before continuing a moment later, "isn't that like running away?"_

_Breaking his rhythm, he released Kaiba in order to rest his jaw and respond, although the latter didn't look too happy about it. "I suppose," he said with a slight smile before resuming what he had been doing with even more vigor than before. He regretted that this position didn't afford him a better view of Kaiba's face to see the full range of reactions to his blowjob. The ones he had managed to catch were incredible, and it made him achingly hard, but that would be taken care of in due time._

_It was fascinating to Kaiba, seeing his rival going down on him in such an enthusiastic manner, and he couldn't wait until he got the chance to fuck the other, but for now this was fine. Kaiba reached out to entangle his long fingers in that tri-colored hair that was surprisingly soft to the touch. He was so close to cumming now, he could feel his muscles starting to tense up as Yami increased his pace, causing him to become louder in turn. "Yami, I'm going to—"_

"—fucking kill someone! Shit!" Kaiba began to curse, his eyes opening to a sight he did not want to see: an empty bedroom with a ringing alarm clock. He was still sitting at his desk, fully clothed, and now on the brink of orgasm. His string of obscenities began to switch languages as he got up to storm over to the offensive alarm and silence it before heading into his bathroom, stripping as he went, violently throwing each offending article away from him. He was vaguely aware of the sound of a lamp shattering on the floor, but he didn't care—fuck the lamp, he'd just buy a new one. _If anything should have been broken, it should have been that damn alarm clock_, he thought to himself, even though he couldn't quite bring himself to destroy something that resembled his Blue Eyes White Dragon; no, he would never do that again, even if it was something as trivial as an alarm clock. He found himself hoping that his maid staff wouldn't come to clean it up until after he left for school because he really wasn't in the mood to deal with people yet.

As his feet touched the cold marble floor of his bathroom, it brought his attention back to his earlier thoughts. Where had his goddamn warning been? In each previous dream he had a momentary warning before being pulled out of it, but this time, there was nothing! The logical part of his brain tried to help him by suggesting it was probably because of his refusal to believe that he had fallen asleep or the fact that it was his alarm clock going off instead of Yami leaving first, but still! His current state made it impossible to find any amount of satisfaction in the fact that Yami had been left wanting as well, either. It then occurred to him that he had been forced to commit the very same action he had just accused Yami of—leaving early. "Fuck!"

There was only so much torture he could take and so he didn't opt for the cold shower he knew he needed and instead turned the heat up to a temperature that was almost scalding before entering and slamming the door behind him. Leaning against the cold marble, he had hoped it would shock some sense into him, but to no avail. His body demanded release and he was too far gone to deny it. An image of Yami on his knees, looking up at Kaiba with that fucking smirk was all it took as he quickly brought himself to a finish, the sound of his breath echoing off the shower walls. Rinsing his hands, he banged his head back against the wall with a dull _thud _as he closed his eyes, letting the warm water wash over him. Why couldn't he get control of himself?

His brain was effectively turning off, although he wasn't sure whether it was a result of over exhaustion or disbelief, and he began to shower quickly. Desperately trying to ignore what little help his mind was giving him in the form of reminders of what Yami's fingers had felt like as he ran them over Kaiba's body, he tried to focus on anything else because he refused to jerk off twice in one morning. Exiting the shower, he grabbed a towel off a nearby rack and dried himself off quickly before wrapping it around his waist and heading over to the bathroom counter.

Running his fingers through his damp hair, he was calmed by the familiar motion until he noticed something in the mirror. What he saw on further inspection caused him to drop his hand limply to his side as he stared in disbelief at a bruise that had appeared on his shoulder. It wasn't so much the fact that he was bruised that shocked him, it was the fact that the very distinctive mark was in the exact same place where Yami had bit him during the dream. With shaky fingers, he tentatively reached up to touch it, his eyes never leaving his reflection as he fought against being overwhelmed by the surrealism of it all. Pressing at it gently, his eyes went wide as he felt a tiny bit of pain and it was enough to cause him to look at it without the aid of a mirror. It was really there, the purple discoloration standing out against his pale skin defiantly. There was no rational explanation for it and he knew that there was no way he could have done that to himself in his sleep. It was just too round and too dark for it to have been anything but the hickey that it was.

His mind struggled for an answer, searching for anything to explain it. While it was true that he had given Yami one on his ear during their second dream and it was still there during the last one, it still didn't explain how something that happened in a dream carried over into his real life. It made no sense whatsoever, and yet there it was, definitive proof of their early morning activities. He swayed a little on his feet, grabbing the edge of the counter with both hands to steady himself. This wasn't happening and it certainly couldn't be happening to him. Things like this just weren't possible!

He just couldn't think about it right now. It was too early to be questioning things like this; he certainly didn't have enough sleep to tackle a problem like this, nor did he have enough answers. So he did the only thing he could do: he took a deep breath and continued to get ready. He would start with the simple things and then work his way back to this, but somehow he couldn't quit staring at the mark or remembering everything that had just occurred.

* * *

**A/N:** Evil, I know! But there's a reason for all this madness, so patience, patience!

Also, I'd like to apologize for the delay. My computer and one of my external hard drives broke so both had to be sent away for repairs. However, the hard drive has been taken care of and my computer is now my own again, so hopefully there shouldn't be anymore delays. I'm just glad that I didn't lose any data this time around….

And now I remember why writing het smut is so much easier. All this 'he' and 'his' and being forced to repeatedly use their names! At least when there is he/she it makes things a lot clearer about who is touching/tweaking/smexing who. Oh, but I do love me some boy on boy action, so I can't complain too much.

Kaiba's cease and desist line cracks me up every time, but that might just be my sense of humor. Or the fact that I learned the hard way laughing at a business major who says that is not exactly the best idea I've ever had. XD Oh the things we learn. But I love the idea of a Blue Eyes White Dragon alarm clock, because you just _know_ that he would have one of those. If it was an ultimate BEWD clock, each of the three heads could be the snooze buttons for three separate alarms and have their own distinctive roar to wake you up...I mean, if the boy can have his own BEWD Ultimate _Bingo_ Machine...yeah, he'd totally have one of those clocks.

I originally didn't have the lamp line in there, but my friend persuaded me to put it back in, so I listened to her, as per usual. She's the one who got me into this fandom after all. It felt very much like a reference to Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series, and if you don't know what I'm talking about, go to www(dot)yugiohtheabridgedseries(dot)com. That's season one and season two just started. Seriously, go watch, you will laugh until it hurts and will be quoting it forever. So the lamp line is akin to, "Screw the rules, I have money!" only a little more vulgar. XD

I'm sure some people may be thinking that Yami is a little OOC here, but I'd beg to differ. Ever since their first battle, and especially after the one at Death-T where he shatters Kaiba's heart, he's always been pushing Kaiba, usually against his will, to become a better person. I think this is just an extension of that and it'll come into play the next chapter when everything starts coming together finally.

I'm still grinning like an idiot over all of my positive reviews. I've almost had 600 hits, which is kind of mind blowing to me since this just started off as a minor idea that kind of exploded, haha. I really do appreciate the feedback and I'm sorry again for the delay, but thanks for sticking with me! So, as always, if you have any questions or comments, please feel free to review and I'll get back to you!

**NEXT CHAPTER: Crossover**

_Kaiba finally gets to duel Yuugi, but things aren't going quite the way he expected. However, when an unexpected visitor interrupts the battle, how will Kaiba react? And will he ever be able to defeat Yuugi in Duel Monsters?_

A lame description, I know, but I swear it's much better than it sounds. I have had a devil of a time trying to get this one just right, but hopefully everyone will enjoy it. I'm still tinkering with it to get the final touches on it, but it should be up within the week! And after that, the real fun begins...


	6. Chapter 06: Crossover

**Chapter 06: Crossover**

Confidently striding into the arena, Kaiba nodded at Yuugi as he ascended into the duel ring, pleased that the other had been delivered on time and was already situated on the opposite side. He had been looking forward to this all day and was eager to get started, so he wasted no time as he shuffled his cards in preparation. Scanning the area, Kaiba was surprised to see that they were alone, not even a single one of Yuugi's annoying friends was present. "Didn't want your cheerleading squad to witness your defeat?" he taunted, drawing his first hand of cards.

"No, they couldn't come until later," Yuugi informed him, offering no further details as he did the same.

It made no difference to Kaiba one way or the other so he let it go, focusing on the field in front of him instead. He had spent many hours over the past week making modifications to his deck, all for the sake of finally gaining a victory over Yuugi. For the first time since the week had begun, he felt as ease, surrounded by the comforts of his reality. The only things he had to question here were the tactics and techniques of his opponent and the best options to ensure his own victory. Even if it was just for the duration of the battle, he could relax for the time being and forget about the nonsense that had been plaguing him and just enjoy the challenge of a good duel.

That sense of contentment didn't last for very long, though. Over an hour went by, but very little progress had been made on either side. Kaiba had 3,000 life points left, having sacrificed 1,000 points in order to strengthen the attack of one of his monsters, whereas Yuugi was down to 2,500 points after being on the receiving end of damage from Kaiba's attacks.

Scowling, Kaiba reviewed the events in his mind, trying to figure out just what Yuugi was scheming, but it made no sense. By this point in the game, Yuugi had usually played the Black Magician or his god cards, but not even that damn Kuriboh had made an appearance! He could understand if those cards had been replaced in favor of stronger ones, but he had yet to see any evidence to support that theory. Even Yuugi's behavior was strange, something which Kaiba found to be slightly unsettling. Instead of the brash, challenging Yuugi he was accustomed to dealing with, he was facing off against a meek and far too quiet Yuugi, who despite the look of determination in his large purple eyes, was lacking the fire that Kaiba had come to expect.

Upon seeing Yuugi play a Winged Kuriboh in defense, Kaiba became incensed. "Are you mocking me?" he called out to the other, narrowing his eyes into a hateful glare. He found it insulting that the other didn't even seem to be trying to defeat him. Unless Yuugi pulled off some miraculous combo, Kaiba was set to defeat him in the next two turns and that was not how he wanted to win. If he did, it would feel just as hollow and meaningless as his defeat of Yuugi during Duelist Kingdom had been. No, if he was going to claim a victory, it would be because of his skill, not because of Yuugi giving up again.

Looking as if he had been caught off-guard, Yuugi frowned in confusion as he tried to explain, "Kaiba-kun, I'm not—"

"Any other time it's, 'Ore,' this and, 'Kisama,' that! What the hell is with this, 'Boku,' and, 'Kaiba-kun,' bullshit?" he demanded to know, infuriated. Was he not a worthy opponent? He was better than that lousy excuse for a duelist Jounouchi, that was for damn sure, and he would not put up with such disrespect. Having drawn a card, he placed one of his Blue Eyes White Dragons onto the field in attack position after making the appropriate sacrifices.

Yuugi's look had changed into one of frustration by this point. "But Kaiba-kun, that's not me, that's—"

Cutting him off again, Kaiba barely noticed the face down card Yuugi put into play. "I don't want to hear such a pathetic excuse!"

It was then that Kaiba first heard the familiar deep rumble of laughter begin to echo in the empty dueling arena, sending a chill through him. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, noticing that the sound had not come from Yuugi, who was looking rather startled by the interruption. A quick visual scan around the area revealed nothing out of the ordinary and he continued to glare at Yuugi. Refusing to let his suspicions turn into unfounded conclusions, he calmed his mind, chiding himself for being so easily rattled. If this were part of Yuugi's plan, Kaiba would make him pay dearly for it.

Beginning his turn, Kaiba was just about to lay down a card when he became aware of movement on the ground below the dueling platform. Setting the card into place, he issued no commands as he looked down to see his worst nightmare come true. Looking up at him was a taller, darker version of Yuugi, smirking at Kaiba with those shining blood red eyes, wearing jeans and a white shirt that were eerily reminiscent of those from the first dream. His breath caught in his throat and he fought off the memories that were all too quick to come to the surface, but he was spared when his common sense kicked into full effect. That was an ordinary outfit and the guy was probably wearing colored contacts at Yuugi's request. Yuugi certainly had enough crazy fans and there were bound to be a few who dressed up like him for the various cons that were held annually. What Kaiba wanted to know was why he was there and how had he managed to get into the facility?

Returning his focus to Yuugi, he noticed that the smaller boy didn't seem overly surprised by the appearance of the other. That led him to the conclusion that Yuugi had to have known this person was in the arena before Kaiba had ever arrived. He didn't know why Yuugi had employed him, but there was no way that person was Yami because he was one hundred percent certain that he was awake, making it impossible for that figment to exist right now. "Oh, that's just fucking great," he sneered, "a goddamn cosplayer!" The guy wasn't even a good one; he was lacking the school uniform and Yuugi's trademark necklace to complete the full effect.

From below, the newcomer called out, "Kaiba! You should—" but never got the chance to finish his sentence.

Kaiba's traitorous mind couldn't stop drawing comparisons between the man standing below him and the one from his dream, especially since the sound of their voices were uncanny in their similarity, but he didn't want to hear anything further. All he cared about was the fact that this person was real and standing in front of him, thus making him an imitation of Yami—a hell of a good one, but he was still a fake. "Shut the hell up before I have you forcibly removed," Kaiba threatened. Was this Yuugi's way of avoiding his eminent defeat that was so close at hand? No, Kaiba couldn't believe that Yuugi would resort to something so underhanded, and upon further inspection, he noticed that Yuugi was looking at the intruder with something akin to annoyance. No matter how Kaiba looked at this situation, it failed to add up to a logical conclusion.

He was distracted from his thoughts when the intruder questioned, "Must you insist on doing everything with force?" The tone of his voice full of insinuations that played on all the images Kaiba was trying to quell, particularly the ones from that morning.

Kaiba was trying hard to maintain his patience in order to show that he was unaffected by this demonstration, but he was severely tempted to call Security and have the man escorted off of the premises. It was obvious the other was seeking attention in an attempt to distract him, so he made himself focus on the battle once more. His questions could be answered later, he decided. "Yuugi! Let's finish this duel!"

Yuugi wasn't the one that answered him, though. "But he's not the one you really want to fight, is it?"

By this point Kaiba had set his cards aside so as not to crush them in his fist since it was becoming more and more apparent that this problem wasn't going to be settled any time soon. Pointing down at the source of his annoyance, Kaiba gave Yuugi one of his most commanding looks as he demanded, "I don't know why you brought him here, but get rid of this imposter right now. Otherwise—"

"What is it with you and your orders?" said imposter interrupted, causing Kaiba to stare at him with all of the hatred he was feeling at the moment. Instead of looking away as Kaiba had expected, the man gave him an all-knowing look that prevented Kaiba from immediately replying.

Kaiba's body tensed as if preparing for a physical attack, unnerved by hearing a question Yami had asked him at the riverside coming out of the mouth of someone who looked identical. Shaking his head as if to clear it, Kaiba tried to convince himself that it was a common expression used when trying to defy authority. Unaware of the pattern he was falling into, Kaiba declared, "I've had enough of this," the duel and Yuugi completely forgotten.

"I think that's the problem, Kaiba. I think you _haven't_ had enough of this," came the smooth reply, identical to their earlier exchange.

_This can't be happening_, Kaiba thought with a growing feeling of dread forming in the pit of his stomach as his hand fell limply by his side. Reaching out to grip the edge of the duel panel in an attempt to try and ground himself, he wondered if he had fallen asleep again without realizing it. After all, getting two hours of disturbed sleep wasn't enough to make up for the almost three days he had been conscious, so it was a distinct possibility. Perhaps he had fallen asleep in the car on the way to Kaiba Land? At least if it was true and this was actually a dream, it meant it wasn't really happening.

Yuugi had been watching the exchange between Kaiba and Yami with mounting confusion, trying to figure out what was going on between the two of them. He had known that Yami intended to reveal his new physical form to Kaiba, but they had originally agreed to wait until after the duel was over. It was the reason Yuugi had been persuaded by Yami to convince their friends that Kaiba was forced to reschedule their battle because of a sudden business meeting. Yuugi had acquiesced without entirely understanding why Yami had insisted on it just being the three of them, but he was beginning to get an idea as to why. Yuugi could hardly believe that he was witnessing Yami reducing Kaiba into silence; he didn't think he had ever seen the other look so shocked before. Nothing his other half was saying made any sense to him, nor did he understand why Yami looked so pleased about the way things were going.

"This is where you're supposed to say, 'You have obviously misunderstood me,'" Yami prompted with the wide grin of a man who had just played his wining card. Kaiba could only stare in numb disbelief as his earlier fears were confirmed, that this was actually Yami standing before him. How could such a thing be possible when Yuugi was standing in front of him at the same time? His bewilderedness vanished the moment Yami playfully added, "Unless of course you plan on running away?"

As in each prior incident, those words sent Kaiba into a rage; this time the duel panel was the victim of his outburst as he slammed his fist down, causing it to shatter, the holograms on his side of the field flickering before disappearing. The action caused Yuugi to jump, startled by the intensity of Kaiba's reaction, fearing for Yami's safety. However, instead of the yelling Yuugi expected to hear, Kaiba's voice was overly calm and measured as he stated, "This ends now," collecting his cards before turning to descend the stairs with his coat flaring out behind him.

"Oh, it's just getting started," Yami contradicted with a laugh, watching Kaiba carefully as he approached.

As an afterthought, Kaiba addressed Yuugi, announcing, "This duel is invalid," ignoring the protests the other began to give. He would not claim victory in such an undeserved manner, despite the fact he could have easily defeated Yuugi during his next battle phase.

Yuugi debated about whether or not to go down to the ground floor to join Yami, but he was still unsure about what was happening as he watched his higher vantage point. He knew that any time the two of them got together there was always some sort of yelling going on, some sort of challenge being issued, but this had a different feeling entirely and Yuugi wasn't sure that he liked it. Gathering up his own cards, he quickly put them away in their holder, ready to come to Yami's aid in an instant if necessary. Yuugi was still upset that Kaiba had cancelled their duel, especially since he never would have suspected that the other would do such a thing. It wasn't like Kaiba to be so easily distracted, and while Yuugi understood that it could come as quite the surprise to see a second person that looked like him, it didn't explain the intensity of Kaiba's reaction.

"Explain," was all Kaiba said as he kept his distance, still unsure of what emotional reaction he was supposed to be having at the moment.

Given Kaiba's hatred of anything related to ancient Egypt or magic, as well as his agitated state, Yami decided against telling him the complete truth for the moment. "You wouldn't believe me even if I did tell you."

"Damn straight," Kaiba agreed, "all of that magic bullshit, which I'm sure you'll claim is the reason for you being here."

Ignoring the dig, Yami shrugged and settled for saying, "Suffice it to say, I managed to gain a physical body." The details could wait until later, because he was sure the CEO's curiosity would inevitably get to him and he'd want some answers.

"I can see that."

"You can feel it, too," Yami invited him with a smirk, stepping closer to Kaiba, "if you want." Sure, it sounded a little wanton, but it was worth it for the momentary wide-eyed expression on Kaiba's face that Yami thoroughly enjoyed.

Kaiba couldn't help but notice that Yami's ear was still slightly bruised, the image bringing him closer to the issue at hand. It was one thing to let his desires get out of hand in a dream, but what was he intending to do now that his rival was standing right before him in the waking world? Reality had repercussions that Kaiba wasn't sure he wanted to deal with just yet, if ever. Despite that, some small part of Kaiba wanted to reach out and touch the other, to prove that this person standing before him was real and not a solid vision hologram or another fragment of a dream that would leave him frustrated in the morning. Then again, what good would that do him since even in the dreams, everything had felt so realistic?

Yuugi continued to watch, puzzled by the lack of anything happening between them. Kaiba's initial volatile outburst had led him to believe that Yami's encounter was going to be more intense than this stalemate he was witnessing. It was when Kaiba finally reached out to touch Yami's ear that Yuugi realized he didn't have a single clue as to what was going on down there. Yuugi wanted to know why would Kaiba touch Yami's _ear_ of all things? Frowning, he remembered that was the one with the mysterious bruise that Yami had never quite got around to explaining. He had seen plenty of strange behavior from both of them previously, but this was taking it to a new level as he watched Yami poke at Kaiba's shoulder, leaving Yuugi utterly mystified, almost wishing that they were yelling at each other just so he could have an idea of what was going on between them.

The temptation had been too great for Kaiba so he had finally stroked the mark he had left on Yami. "Why is this here?" he asked neutrally, making sure to keep his voice low since Yuugi was still in the arena. The acoustics would make his voice travel if he spoke too loudly and he wanted to keep this matter between him and Yami for the time being.

"Because you put it there," Yami reminded him with a grin, earning him a slight pinch that had him inhaling deeply at the sensation.

Tracing the outline of Yami's whole ear, he reprimanded, "That's not what I was referring to and you know it." Kaiba was unsettled by the way his heart was pounding and the emotions his thoughts were producing as a result of what was happening. Why did it have to feel so real? It would be so easy to give into the hormones that were demanding he declare this a dream and move onto better things before he was forced to wake up, but he couldn't quite bring himself to do as such.

"I don't know," Yami finally conceded with a shrug. "The same reason that this," emphasizing his point as he reached out to poke the place on Kaiba's shoulder he knew should have a mark from this morning, "is here."

Despite all of his determination, a small noise escaped past Kaiba's lips because of that action. "Yeah, thanks for that," he said sarcastically, moving his hand away from Yami's ear in order to swat away the one that was prodding him. Lapsing into silence, he waited for the other's next move, not wanting to make an even bigger idiot out of himself than he already had. Even if his mind couldn't accept the reality of the situation, he knew that it was happening despite the impossibility of it all.

Bewildered by Kaiba's passive response, Yami was unsure how to proceed next. Perhaps it had been naïve of him to believe that things would go half as smoothly as they had in the dreams, but he was nothing if not optimistic. "Kaiba," he started, still trying to formulate a plan.

When Yami took a step closer to him, Kaiba had his suspicions about what the other was thinking and he'd be damned if he'd let that happen here at this time. He already had enough things to process as it was and he didn't need the other adding any more things for him to think about later. "Whatever you're intending to do, just forget it," he told Yami with a warning look. He had to get control of this situation, and failing that, he needed to remove himself from it, because this sort of behavior was unacceptable.

"And if I refuse?" Yami challenged, crossing his arms as he assumed a defiant stance.

"You will not."

"You sound awfully confident about that, Kaiba."

Kaiba's demeanor was still calm, his eyes revealing none of the inner conflict that was currently running through his thoughts. "That's because I won't let you."

"I wonder about that," Yami countered, moving so close to Kaiba that their bodies were almost touching.

Not wanting to give Yami the satisfaction of seeing him step back from his advances, Kaiba firmly stood his ground as he stared down at the shorter boy. When Yami tried to touch him again, Kaiba firmly grabbed the offending hand and bent it back harshly, causing the other to gasp out in pain, but Kaiba ignored the reaction, remaining focused on those crimson eyes that were wide with surprise. "This isn't one of your little dreams," Kaiba informed him, bending the wrist back further, causing a second gasp from Yami which was quickly followed by a swear. "Things don't work that way in the real world and the sooner you learn that the better." Having said what he wanted, Kaiba roughly released Yami, watching as he stumbled back a few steps and rubbed his wrist, flexing it as if making sure nothing was seriously injured.

The moment Yuugi had heard Yami cry out, he had raced down the stairs to approach the pair and come to Yami's aid, but he had stopped when he reached the ground. Kaiba had already let Yami go and what could Yuugi really do anyway? Deciding to wait it out a little longer, he tried to make himself as inconspicuous as possible, hiding himself behind the duel ring in order to keep watch without getting in the way, neither noticing Yuugi's change of location.

"If you have nothing else to say, I'll take my leave now," Kaiba announced, turning his back and proceeding to the exit. The duel between him and Yuugi was over and he had other things he could be doing instead of wasting his time further by being harassed by the likes of them.

"Kaiba!"

He stopped but did not turn around as he asked in annoyance, "What?" Some remote part of his mind wondered why Yuugi had gone so silent, but it didn't really matter. When he heard no response, he continued heading toward the door, wanting to be anywhere but in this room.

Yami was on him in an instant, forcing Kaiba to turn around and face him as he exclaimed, "Don't walk away from me, damn it!"

"And what else would you have me do?" Kaiba demanded, finally raising his voice out of exasperation. "Fight you? Fuck you?" Relishing the shocked expression on Yami's face, he laughed cruelly at the other.

Yuugi hadn't thought his eyes could become any bigger than they already were, but the words he had just heard from Kaiba caused them to grow even larger. _Where did _that_ comment come from?_ he wondered, waiting anxiously for Yami's response.

Seemingly recovered from his initial disbelief, Yami asked incredulously, "Is that what you think this is about?"

"You tell me," Kaiba shot back, hoping he would actually get a straight answer out of the boy for once.

"Of course it's not about that!"

"If not that, then what?"

Yami began to answer, but paused before speaking, as if trying to properly formulate his response. That moment of hesitation was all the further he got before Kaiba interrupted him again.

"Exactly," Kaiba said, seizing upon the opportunity as he crossed his arms over his chest, staring down the shorter man once more. "Did you really expect that you would show up here and we would just pick up from where we left off this morning?"

"No, but—" Yami began to protest but was cut off curtly by Kaiba.

"But what? 'But it would have been nice,' is that it?"

Yami asked in a confident voice, "Do you deny it?" His grin annoyed Kaiba, as did the realization that Yami had closed the space between them again.

"Yes," he said simply, his body tense for whatever Yami was planning.

"Liar," Yami accused him smugly, making Kaiba realize that whatever strategy he had been trying for had backfired.

Ignoring what had just been said, he insisted, "It's not going to happen," with all of the conviction he could manage backing up his words.

"Is that a challenge?" Yami asked in eagerness, a light coming to his eyes as he pressed so close to Kaiba that they were now touching.

Shaking his head, Kaiba replied, "No, it's a fact," and yet again resisted the urge to step back, not liking the invasion of his personal space one bit.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Yami told him with a devious grin. Before Kaiba had time to reply, Yami had wrapped one arm around his neck and was attempting to pull him down into a kiss, but Kaiba used his height to his advantage and freed himself before Yami could succeed.

"What part of 'no,' did you not understand?" Kaiba asked in a clipped tone, falling into the rhythm of one of their previous conversations once more.

Yami, however, did not follow suit and instead settled for one word: "Why?"

"What do you mean, 'why?'"

"Why not? Why can't—"

"Because I fucking said so!" Kaiba snapped, not knowing or caring how Yami's sentence ended. Turning on his heel and heading for the exit, he didn't give a shit if he would be accused of running away later; all he knew was that he had to get out of there now, even if he wasn't entirely sure about the reason. Besides, it wasn't so much running away as it was a tactical retreat, he decided. Just what was it about that boy that clouded his head so much? The sooner he could figure that out, the easier it would be to deal with the problem later.

He heard Yami's voice calling out to him, "That's bullshit and you know it," but there was no anger in his words. His parting shot set Kaiba on edge, though, as Yami promised, "This isn't over yet, Kaiba!"

Kaiba's only reply was to slam the door as he left, angered by the fact he was coming away with any emotions at all from the whole confrontation. It could wait until later, though, since right now the only thing he was concerned about was getting as much distance as possible between himself and those two idiots. Pulling out his cell phone, he barked orders to Isono to ready a car by the south gate and began heading that direction. Yes, he would go home and finally catch up on some sleep, because he was beyond exhausted at this point. Maybe now that Yami had a corporal form, he would stay the hell out of Kaiba's dreams and he could finally get some real rest.

Exiting the gates, he walked over to the car that was waiting for him and slid into the backseat, leaning back with a heavy sigh as the driver shut the door. Too numb to even begin thinking about what had just happened, he stared out the tinted window and was barely cognizant of the driver asking where he wanted to go. "Home," he answered absentmindedly, closing his eyes to the world. At least if he fell asleep, it would confirm that he had been awake, even if that meant proving that his encounter with Yami had happened for real.

* * *

**A/N:** Bolding topics again because I was Wordy McWord again.

I haven't been this mad at a chapter for a long, long time. It's just did not want to cooperate (ha!) and I don't know why it was so difficult to get through, but it was. It had about seven different middles and two different endings, none of which I really liked, but it is what it is now. Even if it meant getting rid of Kaiba telling Yuugi, "I don't care if you had to buy a friend because yours couldn't show up! Get rid of him!" Well, it was either "Couldn't show up," or, "Because you don't have any," but either way, it was still amusing to me. Poor Yuugi-boy. XD

To me, this was a real test in keeping the characters true to themselves, that's for sure. And it proved that I suck at writing card games, but who really wants to read a drawl out duel when there could be more smexing going on? XD So difficult, and yet it was the idea that started the whole thing, ironically enough. **For those who aren't familiar with Japanese**, I suppose I should explain the statement:

_"Any other time it's 'Ore,' this and 'Kisama,' that! What the hell is with this 'Boku,' and 'Kaiba-kun,' bullshit?" he demanded to know, infuriated._

Whenever Yuugi is speaking, he always refers to himself as "Boku," and Kaiba as "Kaiba-kun," since he's such a polite little boy. Yami, on the other hand, calls himself the ruder form of "I," which is "Ore," and usually calls Kaiba "Kisama," or just plain "Kaiba." As a result, these are the main identifiers that can be used to differentiate the different personalities and the fact that they do duel differently. Thus Yuugi's reaction and Yami laughing at Kaiba, teasing that it isn't really Yuugi that he wants to duel, but Yami instead. Clever boy that he is.

Amazing how those twenty-four words spawned this whole damn fic, eh? If only I had known… :laughs:

I thought about writing the scene that shows **the conversation Yuugi and Yami have after** Kaiba storms off, but because of the perspective, it just wasn't going to work. So for all of those who wanted to see that, sorry about that; I'm not going to do a chapter 6.5 either. It's kind of a given that Yuugi would rush over and demand to know what just happened, especially because he'd be ticked that his duel was cancelled as a result of Yami's interference. Yami would be apologetic to his aibou, but he would still maintain some of the secrecy because he does tend to do that from time to time. That boy sure does love a good challenge. And what's more challenging that Kaiba? :laughs:

And for the few of you who don't know what I'm talking about when I mention a lamp or a Blue Eyes White Dragon alarm clock, I added an **edit in chapter five** with those things in it. They're not overly crucial to the plot, but they do show up again next chapter, so if you feel like you're missing something, go back and check out the extra paragraphs after the dream ends and the author's notes that went with it.

But that's enough rambling from me! I'm always happy to hear what you guys think of the latest chapter and I'll get back to you, as always.

**NEXT CHAPTER: A Tentative Truce**

_Kaiba's strange afternoon turns into a surreal evening. Is Yuugi really waiting downstairs to apologize? Kaiba finally gets some answers as the museum mystery comes to a conclusion. But what about the rest of it? And why is Mokuba on a milk carton?_

I've had much more fun with chapter seven than this one, to put it mildly. There are some fun twists that kept me entertained, anyway. Things really start picking up after this! I'm still not quite done with it, though, so I'll need about another week or so. Please look forward to it!


	7. Chapter 07: A Tentative Truce

**Chapter 07: A Tentative Truce**

Kaiba stared wearily at his ceiling, fully awake despite his exhaustion. As much as he wanted to roll over and go back to sleep, he knew it would be impossible; it was a miracle he had managed to get any rest at all, really. Years of depriving himself of sleep made it hard for him to rest for extended intervals of time and he was quite unaccustomed to napping in the middle of the day. He had somehow managed this time, but he was far from well rested, having been disturbed and awoken by yet another dream. At least this one hadn't been one of his normal nightmares or one invaded by Yami, though.

It was easy to understand that the source of the dream stemmed from his fears about Mokuba being kidnapped, although the form it took was quite unusual. Having fired all of his staff for their incompetence, he was reduced to buying his own groceries and he had gone to the Kaiba Convenience Store to get some milk, despite the fact in real life he disliked the drink immensely and there was no such store in existence. On the side of the carton was an image of Mokuba, identical to the one on the soul card Pegasus had sealed him in, with the caption, "Have you seen this child?" and his personal information underneath the picture. It was then that Kaiba woke up, scowling at the absurdity of the dream. Although it did make him wonder about two things: how feasible was it for Kaiba Corporation to break into the convenience store market and where exactly was Mokuba?

Unaccustomed to idly lazing around during the day, Kaiba forced himself to get out of bed and take a shower to clear his mind. Maybe then he could get some work done on those financial reports he had been presented earlier in the week after he finished up the coding he had been working on that morning. Glancing at the clock as he made his way to the bathroom, he saw that it was shortly after eight in the evening, but it felt like that afternoon's battle had been days ago. He chuckled softly as he realized that the lamp had in fact been cleaned up and replaced. As if he would hire inept people to work in his house! It was then that he noticed that his clothes were also gone, including the items he had stripped out of before climbing into bed when he got home earlier. He must have been more tired than he realized if he hadn't woken up when the maid came into the room to collect his things; well, it was either that or he had hired a ninja for a maid, a thought which caused him to laugh at the absurdity of it.

Turning on the water in the shower, he waited for it to heat up before getting in, finding no need to shock his system with freezing cold temperatures. In that regard, it was far better to dream of a missing brother than the alternative that he had been dealing with all week, although he was sure even the iciest of showers wouldn't have helped him this morning. The thought drew his eyes toward the mirror where he could still clearly see the mark Yami had supposedly left, although a part of his mind steadfastly refused to accept this as a reality. Watching his reflection, he raised his hand and covered the mark, making it disappear from sight. _As if it were that easy_, he scoffed at himself, spreading his fingers, small hints of it appearing before vanishing again as he brought them back together again. He supposed he should be grateful that it wasn't in a more visible place since he really didn't feel like dealing with the gossip and drama that would inevitably erupt as speculations arose about what kind of person had tried to claim, "Domino's Most Eligible Bachelor Under Twenty-Five," as if such a thing were possible. He belonged to no one and was damn proud of it, because he would never again let anyone have that much control over him.

Stepping into the shower, he was warmed by the water, wishing that he could scrub the mark off of him. As he began to wash himself, it stubbornly stayed, even as his skin began to grow red from the heat. It wasn't as if he had never been bruised before, but it was the source of it that bothered him the most. That and the fact that he couldn't explain it away, that he couldn't justify its existence in this world. He hadn't bumped the corner of his desk in his sleep, he hadn't been hit by anything, and he certainly hadn't been with anyone because he didn't have the time to waste on a woman who would most likely be only after his money anyway.

That thought caused his hand that was reaching out for the shampoo bottle to falter as he ran over the line again in his head. A woman? The laughter that echoed off his shower walls sounded strange to his ears as he successfully managed to acquire and apply shampoo. Kaiba knew that his social skills outside of the business world were warped at best and he poorly related to people of his own age, but he never would have imagined that he would be so slow to realize something such as this. Yes, he knew that Yami technically met the requirements of being a man, but given his classification as being an imaginary spectral figment, it hadn't really mattered what he was since Yami was Yami and Kaiba hadn't thought beyond that aspect. Would it have made a difference if Yami were a woman? Kaiba doubted it since regardless of gender, Yami would still be the same insufferable arrogant bastard that he was so used to dealing with on a regular basis. Did that mean that it was the identity of the person, rather than gender, was the reason why it was…? Kaiba was at a loss as to how that sentence should end since, "Okay," "Tolerable," and, "Enjoyable," were certainly unacceptable and utterly false answers.

Rinsing his hair, he tried to refocus his thoughts onto more practical aspects of his current line of thought. If word got out that he and another man—and not just any man, but the King of Games—had gotten together, it would be the kind of scandal the press would never let go. Finishing up, it occurred to him that if—and that was a huge if—Yami and Yuugi were actually two separate people, then which one was the true King of Games? Yuugi officially held the title, but based on Kaiba's experience, it was really Yami who deserved it. Did that mean he would have to defeat one or both of them to earn the title for himself? If today's fight was any indication, then it wouldn't matter either way since Yuugi could be effectively dealt with, provided he didn't get overconfident.

Stepping out of the shower, Kaiba took a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist, still mulling over the possibilities of future duels when he became aware of a knock on his bedroom door. "What?" he called out harshly, wincing at the way the acoustics reverberated his voice back at him. Sometimes it was a miracle that he managed to retain any of his staff, let alone maintain their loyalty.

"It's Isono, Seto-sama," came the reply through the still-closed door.

He relaxed a bit, but hesitated before leaving the bathroom. It wasn't that he cared if Isono saw him in just a towel, but it was another to let him see the mark. Kaiba was confident that his employee wouldn't say a word about it, but he still found himself grabbing a spare towel and draping it over his neck, checking in the mirror to see that it sufficiently covered it. Only then did he relent and tell Isono, "Enter," as he left the sanctuary of his bathroom, drying his hair with the half of the towel that had nothing to hide. Ignoring Isono's formal bow in favor of putting to rest the small nagging doubt he had about the whereabouts of his brother, Kaiba asked in a more neutral tone, "Mokuba?"

"He's at Kaiba Land, sir."

It was a Friday, so of course that's where he would be, since he always went there to oversee the operations. "That means he probably ran into Yuugi and his group," Kaiba commented, displeased about that fact. He was unsure about what Yuugi would say, but then again it didn't really matter; something like that wouldn't change Mokuba's opinion of him so easily.

"Sir?"

"When I was at Kaiba Land earlier, I met with Yuugi and he mentioned that his friend's were showing up later, so Mokuba probably met up with them," he speculated, although it was more to confirm his own thought pattern than it was to inform the other. Setting the matter aside, he stopped drying his hair and asked, "So, what is it?" After all, it was highly unusual that Isono would disturb him in his room unless something was amiss.

"It's about Mutou Yuugi, Seto-sama," Isono began, hesitating at the blank look his boss was giving him.

"Yes?" was all Kaiba said, keeping all emotions out of his voice since he wasn't sure which one to settle on, although annoyance was the most likely candidate with anger in a close second.

"He's here."

Eyes going wide in disbelief, he couldn't stop himself from exclaiming, "What?!"

Isono visibly flinched, not that Kaiba could blame him. "He arrived a few minutes ago and said that he wished to speak with you."

"As if I would want to listen to anything he would have to say," Kaiba said with scorn, resisting the urge to cross his arms for fear that he would lose his cover. Besides, why was Isono reporting this to him instead of the head of security?

"Shall we tell him to leave, sir?"

Kaiba thought it over for a moment. As satisfying as it would be to throw the bastard out, part of him wanted to know what he had to say about the events that had unfolded this afternoon. Finally he asked, "Is he alone?"

"Y-yes, Seto-sama," Isono stuttered, obviously confused by the question, but Kaiba paid him no attention. Then again, it was a stupid question since if two Yuugis had shown up, he would have heard about that first.

"Show him to the downstairs sitting room," Kaiba commanded with a dismissive wave. "I'll be down as soon as I change."

"Yes, Seto-sama," Isono replied quickly with another formal bow as he gracefully exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

So Yuugi had shown up, but for what purpose, Kaiba wondered as he headed over to his closet to get ready. Quickly getting dressed in grey pants and a black long sleeve shirt, he scowled when he realized that he wouldn't have time to dry his hair properly, but what did he care? It wasn't like he was trying to look good, since it was just Yuugi after all. Running his fingers through it and giving himself a once over in the mirror, he decided he was at least presentable as he emerged from his room and began to head downstairs.

Walking silently, he approached the room that Yuugi should be waiting in and was greeted by the sight of little spikes of hair showing over the back of a chair. "So," he said loudly and with authority as he strode into the room, "have you come here to apologize or to duel me properly?"

Failing to get an answer, he walked over to stand in front of the chair and its occupant, only to discover that it was the embodiment of the thing insisting it be called Yami. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Was this the real meaning of his earlier dream? Mokuba was "missing" at Kaiba Land and his staff may as well not even have been there since how else could you explain the level of incompetence that allowed someone who wasn't Yuugi to walk right into his home? Then again, why would anyone in their right mind think that there would be two Yuugis? He wouldn't read that much into such a pointless dream. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"So you do recognize the difference?" Yami asked with a pleased smugness. "Then again, you were aware of it even when aibou and I shared a body."

How could Kaiba not? Before it was always easy to identify the shift in attitude and personality, but now the eyes, the height, the color of the skin, and the distinct lack of gaudy gold jewelry were all dead giveaways that this wasn't the Mutou Yuugi, but rather someone with a striking resemblance to him. Not to mention the fact that the person sitting in front of him had that irritating bruise on his ear that Kaiba was still questioning if he had really put it was there.

Kaiba didn't want to give Yami the satisfaction of having his question answered directly, so he chose to ask, "What do you want?" It was only after he said it that he realized that he probably should have rephrased it differently.

"To talk," Yami said simply, although the grin he had made Kaiba fully aware of the innuendos that he could have chosen to say instead.

"To talk," Kaiba repeated flatly. "Somehow I doubt that. Why should I listen to anything you have to say, anyway?"

"Because you want answers." Yami was thoroughly enjoying the sight of a freshly showered Kaiba, whose reddened cheeks could easily be mistaken for embarrassment rather than an aftereffect of bathing; the way Kaiba's normally brown hair was made almost black as a result of being wet was also quite pleasing to him.

Kaiba scowled and resisted the urge to begin pacing the length of the room, suddenly self-conscious. Instead he chose to sit in the armchair that was next to Yami's, keenly aware of the other's gaze on him. "And you intend to supply them, just like that?" Kaiba asked skeptically, knowing that nothing was ever that simple.

"If I can, yes," Yami agreed, "but it's up to you whether to accept them or not."

Somehow Kaiba still wasn't entirely convinced that this was going to work out so well. As much as he would like to cut straight to his main questions about the reasons he was being harassed and the ways in which it was being done, he settled for the more recent question that had confounded him. "Which of you is the true King of Games?"

Yami was silent for a moment before he began chuckling quietly, looking more amused than Kaiba would have liked. "In other words, you want to know which one of us you have to defeat?" Yami asked dryly.

Giving a curt nod, he expounded upon his thoughts from earlier, even though he felt absurd saying them out loud, "Yuugi is the official holder of the title, but it would seem to me that you are the reason he has it in he first place."

Leaning back into the comforts of the leather chair with a pensive look on his face, Yami thought about it for a moment before answering. Finally, he spoke slowly, "The title was earned after Pegasus was defeated. I was the main opponent at that time, but it was only because aibou and I exchanged places throughout the battle that we were able to defeat his Mind Scan tactics, so—"

Interrupting him, Kaiba said, "So I have to beat both of you," not caring for the ridiculous excuse about switching spirits in the middle of a fight. He was glad that he hadn't been there to witness such a ridiculous showcase of split personality disorder, even though he still refused to believe that it was because his soul had been trapped inside of a card at the time. Pegasus' staff had most likely used some devious way to cause him to fall unconscious in order to keep him in the prison cell he woke up in later. There was nothing mysterious or mystical about that at all; it could be considered underhanded, but not magical by any means.

"If you feel you must," Yami consented with a smirk. Anyone else would have asked how he managed to become a physical being, but only Kaiba would disregard that in favor of finding out who he had to fight for victory.

"Just tell me when and where. And this time we'll fight _without_ interruptions."

Raising an eyebrow at the emphasis, Yami admitted, "Aibou was pretty upset with me about that, too."

"He should have been grateful since I would have won within the next turn had it not been for you."

"You could have continued playing," Yami pointed out, shrugging. "I wasn't the one that forced you to cancel the match." Kaiba didn't have an answer for that so he scowled in silence as Yami continued speaking. "Besides, you didn't want to win."

"What sort of nonsense is that? Of course I wanted to win!" Kaiba scoffed, unable to keep quiet over such a comment.

Yami laughed again, his eyes never leaving Kaiba's. "Not like that, though."

"Bullshit," he replied, although he was unsettled that Yami had possibly figured out such a thing. "A win is a win."

"Just like your victory on top of Pegasus' castle?"

He was sorely tempted to throttle the other, but he did not move from his seat, settling for a glare instead. "That has nothing to do with this," Kaiba muttered, the excuse sounding weak to his own ears.

"You would be the only winner to demand a rematch," Yami mused, chuckling at the notion.

"Just get to the point already," Kaiba said irritably, pushing the sleeves of his shirt up before folding his arms across his chest. "I'm tired of wasting my time with this."

"You just look tired in general," Yami commented, "but three sleepless days will do that to a person."

"And whose fault is that?" Kaiba countered coldly, still frustrated by the fact that the person sitting so close to him was responsible for his current condition. Although as strange as it was to have Yami appearing first in his dreams and then in the flesh, to him the most surreal thing was having a semi-civil conversation in his house with the man.

Grinning as he enjoyed the sight before him, Yami airily replied, "I wonder?" Was it just his imagination or did the color just increase into a blush on Kaiba's face?

It was becoming apparent to Kaiba that he was going to have to compromise a little in order to speed things along. "So this body business of yours, since I assume that's the real purpose of your visit here…."

"Curiosity finally got the better of you?" Yami teased, smirking in satisfaction.

"No," Kaiba denied, "the sooner you say what you want, the sooner you'll leave, and the sooner I can continue on with what I need to be doing."

Ignoring the temptation to make a comment about what Kaiba could be doing, Yami continued to tease the other. "That eager to get rid of me?"

"Yes." When that failed to get a response, Kaiba prompted him, "I suppose this all ties into the museum somehow?"

"Museum?" Yami repeated, puzzled as much by the non-sequiter as he was by the accuracy of Kaiba's guess.

"That crazy brat mentioned it and while I'm loath to believe him, knowing that Isis woman is still there lends it some level of credibility," Kaiba explained, resisting the urge to shudder when he mentioned Isis. He strongly disliked that woman and anything connected to her; nothing good ever came from it.

Yami confirmed what Kaiba didn't want to hear, "Isis was involved."

This time Kaiba couldn't repress the cold chill that ran through him. "Of course she was," he said sarcastically, adding this to the list of complaints he had against her. Why couldn't that troublesome woman just leave things alone?

"I'm still no sure how Bakura came to know about it, though. It hasn't been publicized, but during an excavation in Egypt, they discovered another stone tablet that was made around the same time as the ones that are currently on display at the museum." Hesitating for a moment, he felt compelled to add, "They were commissioned by my priest."

That same feeling of dread from before began to form in the pit of Kaiba's stomach and he numbly repeated, "_Your_ priest," not liking where this conversation was heading. "Why must you insist on believing in such ridiculous ideas?"

"And why must you continue to deny it despite all of the evidence that proves—" Yami started to ask heatedly, only to be cut off by Kaiba.

"It proves nothing!"

Sighing heavily, Yami took a moment to regain his composure. As he recovered more and more of his memories, he became increasingly frustrated by Kaiba's continual denial about their shared history. Even after Yuugi had tried to explain to him that it was highly uncommon for a person to remember their past life, Yami still wasn't convinced. Kaiba was willfully ignoring it and for some reason it pained a small part of himself that he didn't fully understand yet. Convincing Kaiba about his past could wait; for now it would be enough for him if he could get Kaiba to acknowledge his existence in this world. Returning to his original point, Yami continued explaining calmly, "Inscribed on the tablet was a way to free my spirit from the Millennium Puzzle, so Isis thought that—"

"Wait," Kaiba interrupted, "if that person knew how to free your soul from it, why didn't he just do that instead of writing it down?"

Yami frowned, realizing that he didn't have an actual answer to such a troubling question. "I don't know," he finally admitted. "Perhaps it was because the Millennium Puzzle had already been destroyed and hidden away? The spell specified that it had to be properly assembled in order for it to work correctly."

"And no one could find it or figure out how to put it together? Without the use of technology, they could build giant pyramids, but they couldn't piece together one tiny puzzle?" Kaiba asked in disbelief.

"Regardless, the spell ultimately worked, although it occurred in multiple stages. The first one allowed my spirit greater mobility."

"Allowing you to invade people's dreams without their permission?" he asked, his tone bitter.

Nodding, Yami confirmed, "That was one of the benefits, yes."

"You call that a benefit; I call it an invasion of privacy." When Yami didn't answer, he begrudgingly questioned, "Why mine?"

"I was curious. Besides, it just sort of happened."

It was an unsatisfactory answer in Kaiba's opinion and he was unable to stop himself from asking lowly in a halting voice, "Why _that_ kind of dream?"

"You weren't complaining at the time," Yami replied with an impish grin.

Indignant, Kaiba defended himself, "I was too!"

"Last time I checked, _Aah! Mmm, oh yeah, that feels so good, ah right there_," Yami imitated in a highly sexual manner, "wasn't a complaint."

Kaiba could feel the rush of heat in his cheeks and he was powerless to stop it. It was bad enough that Yami had been moaning, but had it really been necessary for him to make such erotic expressions as well? Looking away, Kaiba muttered, "That doesn't mean I wanted you there. Who else did you harass?"

It had been worth the embarrassment for that reaction; bashful Kaiba was a rare sight indeed. "I accidentally saw one of Jounouchi's when you refused to sleep, but he didn't see me. Besides, I left quickly," Yami confessed. Jounouchi was a good friend of his, but there were just some things that he didn't need to know about him.

"Why?" he found himself asking, troubled by the fact that he felt a small twinge of disappointment at discovering he wasn't the only one. What difference did it make to him? And yet, he couldn't quite shake the feeling.

Yami hadn't even meant to be pulled into the dream, but Jounouchi had been sleeping over at Yuugi's and it was due to the close proximity that he witnessed Jounouchi having some rather kinky sex with Mai that was interrupted by Shizuka walking in on them and having a mini nervous breakdown over the matter. As Yami was getting ready to leave, having seen far more than he wanted to, Mai stormed out because she was angry that Jounouchi's sister was more important than her and it was then that Kaiba arrived to make fun of Jounouchi about his failings. It had been disturbing, to say the least. "He watches too many videos," was all Yami could bring himself to say, disturbed by the fact that his aibou was borrowing them from Honda and Jounouchi.

It took Kaiba a moment to process what had been said and it was enough to make him look back at Yami. "If you don't want to watch someone else's sex dream, why in the hell did you force your way into mine to make me have that kind of dream?" he demanded to know.

"Do you really have to ask?"

With the question phrased that way, Kaiba wasn't sure that he wanted to know the answer. Desperate to get off of the topic before he embarrassed himself further, Kaiba tried to maintain his unperturbed façade as he asked, "So what now?"

Pretending to contemplate it for a moment, Yami couldn't help but be amused. He had made more progress than he had originally expected, but there was still more to be made. It could wait, though; he was just satisfied that Kaiba had sat and listened, even if he had been belligerent about the whole thing. Finally, an idea entered into his mind and he resisted the urge to grin for fear of tipping Kaiba off to what he was thinking. "Do you have any other questions?"

Whether out of stubbornness or pride, Kaiba refused to ask anything else, despite wanting to know more. He would only allow himself to go so far as to ask, "Do you have anything else to tell me?"

"No, that should be enough for now."

"For now?" Kaiba repeated with a scowl. He didn't like the sounds of that; what else could Yami be planning?

Standing with an enigmatic smile that instantly put Kaiba on his full guard, Yami said, "After all, since you're such a _busy_ man, I'm sure you have plenty of _other_ things you could be doing right now."

Refusing to rise to the bait, Kaiba chose to say nothing instead, not taking his eyes off the other for a moment. He was almost certain that Yami would take the opportunity to approach him as he had in the dueling arena and he was ready for it.

However, instead of coming closer as expected, Yami began heading for the door. "I won't take up anymore of your time, then."

_What the hell?_ was Kaiba's first thought as he watched the other walking away from him. Thoroughly confused by the other's inaction, he quickly got up in order to follow. As they began heading to the front door, it led Kaiba to ask in a neutral tone, "So that means you're going home now?"

"Yes."

Hesitating for a moment, he debated whether or not to offer Yami a ride. It wasn't particularly late or cold out, but some small part of him disliked the thought of the other walking back to Yuugi's house alone. His chivalry won out as he volunteered, "I can give you a ride if you want," although he didn't sound particularly pleased about it.

Having reached the foyer, Yami paused to smile at Kaiba, genuinely touched by the offer. Though many others found him to be cold and unfeeling, Yami had his suspicions that Kaiba was actually the caring type. It was evident in his devotion to his brother and in his dream of making children happy through Kaiba Land, but that was easily overlooked as a result of his brusque manner. "Maybe next time," Yami said gently, "I think I'd like to walk back tonight. But thanks."

The words, "Are you sure?" were on the tip of his tongue, but it was not like Kaiba to make second offers. Instead, he said with a shrug, "Do as you like," trying very hard to ignore the way the other's smile had made him feel. It was the sort of expression that made one want to smile back in return and Kaiba would not allow himself to do as such. It was easier to focus on what exactly the other had meant by saying next time since that implied another visit.

"I always do," Yami replied as he opened the door, getting ready to leave.

He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but when he saw Yami step outside, he couldn't help but blurt out, "So that's it?"

Turning to face Kaiba again, Yami was pleased that his plan had in fact worked. "Were you expecting something else?" he asked with a satisfied smirk.

Color once again flooded to Kaiba's cheeks at his embarrassment as he berated himself for his slip. "Of course not," he said hurriedly, hoping that in the dim lighting Yami wouldn't notice his blush. It wasn't that he had been _expecting_ anything to happen, but having _nothing_ happen was suspicious; he had been suspecting maybe, but definitely not expecting.

"Get some sleep, Kaiba."

It felt ominous coming from Yami and Kaiba found himself unable to say anything in response as the other turned and exited. Watching Yami disappear into the darkness, Kaiba just stood there and tried to collect his thoughts. What exactly was Yami trying to do?

When Kaiba heard the outside gate close, he finally shut the door and began to walk upstairs. With that distraction out of the way, he could finally get some work done on those financial reports that he had been neglecting. After that would come an uninterrupted sleep that he was very much looking forward to, even if he still was a bit wary about it. Behind him, he heard the door opening again and he found himself smirking; he had known that Yami wouldn't just leave it at that! "I knew you'd come back, you—" he began to say, turning around to smirk triumphantly only to falter under the gaze of his younger brother. "Mokuba!"

"Nii-sama, is everything okay?" Mokuba asked tentatively, looking up at his brother with concern.

"Everything's fine, Mokuba," Kaiba reassured him as he walked back down the stairs to approach his brother, trying to play off his earlier behavior. "How were things at Kaiba Land?"

Leading the way into the kitchen, Mokuba happily filled his older brother in, "Operations were running fine and I went to go check out the new Dueling Dragon ride."

Taking a drink out of the fridge for himself and handing one to Mokuba, Kaiba asked, "Any progress?" They were nearing completion on the roller coaster that had three separate tracks, each with a Blue Eyes White Dragon car that intertwined as they raced against each other; he was hoping that it would be ready to debut at the start of summer this year.

"I helped Katashii and his team fix a programming bug and after that I ran into Yuugi-tachi!" Mokuba told Kaiba, eagerly accepting the drink and taking a seat at the counter.

Leaning against the cabinets and taking a sip of his water, Kaiba said more to himself than his brother, "Yuugi-tachi, eh?"

"Yeah, Jounouchi wanted to use one of the arenas to show off his new deck build, but Yuugi easily defeated him like always," Mokuba commented, rolling his eyes.

"If the mutt was defeated by that weak deck, his must be even more pathetic than before," Kaiba scoffed, not surprised to find out that Yuugi had claimed another victory.

"So you really did battle with Yuugi this afternoon?"

Before answering, Kaiba wanted a little more information about what had gone on after he had left. "What did he have to say for himself?"

"Yuugi said that you started to duel but something came up so you had to postpone it until later. He didn't really say anything else because Jounouchi got really angry when he found out that you were in the lead when the draw was called!" Mokuba said proudly.

Not wanting to lie to his brother, Kaiba tried to find the right words to explain what happened without giving away too much. Taking another sip of his drink, he started, "Yuugi and I did have a match after school, but like he said, we were…interrupted during it. Some things came up that needed to be addressed, so I left in order to take care of it."

Hesitating, Mokuba finally decided to ask, "Does this have anything to do with the person who just left?"

Scowling down at the floor, Kaiba ran his fingers irritably through his hair. "He was the interruption," Kaiba confirmed, both pleased and annoyed by the fact that his brother had figured things out so quickly.

When his older brother said nothing else, Mokuba began pushing the lid of his bottle on the countertop as the silence lengthened. Finally, he spoke, "I thought it was Yuugi at first, which was really confusing. It's not like he's someone that you can easily mistake, you know?"

"Who else would be crazy enough to want that hair?"

"But it couldn't have been Yuugi because I just dropped him off at his grandfather's place," Mokuba said, confused by what he had seen. "Who was that?"

When Mokuba asked him that question, Kaiba was suddenly at a loss. Why hadn't Yuugi told anyone else about Yami's appearance? Surely Mokuba would have mentioned Yuugi telling him something as outrageous as Yami coming into existence. And if Mokuba didn't know, then that most likely meant that the Yuugi-tachi also didn't know because it definitely would have been a topic of conversation amongst them. It just didn't add up—why was Yuugi continuing to hide this?

The distracted look on Kaiba's face was enough cause to make Mokuba start to worry about who the mysterious person was. Earlier when Kaiba thought the person had come back, his brother hadn't sounded angry and if anything, he looked like he was just getting ready to play a card that would turn the game around in his favor. But Mokuba knew that Kaiba only got the worked up whenever he was playing against Yuugi, something that was a mystery all by itself. It was impossible for that person to be Yuugi, though and Mokuba was quickly becoming frustrated by his inability to figure this out on his own. Hazarding a guess, Mokuba asked his brother, "Is this related to what's kept you up these past few days?"

Startled out of his thoughts, he stared wide-eyed at his brother's innocent expression. "You could say that," Kaiba muttered, having regained his composure somewhat. There was no way for his brother to know the real reason, but his guess was closer than Kaiba would have liked. Once again, he cursed Yami for putting him in such a position.

"Are you going to try and get cosplayers for the park? That'd be pretty cool, actually," Mokuba commented, getting excited about the idea. "People could have their pictures taken with them and stuff. I bet it would be pretty popular."

It was times like this that he was incredibly proud of his little brother and his sharp mind. It also was the perfect way out of this awkward conversation and he capitalized on it like any proper businessman should. "It's not been formally proposed yet, but it's a possibility. Right now the top priority for Kaiba Land is getting the Dueling Dragons ride up and running, though."

"I think it's going to be a big success! I can be the first to ride it, right?"

"Of course," Kaiba agreed, knowing that he was unable to deny his brother such a simple pleasure. "But right now, I've got some work I need to finish up."

Voicing his displeasure with a groan, he hopped down from the chair he had been sitting on and gave his older brother a disapproving look. "Nii-sama, you really need to take a break. You've been working non-stop! You look really tired, so promise me that you'll get some sleep," Mokuba demanded.

Instinctually, Kaiba seized upon the loophole in the promise: he was only asked to sleep and there were no conditions about when, the duration of, or the quality of rest. "Fine," he acquiesced, "it shouldn't be a problem tonight." Now that Yami had a body to trap his spiritual form, Kaiba was hoping that he would be freed from such a nightly nuisance.

"Remember, you promised!" Mokuba warned him sternly before breaking into a grin. "If you're going to work, I'm going to go play a game then."

"Don't stay up too late," Kaiba told him, not caring about the hypocrisy of the comment at the moment.

"Same goes for you, Nii-sama!" With those words, Mokuba was scampering up the stairs, the sound of it echoing loudly through the mostly empty house.

Crisis adverted, Kaiba closed his eyes and sighed heavily, relieved that he hadn't been questioned further about Yami. He felt a little guilty about hiding it from his brother, but then again, the alternative was no better. All he wanted was for this mess to be over and done with, but he had a sinking suspicion that it was just getting started. Opening his eyes and pushing himself away from the cabinet, he took another drink from the fridge and began to make his way upstairs in order to start working on those financial files. Some nice brain numbing number crunching was just the thing to distract him and lull him to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Needless to say, this chapter _so_ got away from me. I thought it was never going to end! Longest one to date clocking in at almost 6,800 words. Gah. Sorry for making you go blind, but hopefully you enjoyed it! I was initially going to skip over the brother bonding, but I thought it would be fun, because there's nothing worse whenever someone hits the issue squarely on the head and they're completely innocent to what they've said.

I'm slowly beginning to understand why Yami always uses the Black Magician card since he's so full of tricks himself. Little slight of hand, or in this case, body. He's such a tease, but then again, Kaiba is an easy target since he has zero experience with such things. :laughs: Oh, I am tehevil indeed. But little Yuugi was so cute in this chapter, despite the fact that he didn't appear in it. I could just see him trying to explain to Yami that normal people don't remember their past lives and Yami protesting, "But Kaiba isn't normal!" and that works on so many different levels. :laughs: I think he would come to Kaiba's defense, though. He usually does, even if the Friendship Brigade tends to balk at it. And the comment about the videos is based off of the manga where he borrows those kinds of videos from Jounouchi. Innocent little Yuugi, I think not.

I won't ramble on any further since you guys have been so patient with this long chapter. Please let me know what you think and I'll get back to you!

**NEXT CHAPTER: Faces in Disguise**

_Wait, now there are _two_ Yami's and a Yuugi?! And a second Seto? Just what in the hell is going on? Who knew that one slab of stone could cause so many problems…? _

Ahahaha, I'm having waaay too much fun with the next chapter. I think it's my new favorite, actually. Ideally I'd like to have it up by Monday, but I think that's being a little optimistic on my part. Hopefully Wednesday at the latest. My goal is to wrap this up in two weeks time because I'm leaving the country. Failing that, I'll have plenty of time to work on the story on my thirteen hour flight, haha oh god. Thankfully this story is proving to be a pleasant distraction from my reality, heh.


	8. Chapter 08: Faces in Disguise

**Chapter 08: Faces in Disguise**

_Wait, this was all wrong! Looking around at his surroundings, Kaiba immediately wanted to be anywhere but in this room, because if he was here, he knew what was going to happen next and that just wasn't possible. Standing up from his leather armchair, he wasn't sure where he was going to go, but he knew that he had to get out of this sitting room now._

_"Going so soon?"_

_Too late. "I fucking knew it!" Kaiba swore, glaring hatefully at the figure approaching him. "I knew there was no way that you would give up so easily. 'Get some sleep,' my ass! This was your true intention all along, wasn't it?"_

_With a knowing look, he gave a vague, "Maybe," before shoving Kaiba back into the chair and gracefully straddling himself in Kaiba's lap with a small noise of triumph. "Then again, maybe not."_

_"Oh, don't try to act fucking cute!" Kaiba said in disgust. He bided his time to make his move; after all, if he had extracted himself from this situation once before, he could certainly do it again._

_"Then how would you like me to act?"_

_Kaiba suggested, "Like a normal person?" but he knew it was pointless. "Now get the hell off of me!"_

_The instant Kaiba saw that smirk, he knew that he wasn't going to like what was about to happen. "I'd rather get you off," he told Kaiba, his hand searching for the button of the other's pants while his tongue traveled insistently along the curve of Kaiba's neck._

_Knocking the offensive hand away and grabbing the other firmly by his hair, Kaiba pulled him back harshly and ignored the sharp yelp of pain. "Why are you being so forward?" Kaiba demanded to know, suspicious at the change in behavior._

_He pivoted the question right back at Kaiba, "Why won't you take any action?"_

_"Because I don't want to."_

_"Liar."_

_"Excuse me?" Kaiba asked, his voice threatening as he tightened his grip, causing the other to cry out again._

_Turning his head slightly in the direction of Kaiba's arm, he slowly kissed the part of the wrist he had access to, his tongue flicking out and causing Kaiba to immediately let go of him. Kaiba started to ask him just what in the hell he was doing when he noticed something that confirmed his earlier suspicions. The ear that had been bruised was no longer marked, despite the fact that Yami still had the mark earlier that evening when he was over at the house. Grabbing the imposter by the throat, he icily questioned, "Who the fuck are you?"_

_"That's what I'd like to know," came another voice, startling Kaiba. Looking over at the source, there was Yami leaning against the doorframe, watching the scene with a bemused expression._

_"So help me, if I find out that Isis fucked up and there are now two of you and a Yuugi, I will kill her," Kaiba warned, still not removing his hand from the other's neck. "As soon as I wake up, I will go over to that museum and fucking kill her in the most painful and creative way possible, consequences be damned!"_

_Laughing, the real Yami began to walk over to them, reassuring Kaiba, "No, this has nothing to do with Isis."_

_"Then how else do you explain this?" Kaiba wanted to know._

_"You tell me."_

_"What?"_

_Taking the seat he had occupied earlier in the evening, Yami continued to chuckle at the situation. This was more than he could have ever hoped for from Kaiba. "So this is what you were expecting when you asked, 'Is that it?' I figured as much."_

_"So you sent him as a test?" Kaiba asked incredulously._

_"I had nothing to do with him."_

_That gave Kaiba a moment to pause as he tried to figure out what other possibilities there were to explain this thing still residing on his lap. "If you don't hurry up and tell me why it's here, you'll go before Isis."_

_Yami considered letting this carry on a little further, but he decided against it since it was mildly disconcerting to see himself being strangled by Kaiba. "He's entirely your own creation."_

_"What?" No, Kaiba refused to believe that he had dreamt of Yami of his own free will. There was just no way that could be true!_

_"You were expecting me to show up, weren't you?"_

_"You're here aren't you?"_

_"Yes, but he was here first. And rather aggressive, I might add. Do you really think so poorly of me or is that how you prefer it?" Yami taunted, relishing the return of embarrassed Kaiba._

_Stuttering, Kaiba protested, "I—no, that's…it's just that you're always so damn persistent! I don't know, just get rid of it!"_

_"Then again, he could prove useful," Yami said, mulling over the possibilities, narcissistic as it might be. At least there wouldn't be any arguments about positions that way…_

_One look at Yami's perverse smile gave Kaiba all the indication he needed as to what the other was imagining. "It's not going to happen, so whatever you're thinking about, just forget it."_

_Feigning disappointment, Yami teased, "But he just seems so eager to please, doesn't he? And while he's otherwise occupied, I could—"_

_"Damn it, Yami!"_

_"What?" they both asked in unison._

_Returning his attention to the one that was still in his grasp, Kaiba told it, "You're not him, so shut the hell up and you," he addressed Yami with a pointed look, "either you get rid of it or else."_

_Disregarding the threat, Yami stood up from his chair and closed the short distance between himself and the pair. "Fine, fine, let go of him."_

_Doing as he was told, Kaiba released his grip, but he still was unsure about what was going to happen next. Only then did it occur to him that by asking Yami to do this, it would mean that he would most likely have to do something in return. That thought was not at all pleasant, but it was a bit late for that now, he supposed._

_"Still, it's a shame to let him go to waste," Yami mused, reaching out to raise his double's face toward him. "Then again, I don't exactly feel like sharing," he concluded with a wicked grin, removing his hand and with a dismissive gesture, the imposter was transformed into wisps of smoke that dissipated into nothingness. With that done, Yami instantly took the place the other had been occupying._

_Kaiba could only give a resigned sigh, finally settling on saying, "You're absolutely exhausting, you know that?"_

_"You're saying that now? I haven't even done anything yet."_

_"In general, asshole."_

_"I have to say, I am a little relieved, though," Yami confessed, shifting himself into a more comfortable position that elicited a sharp breath from Kaiba._

_What else could he do but play along at this point? "Why's that?"_

_"At first I thought it might be Bakura in disguise."_

_"At first?" Kaiba repeated. "Just how long were you watching?"_

_"Long enough to figure out that it wasn't him. After that, I just wanted to see how far the other me got."_

_Ignoring the latter comment, Kaiba questioned, "Why would Bakura be in my dream?"_

_"Even though the spell was written specifically for my situation, he might try to find a way to use it to free himself from the Millennium Ring. Aibou noticed that Bakura has been spending more time around Marik lately, and given that Marik is the younger brother of Isis, I was concerned that it might have been him," Yami admitted._

_"That still doesn't explain why he would show up in my dream as you," Kaiba pointed out, trying very hard to quell his murderous intentions toward that meddlesome woman and her psychotic brother._

_Yami didn't have an answer for why Bakura would show up specifically in Kaiba's dream, but he could at least answer about the appearance part. "It's easy enough to change forms, so taking on the likeness of another person wouldn't be an issue for someone like him."_

_"Like you used to show up as smoke?"_

_"No, that was a little bit different. I hadn't quite mastered maintaining a form at that early stage. It's more like this," Yami said and settled on a demonstration instead of trying to explain it any further. Focusing his energy, he morphed himself into Kaiba, figuring it was the most effective proof he could offer._

_Suddenly coming face to face with himself was more than Kaiba could initially process. Stunned, the only thing he could think of to say was, "I'm taller than that."_

_Hearing himself explain, "This position would be a bit awkward if I made myself your full height," was beyond surreal, as was hearing a genuine laugh coming from this imitation of him._

_It wasn't so much the laughter as it was the lightness in the eyes, the ease of the expression. No, normally he had an almost sadistic look as he laughed maniacally or scornfully at someone else; he never showed such a relaxed manner, not even in front of his younger brother. That broad smile was as natural as the smartassed smirk on Yami's face, but seeing those transplanted on to his own features, it just seemed so strange. The longer he studied this nearly identical version of himself, the more he began to think that perhaps this is what would rightfully be called Seto. Perhaps if he had never become a Kaiba, he would resemble this, would have such warm and caring eyes instead of such cold and hateful ones. It was a moot and overly indulgent thought, though and it was best not to dwell on such trivial things._

_Sensing the shift in Kaiba's mood, Yami realized that maybe turning himself into Kaiba had been a mistake. Concerned, he called out to Kaiba, but there was no reply, only a searching gaze that made Yami feel slightly uncomfortable. Reaching out to touch Kaiba in an attempt to get his attention, Kaiba flinched away in response, the leather protesting at the sudden movement._

_It was enough to bring him back to the present, though and he noticed another imperfection in the change, the ever present mark on the ear. Only this time it was on his body, an image that was deeply unsettling to him. It made him all the more grateful that the mark he had come away with was easily concealed. "I also don't have a mark there," he finally said, gesturing at it._

_Wanting to break the solemn mood that had overcome Kaiba, Yami playfully suggested, "I can change that," and began kissing the other's ear._

_Jerking his head away, Kaiba glared at Yami, something that was exceedingly difficult to do since he was being confronted by his own lustful eyes instead of the other's fiery crimson ones. "Don't do that when you're masquerading as me! It's fucking weird."_

_"So if I change back into myself, it's fine then?"_

_Kaiba was beginning to get a better appreciation for why people found his gaze so intimidating. There was something intense and highly predatory about it and he was becoming more and more disturbed by the turn of events. "Of course it's not fine!"_

_"You could always change into me if it makes it less awkward for you," Yami suggested, his voice low and teasing, sending a shiver through Kaiba as the other began kissing his neck softly._

_"As much as I prefer it to be you on the bottom, I'm not doing that. Change back," he commanded, unsuccessfully trying to escape the other's lips._

_"If you want me on the bottom, you're going to have to work for it," Yami informed him with another chuckle, letting one of his hands slip under Kaiba's shirt and caress the skin. It was an odd sensation now that his hands were larger as a result of his metamorphosis._

_Drawing a shuddering breath, Kaiba forced the hand out from under his shirt, anything to get those fingers to stop ghosting over his flesh. "Yami," he said firmly, refusing to relinquish his grip on the wrist he was holding captive._

_Having gotten Yami's attention, he watched as Yami's expression became more serious, becoming something akin to worry. Had Kaiba ever looked at anyone with such concern before? Mokuba perhaps, but he could think of no one else. Yami's version of Kaiba was far gentler than Kaiba himself was and he wasn't entirely convinced that it was just because of Yami's personality. "Which me is this?" he wondered aloud, confusing Yami further._

_"I don't understand." Yami was going to change back into his own form, but something in Kaiba's eyes made him hold off a little longer._

_"Which me did you base this off of?" Kaiba wanted to know. In the visions he had seen, even the ancient Egyptian priest they claimed he was the reincarnation of hadn't been this way._

_Shrugging, Yami simply replied, "The you that I know."_

_"I'm nothing like this," Kaiba murmured, releasing his grasp on Yami in order to reach out and lightly trace the other's jaw line. Underneath his fingertips, he felt the bone structure shifting and he watched as the blue bled into red as Yami returned to normal. "Nothing at all."_

_"I would disagree with that."_

_"Of course you would," Kaiba countered, but there was no malice in his words. He wanted to shake off this uncharacteristically melancholy mood that had overtaken him, but it was proving to be difficult. He couldn't even redirect his emotions at Yami because what he had done was in an attempt to demonstrate something rather than an act of malicious intent. "So why are you really here?"_

_Covering Kaiba's hand with his own, he leaned into the caress. "Because I want to be," he replied matter-of-factly._

_Allowing it for a moment before pulling his hand away, Kaiba asked, "Why?" still unsatisfied with that answer._

_"Do I need a reason beyond that?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why?" Yami asked, although Kaiba wasn't sure if it was a question that the other really wanted answered or if it was an attempt at lightening the mood._

_"Because I need a reason."_

_Brushing the hair out of Kaiba's eyes, Yami was pleased that this time the other didn't cringe at the contact. Instead, he was looking at Yami expectantly with some amount of reservation, not that he could blame him for that. Tentatively, Yami tenderly kissed Kaiba, all previously lust replaced by something that could almost be taken for affection. Pulling back slightly, he breathlessly asked, "What kind of reason?"_

_"A convincing one," Kaiba replied, surprising them both when he leaned forward and initiated a second kiss. His arm snaked around the other's waist, pulling Yami closer to him as he entwined his fingers in that ridiculous tri-colored hair with his other hand, deepening the kiss without completely understanding his own motivation._

_Content to go along with the languid pace, Yami allowed Kaiba to maintain control as he continued to enjoy the unusually intimate actions. A small noise of disappointment escaped him when they finally parted, denied when he tried to recapture Kaiba's lips again. "And?"_

_Sighing, Kaiba removed his hand from Yami's hair in order to run his fingers through his own. "I just don't get it," Kaiba finally said with another sigh, shaking his head._

_"What's there to get?" Yami asked, watching Kaiba carefully._

_"Why did I do that? Why did I do any of this?"_

_"Because your body is more honest than your mind," Yami replied, noting that even now Kaiba was absentmindedly running his thumb against the base of Yami's spine._

_Sounding more frustrated than angry, Kaiba wanted to know, "And what about you?" Wrapping his other arm around Yami's waist, he interlocked his fingers as he continued to hold onto the other since he didn't know where else to put his hand._

_"What about me?"_

_"Why me? Why not the mutt or someone else?"_

_With a snort of amusement, Yami wondered if it Kaiba was actually a little bit jealous to find out that Jounouchi had also gotten a visit from him, albeit an unknown one. "He's only a friend, and aibou's friend at that."_

_"So? I'm a rival, that's even more reason for you not to be doing this kind of thing." After a pause, he added, "Unless of course this is an attempt at humiliating more or something," tightening his grip in displeasure._

_Taking Kaiba's head into his hands, he forced the other to look at him. "I'm not trying to humiliate you, damn it," he swore, trying to convey his sincerity through his eyes. Moving his hands to encircle around Kaiba's neck, he sighed and tried a different line of logic that he hoped would get through. Of course it would be easier to explain if he fully understood it himself, but he didn't really have much of a choice at the moment. "Here, let me ask you this: why do you love Mokuba?"_

_"Because he's my brother," Kaiba answered, unsure as to where this line of questioning was going._

_"If you found out that he wasn't related to you by blood, would that change?"_

_"Of course not, no matter what, he's still Mokuba."_

_"It's kind of like that," Yami concluded._

_"Explain?"_

_Yami was pleased that it sounded more like a request instead of a command, but he didn't let that distract him. "You care about Mokuba because of who he is, not just because of what he is, right?"_

_"Right," Kaiba agreed, although his tone of voice implied he still didn't fully grasp what Yami's point was. "But what does that have to do with this?"_

_Was he really going to have to spell it out that plainly? For once, he didn't think that the lack of comprehension could solely be blamed on Kaiba's continual denial. Maintaining eye contact so that the other would understand, Yami explained, "I'm saying that I'm here because it's you."_

_"And it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm your rival."_

_"Correct."_

_"But that still makes no sense," Kaiba asserted, causing Yami to drop his head against the other's shoulder and chuckle softly. "Don't fucking laugh at me, either."_

_Kissing his neck in apology, Yami asked, "Is it really so strange for someone to like you, Kaiba?"_

_"I'm a complete bastard," Kaiba protested with a touch of pride, knowing that his attitude was just one of the many factors that kept people away._

_"So am I," Yami countered with another laugh as he snuck his left hand down to undo the top button of Kaiba's shirt. "What's your point?"_

_"People aren't supposed to like me."_

_"Says who?"_

_"Me."_

_Sliding his hand down Kaiba's chest, Yami successfully undid the next button on Kaiba's shirt. "Because you want to keep people away from you," Yami stated, quickly undoing the third button._

_"Yes, and what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Kaiba demanded._

_Popping the fourth button open, Yami lifted his head up and smirked at Kaiba. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm undressing you."_

_"For what purpose?"_

_"Do you really have to ask that at this point?" Yami asked, undoing the last button and running his hand back up Kaiba's chest in order to push the shirt off of the other's shoulder. Brushing his fingers against the mark he made earlier, he noticed Kaiba's scowl and grinned in response. "I would think it's rather obvious, Kaiba." Leaning forward and kissing his handiwork, he couldn't help but be pleased with himself._

_"And you better not do that again," Kaiba told him, trying to sound as menacing as possible._

_"Which? The kissing," he asked, placing one on Kaiba's collarbone with an impish grin, "or the marking?" With those words, he nipped lightly at the same place, resulting in Kaiba jerking back with an angry look in his eyes._

_Swearing, Kaiba placed his hand over the area as if checking for damage, threatening, "If you leave another bruise, there will be hell to pay."_

_Completely undeterred by the promise of punishment, Yami playfully asked, "So that means kissing is fine?"_

_"Of course not!"_

_It really was too easy to get Kaiba worked up, Yami decided, but that didn't stop him from teasing the other; if anything, it encouraged him. "Besides, what could you possibly do to me?" he wanted to know, antagonizing Kaiba further by kissing his neck._

_Annoyed that he didn't have an exact plan to back up his words, all he could say was, "I can guarantee that you won't like it."_

_"Can you?"_

_"Excuse me?" Kaiba asked with a snort of disbelief. "I never would have figured you for the masochistic type, even if certain aspects of your wardrobe would try to convince me otherwise."_

_"If anyone is a masochist, it would be you," Yami countered. "After all, you're denying yourself something that enjoy."_

_"You think I _enjoy_ this?"_

_"Back to this again?" Yami asked in amusement. "I'd be more than happy to prove you wrong."_

_Crossing his arms defensively against his chest, Kaiba smarted back, "I'm sure you would, but it's not going to happen."_

_"You do realize that all you're doing is further proving my point correct, right?"_

_"If you think that sort of reasoning is going to get me to agree to your perversions, you're wrong," Kaiba informed him, catching on quickly to what the other was trying to do._

_Smirking, Yami was quickly falling into his dueling attitude in his attempt to persuade Kaiba. "Shall we settle this with a bet?"_

_Curious but distrusting, Kaiba simply asked, "A bet?"_

_"Since you claim to dislike this so much, all you have to do to win is not make a single sound of pleasure," Yami challenged, confident that he would be the victor. "If I win, we continue this during our waking hours."_

_Despite Kaiba's misgivings about the situation, he still set his own terms, "And if I win, you agree to stop invading my dreams and harassing me both here and while we're awake." The only reason Kaiba would even consider such a deal was because he knew that Yami's pride would make him honor the agreement. Besides, Kaiba would almost be guaranteed a victory; he had been trained to take any sort of torture silently and he was sure that those same skills could be applied to this situation as well._

_"Does this mean you agree to the challenge?"_

_Hesitating for a moment, Kaiba finally agreed, "Fine, but no marks," still not believing that he had so easily consented. He knew that Yami was trying to find any way to get what he wanted, but if it meant he wouldn't have to endure this again, it would be worth it._

_Satisfied, Yami wanted to fully capitalize on this opportunity and being relegated to a chair was far too limiting for what he wanted to do. "Would you object to a change in scenery?" Yami wanted to know as he removed himself from Kaiba's lap._

_Standing up and stretching, he was just pleased that it finally gave him a chance to escape from the chair. "Go ahead," he said, hoping that it wouldn't be anything too extreme. It was too late to object as his sitting room dissolved into the riverside they had visited previously. "Is this the only place you know?"_

_"Is there somewhere else you'd rather be?"_

_Kaiba shrugged and said, "No, it's fine," deciding that a jibe about anywhere that Yami wasn't wouldn't gain him anything in this situation. "Now what?"_

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay; I knew I was being too optimistic with my projections. The good news is, this is the first part of what turned into a very fun chapter. I think we can all see where this is going. But, I wanted to spare your eyes from having an almost 8,000 word lemon detour, so here's the first part. Second part goes up by Tuesday.

Part of the delay was my debating about how Kaiba would react to a second Kaiba. It's not the first time he's come across a double of himself (see the Noa arc), but that time was always in character and he was at enough distance that it wouldn't be too thought provoking. Having it in your lap and having expressions that you were trained never to show, I think it would be disturbing for him, especially if you play up the whole, "I just want my Nii-sama to smile!" wish of Mokuba's, because he would call that "Seto," and not "Kaiba," obviously. But I'm probably reading waaaay too much into it, as per usual.

Not a whole lot to add otherwise, save for my continued apologies for the delay. So please look forward to the next part, which has some much needed action. I'm putting the finishing touches on it, so this time there shouldn't be any reason for it to be late. Reviews are always appreciated!

**NEXT CHAPTER: Body's Battle**

_Having accepted the challenge, Kaiba is determined to end this once and for all, but Yami won't give up without a fight. Is this the final dream or…?_


	9. Chapter 09: Body's Battle

**Warning:** This continuation of the previous chapter is **98 percent lemon **and filled with quite a bit of swearing, so if you don't like it, please skip ahead. However, if this is your sort of thing, place your bets on who takes what position, and please enjoy!

It continues exactly where the other left off since I broke it up due to its length. I've added the first two paragraphs as a lead in, so onward…

* * *

_"Is there somewhere else you'd rather be?"_

_Kaiba shrugged and said, "No, it's fine," deciding that a jibe about anywhere that Yami wasn't wouldn't gain him anything in this situation. "Now what?"_

* * *

**Chapter 09: Body's Battle**

_Quickly removing his own shirt, Yami cast it aside as he approached Kaiba with a smirk. "I wonder..." he said casually before trailing off as he grabbed the end of Kaiba's shirt and pulled the other closer, their bodies colliding together. Initiating a forceful kiss, Yami finally removed Kaiba's shirt and threw it in the same direction as his own discarded one._

_"At this rate this is going to be the easiest bet I've won," Kaiba taunted, unimpressed._

_"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Yami warned him before tripping Kaiba and sending them both to the ground._

_Groaning at the harshness of the unexpected impact, Kaiba told Yami, "You better not count that as your proof."_

_"I don't need to," Yami murmured in Kaiba's ear, grinning as he felt a shiver run through Kaiba. Leaning back, Yami groped Kaiba through his pants, pleased to note that the other was becoming somewhat hard already. "I'll have it soon enough."_

_Kaiba was too busy cursing his body to retort back at him. Since when had he become so wanton that the slightest contact had him reacting? He found the base desire of the flesh highly irritating at the moment, even though he was mildly pacified that it was a biological reaction and not a result of actual pleasure._

_Slowly sliding his body along Kaiba's as he kissed his way down the other's chest, Yami debated on which course of action to take. Yami knew that a prolonged session of temptation would be effective, but he wasn't sure how much time he realistically had. He didn't want Kaiba winning on a technicality of waking up before Yami could be successful, so he began to think that aggressive was a far better tactic at the current moment. Besides, wasn't that what Kaiba had imagined earlier?_

_With that decided, Yami began to take action, licking at Kaiba's nipple and chuckling as it stiffened. Failing to get any other response, he lightly teased it between his teeth, earning him a noise that couldn't be constituted as one of enjoyment, but it was better than nothing._

_"What the fuck was that for?" Kaiba exclaimed, completely caught off guard._

_"Just making sure that you were paying attention."_

_"By doing that?" Kaiba asked incredulously, pinching at Yami's nipple for emphasis. He had been expecting a similar response, but instead Yami inhaled sharply, arching his back a little. Kaiba could only stare as his mind tried to figure out how such a strange action had caused the kind of reaction that led Kaiba to believe Yami had found it somewhat pleasurable. The better question was why Kaiba found that image to be appealing, but he wasn't willing to deal with that right now._

_Grabbing Kaiba's wrist in his hand before the other had a chance to pull it away, Yami kissed his palm, something that Kaiba found to be very odd. Trying to pull his hand free, Kaiba was frustrated when Yami tightened his grip, refusing to let go. "What the hell are you doing?" Kaiba asked, exasperated by this strange behavior._

_Instead of answering, Yami licked at one of Kaiba's fingers, causing the other to try and jerk his hand away again. Taking advantage of the splayed fingers, Yami managed to capture the middle and index one in his mouth, running his tongue over the length of them as he started to suck on them._

_Kaiba's first instinct was to be appalled by what Yami was doing, but he found himself being distracted by the memory of what Yami's mouth had been capable of in the previous dream and it had him wishing he could sink further into the ground to hide his reaction from Yami. Why had he allowed himself to be conditioned to respond to Yami? He may be losing face, but as long as he didn't make a sound, it would be okay in the end, he told himself._

_Releasing Kaiba's wrist and fingers, Yami laughed when the other quickly pulled his hand away as if afraid of being captured again. "Looks like you got the idea," Yami purred, once again grasping at Kaiba's member, pleased that this time it was completely rigid. "Part of you, anyway."_

_"Shut the fuck up," Kaiba swore at him, ready to retaliate, even if he wasn't entirely sure how he would accomplish that at the moment. "You're losing anyway."_

_"Am I?" Yami asked, watching as Kaiba continued to fume._

_"Yes."_

_"Let's fix that, then," Yami said, standing up and taking a few steps back from Kaiba. Before the other could even question it, Yami had removed himself of his pants and was standing before Kaiba completely naked as if it was the most natural thing ever. Judging by the look in Kaiba's eyes as they examined Yami's body, he was making positive progress._

_It occurred to Kaiba that previously he had felt strange being the only one naked, but this time he felt strange being the only one clothed. He didn't have too much time to worry about that, though since Yami quickly stripped Kaiba of the last of his clothing. Tossing them aside, Yami laid on top of Kaiba, temporarily forgetting about the bet as he enjoyed the feeling of flesh against flesh. "Imagine how much better this would feel in real life," Yami prompted, but he got no answer from Kaiba._

_Instead, Kaiba was trying to regulate his breathing, trying desperately not to notice just how good it felt. What the hell was happening to him? Despite his efforts, he found himself unable to control his hands as Yami leaned forward for a kiss; they insisted on roaming up the other's thighs in order to cusp Yami's ass. When he squeezed it experimentally, Yami moaned into the kiss, thrusting his hips forward and causing a friction that forced Kaiba to break the kiss as he inhaled deeply, too focused on maintaining his silence to immediately reply to Yami commenting, "Almost."_

_Finally gathering his composure somewhat, he retorted, "Almost isn't good enough," displeased that his voice didn't sound steadier._

_"No, it's not," Yami agreed as he reached down and began stroking Kaiba, watching as Kaiba began to squirm a little as if to get away from Yami's steady rhythm. "If you would stop fighting so much, this would be far more enjoyable."_

_"Doubtful," was all Kaiba could say, even as he was raising his hips as if seeking more contact._

_When Yami stopped his ministrations in order to prove his point, Kaiba had to bite back a noise of protest. "You see? You're already this wet and we've barely gotten started," Yami pointed out, pausing to rest his hand and examine it._

_Kaiba didn't know whom he was angrier with, himself for being so weak or Yami for putting him in this situation. "Barely gotten started?" Kaiba repeated, wishing desperately to wake up before things went any further. He was determined not to lose, but he didn't know how much more he could take. Why did it have to feel good?_

_Repositioning himself, Yami began licking the entire length of Kaiba's member, gazing up at him with a lustful expression that about sent Kaiba over the edge. Shifting to accommodate Yami, he found himself unable to look away, still just as enthralled with the image of his rival sucking him off as he had been in the previous dream. It excited him further and to prevent any more stimulation, he tilted his head back to look at the tree behind him as he tried to separate himself from what was happening._

_Realizing that Kaiba was struggling to maintain control, Yami wasn't about to let it go. Unable to restrain the slight chuckle at his observation, the vibrations of it caused Kaiba's head to snap up as he shuddered and tried to hold back the moan that almost escaped. Glaring down at Yami, Kaiba could only drop his head back again as he tried to hold out and stay silent._

_His hand still slick with precum, Yami decided to try something that he knew he would have a difficult time of achieving in real life. Slowing his pace slightly, Yami could feel Kaiba relaxing a little in turn and it was then that he slipped one of his fingers into Kaiba._

_Being as distracted by his concentrated efforts as he was, at first Kaiba didn't understand completely what was going on until he felt something moving inside of him, which was definitely a new and entirely unwanted experience. "What the hell is that?"_

_"Hmm?" Yami hummed and Kaiba had to bite his lip hard in order to prevent himself from making a sound. The instant Yami felt Kaiba relax, he slipped in a second finger and continued stretching Kaiba out, not that he expected to get that far. He could already tell Kaiba was close to cumming, and he had to admit, the stubbornness was impressive, despite being frustrating as hell._

_"What the fuck are you doing, Yami?" Kaiba demanded to know, an edge coming into his voice. He didn't know whether to move away or closer to the sensation and that alone disturbed him._

_Giving his jaw a break, Yami freed Kaiba from the oral onslaught before continuing with his free hand. "This," he said simply, adding a third finger successfully. Instead of answering further, he focused on finding Kaiba's sweet spot, which was becoming easier since Kaiba's body was cooperating with him._

_Kaiba wanted to think about anything except what was happening, but Yami's insistent fingers made that nearly impossible. He had made it this far and he wasn't about to give in now, even though his body was demanding that he cave into his desire. It was why he was grateful, albeit it suddenly confused, when Yami removed his fingers and ceased jerking him off; it gave him a moment to breathe, to collect his thoughts. "Giving up?" Kaiba taunted with his best smirk, trying his damnedest to look unaffected, even as his body complained bitterly that things had come to such an abrupt halt._

_"Not a chance," Yami answered, leaning forward to kiss Kaiba aggressively. Idly stroking his own much neglected cock, Yami decided it was all or nothing, not willing to let Kaiba go free so easily. Having thus distracted him, Yami used the opportunity to enter Kaiba, pushing into him with a small gasp of pleasure at the instant warmth that surrounded him._

_For a single moment, Kaiba's mind went blank until the reality of what just happened caught up with him as he felt Yami bury himself to the hilt. He had thought the fingers were bad enough, but this was too much! It was one thing to be serviced by Yami, but it was another thing to submit to him. Furious, Kaiba started to ask, "Did you just—" but had to stop himself from continuing when he felt Yami rock into him gently. Had his own body just moved to meet Yami's? No, Kaiba refused to acknowledge such a reaction._

_Figuring he had spent enough time allowing for adjustments, he took Kaiba's subconscious movement as a gesture that it was okay to continue. With a grin, he pulled back in order to push into Kaiba once more, pleased that the other's body was beginning to react favorably. Establishing a slow and steady pace, Yami braced himself by grabbing hold of Kaiba's hips, trying to position himself to drive deeper._

_Nothing had prepared him for this and Kaiba was failing miserably on trying to analyze it at the moment. He almost felt as if every thought was being pounded out of him by Yami as the other began to speed up; the only thing he could focus on was the singular thought of staying as silent as possible, even as he realized he was in fact losing to his hormones. Pissed as he was about his current position, he was beginning to feel less strange as it became more enjoyable, finding himself being drawn in further by each sigh of pleasure from Yami. Even so, he still refused to relent._

_Yami could tell by the way Kaiba was beginning to tense up that he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. Resuming what he had been doing earlier, Yami began stroking to the same rhythm of his thrusting, watching as Kaiba's breathing hitched before resuming shakily as he slammed his body against Yami's, keeping pace. Leaning forward and supporting himself on his free hand, Yami was treated to the sound of Kaiba inhaling sharply, telling him that he had finally found the spot that would quickly bring Kaiba to a finish. "Nee, Kaiba," Yami started, slowing his movements down slightly in order to hold him off a little longer._

_"Fuck you," was all Kaiba managed to say, hating that his body was trying to resume the previous pace. There was something seriously wrong with him, he decided, although he wasn't sure if he was entirely referring to himself or Yami._

_"You're more than welcome to," Yami invited him, "all you have to do is quit being so damn stubborn."_

_"Not going to happen."_

_"Is that because you like being on the bottom more?"_

_"I don't fucking like being on the bottom!" Kaiba spat out, his anger momentarily clearing his mind._

_Grinning, Yami couldn't help but provoke Kaiba further. "You seem to be enjoying yourself despite that."_

_"I am not, damn it!"_

_"No?" Yami asked, bucking his hips in order to gain a reaction. It succeeded in making the other arch his back, keeping his mouth firmly shut all the while. "Your body seems to disagree with that, Kaiba."_

_Unable to argue against his physical response, Kaiba could only state, "That doesn't matter as long as I don't make a sound."_

_"I know you want to," Yami told him with a smug look, "so why don't you—"_

_Interrupting him, Kaiba snapped, "Why don't you just shut the fuck up and get this over with?"_

_"Where's the fun in that?" Yami asked with a laugh, even though he realized it was in their best interest to finish this before one of them awoke._

_"Fun?" Kaiba repeated, raising his eyebrows at that. That's how the bastard was choosing to describe this encounter?_

_Coming close enough to sucking gently on Kaiba's earlobe, Yami murmured, "I want you, Seto," before pulling back slightly and thrusting hard and deep, brushing against the point that had Kaiba shuddering._

_He wanted to ask what that meant, wanted to know why Yami's expression had seemed so sincerely serious, but Kaiba couldn't trust his voice as Yami continued rapidly hitting the same spot that was causing Kaiba to use every ounce of self-control he possessed to make it through in silence. His body was moving on its own accord and he didn't bother to stop it; he wasn't even sure that he could at this point. He couldn't understand how these actions were causing him to experience something that felt so good, nor could he comprehend why his hands wanted to seek out the other. What difference did it make to him that Yami had called him Seto instead of Kaiba? It shouldn't, but it did and he didn't know why._

_Even though Kaiba resisted the feelings, he finally found release, unable to hold back the moan that had been building up inside of him as he was overcome by the sensation. The convulsion of Kaiba's muscles was enough to allow Yami to finish shortly thereafter, satisfied on both fronts. Kaiba knew that there would be no arguing against this one, especially once he made a noise of protest when Yami withdrew from him. With a resigned sigh, he waited for Yami to gloat, to announce his victory and Kaiba's defeat, but it never came. Instead, Yami kissed him gently, shocking Kaiba when the only thing Yami said was, "Your lip is bleeding."_

_Wetting them, he realized Yami was right, even though he hadn't noticed that he had broken skin when he was fighting down the noises that seemed determined to escape from him. "Shit," he swore, unable to come up with anything else. He felt as if his mind had temporarily stopped functioning, which while problematic, it was also useful at the moment. "I can't fucking believe this!"_

_"I can't believe you didn't try to overthrow me," Yami confessed as he sat besides him, laughing at the horrified expression on Kaiba's face._

_Why had he not even thought to do that? Nowhere in their agreement did it say he must cooperate, and yet he had allowed it to reach that point. He hadn't exactly helped, but he hadn't really resisted either. Groaning, he swore again._

_"You'll have your revenge soon enough, I'm sure," Yami predicted wryly, running his fingers along Kaiba's side and watching as a chill ran through him._

_Cursing his still sensitive skin, Kaiba glared at Yami, but it accomplished nothing. He was just grateful that it wasn't turning into some lovey-dovey bullshit cuddle session; that would have freaked him out more than what had actually just happened. "You brought it on yourself," he said with a shrug, getting up and heading for the river._

_Looking after him quizzically, Yami called out, "What are you doing?" as he stood in order to follow._

_"Going to get clean," Kaiba replied, "what else does it look like?" Testing the water with his foot, he decided that it was warm enough to enter without too much trepidation and he quickly did as such. It wasn't a shower, but it would do until he woke up and could take a proper one._

_Deciding that it looked like a good idea, Yami joined him in the river, careful not to splash Kaiba. He couldn't blame Kaiba for keeping his distance, though, but it was too late to do anything about that now._

_After washing away the evidence of what had just happened, Kaiba suddenly asked, "Why hasn't Yuugi told anyone about you yet?"_

_"He wanted to today, but I figured that Kaiba Land wasn't exactly the best place for them to find out," Yami explained, "especially since Jounouchi's reaction would most likely draw a large amount of attention."_

_"That's the only reason?"_

_"No," Yami answered, but he didn't elaborate any further, "but I think aibou is having everyone over this afternoon. He wants to do it before school starts again."_

_Kaiba found that odd and wanted to know, "Why before school starts?"_

_Tired of standing, Yami decided to float on his back instead, watching the clouds drift by in front of his eyes. "He wants me to enter Domino High as a student."_

_"What?" Kaiba exclaimed before laughing loudly. "That's the most ridiculous thing that I've heard."_

_"That's what I tried to tell him," Yami replied with a sigh. He knew it was important to his aibou, but he didn't think it would be a good idea. There was a reason that he slept through the classes whenever Yuugi was attending them. They held no interest for him and he found that they would have very little use in his life, especially since the only compulsory learning he had ever done was during his time in ancient Egypt. "There's also the issue of Bakura."_

_"If he already knows so much, how long do you think it'll be before he finds this out?"_

_"Exactly. And if I show up in class as I am, he will cause all sorts of problems," Yami predicted._

_"It's probably for the best that you don't go."_

_Curious, Yami asked, "Oh? Why's that?"_

_"It's one less place for me to be harassed at," Kaiba answered, sounding somewhat bitter. He could only imagine the things that Yami would try to do with him in school and there was no way in hell that he was going to be a willing participant to that._

_Righting himself in order to stand once more, Yami dared to approach Kaiba. In a playful tone, Yami began, "Maybe I'll reconsider then. I can always pose as aibou's cousin participating as a foreign exchange student..."_

_"I wouldn't put it past you," Kaiba said with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. Judging by his luck thus far, the next step after that would be Yami managing to get a job at Kaiba Corporation somehow and then there really would be no escape._

_"We could always duel during the lunch break," Yami suggested with a wide grin._

_"They wouldn't let me get within ten feet of you, let alone close enough to have a proper duel," Kaiba pointed out, "not to mention that we would never finish under those time constraints."_

_He hadn't considered the fact that Yuugi's friends probably wouldn't take too well to him slipping away in order to spend time with Kaiba of all people. Anzu would inevitably figure out that he had left and Jounouchi would have a fit when he found out who Yami had left the group to go see. "I'm sure we can figure out other things to do," Yami said suggestively, coming close enough to wrap his arms around Kaiba's waist, enjoying the feeling of water on their skin._

_Trying to extract himself from Yami's grasp and failing, Kaiba sighed heavily. He wanted to say that it would never happen, but every time he said such a thing, Yami had a way of making it happen to spite him. Instead of provoking him, he settled for a simple, "You're impossible."_

_"I'll let you be top," Yami offered with a smirk, somehow managing not to laugh at Kaiba's outraged expression._

_"You'll _let_ me be on top?" Kaiba repeated, completely and utterly indignant. "Who the fuck do you think you're dealing with?"_

_As much as he wanted to continue the conversation, Yami could already feel himself being pulled back from the dream. Kissing Kaiba's neck lightly, Yami promised, "I'll see you later, Kaiba."_

_"Don't you dare leave after saying something like that!" Kaiba threatened, but to no avail. Yami disappeared with a laugh, leaving Kaiba alone in silence. "Fucking bastard!" he yelled, but there was no one left to hear him. Sinking further into the water, he hated that Yami could so thoroughly irritate him; why was it that one moment he wanted Yami to leave and the next he's pissed that the other is gone? Where was the sense in that?_

_The duality of it all was what was the most frustrating. He didn't want anything to happen in real life, but he wanted to hurry up and get it over with so that he could resume his normal life. Then again, did he really expect that Yami would allow for that to happen so easily? At least he should get a break when he woke up since Yami would be forced to parade around for Yuugi's group. Once again he was grateful that he was not included in that circle, but it hadn't spared him from an introduction to Yami. Not that any of them really needed to be introduced to him at this point, of course; if anything, they were overly familiar with him._

_Letting that thought go, Kaiba tried to figure out why he had been defeated once again. He had been trained to withstand torture in silence since sound gave the other power, let the other know that they were succeeding in their goal. At the time, Kaiba had thought that the he would be able to do the same with pleasure, but now that his head had cleared, he realized why it had failed. He had been forced to endure pain and torture under the hand of his stepfather, so he built up a tolerance to it and no matter how bad it was, he could maintain a stony silence, an unaffected and defiant look. But with these types of feelings, he had little experience and perhaps that was his undoing. It was a rational explanation, but he still didn't like it. Especially since he had almost made it, but as he had said earlier, almost doesn't count._

Without any warning or cause, Kaiba suddenly found himself awake in his room, instantly disgusted. As loyal as his staff was, he knew that there would be gossip amongst the maids over this. Given the state of his sheets, he wasn't inclined to linger in bed any further and he got up to take a shower, wondering why it couldn't work like the bruise had: since he had washed it off there, it shouldn't have been here when he woke up, but no such luck. It was still early, but there was no way he was going back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** And thus concludes the 8,000 word lemon. Hopefully you guys didn't mind the wait! I kept telling myself to wrap it up, but I kept being overly amused by Yami as a cocktease, which is funny since I'm normally so Kaibacentric (apparently). I just love the idea of them getting into an argument in the middle of it, because you know they would, just like Kaiba would continue to carry on as if nothing had happened when everything was finished. This thing has really spiraled out of control as a result of such detours, but I don't think that's a bad thing.

Not a whole lot to add to this one, so this'll be the shortest note yet, methinks. I know quite a few of you were hoping for an uke!Seto, so I'm curious to hear what your responses are going to be.

**NEXT CHAPTER: The Revenge**

_Another late night visit, only this time Kaiba is prepared…sort of, anyway. How long will Yami keep him waiting? And what will Kaiba do when he finally gets his chance?_

…or something like that. As much as it pains me, I failed to finish it before leaving, sadly. Silly real life, interfering with my fun. I leave tomorrow (!!), but I will have a long plane ride to work on the fic and internet when I land to post it, so all is not lost. I'm thinking a week is optimistic given jetlag and exploring, so it will probably end up being around two weeks, probably. But fear not, because I will complete it and then it's on to the next project! Which will probably still feature these two since I enjoy them oh so much. But, until then, this will have to suffice.


	10. Chapter 10: A Quiet Moment

**A/N:** This was originally supposed to be the revenge chapter, but while I was on my flight, I had plenty of time to plan ahead, so it's going to be put off for just a little while later. So you'll just have to wait a little longer for the smut, but hopefully the last chapter will tide you over until then. XD I thought about changing the announcement in the last chapter, but I just decided to explain it here. But enough of that, right? This takes place the same day as the previous dream—Saturday, for those still keeping track—albeit it later in the day.

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Quiet Moment**

There was a soft knock at Kaiba's door, followed by the sound of his younger brother calling out, "Nii-sama?"

"Come in," Kaiba told him, saving his place in his file and turning his attention to Mokuba.

Taking a seat in the chair in front of his older brother's desk, Mokuba asked, "Would it be okay if I went out for a little while?"

"Heading back to Kaiba Land?" Kaiba asked, assuming that Mokuba wanted to go inspect the Dueling Dragon again and see if any more progress had been made as a result of his assistance yesterday.

"Maybe later," Mokuba said, "but I was wondering if I could go over to Yuugi's place?"

Raising an eyebrow, Kaiba couldn't help but recall Yami saying that Yuugi wanted to introduce him to everyone. "Any particular reason?" Kaiba asked, keeping his voice as neutral as possible. He didn't want to seem disapproving and he certainly didn't want to give away the fact that he was curious about what was going to happen once Mokuba arrived at Yuugi's.

"He said he had something he wanted to show me," Mokuba answered with a shrug. "I asked him what it was, but he said it was a surprise."

_That's putting it mildly_, Kaiba thought to himself, keeping his face expressionless.

"The only other thing he told me was that everyone was going to be there," Mokuba continued.

"It's fine," Kaiba consented, stretching as he did so, a few of his bones popping at the sudden movement.

Sounding as young as he was, Mokuba exclaimed, "Really?" looking happily at his older brother. "It's really okay?"

"I don't have a problem with Yuugi, it's just that Ya—" Kaiba started to say, but stopped when he realized his slip. He seriously disliked the way that Yami had wormed his way into his mind this deeply; it was as if one of his virus cards had been played against him and he was slowly being infected and destroyed by that person. Bastard, Kaiba swore at him in his mind, still annoyed.

"Ya?" Mokuba repeated, tilting his head as he wondered about the oddity of Kaiba stopping in the middle of a sentence like that.

Quickly recovering, Kaiba said, "Sorry, I just had a thought. As I was saying, it's just that yapping mutt seriously needs to be dealt with." He had to congratulate himself on such a smooth save; his brother appeared to suspect nothing.

"He can be annoying, but when he quiets down, he's not too bad," Mokuba found himself saying. Even though he would never admit it to his brother, he actually liked Jounouchi and respected his dedication to his sister Shizuka since it reminded Mokuba of his own relationship with his brother. If only for that reason, he could tolerate Jounouchi.

Having nothing further to say on the topic, Kaiba simply offered, "I'll drive you over if you want."

Staring at his brother, Mokuba couldn't help but be a little shocked. He had expected his brother to make at least some sort of disparaging remark, but none came. Still, he was a little surprised at the lack of resistance his older brother was putting up; it wasn't that Kaiba denied his requests often, but Mokuba knew where the other stood when it came to the Yuugi-tachi. "Will you?"

"Yeah, and maybe after that I'll head over to the office and get some work done," Kaiba said, hoping that in a more professional environment he would make a little more headway on his projects.

Mokuba knew there had to be a catch somewhere in all of this and there it was. "You should stay here, Nii-sama," he protested, "you still look really tired."

"It's nothing new," Kaiba replied, waving it away. When wasn't he tired?

"The dreams again?" Mokuba asked, concerned about his older brother. It had been years since he had last seen his brother this plagued by them like this, but this time something was different. He couldn't quite figure out why, but he could see that his brother wasn't as deeply disturbed as he had been the last time.

Once again, Kaiba couldn't help but marvel at the way such an innocuous question managed to get so close to the truth of the matter. "You don't need to worry yourself over it, Mokuba."

Frowning, Mokuba recognized his brother's attempt at pacifying him and he was torn about whether to push further or back off about it. "You don't seem upset like last time, but still…"

"See? It'll be okay," Kaiba reassured him, satisfied that at least in real life his voice obeyed his commands by sounding confident. Maybe that was his problem; in real life he had far better control, so maybe then he would finally be victorious against Yami. Of course, that left the problem of having to deal with Yami in this reality where there was no escaping.

Deciding that he wasn't going to get anywhere, Mokuba let it go, returning to their previous conversation. "I'll let you drive me over there on one condition."

Taking a deep breath, Kaiba willed the memory of Yami saying, "I'll let you top," from his mind. No, he would not allow himself to be distracted by such things right now, even if it did make him rage inside against such an arrogant statement. Instead he focused on the pride he felt in seeing Mokuba once again demonstrate skills that would serve him well in the business world in the future. "What's that?" Kaiba asked before agreeing.

"You have to promise me not to go to the office after dropping me off," Mokuba said, knowing that it was the only way his brother would return home. He knew that it was an impossible wish to ask his brother not to do any work and just relax or catch up on his sleep, but at least if he wasn't at the office, he would be more likely to do as such.

Smiling gently at his brother, he felt bad for continually worrying him. "Agreed," Kaiba said, "when are you supposed to be there?"

"Yuugi said I could head over as soon as I wanted to," Mokuba told Kaiba. "So I guess whenever you're done with your work?"

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Mokuba answered, his excitement returning.

Standing up from his chair and stretching again, Kaiba said, "Let's go, then," and began ushering Mokuba out of the room.

Watching as his brother bounded down the stairs and rushed to the garage, Kaiba followed at a more leisurely pace. Grabbing his keys off of the counter and his coat from the closet, he found Mokuba already in the car by the time he reached it. Chuckling softly to himself, Kaiba just found himself deeply grateful that his brother had somehow managed to retain his childlike qualities that Kaiba himself had never been allowed to exhibit.

Pulling out and starting the drive to Yuugi's, Kaiba wondered when it had become such a familiar route. "So what do you think the surprise is?" Kaiba asked, curious to know what Mokuba thought.

"Maybe he got a new rare card?"

"Would he really call everyone over to see that?" Kaiba asked, playing devil's advocate. "He would just show it off in his next duel, right?"

Agreeing, Mokuba took up the challenge and began to seriously think about the surprise. "Maybe his grandfather got something really awesome into the shop? He's always getting really strange games from all over the world," Mokuba mused, remembering hearing about a dangerous game involving dragons that he wish he could have seen, even if Yuugi insisted otherwise. He was certain that his brother would enjoy it, but Yuugi said that his grandfather had gotten rid of it, unfortunately.

"He could just show it to his friends at school, but he still invited you over."

Becoming more and more puzzled, Mokuba was suddenly anxious to find out the truth. "What do you think it is?" Mokuba asked his brother.

_An absolute load of shit_, Kaiba answered in his mind, but he knew better than to say it out loud. "Who knows?" Kaiba said with a shrug, never taking his eyes off of the road. He was suddenly overcome by a vision of his brother denying that Yami was who he said he was since Mokuba had just seen him last night at their house. The rest of the group would probably explode and demand an explanation, not because they would doubt Yami's identity, but because they would want to know why he had been at Kaiba's house whenever Mokuba wasn't there at the time. He was certain that he would have some explaining of his own to do when Mokuba returned home tonight, but that could wait until then. At least he had some time to come up with some sort of an answer.

Deciding that it was better to wait and see instead of hazarding guesses, Mokuba began to animatedly talk about the new ride at Kaiba Land instead. Kaiba was somewhat glad to be off of the topic since it meant he didn't have to actually answer the question and he listened as his brother filled him in further on the details of how he had helped the other night at the park. They passed the rest of the drive with Kaiba listening in an attentive silence to his brother who happily continued on, never running out of things to say.

Finally, they reached Yuugi's house and Kaiba pulled to a stop in front of it. Kaiba looked around, but he could see no evidence of any of the Yuugi-tachi being present or otherwise. Mokuba quickly exited the car and Kaiba did the same, leaning against his car door after shutting it. Throwing his arms around his older brother, Mokuba thanked him and laughed happily as Kaiba ruffled his hair affectionately. "I'll tell you what the surprise is when I get home," Mokuba promised, stepping out of the embrace.

"Have fun," Kaiba told him and watched as Mokuba raced up the path to the front door the Kame Game Shop. When the door opened, Kaiba noticed that it was Yuugi standing there and he could hear the sounds coming from inside where everyone had already gathered. Turning around to wave one final time at his brother, Mokuba disappeared inside the house. Yuugi also waved and Kaiba nodded in acknowledgement; that was all that needed to be said between them before Yuugi closed the front door.

Still not moving away from his place next to the car, Kaiba crossed his arms as he looked up at the window on the second floor. Smirking, he resisted the childish urge of making some sort of rude hand gesture at the figure that was standing in front of the window. It was unmistakably Yami; it was clear to Kaiba even at such a distance. Their impromptu staring contest was ended when Yami opened the window and leaned out of it halfway. "You're not coming in?"

"Why would I?" Kaiba asked, wondering if the sound of their voices would carry inside and be heard by the others. But, given the fact that he hadn't heard theirs until the door was opened, he figured that they were safe for the time being.

Resting his chin in the palm of his hand, Yami looked down at Kaiba, amused by the fact that he was once again wearing a trench coat; did he never leave the house without wearing one? "It'll be one hell of a show," Yami promised, knowing that Jounouchi's reaction was going to be the most outrageous of them all.

"You have fun with that," Kaiba said sarcastically, not having any desire to be trapped in such a small space when everything happened all at once.

"I'd rather have fun with you," Yami replied with a grin, seeing Kaiba's scowl even from his higher vantage point.

Sighing and brushing the hair out of his eyes, Kaiba asked, "Do you always have to do that?"

"Do what?" Yami asked innocently, but Kaiba ignored it.

"You know what I'm talking about," Kaiba muttered, not caring if Yami heard him or not.

Unable to resist, Yami wanted to know, "Have you reconsidered my offer?"

"Your _offer_?" Kaiba repeated, narrowing his eyes. "Like I asked before, just who do you think you're dealing with? Saying stuff like that, idiot."

Chuckling, Yami started to answer when he heard a soft knock on his door. Turning, he called out to Yuugi to enter before returning his attention back to Kaiba. "Looks like you're going to have to wait for your answer again," Yami said with a laugh as his aibou came closer.

Whatever reply Kaiba was going to give, he stopped as soon as he saw Yuugi appear next to Yami. He had a feeling that Yuugi already knew some of what had gone on between himself and Yami, but that didn't mean that he wanted to broadcast what was going on to the other. It was bad enough that Yuugi had seen what he had at the dueling ring; Kaiba didn't want him to witness anything more than he already had. It was then that he remembered his earlier thought in the car and Kaiba warned Yami, "Mokuba saw you leaving the house last night."

Ignoring the curious look his aibou was giving him, Yami said, "So that was him in the car," having seen the vehicle but not the occupant inside of it. "What did you tell him?"

"He thought you were a prospective employee for a Yuugi cosplayer at Kaiba Land," Kaiba quickly explained, wondering why he was telling Yami any of this.

"I'm sure I'll figure out something to tell him," Yami said, "but thanks for the advanced notice about that."

"Sure," Kaiba replied nonchalantly, uncrossing his arms and bracing them against the car. If telling Yami meant that it would spare him some questions when Mokuba came home, it would be fine, Kaiba decided.

"I'll see you later, Kaiba," Yami said, sounding far too seductive for Kaiba's taste.

Glaring at the window as it shut, Kaiba demanded, "What the fuck does that mean?" but the only answer he got was a wave and a wink before they disappeared, presumably to go downstairs to join the others. Getting into his car before that could happen, Kaiba accelerated hard and shot down the street, enjoying the instant gratification that came with the rush of speed. Would he ever have a conversation with Yami that didn't end up being infuriating one way or the other? Kaiba was inclined to believe that it was impossible. Deciding to drive around for a while to clear his mind, Kaiba headed in the opposite direction of home with no set destination in mind.

* * *

**A/N: **Title says it all, really. After such an intense chapter and given what's coming up next, I figured this little intermission/interlude would serve nicely as a way of easing back into posting. Not a whole lot to say about this one, other than I'm amused by him viewing things in terms of his own virus card and I really like the window scene for some reason. Because Yami is basically the only person that can make Kaiba go through a ton of emotions in a small amount of time. I was rewatching some of the Battle City stuff for reference and it really struck me at how quickly Kaiba could go through the gamut of emotions whenever Yami was around, especially in the helicopter scene. Oh, and the dragon game is a reference to something that happens in one of the early volumes of the manga, but since I don't have access to them right now, I can't tell you which one, sorry about that.

Hopefully this chapter wasn't too much of a letdown after the last two. But if it was all smut all the time, I think Kaiba's brain would break and that's not very conducive for anything, really. Don't worry though, there will be a payoff in the not too distant future. I still can't believe how long that has gotten! I can only laugh at myself for thinking this was going to be a oneshot…But, as always, please feel free to leave feedback. It really helps me gauge things and figure out if I'm on the right track or not.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Shuffle**

_Kaiba's reflections are interrupted by the arrival of a visitor. Will Kaiba make the first move or will Yami beat him to it? But wait—where is Mokuba?_

I blame the overly pensive opening on the plane flight, but I like the psychology I was exploring, so hopefully it won't seem too out of place. Besides, it's setting up important stuff for later and the last half of the chapter is proving to be a lot of fun. I think half the reason this keeps getting longer is because I'm having too much fun writing dialogue for them. But as long as you guys are still entertained by it, it should be okay, right?

Next chapter should be up in about another week, maybe a touch less. I'm still trying to get used to my new pace, so please be patient with me! But yay for internet access!


	11. Chapter 11: Shuffle

**A/N: **I'm mixing canons here from the manga and anime. Usually I rely on the manga, but for the Battle City incidents, I couldn't help but combine the versions. For those who aren't familiar: in the manga, during the battle between Yuugi and Jounouchi, Mokuba is actually being held hostage, thus giving Kaiba a more legitimate reason to act. However, in the anime, it's to help save Anzu and everyone rushes over to see how she is and they all leave while Kaiba is just standing there alone. It always struck me as odd that not a single one of them said a word, and even odder still that he didn't seem the least bit upset by it. So I kept that aspect. Oh, and that nonsense of having Shizuka jump in and save Jounouchi did not happen—I mean, why would a girl who just had her eyes operated on, jump into a salty ocean with her eyes wide open? In the manga, Kaiba actually drops the key into the water and leaves it up to Jounouchi to free himself; I like that a lot more. So I mixed and mashed until I was happy.

Ah, and the other one is that in the manga, it originally is just a table top, ordinary card game, but Yami makes them come to life in a Dark Game when he Mind Crushes Kaiba for the first time. The second time, Death-T incident occurs where he has recreated the experience through holograms, not that it does him much good. He gets Mind Crushed a second time and ends up comatose until Duelist Kingdom, but I don't really address that here. Unless you count my insistence on Yami always being at the forefront of his mind; what better proof is there than at Duelist Kingdom right before his soul gets sealed into a card, he says, "Goodbye, Mokuba. Goodbye, Yuugi," fully intending it to be his death? Why would Yuugi even be on that mental list unless the world worked like this? XD But I'll shut up and let you read the damn story now.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Shuffle**

That had been hours ago. Running his hand over his eyes, Kaiba sighed as he tried to refocus his mind on the work in front of him. Even though he knew he was safe for the time being since Yami was still with the others, Kaiba still found himself unable to concentrate properly. When his brother had approached him earlier that day to ask if it was okay to go over to Yuugi's place, Kaiba's initial reaction was to feel relief until he realized it meant that Mokuba would be introduced to the very source of Kaiba's vexation. Why was it that everything connected to that person was such a hassle? What would it take to return his life back to normal? He had never thought very much of his previous state of existence, but he was beginning to miss aspects of it, especially the lack of harassment and never having to deal with emotions.

Driving around earlier had helped marginally, but it still hadn't been enough. The real problem with Yami saying, "See you later," was that Kaiba didn't know when later was. Did that refer to real life or in dreams? Either way, it was highly infuriating, because anytime they met up later, no matter how much Kaiba resisted, things always ended up heading in that certain direction. What would it take for him to get the upper hand in this situation? He already was a distinct disadvantage since it was Yami who had initiated everything, but there had to be something he could do, but once again, all Kaiba was doing was drawing a blank. It would behoove him to preplan a revenge against Yami, but with a sinking feeling, he realized that nothing he could do would work. How could it be considered revenge when the other person enjoyed it too much? And withholding anything was pointless since Yami would just take action and do what he wanted anyway.

This illusion of control that Kaiba had been granted was what angered him the most about it; he wanted complete control and he did not want to be playing right into Yami's plan. He was beginning to think that there was no way around it, but Kaiba would not give up just yet. There had to be something, some way for him to be the victor in this situation. He just wasn't sure what that was yet, but he was determined to find it.

Kaiba wasn't even sure when he had relinquished control to Yami. Had it been their first duel or did it come later? Previously, Kaiba had never had much reason to give it any thought, but now it seemed like it could be important. It was true that throughout the years, many people had caused Kaiba to experience feelings that he didn't want to—people like Pegasus, the Big Five, and even his stepfather—but in all of those situations, Kaiba had always maintained control. The others might have seemed to have all of the power, and it was true that they made him feel anger, but ultimately he was the one in control and he defeated them as a result. But with Yami it was different. Somehow Yami had worked his way under Kaiba's guard; no one else could get him to him quite the way that Yami could. Looking at the situation objectively, Kaiba couldn't help but be begrudgingly impressed by the effortlessness of such an accomplishment.

Perhaps everything had really started with that first duel after all. He had spent all of his free time reading in class, completely ignoring the insignificant lives of the people who surround him. He had only been vaguely aware of Yuugi's existence prior to that and it wasn't until the Blue Eyes White Dragon incident that Kaiba paid him just enough attention to get what he wanted, nothing more. It was only when the other Yuugi, the one he came to know as Yami, challenged him to that first battle that he felt the stirrings of something. He had been trained to smother all useless emotions, so it had come as a complete shock to him, but along with his rage, he felt a small amount of amazement at the way the cards had come to life before his eyes with Yami's supposed powers. Wasn't that the original reason he had created the Solid Vision system? In order to try and recapture that experience, much as it haunted him? To show the other that he could make the impossible become a tangible reality through scientific means? It had been worth it when he had seen the shocked expression on Yami's face during their next duel, though, even if he was defeated during it.

It was strange, though. Kaiba only believed in examining the past so long as it helped overcome a previous failure; otherwise, he had very little use for it. He was determined to forge ahead with his own future and not be chained down by such a trivial thing as a past. But he was always talking about the road to his and Yami's destined battle—wasn't that just the same shackle in a different time? He was bound by it, constrained to that singular fate, and yet even with that knowledge, it didn't stop the rush of blood, the flood of excitement he felt at the prospect of their duel. Had he always been this full of contradictions? And so it was that he allowed himself a rare trip through his memories, realizing that he had been tied to Yami in more ways than he had previously thought, disregarding that bullshit ancient Egyptian nonsense Yami was always carrying on about, of course.

Other than Mokuba, no one else had ever come close to mattering in Kaiba's life, and yet hadn't his eyes always been searching for Yami? True, he had always been calling him Yuugi then, but much as it pained him to admit it—and he would never do so out loud to anyone—he had noticed the difference early on in their association with each other. Yuugi himself had very little to offer Kaiba; it was the other Yuugi that Kaiba was drawn to. Perhaps there was some merit in Yami claiming that Kaiba was a masochist—wasn't the initial reason he continually sought Yami out was because he had been the only one to defeat Kaiba? It wasn't that he was looking to be defeated by the other again, though; it was just the opposite, really. When was the last time Kaiba had felt the need to prove himself to anyone? And yet, wasn't that what he was trying to do with Yami?

It brought to mind the Battle City tournament and even now there was a lingering emotion about it, despite the passing of time. He had originally shown up at the fight between Yami and one of Marik's puppets in order to see the Osiris God card, but instead he found Yami on the ground, bowing before the other. It was a sight that disgusted him and he had called out to the other to stand up, giving a speech that was about as close to a pep talk as Kaiba Seto got. Only he could defeat Yami and this was something that he still believed in; and yet after Yami's eventual victory, the fight between them was postponed. Kaiba had been incensed when Yami had declined a battle in order to save his friends and he had followed the other…why?

Even now, Kaiba still wasn't entirely sure. At the time, he probably thought that he could find a way to change Yami's mind, but all Kaiba ended up doing was entering into battle along side of him in that back alley. Although it was less about fighting together at that time and more about showing Yami that he alone was enough to defeat their two weak opponents. It had been one of his most impressive opening turns, managing to summon all three Blue Eyes White Dragons and his Diamond Dragon as a result of Lord of Dragon and it's Dragon Pipes. He followed it up by sacrificing them all in order to summon Obelisk on his second turn, soundly defeating their enemies, and yet all Yami had cared about was finding out where Jounouchi was from them.

Looking back, it almost seemed embarrassingly childish, the way he was trying to gain the other's attention. Having failed to do so through means of his dueling strength, he relented and offered the use of his technology to find the bastard. At that time, Kaiba had thought the faster they found the brat, the quicker it meant he and Yami could duel, but now he couldn't help but wonder if there hadn't been some ulterior motive on his part. After all, once they had found Mokuba, hadn't he continued to help the other find his friends? Although it made him realize that the first time this Pharaoh stuff was discussed was around that same period.

Closing his eyes, he found that he didn't so much remember the battle as he did the emotions attached to it. His brother had been standing safely by his side and yet he had been uneasy as they watched from the edge of the dock. He had become frustrated when Marik had overruled his authority and hadn't he almost laughed when Anzu cried out that no one should worry about her? Sure, it had been a noble sentiment, but who cared about her? It was only when the severity of the situation revealed itself that Kaiba actually became nervous. It wasn't that he doubted Yami's ability to get out of the situation alive, but there was still some inexplicable anxiousness that increased as the battle continued, as the timer continued counting down rapidly. But hadn't he relaxed slightly when he realized that Yuugi had taken over during the duel? It wasn't because he had more faith in Yuugi's abilities, but it was because it was Yuugi going through it and not Yami that made the difference to him, even if he didn't fully understand why.

And didn't the worry return tenfold and mutate into fear when he thought that Jounouchi was going to throw a piece of the Millennium Puzzle into the sea? Kaiba could only guess at the consequences then, but he remembered the fleeting thought that even if he had to invent something to find the damn thing at the bottom of the ocean, he would. The absurdity of the thought was enough to distract him until it became evident that Yuugi was going to lose. He had hated the image of Yuugi taking off his Duel Disk and just lying there; it was too much like giving up, too much like accepted defeat and consequently, death. It had bothered him more than seeing Yami on his knees before Osiris, perhaps because there was more of a finality to it. Wasn't that why he recklessly acted in order to do anything to affect the outcome?

He hadn't even felt anger or resentment when it was his Blue Eyes White Dragon card that became slightly marred as a result of his rescue. No, Kaiba had felt a certain level of pride over it, a certain level of relief at his success. It was why he hadn't been the least bit upset when the Yuugi-tachi had ignored him even after what he had done; it wasn't like he did it for them anyway. Just like he hadn't saved Jounouchi because he cared about him—he only did that because of Yami, because Kaiba couldn't let his and Yuugi's efforts be wasted in such a distasteful manner. It would have meant a victory for Marik, anyway.

Opening his eyes with a sigh, he stared blankly at his monitor, still lost in thought. He had waited around, had lingered on the edge of the group unnoticed as they all made sure everyone was safe and unharmed. All he was looking for was some sign that Yami had been okay after the piece had been removed and replaced from the pyramid, but there was none, even after Jounouchi had returned the puzzle to Yuugi. It was then that he decided to leave, then when he realized that he would actually have a reaction, regardless of whether the other had made it through in tact or not. He didn't want any of them to see his look of disappoint at the realization that his greatest rival had permanently disappeared, nor did he want to show his relief at the fact that his ultimate opponent was fine. Thus he had walked away, even after Yuugi had called out to him, presumably to convince him not to leave. And stupidly, he had actually told Yuugi to pass along his thoughts to, "the other you," before he walked away without looking back, his brother trotting behind him. Even if he admitted that it was a result of being shaken by the event, it didn't make things any better, because Kaiba Seto shouldn't have cared.

Leaning back in his chair with a groan, Kaiba was quickly remembering why he strongly disliked these types of thoughts. It made him feel weak, vulnerable even. Hadn't he told himself that he would never trust anyone again? But Yami had earned it by coming through time and time again for him, even saving Kaiba and his brother on numerous occasions. He didn't like feeling indebted to another, but didn't the fact that Kaiba could leave Mokuba with them without any qualms or bodyguards show just how far his trust went?

How had it come to be that during a crisis, Yami was always at the forefront of his mind, coming second only to Mokuba when he was present? Half the time he wasn't even aware of the fact that he was saying the other's name, especially since no one else in the Yuugi-tachi had ever been taken note of, save for mocking the loser dog whenever he was being particularly obnoxious. Wasn't Yami the only one Kaiba would trust enough to work together with in order to achieve whatever needed to be done? How had that happened?

It was becoming clear to Kaiba that his attempt to distract himself from all of this by throwing himself into his work again had failed miserably. He really wanted to banish such thoughts, but at the same time, there was a hope that if he properly dealt with it then it would truly go away. But Kaiba didn't even have terms for half of the emotions that he was experiencing, so how could he properly sort through them?

A knock on the door caused him to look up expectantly, wondering if his brother had finally returned. "Come in," he called out, trying not to frown when he saw Isono enter with a bow. If he was here, that could only mean one thing, and Kaiba wasn't sure if he was actually prepared for it at all. "What is it?"

"Yuugi has returned and asked to speak with you again, Seto-sama."

It was exactly as he had suspected. "Did he arrive with Mokuba?" Kaiba asked, holding back a sigh.

"No," Isono answered succinctly.

"No?" Kaiba repeated, raising an eyebrow at the answer. Now that he had not been expecting. How had Yami managed to make it to the mansion before Mokuba? The only answer Kaiba could come up with was that once the meeting was over, Mokuba had gone to Kaiba Land after all. "Where is Ya—Yuugi now?" He really had to quit doing that, Kaiba told himself, annoyed.

Revealing none of his confusion over the slip, Isono replied, "He's still waiting in the foyer, sir."

Hesitating for a moment, Kaiba tried to decide what would be his best course of action. Failing to find one, he decided that he would bide his time and judge how the other was behaving. Besides, at least now he could quit wasting his time reminiscing about things that didn't matter. Dismissing Isono with a, "That'll be all," Kaiba stood up and left the sanctuary of his room to head downstairs to meet Yami.

As Kaiba descended the staircase, Yami looked up at him with a grin, but somehow Kaiba didn't feel particularly threatened by it. "So you've shown yourself at last," Kaiba announced, letting his fingers trail along the banister as he continued to approach the other.

"Thought I would wait until later tonight?" Yami asked as he crossed his arms across his chest with an amused looked. "You should know well enough by now that I'm too impatient for that."

Gesturing for Yami to follow him, Kaiba led the way to the kitchen, figuring it was as safe a place as any for a conversation. "I would have thought your little friends wouldn't have let you go so easily."

Chuckling to himself, Yami couldn't help but feel equally pleased and guilty for his actions. His aibou had understood, but Yami got the impression that he hadn't exactly been happy about it. "I managed to get around it," Yami said with a shrug, taking a seat at the island counter.

"How?" Kaiba asked, genuinely curious. "It couldn't have been easy. Water?"

Taking the proffered bottle, Yami thanked him before explaining, "They started talking about going to the arcade or Kaiba Land and I figured it was as good a chance as any."

"So they finally got to you," Kaiba said with a laugh, taking a bottle of water for himself from the fridge.

"It was getting to be a little much," Yami admitted, causing Kaiba to snort in amusement. "I'm surprised you didn't hear Jounouchi-kun's reaction from here."

"Who's to say that I didn't? I thought I heard a dog howling some time ago," Kaiba said with a vicious grin.

"You're terrible, you know that?"

"Yes, and?"

Ignoring the bait, Yami continued, "I was getting a little tired of being poked and prodded to see if I was actually real."

"Imagine that," Kaiba said sarcastically as he leaned against the counter.

Yami wanted to gauge Kaiba's reaction so he casually mentioned, "Anzu was actually worse than Jounouchi-kun."

He might have given her slightly more credit than the others in that group since she had saved Mokuba before and had no problems standing up and defending what she believed in, but that didn't mean Kaiba liked her. "Oh?" was all Kaiba said, his eyes narrowing in distaste. It was obvious to everyone but Yuugi that she was interested in him, but it was also apparent that she had an interest in Yami as well, something which did not sit well with Kaiba at all. What did that useless woman have to offer except an annoying voice from the sideline?

That look told Yami everything he needed to know. "Jealous?" he questioned with a knowing smirk, having been around Kaiba long enough to understand what that glare meant. It was usually reserved for Jounouchi whenever he got too close to Yami, but apparently it could apply to anyone now. Yami doubted that Kaiba knew that, though.

Sniffing in disdain, Kaiba was dismissive as he haughtily replied, "As if I had a reason to be jealous."

Pausing before taking a sip of water, Yami couldn't help but provoke Kaiba a little further. "And if I said that you did?"

"I'd say that you're full of shit."

"Why's that?"

"Because this Kaiba Seto has nothing to fear from the likes of someone like her," he answered confidently.

"Is that so?" Yami asked with a laugh.

"Yes," Kaiba affirmed without any hesitation. Despite his assured manner, he wanted to change topics. "So how did you manage to escape?"

Anzu actually was part of the reason he had managed to leave. He was getting annoyed with her extra attention and he could tell it was upsetting his aibou, so he had decided on his plan to leave. He cared deeply for his friends, but after that many hours of being fawned over, it had given him a headache and a strong urge to get some fresh air. "I might have told them that I could only maintain a physical body for a certain amount of time before I had to return to the Millennium Puzzle," Yami said with an impish grin.

Refusing to get his hopes up about the matter, Kaiba questioned, "I take it that this isn't true?"

"It was at first, but not anymore," Yami answered. "Aibou and I went upstairs to our room and I left through the window."

"What?" Kaiba asked incredulously, trying to picture that. There weren't any trees around to aid his descent and he sincerely doubted that the other had much experience in climbing out of second story windows. "How?"

Laughing, Yami said, "Very carefully," still surprised that he had managed to do it without injuring himself or drawing any unwanted attention. It had seemed like such a good idea until he was halfway out and realized he didn't have a clue as how to get down successfully without some good luck factoring into it, but it had worked out okay in the end.

"And so you decided to come here," Kaiba stated, finishing most of his water before setting the bottle on the counter behind him.

"And so I decided to come here," Yami repeated, folding his arms on the countertop and laying his head on them as he watched Kaiba.

"You at least look a little more like Yuugi today," Kaiba commented, although he wasn't sure if he liked that. The black sleeveless shirt and leather collar were both things that he identified with Yuugi, but for some reason the presence of the choker on Yami was bothering Kaiba. "So what did Mokuba have to say about all of this?"

"He took it a lot better than you."

"That's because you weren't trying to molest him at the same time," Kaiba shot back, scowling.

Yami could only grin at that. "I was glad that you told me ahead of time that he saw me, though. He started to mention that he had seen me last night, but he quickly covered it up, so they didn't suspect anything."

Even though he hadn't been there to deal with the consequences himself, Kaiba couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved about that piece of information. "And?"

"I managed to pull him aside for a few minutes to talk before I left, so that helped."

Hoping that this didn't result in him having to lie to his brother, Kaiba asked with some amount of trepidation, "And what did you tell him?"

"That it was me," Yami said, but it failed to earn him a response from Kaiba, so he continued. "I told him that I went to talk to you about it last night since there was no way that you would join us today. I also said that I asked you to keep it a secret so that he could fully enjoy the surprise, so I don't think you'll have to worry about Mokuba's reaction once he gets home."

It was better than Kaiba had expected and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't grateful for the way Yami had handled the situation. "Well that's one less thing for me to have to worry about," Kaiba finally decided out loud, running his fingers through his bangs. "Any idea when he'll be returning?"

Straightening up in the chair, Yami smiled perversely as he rested his chin in his hand. "If you're asking if we have enough time before he gets back, the answer would be yes," he said with a laugh that infuriated Kaiba.

"That wasn't what I was asking, you fucking pervert!" Kaiba exclaimed, realizing that it had been too much to hope for things to remain the way they were.

"If I asked aibou, I'm sure he could convince Mokuba to spend the night…"

Gritting his teeth, Kaiba couldn't tell if that was meant to be a threat or a suggestion. "Why do I get the feeling that you've already had that conversation with him?" he muttered, once again hating the duality it was causing him to experience. At least if Mokuba was staying at Yuugi's it meant that his younger brother wouldn't walk into an awkward situation when he got home, but it also meant that there was more chance for said awkward situation to arise as a result. "I guess I should just be thankful that you've waited this long to reveal your true intentions."

"Whatever could you mean, Kaiba?" Yami asked, a picture of perfect innocence that Kaiba knew better than to believe.

It really was like a duel, he thought. Each and every move had to be carefully calculated in order to achieve the desired result and it was important to set trap cards to defend yourself when all else failed. So what would his next move be? Would he attack or continue to guard while he tried to figure out his opponent's tactics?

"Please excuse the interruption, Seto-sama," Isono suddenly announced, causing both of them to turn in surprise.

Wondering just how much of his conversation his employee had heard, Kaiba frowned at him. "What?"

With a slight bow, Isono explained, "It's Mokuba-sama, sir," and he held out a phone for Kaiba to take.

He wasn't really sure if this could be considered a save, but he'd take what he could get since the previous conversation seemed to be heading in a direction that Kaiba was most definitely trying to avoid at the moment. Walking over to Isono, Kaiba accepted the phone and dismissed his employee with a curt nod. "Mokuba?"

"Ah, Nii-sama!" Mokuba exclaimed happily on the other end.

"Did you really think I'd break my promise and go to the office?"

"No, I know that my Nii-sama would never break his promise!" Mokuba reassured his older brother vehemently. "But you didn't answer your cell phone, so I called the house instead."

Reaching into his front pocket, Kaiba realized that he had in fact left his phone upstairs on his desk. "Sorry," Kaiba apologized, removing his hand from his pocket. "Do you need me to come pick you up?"

"It's okay for me to stay a little longer, right?" Mokuba asked hopefully, not wanting to leave just yet. "We're all waiting for him to come back!"

Kaiba turned around to face the person he assumed was in question, only to discover that Yami was no longer seated at the counter, but was standing right before him with a mischievous expression. Showing none of his surprise, Kaiba continued addressing his brother. "Oh? Did the loser dog get loose?" That comment and the arrogant looked that accompanied it earned him a sharp jab in the ribs by Yami, but Kaiba only knocked the offending hand away.

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba said, trying to sound exasperated, but he couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Or perhaps it was a stray cat?" Kaiba continued, slipping his index and middle finger under Yami's leather choker and using it to pull him closer, their bodies bumping against each other with the sudden movement. Smirking, Yami used the opportunity to run his tongue up Kaiba's neck, noticing how strange it felt when Kaiba swallowed hard at the action.

"Wait, who would be the cat?" Mokuba wondered, completely oblivious to what was going on with his brother.

"Who knows?" Kaiba said with a shrug, refusing to elaborate any further. Using his thumb, Kaiba slid the leather strap free of its buckle, removing the choker from Yami and throwing it onto the counter.

"I can't believe that was really Yami last night! I mean—"

Kaiba only half listened as his brother began talking rapidly about Yami with the occasional interruption of yelling coming from other members of the Yuugi-tachi. It wasn't that Kaiba didn't care; it was just that he was currently a little preoccupied. Running his fingers along Yami's now bare neck, he leaned close to the other's ear in order to softly tell him, "Only dogs wear collars," careful to hold the phone far enough away so that his brother didn't hear him. There were just some parts of his past that never needed to be remembered and it was best to get rid of the reminder now. He didn't give a damn about what Yuugi wore, but he wouldn't allow Yami to have one in his presence.

Scarlet eyes wide in confusion, Yami felt a shiver run through him as he tried to understand what had just happened. There was something oddly erotic about what Kaiba had just done, but Yami assumed that there was a different intention behind that action and he got the impression it had nothing to do with Jounouchi. "Kai—" he started to say, but was cut off when Kaiba put his finger over Yami's lips to silence him as he leaned back and raised the phone up to his ear. Impulsively, Yami lightly bit the tip of Kaiba's finger before licking at it with a grin, releasing it when Kaiba tried to pull away. He was quickly becoming impatient and wishing that the other would hurry up and finish his call so that they could move onto other more interesting things.

"—was funny! And then Anzu wouldn't leave Yami alone about it!" Mokuba finally concluded with a flourish, prompting Kaiba to participate in the conversation once more.

Disregarding the sounds of Anzu protesting in the background, Kaiba commented, "She's certainly prone to being persistent," regretting that he hadn't paid a little more attention to what his younger brother had been saying.

"So we all want to see what happens whenever Yami finally comes back!"

Yes, he definitely should have paid more attention, Kaiba decided as he gave Yami a questioning look. He hadn't thought sheepish was an expression the other could pull off, but somehow he had managed it. "Is that so?" Kaiba replied, although it was aimed more at Yami than his brother.

"Yeah, but Yuugi said he wasn't sure how long it would take for Yami to reappear, but he thought it might take a few hours," Mokuba told his older brother, laughing as Anzu started going after Jounouchi for something he said.

"A few hours?" Kaiba repeated, staring at Yami who was smirking once again. _Being rather optimistic, isn't he?_ Kaiba thought with a slight sneer appearing on his face.

Placing one of his hands on Kaiba's chest for balance, Yami raised himself up to whisper in the other's ear, "I figured I'd need most of the time to convince you," before dissolving into silent laughter as he got pushed away with a stern glare.

"But since he wasn't sure, Yuugi offered to let me spend the night here so that I don't miss it when Yami finally returns. His grandfather already said it was okay!"

With those words, Kaiba realized that he had been completely ensnared in the trap. If he told his brother he had to return home, Mokuba would constantly be wondering if Yami ever reappeared, but if he let him stay at Yuugi's, there really would be no escaping from Yami tonight. Sighing, Kaiba asked, "Do you want me to send Isono over with your things?" as he realized this round went to Yami.

Cheering, Mokuba took a moment before calming down again. "Please? You're the best, Nii-sama!"

"Call me tomorrow whenever you want me to come pick you up."

"Sure. Hey, maybe you'll get to see Yami!" Mokuba exclaimed, setting Jounouchi off on a tangent about Kaiba.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing enough of that bastard as it is," Kaiba muttered, having no doubts about the truth of his own words. The fact that Yami stood there with a triumphant smirk only furthered his proof.

Mokuba's exuberance was toned down a little at the sudden shift in his brother's mood. "Nii-sama?"

"It's nothing," Kaiba reassured him, his voice softening slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Realizing that he was probably reading more into it than he needed, Mokuba's previous excitement returned full force. "Thanks, Nii-sama! Have a good night!"

Hanging up, he gestured for Yami to move and was pleased when he was obeyed without any questions. Once Yami was seated at the counter again, Kaiba was satisfied with the distance between them and he turned to face the doorway as he called out loudly, "Isono," knowing that his employee would be far enough away to ensure privacy, but close enough to come when asked.

He appeared moments later, bowing before saying, "Sir?"

"Mokuba will be staying at Yuugi's tonight so I will need you to ready a bag with his things and deliver it there," Kaiba instructed as he returned the phone.

"Yes, Seto-sama."

Hesitating for a moment, Kaiba finally decided that it was in his own best interest to dismiss the other for the night. "After that, I will have no further use for you this evening. You are free to return home once you've delivered Mokuba's things."

"S-Seto-sama?" Isono stuttered, hardly believing his luck. He could count on one hand the amount of times he had been allowed to leave work early!

"Go," Kaiba commanded, not interested in discussing anything further.

Bowing deeply, Isono replied, "Yes, sir!" knowing better than to thank Kaiba. Turning sharply on his heel, he hurried upstairs to ready Mokuba's overnight bag.

With that out of the way, Kaiba returned his attention to Yami who was slowly nudging the choker across the counter with his index finger. "I never talked to aibou about Mokuba staying overnight," Yami finally spoke up, looking over at Kaiba, "but you probably won't believe me."

Although he was still skeptical, Kaiba found little reason to question the other's claim. "It doesn't matter," he said with a shrug. Everything had already been decided and now it was just a matter of figuring out what to do next.

"Well, since there's no rush for time now," Yami started, earning a scowl from Kaiba, "can we get something to eat?"

"Let me guess—you're going to say you're still not used to having to feed yourself since Yuugi was always in control of the body at mealtimes?" Kaiba asked derisively with a snort. "Idiot."

"Hey!" Yami protested, hopping off of the barstool, "You try having a body for less than a week and figuring everything out!"

Kaiba shot back, "I think you've figured out plenty."

"Not that you'll let me prove it," Yami retorted with a smirk, walking back over to Kaiba.

"Look, do you want fed or not?"

"Fine, fine," Yami said a little dejectedly, backing off in the interest of getting food and soon.

Wait—was his rival _pouting_? Confronted with such an expression, for some reason Kaiba found himself chuckling, which caused Yami to pout even more. "What's so funny?" Yami demanded to know, but that only made Kaiba laugh harder.

Reining in his amusement and quickly composing himself, Kaiba realized that it had been awhile since the last time he had eaten as well. He didn't feel like cooking with Yami underfoot, so he decided against offering that as an option. At least if they went to a restaurant, the other would be forced to behave in an appropriate manner since they would be out in public. "We can leave after I get my phone," Kaiba finally declared, mentally running through the list of nearby places that would afford them enough privacy.

"Really?"

"Wait here," Kaiba requested, "I'll be right back down." Not waiting for Yami's reply, Kaiba left the kitchen and went back upstairs in order to retrieve his cell phone from his room. Entering and heading straight for his desk, Kaiba half expected Yami to follow him anyway, but was pleasantly surprised whenever he was left alone. _How hungry must he be that he isn't trying to capitalize on such an opportunity?_ Kaiba wondered to himself as he cleared the missed call from his history, heading over to his closet to get a coat. Putting it on, he called out once more to Isono as he did so, exiting his room and shutting the door behind him.

"Yes, Seto-sama?" came the prompt reply as he appeared from inside of Mokuba's room.

"Lock up when you leave."

"Yes, sir!"

Having said what he needed, Kaiba turned and made his way back to the kitchen where he found Yami looking out the window. "Ready?"

Turning around, Yami couldn't help but be amused when he saw that Kaiba was once again wearing a trench coat, although this one was different than the one he had been wearing when he had dropped Mokuba off earlier. With a pleased expression, Yami merely said, "Ah," as he followed Kaiba toward the garage.

Unable to identify the emotion he was currently experiencing, Kaiba ignored it as he hit the switch to raise the door and found himself hoping that he wasn't making a terrible mistake. Getting into the car, he tried to think of it more like a business dinner than whatever it actually was and it helped settle his mind somewhat. Once Yami was in the car, he felt the immediate gratification that came from the sound of the engine roaring to life and quickly pulled out, still not sure if he wanted to get it over with quickly or prolong the inevitable as long as possible.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. Took a little more time to get into the swing of things than I thought it would. The good news is, I actually have about 12,000 words written for the future chapters (and I can guarantee that there's something for everyone to enjoy), but I need to write the connecting chapter before we can get to all of that lovely stuff. So once I get through this, onto the fun at a really regular interval with fewer days in between, hopefully. Sound good?

If you ever want proof of **Yami's pouting**, the episode where he is forced into going on a date with Anzu is the perfect example. He does it while she's playing DDR and it's priceless. I don't have a screencap, but trust me, he does it and he does it well.

As for **Kaiba**, it always has struck me as odd that for a man who talks about forging his own future, he sure talks about destiny a lot. He is so adamantly opposed to the past defining your future, and yet he has no issues with the future being controlled by a thing like fate_—_it sounds like something he would actively work against, which he does during the battle with Isis, but that's pretty much it. I didn't mean for the beginning to become so brooding, but I was on the plane at the time, and my mind just went there. I think it does tie into the way he deals with Yami, though, and I'm inherently fascinated by his psychology, but that probably says a lot about myself.

The thing about the **collar**_—_again, for those who haven't read the manga, since the anime edited the imagery out_—_is that his stepfather made him wear one while he was a young boy, held a riding whip under his chin while studying, and referred to him as a dog. Seriously demented images, all two panels of it. It makes him calling Jounouchi a loser dog a lot more psychological than most people give credit for, I think. So given that he had been thinking about the past so much, I could see him being wary of having any reminders. And he wouldn't want Yami to fall into that category, so it's almost like freeing him from it in a sense? I don't know, it made sense in my head. But it felt hyper-sexual, although I don't think that came across. It was…rather tempting to have everything set off from there, but it wasn't very realistic, I thought.

And I really didn't mean to seem like I was **Anzu **bashing, but it just sort of came out that way. She really is torn between the two (more so in the anime, I feel) and having Yami suddenly materialize, I think she'd be more than a little giddy and lose some of her sensitivity toward Yuugi that she normally has. And Yuugi would probably feel a little…maybe not so much threatened, but it would certainly be awkward. As for **Yami** ducking out and leaving Yuugi there, when you've been cooped inside of a puzzle by yourself for 3,000 years, even though he's had experiences being around the Yuugi-tachi, I think it would still be a little overwhelming to him after a point.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Draw**

_A mysterious man appears at dinner, but what is his connection to Kaiba? Yami tries to figure it out while Kaiba tires to understand what's going on, period. Silence and questions, a red light glance— what was that sudden feeling?_

Hopefully the next chapter doesn't come as too much of a surprise. It was another thing that came about from being on the plane, but hopefully it makes sense. And after that chapter, the real fun begins in the following two chapters as this thing (probably) begins winding down. I'm excited to show you guys what I've been playing with, so hopefully that'll encourage me to finish the little (ha!) bridge between the two parts.

It'll probably be another week while I put the final touches on the next chapter, though. So please check back then and let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12: Draw

**Chapter 12: Draw **

Perhaps it was the familiarity of the location or the fact that he was actually having a decent conversation with Yami, but somehow Kaiba found himself gradually relaxing and becoming more at ease as the evening progressed. When Yami wasn't being preachy or perverted, he actually made for decent company—not that Kaiba would ever tell him that. Rolling the stem of his water glass between his fingers, he passively watched Yami who seemed a bit calmer now that he had some food in him. They had once again returned to the subject of what had occurred at Yuugi's, but none of Kaiba's previous irritation was present at the moment. It helped that they didn't have to worry about eavesdroppers in this private backroom; otherwise he never would have allowed such a conversation to occur in public. "He actually said something like that?" he asked, snorting in disbelief.

"You do enjoy holding tournaments," Yami pointed out, having competed in several of them.

"I'd rather participate in them," Kaiba told him truthfully. Planning a tournament took a massive effort and consumed a lot of time and resources; it was worth it for the publicity and driving up sales, but the personal satisfaction of dueling was usually sacrificed.

"Still," Yami said thoughtfully, tilting his head slightly, "it's not a bad idea, I think."

Even though the suggestion had come from that third rate amateur Jounouchi, Kaiba had to admit it was a tantalizing idea and his brain was already formulating ideas about it, even though he still had plenty of reservations. "Holding an entire tournament just so you and Yuugi can duel on a public stage isn't very practical whenever you can just battle it out at his grandfather's place. Why should I involve my company in such a selfish display?"

Despite Kaiba's disparaging words, Yami could tell by the look in his eyes that he was already giving the matter some serious consideration. "It would settle who is the true King of Games," Yami stated, knowing that Kaiba wanted an answer to that matter.

"Everyone thinks it's Yuugi's title," Kaiba countered, "so why would anyone think that you had any claim to it? Besides, it would seem a little suspicious to have you appear out of nowhere and suddenly take on the reigning champion, especially since you haven't technically competed in a single official competition."

"But if I told them that I was Yuugi's—"

Stopping him, Kaiba asked, "Don't you think the press would look into that? And what would they find? No records, no proof that you were who you said you were."

"Yes, but if aibou—"

"It wouldn't matter what Yuugi said at that point, either. The whole thing would turn into a chaotic scandal that I'd rather avoid dragging my company through, thanks."

Yami couldn't help but be a little discouraged at that; he had seen enough of the programs that provided coverage of the duels to know just how much detail they offered about duelists. He also had to consider how it would affect his aibou to duel him in an event as grand as a Kaiba Corporation sponsored one, since it would certainly be an emotional fight for them both. "I still think it was a good idea," Yami said with a shrug.

"Not a very practical one."

"You were tempted by it for a moment, though."

With a smug expression, Kaiba's voice took on its usual arrogant inflection as he replied, "Tempted by the prospect of defeating you and take the title for myself with everyone watching? Of course."

"Oh? So you think that I would win over aibou?"

A quiet knock on the door interrupted them before Kaiba could respond to the question. Instead, he called out, "Enter," although Yami couldn't help but notice it lacked a commanding tone. If he thought that was strange, seeing Kaiba rise with a small smile on his face as he warmly greeted, "Ah, Sakaguchi-san," was downright bizarre. He hadn't thought Kaiba was capable of using a suffix that wasn't derogatory and he had years of evidence as proof of his convictions. It made Yami instantly curious about the middle-aged man who had entered the room.

Clasping hands with Kaiba, Sakaguchi had a broad grin on his face as he said, "Seto-ch—" stopping once he noticed Yami in the room. "Seto-kun! It's been awhile, hasn't it? Busy as usual, I take it?"

_Did he just start to call him Seto-chan?_ Yami thought in utter disbelief. He couldn't wait to hear Kaiba try and explain this display. Who was this man?

"The new prototype we're developing isn't coming along as well as we had hoped, so things have been a little hectic," Kaiba replied, ignoring Yami's wide-eyed expression.

"You really do need to take better care of yourself," Sakaguchi lightly reprimanded, "and get some sleep. You look exhausted."

Covering his mouth to hold back a snicker at the comment, Yami was completely captivated by what he was seeing. Especially since Kaiba's response was simply, "Yes, well…"

Waving it away, Sakaguchi brightly continued, "Enough of that, eh? You didn't come here to be lectured by this old man and I know that if you're here, you're at least eating. Where's Mokuba-chan tonight?"

It hadn't escaped Kaiba's attention that Yami was actively restraining his amusement, but at least it hadn't attracted Sakaguchi-san's quite yet. "He's staying at a friend's house tonight," Kaiba informed him.

"He's growing up so fast, isn't he?" Sakaguchi said wistfully before cheering up once more. "Still, it's good that he's making friends, ne?"

Even if he didn't necessarily like certain members of the Yuugi-tachi, they at least genuinely cared about his younger brother and looked after him. At least if Mokuba had friends, it meant Kaiba had done something right while trying to raise his brother. "Ah."

"And it allows big brother to have a night out, hm?" Sakaguchi teased playfully with a nod in Yami's direction. Laughing at Kaiba's wordless protest, he began making his way over to Yami. "Forgive my rudeness and late introduction! I'm Sakaguchi Yuusuke, owner of this restaurant."

Kaiba had been expecting something like this to happen, but he still found himself becoming tense about the situation. He shot a deadly glare at Yami, but it went unnoticed as Yami rose to shake Sakaguchi's hand. "Mutou Yami. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakaguchi-san."

Looking him over, Sakaguchi seemed puzzled for a moment. "Yami, you say?"

"I'm related to Yuugi," Yami said, forgoing the exact relation since him and his aibou had yet to agree on what he should be.

"Ah! That explains it, then, but really—what a striking resemblance you two have! I take it you met Seto-ch—kun through him?" Sakaguchi asked, almost slipping again.

"Yes, I met him at one of Yuugi's duels," Yami explained, hoping that it didn't ruin Kaiba's early decent mood. They hadn't exactly been on the best of terms at that duel, after all. _But at least it's not a lie_, Yami thought to himself, getting the impression that doing so to this man would not be a wise decision.

Approaching the pair slowly, Kaiba was still feeling apprehensive, but so far it seemed to be going well enough. At least he thought so until Sakaguchi asked, "So tell me: how exactly _did_ you manage to pull Seto-chan away from his work? If Mokuba-chan isn't around, it's neigh impossible to get him to stop." _If Yami so much as says one weird thing, he's dead_, Kaiba thought, only to hear Sakaguchi tell him, "Come now, there's no need to make that face, Seto-chan!"

Between Sakaguchi's words and the sudden confused expression on Kaiba's face, Yami couldn't back his laughter. He figured Kaiba would be mad as hell later, but it was so worth it for such a priceless experience, Yami decided. Recovering, Yami quickly said, "To answer your question, Seto-_chan_ and I," Yami said, unable to resist, "were just talking and I got hungry, so he brought me here."

_Oh, we were "just" talking?_ _Conveniently skipping over the sexual harassment part, are we? _Kaiba thought, feeling a violent urge to get rid of the grin on Yami's face. "Yes, well Yami-_chan_," Kaiba shot back with a glare that only ended up making Yami laugh harder, "was being quite annoying about being fed, so I was eager to stop his whining."

"I'd hardly call that whining," Yami retorted, having recovered from his fit of laughter. "I'm glad he brought me here, though. The meal really was wonderful, Sakaguchi-san."

"Ah, that makes me happy to hear! Although I must admit, I was shocked to see someone other than Mokuba-chan here. He's never brought anyone over before," Sakaguchi told Yami. "You must be quite special, ne?"

If it had been anyone else, Kaiba would have laid waste to them, but he could only ask in a mildly exasperated tone, "Please don't fill his head with such stupid ideas, Sakaguchi-san, he has enough of them as it is."

Leaning over to Yami and stage-whispering conspiratorially behind his hand, Sakaguchi said, "Don't mind him, he's just embarrassed."

"Sakaguchi-san!" Kaiba exclaimed, surprised by this behavior. It didn't help his case any that a mild blush had appeared on his cheeks, so instead of protesting, Kaiba switched into defensive mode. "Anyone would be embarrassed at that," he finally mumbled. To Yami's credit, he said nothing and held back his laughter; only his shinning eyes gave away his amusement.

"Fine, fine, I can take the hint," Sakaguchi said with a chuckle, "but it's so rare for this old man to see Seto-chan like this."

Keeping his voice level, Kaiba tersely replied, "There's a reason for that."

Completely unperturbed by Kaiba's tone, he looked down at Yami kindly with a smile, as he asked, "I take it this is your doing?"

"More like his fault," Kaiba muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ignoring Kaiba's reply, Yami simply said, "Ah," as he studied the look in Sakaguchi's eyes. He still couldn't figure out how this person was related to Kaiba, but it was evident that he cared for him greatly and had known him for quite some time. Sakaguchi obviously had to be someone important to Kaiba, otherwise he never would have been allowed to live after a tenth of the things he had done this evening. But it begged the question: why had Kaiba brought him here and let him meet Sakaguchi?

"Then I should thank you, Yami-chan."

"Thank him!" Kaiba repeated in disbelief. "Why? He's an annoying, arrogant, irritating, preachy idiot who never lets me have a moment's rest! And don't grin like that, you bastard!"

The final comment only made Yami's grin grow broader as an idea came into his mind. He figured Kaiba wouldn't tell him much about Sakaguchi, so he may as well take this opportunity to figure out as much about the man as possible. "What kind of rival would I be if I weren't those things?" Yami asked smugly, setting his plan into motion.

"Worthless," came Kaiba's immediate response, "I have no time to waste on—"

"Exactly," Yami said with a triumphant smirk. The fact that Yami had just inadvertently made Kaiba state that he had some value did not go unnoticed by Sakaguchi who was watching the exchange with raised eyebrows and a sense of bemusement. "So what's your complaint?"

"My complaint? My _complaint_?"

"Care to settle it with a duel?" Yami suggested, although he hadn't brought his deck with him, but that was a minor detail. Besides, this was more about seeing Sakaguchi's reaction to Kaiba's response; the dueling could occur once they returned back to Kaiba's mansion. Although in truth, he had been eager to have one since that day in the arena when his aibou had gone up against Kaiba.

Drawing himself up to his full height with a smirk, all previous embarrassment forgotten, Kaiba's attitude returned full force as he became completely caught up with the current moment. "Hn. That eager to lose to me?"

Going toe to toe with Kaiba's arrogance, Yami challenged, "Are you that confident that you'll defeat me?"

"Ha! As if there were any doubt about that!" Kaiba boasted, already feeling the excitement of the impending battle. He probably had some Duel Disks in the trunk of his car and if that was true, then they could settle the matter right now. "I'm the only one capable of defeating you! Only me!"

"So you keep saying. I'll look forward to it later, then."

"Later?" Kaiba asked with a short laugh. "Running away, are you?"

"No, but I sincerely doubt that Sakaguchi-san's customers are interested in hearing us yell at each other for hours while we duel," Yami pointed out, watching as Kaiba came back into the awareness that there were others in their world besides just the two of them.

Blinking, he returned his attention to their surroundings and scowled in disappointment and frustration. "Fine," he said dejectedly, "but once we're back at the house, I'll have you regretting that you ever challenged me!"

"Heh, I wonder about that," Yami replied smugly, waiting to see the older man's response.

Sakaguchi couldn't help but stare at Yami in wonder, amazed at the way he had knowingly distracted Kaiba's attention and given him an outlet for his awkward emotions without the other suspecting a thing. And not only that, but the way in which everything else disappeared for them fascinated the older man. He had seen Kaiba absorbed into many things, mostly his work, but he had never seen him so thoroughly engaged with another person that everything else just became scenery. Sakaguchi had no idea how Yami had become so skilled at handling such a rough boy, but he found himself deeply grateful, regardless. It was evident that Kaiba was oblivious to the importance of someone like Yami in his life, but the fact that Kaiba lowered his guard in front of another spoke volumes, even more so since he seemed to be unaware of it.

The only word that he could think of to describe Kaiba at that moment was, "alive," and it brought him great joy. That boy had spent far too much of his life cut off from everything and it was reassuring to see him starting to open up, even if he still had a long road ahead of him. Laughing heartily, he finally said, "Ah, this old man can finally rest easy now."

"Sakaguchi-san?" Kaiba asked, completely confused as to where a statement such as that had originated.

Placing his hand on Yami's shoulder, Sakaguchi smiled warmly at him, searching those scarlet eyes for some answer. Whatever it was, he found it and he gave a reassuring squeeze before taking his hand off and saying soft enough so that only Yami could hear, "Please keeping taking care of him, ne? Yami-chan."

When Yami nodded in silent agreement, watching as something akin to relief passed through Sakaguchi's countenance, Kaiba could no longer keep silent. "You know how much I dislike cryptic nonsense, Sakaguchi-san," Kaiba said firmly. When Yami started chuckling, it set Kaiba off again, "And what the hell are you laughing at?"

"Consider it an old man's right," Sakaguchi told him.

"You're not _that _old."

"Old enough," he replied with a grin, "but I should probably let you two get back to your evening, hm?"

Figuring that Kaiba would have words for Sakaguchi that Yami had no place in hearing, he decided to temporarily remove himself with the only reason he could think of at the moment. "Actually, I was wondering if you could tell me where the restrooms are?"

Giving the shorter man an appreciative look, Sakaguchi told him, "Left out the door, all the way at the end of the hall, the second door on the right."

"Thanks," he said and graciously slipped out the door. Closing it behind him, he could only shake his head in amazement as he began walking down the hall. Somehow he got the feeling that Kaiba hadn't expected an evening quite like this one, but then again, neither had Yami.

At the sound of the door shutting, Kaiba finally couldn't hold his tongue any longer. "Sakaguchi-san, what in the world has—"

Smiling, he held up his hand to stop Kaiba mid rant. "I'm sorry for teasing you that much in front of another, Seto-chan," he apologized, "but I assumed since you had brought a friend here—"

This time it was Kaiba who interrupted as he vehemently denied, "He is _not_ my friend."

"No?" Sakaguchi asked, sounding highly unconvinced. "What is he then?"

"An obnoxious, pain in the—"

"Besides that," Sakaguchi said, knowing that if anyone was able to evenly match Kaiba, those traits had to be present somewhere within them, even if it wasn't always apparent.

Scowling, Kaiba finally settled on, "A rival, that's all," still mentally adding a few more colorful adjectives.

"Better a rival than an enemy, ne?"

Kaiba started to respond, but paused as the meaning of the words sunk into his mind. Shrugging it off, he simply said, "It's the same thing with him."

Sakaguchi could tell better, though and told him, "That boy is not your enemy, Seto."

"Even if he's not, that still doesn't change the fact that he's an infuriating—"

Interrupting a potential tirade once more, Sakaguchi asked Kaiba, "If that's true, then why did you bring him here?"

"He's easily mistaken for Yuugi and I didn't want the press to think that I went out to dinner with him instead," Kaiba explained, knowing that the tabloids would no doubt have a field day with such a scoop. "I knew that we would be safe here."

Sakaguchi still felt a surge of pride in knowing that even after all of this time, Kaiba continued to trust him enough in situations like this. "Is that the only reason?"

"What other is there?"

"You've had other dinners that required a high level of secrecy for whatever reason, yes?"

"Plenty," Kaiba replied, thinking of all the deals that had been delicately negotiated over dinners for his company, "but what does that have to do with this?"

Patiently spelling it out, Sakaguchi continued, "Not once have you ever had any of them here, correct?"

"Yes, but—"

"So why him?"

Kaiba didn't see why it was such a big deal and he nonchalantly replied, "This was just the first place that I could think of, that's all."

"You had to have known that I would say _something_, Seto-chan. Doesn't it show that you trust him enough to show him this side of yourself?" Sakaguchi asked softly.

"How does bringing someone to a restaurant prove that?"

Sighing, he merely said, "Seto."

Relenting a little, Kaiba finally started, "He's just so damn…."

"Perceptive?" Sakaguchi suggested.

Kaiba finally settled on, "Persistent."

"He pushes all of your buttons, right?"

His laugh was somewhat bitter as Kaiba said, "Every chance he gets."

"Doesn't that mean he understands how you work, then?"

"The bastar—wait, what? What do you mean by that?"

Before Sakaguchi could reply, a knock interrupted the conversation and he called out, "Come in," noticing the way Kaiba continued to bristle. It was fine as it was; after all, it wasn't like Kaiba was going to suddenly understand everything just because of one conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt," Yami said as he reentered, hoping that it had been enough time. Although judging by the troubled look on Kaiba's face, maybe it had been a little too much time.

Curious, Sakaguchi couldn't help but question, "Yami, may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What's the difference between an enemy and a rival?"

Kaiba started to protest, "This is not a philosophy cla—" but was cut off by Yami's answer.

"I think an enemy is someone you defeat and a rival is someone that you compete with," Yami replied, looking straight at Kaiba as he finished with, "isn't that right, Kaiba?"

"Hn. No matter what the person is called, I will defeat anyone who stands in my way," Kaiba told him, narrowing his eyes as he did so.

At least he could be comforted that one of them understood, Sakaguchi decided with a wry grin. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I really should be getting back to work."

Nodding in understanding, Kaiba said, "Thank you for accommodating us on such short notice."

"Oh, it was no problem!" Sakaguchi reassured him. "You're always welcome here, you know that. Besides, I got to meet Yami-chan, so it was my pleasure. Next time be sure to bring Mokuba-chan, though. I had Nakamura-san come up with a new desert that I think he'll like."

"I'll do that," Kaiba said, knowing that at least Mokuba would be thrilled to hear that. Although that meant explaining why he had gone to Sakaguchi's restaurant without him…

"And hopefully we'll meet again, Yami-chan," Sakaguchi told him, sincerely hoping that he'd see the boy once more. "Even if Seto-chan refuses to bring you back after my behavior tonight."

Yami couldn't help but laugh at that as he said, "Thank you," knowing that there was a high probability that Kaiba would try and prevent him from ever meeting up with Sakaguchi again.

Looking Yami straight in the eyes, Sakaguchi said, "No, thank you," hoping that the younger man would understand the underlying meaning. The smile he received made him think that it had. "Until next time, ne?"

Shaking his hand once more, Kaiba said, "Take care, Sakaguchi-san."

Exchanging a few more words before heading outside, Kaiba and Yami finally made their way to the car, although Yami was the only one smiling. Kaiba's mind was too filled with questions to think of much else and so they began the drive back in silence, Yami looking out the window at the passing lights to entertain himself. Finally Kaiba asked irritably, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Should I?"

"I know you want to."

"Doesn't mean that I should, though," Yami countered.

Kaiba didn't have anything to say back to that, so he continued driving, never taking his eyes from the road. As wordless miles went by, Kaiba once again broke the silence as he asked in disbelief, "You're not going to ask _anything_?"

"No."

That answer was enough to cause Kaiba to look over, but Yami was still studying the view outside of his window. "I find that hard to believe," he said with a snort, returning his attention to the road.

Turning to look at Kaiba's profile, Yami simply told him, "If you want to tell me, you'll tell me. If not, then it's none of my business, is it?"

"Damn straight," Kaiba replied, although he was still put off by the reaction. He knew that Yami had to be curious about what had occurred, but nothing in the other's appearance gave that away.

"I'm glad that I got to meet him, though," Yami finally volunteered.

"Hn, I'll bet," Kaiba said tersely.

"And _not _for the reason you're assuming, either."

Once again looking in Yami's direction, he noticed that the other's eyes were intently focused on him, but he was unable to read the expression in them. Returning his gaze to the road ahead, he could only say, "Is that so?"

"He's nice," Yami began after some more time in silence, "and it's obvious that he likes you and Mokuba a lot, that he's known you for a long time."

"Hn."

The reaction was enough to make Yami decide to add, "He seems to understand you. Besides, it's good to know that someone else cares so deeply for you."

At Yami's final sentence, Kaiba quickly looked over at him, but Yami had once again resumed looking at the lights. _That someone else cares so deeply? That someone _else_ cares? _Kaiba repeated in his mind, his thoughts racing to try and understand the meaning behind them. Surely he wasn't implying that he…? No, surely he must have meant Mokuba.

"You don't need to worry, though."

"About?" Kaiba asked, finding his throat somewhat dry.

"It doesn't change anything," Yami said with a shrug. "It was…good to see that side of you, but it wasn't anything that I wasn't already aware of, Kaiba."

Stopping the car at a light, Kaiba once again looked over and found Yami staring at him unwaveringly, his face illuminated by the red light overhead. It lent Yami an almost feral appearance as he smirked up at Kaiba and he found himself unable to move. There was just something so…? Kaiba didn't know the word for it; all he knew was that he couldn't take his eyes off of him in that moment and for some reason it was harder to breathe. When Yami's tongue darted out to wet his lips, Kaiba almost found his word, but the light turned green and he had to tear his gaze away to focus straight ahead as the car resumed its journey. _What the hell was that?_ he wondered as he tried to figure out why his heart seemed to be beating a little bit faster.

Yami had been expecting an entirely different reaction than the one he had received, that was for certain. Had he seen a trace of desire in Kaiba's eyes or was it just a trick of the light? He wasn't able to confirm one way or the other as the silence once again extended and Yami quickly grew disinterested and returned his gaze to the darkened city that was passing by them.

Kaiba almost wished that Yami had asked him all sorts of questions; it would have given him a reason to blow up, to angrily explain why the other had no place to ask such things of him. And yet, when he was confronted by an understanding and almost respectful silence, it bothered him even more. It just leant more evidence to Sakaguchi's words and it made Kaiba feel deeply unsettled. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, Kaiba found himself haltingly saying under his breath, "He…he was one of my instructors." After all, it wasn't like that was such a big deal, right? Besides, Yami had some idea about Kaiba's past because of everything that happened during the Battle City tournament, so what would another minor detail matter?

He had honestly not been expecting any answers, but Yami was pleased that he was finally going to find out about Sakaguchi. Tilting his head to indicate that he was listening, Yami made no other gestures and carefully kept his eyes adverted from Kaiba for fear of ending the explanation early. He could catch a faint reflection of him in the glass and he focused on that as he listened intently.

Without those bright crimson eyes pinning him under their gaze, Kaiba found it a little easier to speak, a little easier to pretend that he was just talking out loud to himself. Simple, to the point, and without revealing too much, Kaiba finally continued, "He was, as you said, the only one who cared. In his own way, he protected us as best he could and I will always remember that."

So Sakaguchi had been one of his tutors during his life under Gozaburo? Despite what little Yami knew about their life with their stepfather, he could easily understand how someone like him had become a refuge for Kaiba and Mokuba. Resting his chin in his hand and his elbow on the windowsill, Yami guessed, "You helped him establish that restaurant, didn't you?"

"What?" Kaiba asked, puzzled by that being Yami's first comment after such a revelation. "What makes you think that?"

"That's just the kind of person you are, Seto," Yami stated, noticing that they were drawing closer to the mansion. It made perfect sense to him that Kaiba had rewarded probably the only person who had ever shown him and his younger brother any kindness during those times. "It probably had always been his dream to open one and you made it happen, right?"

_How could he possibly have figured something like that out?_ Kaiba wondered, shocked that Yami had managed to draw such a conclusion so quickly. Sakaguchi had said that Yami was perceptive, and Kaiba knew that there was some amount of truth to that observation, but he still was mildly impressed. Revealing none of that, he simply said, "Ah," as they pulled into entryway of the mansion's gates and waited for them to be opened.

Debating about whether or not to ask, Yami finally decided as they pulled into the garage that it wouldn't hurt. "Hey, Kaiba?"

"Hm?" he answered, shutting off the engine and getting out of the car.

Exiting as well, Yami leaned against the car, resting his forearms on the roof of it. "What did he teach?"

"Philosophy."

"He didn't by any chance teach you how to cook, did he?" Yami asked hopefully, grinning broadly.

Turning his back to the other, he began making his way to the door, aware of the fact that Yami was following close behind him. "I am _not_ making you anything."

"I wonder about that…"

* * *

**A/N:** I haven't been this nervous about posting a chapter since my first one! I generally avoid original characters like the plague, but this was again, a product of the airplane. Gotta love long fights, long lasting batteries, and too much time to think. But, it always struck me as strange that Kaiba chose Alcatraz as the place for the final rounds of Battle City, even more so in the anime. The place had a deeply personal meaning and revealed a great deal about **his past**, but he still allowed people he supposedly distained there to witness everything. Of course, it was also deeply intertwined with Yami (Oh, Roman Coliseum, how you make me laugh). Therefore, I didn't think it would be beyond the realm of possibility for Kaiba to choose a restaurant that he had a personal connection with. Especially since he would want to show it off to a degree, having helped establish it, I would think. Not that he would ever admit it, of course.

As for **Sakaguchi**, it was another matter of psychology for me. Even as strong and self-aware as Kaiba was as a child, he was still a child with impossible demands placed upon him. Yes, he had his brother, but I would think that the comfort would be tempered by the fact that his brother was used as a threat against him. It didn't change the fact that he trusted Mokuba—it was Gozaburo and that creepy ass butler who would always threaten to send Mokuba back to the orphanage. If Gozaburo wanted to control Seto, denying him the ability to see Mokuba would have to be a frequently used tactic, I would think. And if Seto couldn't see him, there would have to be a fear of, "Maybe he really did send Mokuba back." It is hard to work for a future whenever everything is so bleak that there almost seems no point to it and how does a child keep moving on?

There would have to be something else to keep him going, something that he knew couldn't be revoked. Games, his brother, they were all things that were always thrown into question. But a **tutor**, having been chosen by Gozaburo, would almost be guaranteed to be around indefinitely, I would think. Gozaburo was a man of enough pride that he would seek out people worthy enough to help Seto reach the top, and once chosen, short of blatant insubordination, they would continue to be employed. And I'm pretty sure that, "Do you like to abuse others?" wasn't on the job application. XD

Enter Sakaguchi. **Philosophy** actually has a lot of practical uses in the business world, and it also has the added benefit of having coping mechanisms that could help Seto form a mindset of survival. Plus, in the first episode he's reading Nietzsche's _Thus Spoke Zarathustra_, and I'm pretty sure that wasn't standard Domino High reading. XD

But as a teacher, I imagine Sakaguchi would be strict enough to make sure that the lessons were learned, but he would probably be the only one to show kindness. Also the only one wise enough to show it behind closed doors so as not to tip anyone off – but think about how little Gozaburo would actually be around the house. I think a young **Seto** would still be highly distrusting of someone like Sakaguchi, but at the same time be drawn to him. As a child, he would inherently want the safety of a father figure that wasn't abusing the hell out of him with whips, and I could imagine that at the times whenever Mokuba was held hostage, Sakaguchi could pass on whatever knowledge he managed to let him know that his younger brother was fine. Why I had an image of a minor character having a tryst with one of the house maids who was in charge of making Mokuba's bed (we're just leaving that one alone, gah) that made that possible, I don't really know.

The point is, I think through the philosophy, he would gain the coping mechanisms necessary to survive in such an environment. It explains why it's at times highly brutal (Machiavelli's _The Prince_, anyone?), but almost always logical. And Kaiba is very big on the distancing himself from his past through actions, **overcoming** them that way. And of course, the motivation for Kaiba Land and the philanthropist aspect of it by letting all orphans in for free. So if Sakaguchi wanted to start a restaurant, it would accomplish both the distancing and using his finally secured power to do good. For those who are curious, yes he taught Seto how to cook. Kaiba likes knowing how things work, after all, and he would want to master it. Plus, being so self-reliant, I can't imagine him always employee a chef. XD If I had an iota of an idea how cars were repaired, there would so be a fic where Yami finds Kaiba under a car fixing/modifying it.

Ahem. As for the everything disappearing as they get wrapped up in whatever battle, it's so true, but it's also the same for Yami. I love that aspect for some reason. Yami himself is caught up with the dilemma of finding the middle ground between rival and friend, but Kaiba is too fixated on winning to be of any use there. XD I could see Sakaguchi, ever the instructor, trying to help Kaiba realize that, for all the good it did. Is it sad that I was laughing at the image of Kaiba going to the trunk to get Duel Disks to settle it right then and there? You know he totally would. Oh, and the red light scene so wanted to mutate into something more fun, but there's time for that later.

But that's enough out of me. Hopefully the OC can be forgiven since he's minor and hopefully somewhat amusing. And for those who disliked him, he won't be reappearing here again, so no need to worry. But I get the impression him and Yuugi's grandfather would get along famously for some odd reason.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Duel!**

_It's all about the aftermath._

…and that's all I'm going to say. XD I dislike writing dueling scenes almost as much as I dislike writing food scenes (thus why this chapter took place post-dinner, because having a conversation in between balancing all of the food mentions is no fun), but it'll get where it needs to be, I promise.

But once this next chapter is posted, ohohoho, are you guys in for some lovely stuff. This story will everyone, but I just need to finish building this last little bridge and then the fun that'll be had! So please look forward to it. I'm going to say another week for the next chapter. I seem to want to post on Sundays as if prolonging classes works that way. Until next time!


	13. Chapter 13: Duel!

**A/N:** This is **95 percent lemon**, so please be advised. Because as I said last chapter: it's all about the aftermath. XD

* * *

**Chapter 13: Duel!**

"What do you mean you didn't bring your deck with you?" Kaiba demanded coolly as they continued to walk down the hallway.

Frowning, Yami simply said, "I didn't exactly have time to grab it before I left."

"Ridiculous," Kaiba commented with a snort of derision, causing Yami to make a face at the taller boy's back. "How exactly were you planning on dueling me, then?"

Yami didn't have an answer to that and was beginning to feel frustrated by the fact that their battle would have to be delayed. Distracted by such thoughts, he was startled when Kaiba abruptly stopped before a door and Yami just narrowly missed running into him. Following Kaiba into what appeared to be some sort of entertainment room, Yami finally muttered, "It hadn't really occurred to me at that time."

"Hn. Use that, then," Kaiba told Yami, pointing at one of the decks that were sitting on the short table in the middle of the room. "If you're as good as you claim, you should still be able to beat me without the advantage of using your own deck, right?"

Sitting on the floor and picking up the cards to inspect them, he began flipping through without comment as Kaiba took a seat on the opposite side, shuffling his own deck. He had been using his deck against the new one in order to test the prototype board he had been developing and so far was pleased on both fronts. It was a strong deck, but without a doubt, his was still the superior one; plus, the prototype was almost ready for him to turn back over to the R&D team.

Yami wasn't the least bit surprised to find that this deck had an emphasis on brute strength through the use of dragon and warrior cards. It wasn't his own preferred method of fighting, but he had to admit that it was a well-crafted deck, even though it could stand to have a few more magic and trap cards to support it. Looking over at the open silver briefcase that was filled with neat stacks of cards, Yami asked, "Is it okay if I add a few?"

"Is there a problem with my deck?"

"No, not a problem, exactly, but I just want to change four…maybe six cards if you have them in there," Yami replied, glancing up at Kaiba who was looking at him with some amount of reservation and raised eyebrows.

He was torn between denying Yami because of his pride and agreeing out of curiosity to know what changes his rival would make to a deck he considered near perfect. Conceding in arrogance, Kaiba haughtily said, "It's not like six cards would make that much of a difference, anyway," with a shrug. Besides, at least this way he would have some surprises during the fight; it would at least add the element of challenge back into it.

Reaching out and pulling the briefcase in front of him, Yami angled it so that Kaiba wouldn't be able to see which stacks his hands were near. Based on the organization of the cards, he had no doubt that Kaiba knew everything's exact location and he didn't want to give anything away. Eager to start the battle, he quickly scanned the stacks, surprised at the ease in which he could find what he wanted, and pulled out the ones that he intended to use as he came across them, careful to return everything to its proper place.

Kaiba found himself inadvertently watching as Yami went through his selection process, a little surprised at how quickly the other had decided what substitutions to make. He had never watched anyone else build a deck before, and even though Yami wasn't creating one so much as he was altering one, Kaiba still found it interesting to watch the expressions on his face. Those red eyes that had been tinted with amusement for most of the evening were narrowed in intense concentration and Kaiba felt a small thrill run through him as he realized Yami was truly serious about his challenge. It made Kaiba want to fight with everything he had and he began to become increasingly eager to face off against his rival once again, although he was careful to show none of that on his own countenance.

The sight of Yami furrowing his brow and frowning made Kaiba think that most likely something that he had wanted wasn't there, but before he could ask a question, Yami shrugged and removed one more card before shutting the lid. "Ready?" Kaiba asked, trying to not sound nearly as enthusiastic as he felt. It was a different sort of anticipation than he had felt last time with Yuugi and he was taken aback at the strength of his own excitement about fighting against Yami.

Adding the new cards to the deck, Yami rifled through it one more time to pull out the ones he had just replaced. "Just about. Where are the Duel Disks? Or was I supposed to bring that with me, too?" Yami inquired with a mild level of sarcasm as he shuffled the cards with the ease of experience.

Ignoring the comment, Kaiba answered the actual question instead, "We won't be using Duel Disks."

Yami was pretty sure that the room they were currently in was simply an entertainment room that couldn't double as a dueling arena, so the comment confused him. Setting the deck on the table, he looked at Kaiba questioningly. "Are we relocating to a different room, then?"

"No," Kaiba answered, nodding toward the object lying on the middle of the table, "press the black button."

Confused, Yami looked at the only other thing that was on the surface and saw what appeared to be an oversized Duel Monsters card in face down position. It was fairly flat and looked to be about the size of one of his aibou's notebooks that he used in his classes at school. "That?" Yami asked, pointing at the black oval on the back of the large card. When Kaiba nodded, Yami did as he was told and watched in fascination as it began unfolding itself into a full sized playing board. "Ehh? I've never seen this before—is it the prototype you were talking about earlier?"

"Yes," Kaiba confirmed, "but I'm still working out a few minor issues with it. That won't have any impact on our match, though." Setting his deck in the appropriate place, Yami did the same and watched as a life point gauge suddenly registered.

Drawing their hands, Yami took the first turn and set one card in face down position and placed one of his dragons in defense mode, surprised to see that a corresponding hologram appeared. He remembered that these boards had once been used, but they had become less popular as Duel Disks became more prevalent and they had never had the Solid Vision technology in them. Leaning closer to get a better look, Yami couldn't help but let out a small sound of appreciation. "I'm impressed, Kaiba, I have to admit. You've outdone yourself, yet again," Yami told him, genuinely amazed. "When do they come out? Your turn."

Taking his next card, Kaiba was surprised by the feelings he had at the look of awe on Yami's face as he continued to study the board. There was something deeply gratifying knowing that those words were not just the flattery of one of his employees or from a Duel Monsters enthusiasts, but that they were a true sentiment from someone he had a modicum of respect for made it somehow mean more. Setting a trap card and two monsters in attack mode, he commanded one of them to destroy Yami's dragon, which it easily did. Instead of being upset, Yami seemed delighted by the effects produced by the projections and it made Kaiba feel strange inside, even more so since he didn't know why he was under the impression it was a good thing. "Hopefully around the holidays. Duel Disks are fine for official tournaments, but they're impractical to carry around at all times, so I came up with this solution," Kaiba informed him with a shrug, downplaying it in his desire to advance the fight, "but we can talk about that later. Your turn."

"Ah," Yami said simply before looking up suddenly, pinning the other under his intense gaze that felt positively riveting to Kaiba.

This was what he had been missing before, had been expecting and wanting to see during his duel with Yuugi, but it was still different. Every other time he had fought against Yami, it had always been through Yuugi's violet eyes, but now it was even more intense, more exciting in crimson. That look told him that Yami was going to get serious now that the game had officially begun and Kaiba couldn't wait. Earlier he had thought about switching rooms and using the new Duel Disks he was also in the process of remodeling, but now he was very glad that he had decided against that decision. Here he was close enough to see the full range of emotions within those scarlet eyes and he felt a rush at that, felt things that he didn't even have words for at the moment as he stared right back at Yami with a smirk.

It almost felt like there was a heightened sense of awareness about all things, almost like everything was amplified, Kaiba realized. Every deduction of Yami's life points through the destruction of his monsters made Kaiba feel elated, but instead of the normal anger at the loss of his own creatures, he was instead caught up in the challenge it presented. There was just something very satisfying about seeing Yami successfully utilize the deck that Kaiba had created, even if he still thought the modifications that had been made were useless, judging by the two cards that Yami had already played. But he still respected the ease in which Yami had adapted himself to the deck, even if part of Kaiba wished that the other had brought his own to use.

Since sitting at such a low table made posturing a little difficult, everything was indicated by the eyes and Kaiba couldn't get enough of it. He was used to fighting at such a distance that he normally missed the subtleties that the eyes revealed and he found himself trying to learn what every expression could reveal about Yami's strategy. It was almost enough to make him regret that such an advantage was lost at long distances. Although judging by the fact that Yami always evenly met his gaze with a fiery interest, Kaiba assumed that he wasn't the only one trying to glean extra information through their frequent stare down challenges.

Nothing else could make Kaiba feel quite so passionate, feel so alive as when he dueled against Yami. Something inside of him responded without fail every time and he leaned forward in active interest, the time passing them by unnoticed. There was no one else that could challenge him the same way that Yami did and that alone made Kaiba continue pursuing battles against him. Throughout the years, Kaiba had fought against countless people in tournaments, coming away with almost every title possible in order to improve the reputation of Kaiba Corporation, but there was very little personal interest in those things for him. When there was no challenge, he became bored with it and saw little point in wasting his time with them, but with Yami it was different. Any other time, winning was just the expected and probable outcome, but only against Yami did he burn for a win, wanted to earn it against every odd.

And he was so close now, so close that he refused to become cocky about it for fear of losing the upper hand. It was his 300 life points versus Yami's 150 and Kaiba was just waiting for the other to finish his turn so that he could play his final card. He logically knew that a few hours had to have passed, but he had never given it any thought, paid it any attention. Every part of him was focused on his opponent and their game, his emotions running high the entire time. It was why his first instinct was to feel disappointment when he realized it was over, rather than anger at recognizing his loss when Yami played his final card. He had nothing to defend against it and he watched as it reduced his life points to zero, causing him to sit back with a sigh as he set down his remaining hand cards.

"At least being beaten by my own cards means I built a strong deck," Kaiba said with a wry grin, knowing that he would be taking it a lot harder if he had lost by a more drastic margin or to Yami's own deck.

"If I had pulled any other card, I would have been finished," Yami commented, setting his remaining two hand cards in the grave pile.

Shrugging as he leaned back and rested on his hands, Kaiba added, "Well, at least I got some good data out of it."

"Data?" Yami repeated, confused by what Kaiba meant.

It was a feature Kaiba had wanted to implement for some time now and had only just recently been able to. "It records the battle and saves it on a memory card that can be uploaded onto a computer, allowing you to analyze your opponents tactics, to study and strengthen your own strategies. I'm looking to add the feature to the next Duel Disk series that are being produced, but some people seem to be under the impression that it will lead to privacy concerns," Kaiba explained with a scowl. He had been arguing with his lawyers for weeks about it and he was getting fed up with their resistance, but his Board of Advisors were split in their opinions as well so things were at a stalemate for the time being.

"I think it would be a popular feature," Yami said, knowing that he would find it useful when modifying his deck in the future. When Kaiba said nothing in return, Yami added, "Still, I'm glad."

"About what?" Kaiba asked. "Winning?"

"No, not winning," he answered with a laugh as he shook his head. "I enjoyed the battle." That wasn't everything, but it was as good a place as any to start.

Refusing to agree, Kaiba merely said, "It's been awhile."

Yami wasn't sure if Kaiba was referring to how long it had been since he had enjoyed a duel or if he was referring to how long it had been since they had last fought against each other, but it didn't really matter either way. "That's true," Yami agreed, "the last time was during the Battle City finals, wasn't it?"

"Since I refuse to count that pathetic excuse for a duel against Yuugi yesterday, that would be correct," Kaiba confirmed, still vaguely annoyed by it all. At least he understood why now, even if he found it all to be a bit preposterous.

"You've changed."

Furrowing his eyebrows at that statement, Kaiba gave Yami a hard look. "Of course I have—it's almost been two years since then. One must adapt in order to continue," Kaiba pointed out, still unsure where Yami was heading.

"Why did you fight me tonight?" Yami asked, watching Kaiba's reactions carefully.

"Because you challenged me," Kaiba answered, finding it to be a ridiculous question, his tone reflecting that.

"Is that the only reason why?"

"No," Kaiba replied without elaborating.

"What were you trying to prove?"

"Prove?" Kaiba questioned, his mind suddenly understanding what was really being asked. Every other time they had met in battle, Kaiba had always been fighting for a reason. Fighting for his Blue Eyes, for the sake of saving his brother, for overcoming his past—there had always been an ulterior motivation. But tonight, it had simply been because he had been challenged, because he had actually wanted to duel. He hadn't been trying to distance himself from his past, hadn't been trying to defeat Yami for a title, or prove himself to anyone. Kaiba had fought Yami for the sheer pleasure of fighting against his strongest rival, had actually enjoyed doing as such, even despite the outcome. It was strange to realize that he hadn't experienced any of the anger and hatred that normally fueled him during a fight. There was almost a heady sensation at that realization and he found himself staring at the other in mild disbelief.

Standing, Yami picked up the deck he had been using, adding the grave pile to it and shuffling it out of habit. "I told you during Battle City that it was only after you overcame your hatred and anger that you would become a true duelist," Yami commented, walking over and standing in front of Kaiba. "That's why I said I was glad. This is the fight I always wanted to have."

Turning his body in order to look up at Yami, Kaiba studied him carefully. There wasn't a smug look of satisfaction at being right on the other's face, there was simply a contented smile that made him feel strange inside for some reason. Finding his voice, Kaiba responded, "I still lost," knowing that in order to become a true duelist a victory was required.

"Did you?" Yami challenged as he held out the deck to Kaiba to take.

Had he? Kaiba thought so, but that was because he didn't buy into triumphing over past actions as a substitute for defeating Yami. But still, he couldn't quite shake Yami's words off, nor could he stop staring at the other. Yami was now smirking as if daring Kaiba to disagree with him; it was the same smirk that pushed him during their duels, the same one that never failed to make his blood rush. Everything was a mess in Kaiba's mind; he couldn't remember the last time he had ever felt so many emotions all at once. It was overwhelming, the whole week had been overwhelming, and he could feel his mind trying to disconnect, as if by doing as such would prevent things from going any further. He didn't know why everything came back to this one bastard, why he was the only one who could stir Kaiba up this much, but Yami was standing right in front of him and everything was beginning to catch up to Kaiba all at once.

Moving before he realized what he was doing, Kaiba reached up and grabbed Yami's wrist, pulling him down hard. Yami barely managed to get the cards in his hand onto the table before falling awkwardly on Kaiba's lap. "Why don't you ever shut up?" Kaiba growled, leaning forward and aggressively kissing Yami before the other had time to respond or before his own mind could reject his actions.

The moment was fierce and real, lacking the finesse that had been present in their interactions on the dream side. It was exhilarating, the awareness of sounds and sensations spurring Kaiba on, his free hand pulling Yami closer without parting, his fingers entwining themselves in that silken hair. He could feel Yami's other hand against his cheek, could feel the warmth from Yami's fingertips, could feel the heat of the other's body pressed so close to his.

When they parted, they were both breathing heavily as they stared at each other. "Kaiba, what—" Yami started to ask, but wasn't allowed to finish.

"Round two," was all Kaiba said before shifting his weight and forcing them forward, pinning Yami on his back as he resumed the kiss before the other could complain. It was why he was so surprised to suddenly find himself on the ground staring up at Yami who looked rather triumphant over his coup.

Kaiba wasn't sure how Yami had managed to pull off such a feat, but his mind stop trying to analyze it the instant Yami removed himself of his shirt, tossing it aside. The sight of his half naked rival was quickly defeating the last voice of reason Kaiba had, even as it attempted to ask one final question that went unfinished: "What are y—"

"Did you have something else in mind?" Yami asked smugly, enjoying every moment of a slightly bewildered and lustful Kaiba looking up at him. The comment earned him a growl and another change in positions as he was once again forced onto his back, laughing as he was pinned down more effectively this time.

Any chance of Kaiba's self-control returning was ruined when his fingers brushed against Yami's bare skin, when he felt the body under him arching at his touch; instinct completely took over and he released Yami's wrist in favor of supporting his weight as he starting kissing the other again.

Yami wasted no time in trying to rid Kaiba of his shirt as well, his fingers lightly tracing up Kaiba's spine, bringing the shirt up with it. He could feel the other shiver at his touch, couldn't help but be amused at the way Kaiba paused in his activities only long enough to impatiently pull it off and throw it in the same direction as Yami's before trying to resume again.

Kaiba didn't get very far because he was so distracted by the way it felt when Yami pulled him closer, gasping at the feeling of the other's body so close to his, the sensation of flesh against flesh entirely different than anything he had felt previously in their dreams. It made him more aroused and suddenly his hands were exploring, tracing their way down Yami's body even as he began kissing the other's neck. He thought he could taste a hint of leather on the other's skin, but he ignored it and continued on, forgoing his former speed as he began slowly kissing down Yami's body. The small part of his mind that was still barely functioning was cataloging every moment, marveling at the reactions of the lithe body responding to his every touch. He began experimenting, randomly kissing and licking in order to gauge the reactions, frustrating the hell out of the other.

Part of Yami was thoroughly enjoying being ravished, even if he got the feeling there was something rather scientific about it in Kaiba's mind. The other part of him was demanding action now, figuring foreplay could come later when they both were a little more rational. Right now, his desires were entirely in control and the fight and aftermath had been more than enough to get him going. Pressing against the other insistently, Yami only had to say, "Kaiba," and things instantly began progressing again with another breath stealing kiss.

There had been something oddly thrilling about the vaguely threatening look in Yami's eyes, even if Kaiba found his reaction to that unusual. It had been a look that said move on or else he would take over and Kaiba would be damned if he would let that happen. In the kiss there was a threat of dominance from the other and Kaiba was fully confident that he had been the victor in that confrontation as his hand worked its way down to Yami's pants, awkwardly managing to undo the top button. Breaking away from the kiss in order to focus, he was vaguely annoyed that such a remedial task was taking any amount of effort at all, but the remaining three came undone more readily. Somehow he wasn't surprised by the fact that Yami wasn't wearing any underwear and he muttered, "Fucking pervert," as he laughed.

"Shut the hell up," he groaned as he felt Kaiba's hand running down the length of his member.

"Hn."

"I haven't exactly had time to go shopping," Yami defended himself. It wasn't his fault that his body had different proportions than his aibou's. Well, maybe it was, but he was just trying to be accurate to his memories, after all.

"Uh huh." Kaiba snorted in disbelief at the excuse, but Yami didn't care at the moment. Removing his hand and sitting back, Kaiba started to slowly slide Yami's pants off, watching in fascination as the other raised his hips to help facilitate the process. Casting them aside and removing Yami's final article of clothing, he couldn't help but quip, "And yet you wear socks."

"Will you just shu—" Yami began to say, but was interrupted by a kiss that he could feel the smirk through, annoying him.

"Why don't you take your own advice?" Kaiba suggested in a low tone, his hand tracing down Yami's body once again.

Feeling somewhat belligerent, Yami countered, "It wasn't advice."

Letting his hand slip between the other's thighs, he slowly traced along the inside on his way up again. "Are you going to get technical?" Kaiba asked in a tone that sent a shiver through Yami, although it might have been the way Kaiba's fingers were touching everywhere but where he wanted.

Irritated, Yami snapped, "Just take off your fucking pants, asshole," causing Kaiba to laugh in genuine amusement. Yami's sexual frustrations were heightening his aggression and he decided to take advantage of the fact that Kaiba had remained in a sitting position. Launching himself at the other, he successfully managed to get Kaiba on his back for the second time that night. Instead of wasting time gloating, he quickly began stripping Kaiba of his pants and underwear, doing his best to try and ignore the way Kaiba was still chuckling.

Kaiba would be more pissed if it weren't for the fact he was enjoying watching his rival be the one who was losing his cool for once. Plus there was something incredibly erotic to Kaiba about Yami being so aggressive; it made him want to pin the other down that much more and he waited for his chance to take back control as he continued to snicker as Yami muttered about socks even as he obliged Kaiba by removing them. He could already feel himself responding to the almost feral look in Yami's eyes as he slowly slid his body along Kaiba's, grinding against him with a gasp as he made his way back up to look at Kaiba.

Their impromptu staring contest ended explosively when Yami abruptly began kissing Kaiba roughly, an all out war between their tongues commencing as their hands began running over each other's bodies, chasing the sensations. All of his previous bemusement was gone and he used more force than was necessary to regain his position on top in order to continue. Yami stared up at him defiantly and Kaiba met it with a confident glare of his own, reaching down and beginning to stroke the other, his fingers quickly growing slick with precum as they rubbed over the slit. Even as Yami raised his hips in an attempt to increase the friction, he was returning the favor in earnest. Kaiba could hear moaning, and he was unsure whether it was him or Yami, but it didn't matter.

Taking cues from the dreams and letting his natural instinct guide him, Kaiba stopped stroking the other in order to let his hand move further down, pressing one of his fingers against Yami's entrance. Yami's pace faltered and in that moment, Kaiba attempted to insert one of his fingers, watching in curiosity as Yami's breath hitched, his hips shifting slightly when Kaiba began to move his finger. He was surprised when his second was allowed in without too much resistance, but he knew better than to try to add his third that quickly. Leaning forward and kissing Yami, he continued moving his fingers, occasionally spreading them as if to test that anything more could be accommodated. When he felt Yami's body starting to move in response, he added the third, ceasing movement when he heard Yami gasp sharply at the intrusion. Kaiba said nothing, did nothing until Yami nodded; only then did he resume slowly stroking inside, surprised when he heard Yami make a noise that sounded less like pain and more like enjoyment. He continued for a little while longer, but he was quickly growing impatient and feeling more than a little ridiculous because of his foreign actions.

Eventually removing his fingers, he pulled back in order to reposition himself over the other. Stroking himself lightly, he looked at Yami and saw no fear or trepidation in those blood red eyes, not even when he pressed the tip of himself against the other's entrance. Figuring he already had all the permission he needed, Kaiba pushed into Yami, hearing the other cry out as his body arched up against Kaiba's. It made him want to move, but he remained still, waiting until he felt Yami's body relax beneath him. Only then did he try to move again, getting in about halfway before he felt Yami's muscles tightening around him as the other gasped again.

It was more painful that Yami had thought it would be, but he was touched by the flash of concern he saw pass through Kaiba's eyes, the way the other was tempering his desire against the limitations of Yami's body. Yami himself was frustrated by it, but there was little he could do at the moment except wait for his body to get accustomed to it. Although as masochistic as it might have sounded, there was something reassuring about the pain; it was proof that he was alive, proof that this body was his, that these sensations were entirely his. Wrapping his arms around Kaiba's neck, Yami leaned up and gently kissed the other, pleased when the other didn't try to escalate it.

Kaiba was a little taken aback by the almost tender affection in the kiss, but he continued engaging in it, trying not to think too much about it. He could finally feel Yami's body starting to lose its tension and he once again pushed further in without warning. Their kiss was interrupted by Yami crying out again and Kaiba was surprised by the feelings he had of guilt for causing the pain and frustration of his own inexperience to prevent it. But he was so close to being completely in now, too close to even think about stopping; Yami had thus far remained wordless, so he continued to wait, focusing instead on how incredible that tight warmth that surrounded him felt, how strangely pleasant it felt as Yami's muscles clenched around him tightly.

Yami was finally beginning to grow accustomed to the sensation and his own impatience was finally becoming unbearable. Not minding the pain, Yami wrapped his legs around Kaiba's waist and used the hold to force himself against Kaiba, taking him in completely as he made a sound that was somewhere between pleasure and pain. Kaiba was shocked to find himself completely buried into Yami at the motion, watching as the other finally lay flat on his back once more, taking deep shuddering breaths. Instead of the pained expression Kaiba had been expecting to see, there was almost a light teasing present in the other's intense gaze as he let his arms fall away from Kaiba's neck. He was impressed by the fact that Yami somehow managed to maintain a smug look in such a position and some of Kaiba's previous emotions were beginning to return, urging him to move. Yami could sense it in Kaiba and he had no complaints at the moment, so he rocked his body forward a little, giving Kaiba all the encouragement he needed when there was no sound of discomfort accompanying it.

Setting such a slow and shallow pace was driving Kaiba insane, but in the interest in not injuring Yami further, he forced himself to behave. Gradually increasing the length of his movements as Yami's body began to more readily accept him, they finally got to the point where Kaiba could pull out almost completely and slam back in, causing Yami to moan and arch his body in pleasure. Their moans and gasps began reawakening the aggression they had both set aside and their movements were soon becoming fast and harsh, Yami bracing himself with a hand on Kaiba's shoulder as his other stroked his neglected cock. Their bodies were quickly growing damp from their efforts, their voices reduced to wordless cries as they both were brought closer to their release, occasionally managing to say the other's name. Neither could think about anything except the current moment, the feelings and sensations overwhelming everything else.

Yami was the first to cum, his breath catching as he did so, the way his muscles tightened tempting Kaiba to do the same, but he resisted, even as he heard Yami moan, "Seto."

Refusing to relent, Kaiba warned the other, "I'm not done yet," thrusting extra hard as if proving the point.

"Good," Yami managed to say, his body still continuing to enjoy it.

He knew that he wouldn't last that much longer, especially the way his body was responding to Yami's shudders from earlier, but Kaiba continued mercilessly, driven by the continued sighs of pleasure coming from the other. Eventually he gave in, pushing in as deep as he could before finding his own release, his movements finally stilling. They stayed unmoving like that for a time, both breathing heavily and looking at each other as they tried to recover. Kaiba finally pulled out, hesitating about what to do next. Looking around the room, he was surprised to see that there actually was a box of tissues on one of the end tables and he couldn't help but mutter, "Damn maids," as he stood up to go get it. He didn't know why they insisted on having them in every room, but for once he was somewhat grateful. Washing sheets was one thing – having to get the carpet steam cleaned was another. Taking one and wiping himself off, he walked back over to Yami who was far more in need than Kaiba. A shower was sounding like a pretty good idea to him at the moment.

"Maids?" Yami repeated in confusion, tilting his head back and watching an upside down Kaiba drop something next to his head.

"Don't worry about it," Kaiba said dismissively, wandering over to get his clothes next, not watching as Yami cleaned himself as best he could. Picking up Yami's as well, he glanced over at the Duel Board and was pleased to see that the automatic off feature was functioning properly. "Now hurry the fuck up."

"Why?" Yami asked, even as he stood up and began making his way over to where Kaiba was standing.

Getting a face full of his clothes, the only other answer Yami got was, "Shower," as Kaiba led the way out of the room, shutting off the light as he went.

Deciding that a shower sounded like the perfect idea, Yami didn't argue and he followed Kaiba as they stopped in the kitchen to dispose of the tissues and grab cold bottles of water to drink. Kaiba then led the way over to the main staircase, feeling odd walking around his own house naked. The feeling was increased whenever he got the distinct impression that Yami was taking full advantage of it and Kaiba looked over his shoulder at him with a glare, catching Yami checking out his ass with a lewd grin. "Fucking pervert," Kaiba muttered, resisting the urge to yelp whenever he felt cold fingers cup one of his ass cheeks.

"Your point?"

Swatting the hand away as he turned around to face Yami, Kaiba began, "My _point_ is that—" but was interrupted when the other pulled his head down and initiated an aggressive kiss.

Separating from it, Yami smirked and watched as Kaiba instantly became enraged by the expression and the impish way he asked, "Where's your damn shower?"

Rolling his eyes, Kaiba began heading back up the stairs, muttering, "Deviant bastard," as he did so. Grinning, Yami hurried after him with a laugh, slipping in behind Kaiba as they entered his bedroom.

* * *

**A/N:** Ohohoho, thank god that one is over with. I haven't had this hard of a time trying to finish a chapter since the last dueling one! At least there were some other benefits, though. But no more duels after this, I swear. At least none involving card games. XD And yay for the Briefcase of Doom making a cameo!

I still like the Blue Eyes White Dragon alarm clock more, but I think it would be neat to see Kaiba Corporation put out a portable board for Duel Monsters. It would probably be a huge hit and confiscated consistently at every school. XD And in case anyone was wondering, in order to get the data card out, you would have to push the KC logo, of course. I think the R&D team (research and development) would be fine with the recording features, but lawyers would raise issues over it. But I was totally seeing a website with stats and rankings being connected to it. Why I keep thinking about those things is beyond me, but it's the little details that I have fun with. Eheee.

And everyone knows that fighting is foreplay for those two. XD It was important to me that things didn't go as smoothly in reality as they did in the dream, though. There's also the issue that Kaiba is completely out of his element and wouldn't know what to do afterwards. I can't imagine affectionate kisses immediately afterwards or curling up; it really would be business for usual for him, even more so in reality than in the dreams. Plus given how neat everything is portrayed around him, I have the feeling the OCD desire to get clean afterwards would be strong. Plus I get to have a shower scene. Ohohoho. That's a reason all by itself.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Again?**

"_Wait, what are you—wah!"_

I love how the previews are getting progressively shorter. :laughs: Well, since the next chapter will be about **89 percent lemon**, it's no wonder. But for those of you looking for the softer side, it makes an appearance here as well. Because we all know that Kaiba actually cares, even if he's too stubborn to admit it.

I think Sunday is basically becoming my new regular posting day, even if the hour is a bit irregular. Guess who is so not going to class today? Yeah, that would be me. But in the last eighteen hours, I've written almost 25,000 words so it can be forgiven. Plus I don't really like my Monday teacher, so meow. **Next chapter, next Sunday most likely**.

In other news, while I was procrastinating/struggling with this chapter, I accidentally wrote **my next story** completely from start to finish in one sitting, so that's exciting. It was a spin off of a line in the next chapter here and a completely unrelated story sprung up out of it. Whoops. I told myself I wouldn't until I finished this one, but since it won't interfere with me completing this story, it should be fine. Its tone is different and it lacks the humor and smut of this one, but I was having a lot of fun with the psychology of these two, so there it is. It takes place on the Battle Ship the night before the finals and involves memories and Egypt and Kaiba, so you can image that there's some amount of fun to be had there.

I'm not sure about the posting schedule for it, but it'll go up in four parts once I edit it properly. Yeah, I don't know the meaning of "one shot," apparently. It was supposed to be that, but it ended up being almost 20,000 words by itself, so it's getting broken up into four pieces. I thought about waiting until this one is over, but I may put up the first chapter later in the week. Not really sure yet. But here's a **preview paragraph** from chapter three:

_He didn't want to feel what was going on in Seto's head, but Kaiba couldn't stop the powerful emotions that were coursing through him and all of the images that were accompanying them. Clutching his head as if he were in pain, he fought against it, not wanting to remember things that weren't related to him, not wanting to know what their last night together had been like, the way the smaller man's body had felt under—no, Kaiba didn't want to see, didn't want to feel those things, but they were slipping past every defense he had as he watched Seto pull Yami into his arms and whisper, "Pharaoh," so softly that he wouldn't have heard it at all if his own lips weren't saying the same words._

XD Poor boy just never catches a break, does he? Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed that and I'm looking forward to hearing what you guys think of this chapter! Until next Sunday, then!


	14. Chapter 14: Again?

**A/N: ** So I overshot my last estimate by a bit (shower scenes get bonus points in my world, apparently), so I just wanted to warn that this is about **35 percent lemon**, and the rest is…well, you'll see. XD This takes place immediately after the last chapter ended.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Again?**

It felt good to let the hot water wash over him, despite a very annoyed looking Yami standing in front of him. "What?" Kaiba asked, running his fingers through his hair to slick his bangs back and out of his eyes.

Yami thought it was strange that even though the shower was far larger than the one he normally used, it still felt like there was no room. "You're too damn tall," Yami finally decided, realizing that it was the disproportions of their respective heights that was causing the water flow problems.

"Maybe you're just too damn short," Kaiba retorted with a smirk, watching as Yami fumed at the comment.

"Kaiba—" Yami started to respond, only to get a face full of water when Kaiba moved his body out of the way of the showerhead. Laughing as Yami sputtered and wiped the water from his eyes, Kaiba was thoroughly amused by the sight and completely unperturbed by the swears that Yami was uttering against him. Switching places with Yami, he was curious to see what Yami's gravity defying hair did when it became wet. Kaiba watched with interest once Yami closed his eyes, fascinated by the way the other's hair gradually began to fall around his shoulders, the colors blending together as they darkened in the water, save for the blonde bangs that were now tucked behind his ears. He was distracted by the way that Yami's hands were traversing along his own body, along with the way the sound of Yami's quiet contented sigh was amplified in the shower. Even as the proof of their earlier activities disappeared down the drain, Kaiba could already feel a stirring within himself, the image of the other sensuously enjoying the shower proving to be a bit much at the moment.

Opening his eyes, Yami caught Kaiba looking at him and smirked as he allowed his hand to drift lower along his body. Using the momentary distraction to his advantage, Yami bent his head forward slightly, letting his hair continue to absorb water as it began to hang in front of his eyes like a curtain. Kaiba's thought of, _So that's how he does it? It seems a little—_was interrupted when Yami suddenly snapped his head back, an arc of water partially hitting Kaiba in the face. Laughing as he brushed his hair back, enjoying the sight of a pissed off Kaiba running his hand over his eyes to get rid of the water, Yami pointed at him as he triumphantly said, "Ha! How do you—" only to be interrupted himself.

Kaiba's initial embarrassment at being caught staring was completely forgotten when he was struck by the water. Grabbing a hold of Yami's outstretched arm, Kaiba pulled him closer, pivoting them both around and slamming Yami up against the marble wall, pinning the captured hand against it as well. The instant that Yami's back came into contact with the wall, he cried out at the sudden contrast between the warmth of the water and the cold surface he was currently pressed against. Arching his back to get away from the sensation, Kaiba pressed closer and forced him back against it, wedging his knee between Yami's legs in the process. It was enough to cause Yami to gasp loudly, his free hand finding Kaiba's chest as he tried to push the other away. Yami's only thought was to get away from the conflicting sensations that were positively dizzying, but Kaiba had other ideas.

It hadn't been his original intent, but between their slick bodies rubbing against each other and Yami's vocal reactions, it awoke an almost feral desire in Kaiba and he started kissing Yami fiercely. He was quickly forgetting himself, especially as he felt Yami's hand slowly sliding down the front of his body, heading lower and lower, causing him to become fully aroused again as those slim fingers wrapped around him. When the teasing touch became a firm grip that was vaguely painful, Kaiba stopped what he was doing with a growl of displeasure, pulling away just enough to look Yami in the eyes. "What?" he demanded, debating whether or not to reciprocate in a bid for release.

"Off of the wall. _Now_," Yami commanded, his eyes conveying the authority that his breathy voice lacked as he released Kaiba.

Complying his way, Kaiba stepped back and used Yami's wrist that he still held in his hand to pull the shorter man toward him as he turned them both to face the door. Pressing closer, Kaiba's eyes went wide as he felt the shock of icy flesh against his heated skin and they both were gasping at the feeling. "Fucking cold," Kaiba muttered as a chill ran through him, and yet it was not entirely unpleasant. However, it also served to clear his head a little and part of him began arguing against the fact that he was fondling his rival in the shower. But even as that thought registered in Kaiba's mind, he found himself inadvertently wrapping his free arm around the front of Yami's body, his fingers seeking out the firm peak of one of Yami's nipples only to tease it. His body once again seemed to be overruling his mind as his lips began to kiss Yami's neck, enjoying the way it caused Yami to lean against him with soft sighs. Despite that, Kaiba didn't want a pliant body melting under his touch so he nipped at the side of Yami's neck, causing the other to hiss a little.

Reaching up to rub the spot, Yami warned him, "If you don't want me wearing my choker, don't give me a reason to need it." He didn't think it would bruise, but he couldn't help but be a little concerned.

Narrowing his eyes at those words, Kaiba retaliated by biting down hard on Yami's left shoulder, thoroughly enjoying the sound of Yami's surprise and the way that the other's body responded. Yami tried to wrench himself free from Kaiba's grasp, but all he managed to do was press his ass against the other's erection even more, encouraging Kaiba further. When Kaiba laughed at his predicament, Yami finally managed to turn his body at such an angle as to allow for eye contact. "Kaiba! Wha—"

Kaiba wasn't interested in words at the moment, so he silenced Yami with a kiss, hoping that it would not only shut up the other, but his own annoying thoughts as well. He knew that he needed to return to his sense, that he needed to regain control of his errant desires, but he couldn't stop his natural instincts that were taking over his actions. Everything just pushed him forward, the way that Yami bit and lightly sucked on Kaiba's bottom lip, the defiant crimson eyes that looked up at him when they parted, that smirk that promised the game had begun again as Kaiba finally released his grip. Turning and facing Kaiba properly, Yami used the opportunity to surprise the other by yanking his head down and engaging him in another ferocious kiss, shuddering as Kaiba's warm fingers traced along his spine, a hint of the chill on his skin still lingering.

As things began to escalate, the last of Kaiba's common sense deserted him for the second time that night as he completely gave himself over to the sensations. It was practically overwhelming as their every breath, every moan, every action echoed off of the walls, surrounding them along with the steam that continued to rise from the running water. Everything was so warm and wet, every touch made him want more as they continued on at an almost frantic rate, their hands never stopping their explorations. Kaiba found himself backing Yami up against the glass panel, which made Yami less than happy as he was once again confronted by a cold surface that did not agree with his heated skin. It wasn't as bad as the marble had been, but he pushed himself off of it before Kaiba had the chance to pin him again, swearing, "Damn it, Kaiba!"

Instead of answering verbally, Kaiba simply pulled Yami toward him, making him face the door, allowing Kaiba to embrace him from behind once more. Logic told him that they should vacate the shower for a more practical location, but he couldn't be bothered to do so at the moment. Kaiba couldn't understand his want, his _need_ to be inside of Yami again, so he didn't even try to figure it out as he murmured Yami's name in a low tone next to his ear before sucking gently on it, sending a shiver through the other.

Yami wasn't the least bit surprised to feel one of Kaiba's fingers work its way inside of him, sighing as he wrapped one of his arms behind Kaiba's neck for balance, entangling his fingers in still damp hair. It was a slightly awkward position, but Kaiba continued as he slipped in a second finger, trying not to think too much about the fact that he could still feel some of his cum from earlier inside; he hadn't exactly given Yami much time to wash off, after all. Impatient, he added a third finger, but Yami inhaled sharply, his grip tightening in Kaiba's hair at the pain. Wincing at the sudden sharp tug on his hair, Kaiba stilled his movements, softly saying, "Sorry," trying not to feel the unexpected twinge of guilt that rose up within him.

"It's fine," Yami reassured him, forcing himself to relax and release his hold on Kaiba's hair. "Just a little—aah!"

He hadn't meant to move just yet, but he was trying to get his wrist into a slightly less painful position when Yami pushed back against him with a moan. Curling his fingers slightly inside of Yami, he ran them over the spot that had Yami tilting his head back with another sigh that definitely sounded as if he enjoyed whatever Kaiba had just done. Doing it a third time, Kaiba's impatience was quickly returning, albeit it tempered by his awareness of the other's tolerance threshold. It's why he wasted no time when Yami gave the okay, quickly removing his fingers in order to stroke himself as the final preparation.

Taking his hand from around Kaiba's neck and placing it against the glass wall to brace himself as he leaned forward, he groaned when he felt Kaiba push into him slowly, taking a moment to adjust to the intrusion again. Yami finally nodded as way of permission and Kaiba slid in further with a moan of his own, forcing himself to hold back for the other's sake. But once Yami demanded, "Seto, more," in a breathless manner, Kaiba entered him completely, once again resisting the temptation to start moving immediately. He could feel Yami's body trembling beneath him and he found himself sincerely hoping that Yami didn't suddenly change his mind, even though he knew that Yami wasn't the type to stop anything halfway. Having gotten accustomed to the feeling of having Kaiba filling him deeply again, he finally told Kaiba to move and it was all the encouragement that was needed.

Starting off with shallow movements, Kaiba gradually increased his pace as Yami's body began to accommodate him and match his rhythms. It wasn't long before they were both expressing their pleasure in wordless moans, gasping out each other's names occasionally. Yami had both hands against the wall now, the faster pace making it harder to find a purchase on the smooth surface. His fingers caused the condensation to fall in rivulets down the panel, but his breath instantly fogged over the glass, making it impossible to see in the mirror what expressions they both were making. Kaiba also was resting his left hand on the glass in order to help him maintain his balance as he continued thrusting upwards, but his right hand was stroking Yami's member in tandem with his movements. When he switched hands, Yami once again was subjected to cold fingers rubbing against his heated flesh and when he tried to escape the feeling, all it did was drive Kaiba deeper. Using one of his own hands to stop Kaiba's from making him feel any stranger than he already did, Kaiba shrugged and allowed his hand to drift upwards as Yami resumed the actions himself, shivering as Kaiba's cool fingers continued to lightly move across his torso.

Kaiba resumed kissing Yami's neck, gaining better access when Yami tipped his head back, but he was forced to stop when Yami leaned forward because of a particularly hard thrust. Abandoning it, he rested both of his hands on Yami's hips and continued his harsh pace, the sound of their slick skin connecting becoming even louder as their breath became more ragged because of their efforts. He wasn't sure how much longer he would last, especially once Yami started crying out, "Fuck, right there, Seto! Right th—aaah! Seto!"

Maintaining the pace a little longer, Kaiba finally couldn't hold back anymore and he came, continuing to thrust as he finished, moaning as he felt the way Yami's muscles reacted against it, biting on Yami's shoulder again to try and muffle the sound, kissing it softly in apology afterwards before he recognized what he was doing. Once Kaiba stopped moving, it was enough of a reprieve for Yami to focus on his own ending, although he was mildly startled when Kaiba did it for him with efficient, strong pumps that had Yami finishing not long there after. Leaning against Kaiba and breathing heavily, Yami shivered as he felt Kaiba pull out of him, starting to feel just how shaky his legs had become. Realizing that Yami had no intention of moving, Kaiba reached his hand back to rinse it, some part of his barely functioning mind pleased that none had gotten on the glass.

Once Yami was sure that his legs weren't going to give out on him, he made his way back under the showerhead, shaking his hair and sending the spray everywhere. Grateful that it didn't hit him in the face, Kaiba realized that although he always knew the other was short in stature, because of the extra height afforded to him by his hair and his attitude, he had never realized just how short the other truly was. Joining him, Kaiba couldn't help but loom over him with a smirk, but Yami paid him no mind. Running his fingers through his hair, Yami muttered, "Shit, at this rate, you really are going to send me back to the Millennium Puzzle."

"Is that so?"

"Not permanently, of course," Yami told him, earning him a snort of amusement from Kaiba. In the beginning he didn't have the strength to maintain a physical form and he would return to his soul room to recuperate. It sounded somewhat tempting at the moment, or at least he thought so until he watched as Kaiba close his eyes as he ran his hands along his body while the water washed over him. All Yami could think of was the fact that three thousand years was a very long time to be locked away and wonder if maybe there was something wrong with the body he had reconstructed; his urges had never been quite this strong when he was in control of his aibou's body. Satisfied that Kaiba was clean, Yami stared expectantly at him when the other finally opened his eyes.

"What?"

"Leave?"

Although he was assuming from the look on Yami's face what the real reason was for the attempted dismissal, Kaiba narrowed his eyes as he asked, "Why?"

"Please?" Yami asked, remembering something his aibou had said about manners.

Testing his theory, he stepped closer to Yami and smirked when he a flash of something pass through those scarlet eyes. "That's not an answer," Kaiba told him evenly as he approached as close as possible without coming into contact, droplets of water falling from his hair and onto Yami's face.

Trying to create some sort of barrier between himself and Kaiba, Yami placed his hand on Kaiba's firm stomach, his fingers spreading out and causing Kaiba to quirk an eyebrow at his own small reaction to that. "Kaiba!"

"Hm?"

"Will you just—"

"You're seriously going to try and kick me out of my own shower?" Kaiba questioned with a laugh, looking down at Yami whose cheeks were still flushed red from earlier.

"Not kick you out so much as…" Yami started but trailed off mid-sentence, his fingers absentmindedly moving.

Shrugging, Kaiba figured he was done anyway and he may as well use the time to his advantage, not to mention getting away from those fingers before something else inside of his brain broke. "Suit yourself," he said with a shrug as he exited, secretly amused by the whole thing. Grabbing a towel and drying his hair instead of wrapping it around his waist as he did normally, he walked over to the counter for his hairbrush and was keenly aware of Yami's eyes following his every movement. He laughed at that and he could vaguely hear Yami's muttering coming from the shower, but it was of no consequence to him.

Finished, he left the bathroom and entered his room, shutting the door behind him. Finally wrapping the towel around his waist, he found his discarded pants on the floor and retrieved his phone from them, placing it on the nightstand for when Mokuba called in the morning. Making his way over to his computer, he decided that he would use the time to check his e-mail since he didn't know just how long Yami planned on staying in there, nor did he know what the other intended to do afterwards. Putting the thought aside, he was grateful to be distracted by his work once again, finding that it had a calming effect on him as he began sorting through the things he had missed since the afternoon.

Some time later, Kaiba heard the bathroom door opening, but he didn't glance up, choosing instead to finish composing a response to some questions his secretary had asked about schedule rearrangements. He was aware of the sound of Yami flopping onto his bed, but Kaiba didn't give it much thought. Instead, he moved on to the next item on his mental checklist, figuring that he'd keep working until Yami decided to become an interrupting nuisance again.

It's why it came as such a surprise to him when he started hearing quiet groans coming from the direction of his bed some time later. A quick glance at the clock on his computer told him that it was 4.13AM and that alone was shocking enough to him since it meant he had been working for over two hours. At least it explained why his neck felt a little stiff and why he felt like he had accomplished so much. What it didn't explain was why Yami was becoming increasingly noisy and Kaiba got up to investigate after saving his progress and shutting down his computer. Remembering that they hadn't locked the door and figuring he didn't want interrupted in the morning by his staff, he activated the lock before finally approaching his bed.

Yami's brow was furrowed deeply as he continued forming half words in his sleep, the sheets having become twisted during his struggle with whatever he was seeing as he lay flat on his back. Straightening the covers and ridding himself of his towel before sitting on the bed, Kaiba continued to watch in the greying darkness, still unable to piece together whatever was troubling Yami. Moving more out of habit than actual concern, Kaiba found himself gently brushing aside the blonde bangs that had fallen over Yami's face, an action which used to quiet Mokuba's whimpers whenever he had a nightmare. It seemed to be having the same effect on Yami and Kaiba continued running his fingers through the still damp hair, careful not to snag them on any knots, finding himself relaxing at the simple motions.

Debating about whether or not he was actually tired enough to try sleeping, Kaiba's thoughts were interrupted when he was kneed in his thigh by Yami who had rolled onto his side while Kaiba had stopped paying careful attention. Removing his fingers from the other's hair, he was considering relocating when he was startled by Yami suddenly bolting up and grabbing Kaiba's wrist as he shouted, "No, Seto, don't!"

Yami stared into the darkness, his eyes looking at his surroundings without seeing as he panted, his mind trying to provide him answers. "Don't what?" Kaiba asked, surprised at the strength of the other's hold on him. He knew he could easily free himself, but given the disoriented look on the other's face, he made no attempt at doing so just yet.

"Kaiba?" he questioned, focusing on him with wide eyes, tightening his grip unconsciously around the wrist still in his hand, his fingernails digging into Kaiba's skin a little.

_So he was dreaming of _that_ one_, Kaiba thought somewhat venomously toward his supposed ancient counterpart. He wasn't sure why it bothered him, but he pushed it aside for the time being. "Yes," he replied in a neutral tone, flexing his fingers as he tried to maintain feeling in them.

The movement was enough to cause Yami to realize that he was holding onto Kaiba and he let him go with a, "Sorry," unsure of how that had happened in the first place.

"It's fine," Kaiba said with a shrug, refusing to rub it or show any indication that he had been mildly discomforted by it.

Dropping back onto the bed, Yami slung his arm over his eyes with a heavy sigh. "I fell asleep, then," he muttered, more to himself than the other. Kaiba for his part, continued watching as the other gradually resumed his normal breathing patterns, seeing no need to comment on such a statement. "What time is it, anyway?"

"It's 4.21 in the morning," Kaiba informed him after glancing over at his Blue Eyes clock to confirm. When Yami started chuckling softly at that, Kaiba asked, "What could possibly be funny about that?"

Letting his arm fall back against the pillow and away from his eyes, Yami turned his head to look up at Kaiba, even though he could just barely make him out in the darkness. "Don't people normally say that it's almost four thirty?"

Having lived most of his life with set times and dates for everything, Kaiba didn't believe in approximations. He had always felt that such expressions were for idiots who were under the impression that they had the luxury of wasting those minutes in between. "You asked for the time, I gave you the time," Kaiba defended himself, sounding slightly miffed.

"Thanks," Yami replied with a yawn, ignoring the tone of Kaiba's voice as he let his eyes drift shut once more.

"If you're going to go to sleep again, move over," Kaiba commanded, finding it ridiculous to argue over space in his king sized bed.

"I'm not going to fall asleep again," Yami told him, but it was entirely unconvincing since it was punctuated with another yawn.

"Move."

"Don't want to," Yami said as he rolled onto his side and held the covers close to him.

Kaiba laughed derisively, equal parts amused and annoyed by the fact that his rival was acting so childish. "I don't care," Kaiba replied, "now move the fuck over."

"You move."

"It's my goddamn bed!"

"But it's cold over there," Yami protested, having had quite enough of the hot and cold switches for one day.

Kaiba left no room for argument as he gave the ultimatum, "I'm telling you to move or get the fuck out."

"Hn," Yami replied, imitating Kaiba with a grin as he opened one of his eyes to see the other's reaction.

"Oh, that is _it_," Kaiba told him, moving forward and throwing the covers off of them both.

"Wait, what are you—wah!"

Even though it was somewhat awkward while on his knees, he still managed to get a good enough grip on Yami to pick him up, as he said, "Don't want to hear it," dumping him unceremoniously over onto the other side of the bed.

"Shit!" Yami swore as he shivered, making a grab for the sheets and pulling them back up to cover himself.

Taking precautions against Yami grabbing all of the blankets for himself, Kaiba finally made himself comfortable as he lay down on his side, facing Yami as he sarcastically said, "Thanks for warming it for me."

With the sheets still wrapped around him, Yami threw himself back down muttering, "Bastard," as he glared at Kaiba, not pleased with this sudden change.

"Stop being so dramatic, brat," Kaiba retorted with a laugh, guarding as one of Yami's hands darted over to try and retaliate.

"_I'm _the dramatic one? What's more dramatic than picking someone up and forcibly moving them to get what they wanted?"

"Hn," Kaiba haughtily replied, "I warned you, but you chose to disregard it and willfully failed to comply. I just took the necessary measures to ensure what was rightfully mine. Hardly dramatic, I feel."

Smirking, Yami shot back, "Keep telling yourself that, Seto-_chan_," laughing as the other became indignant.

He knew that the more he reacted to it, the more Yami would be inclined to do it, so he did his best to ignore it and watched as Yami yawned again, prompting him to irritably say, "Just shut up and go to sleep."

"No."

Sighing, Kaiba ran his fingers through his hair before resting his arm on top of the covers. "Are you just trying to be difficult?"

"No," Yami repeated with a laugh that turned into another yawn. Now that the excitement was over, he was beginning to feel tired once again, but he didn't want to give in yet. "I just don't want to sleep."

Against his better judgment, Kaiba finally asked, "Why?"

Shifting positions slightly, Yami propped his head up on his hand and tried to find a way to explain it. He knew that he had slept when he was originally alive, but it just seemed like such a strange concept to him after so many centuries. Even though his aibou slept regularly, it usually allowed Yami to take over his body, so he knew that it wasn't quite the same as normal people's concept of rest. Finally, he settled for saying, "It's weird. I know that the body requires it, but it just seems so…strange."

He found it to be an odd assertion so he asked, "Explain?"

"You're not going to like the answer," Yami told him, knowing full well that Kaiba hated anything relating to such matters.

"When has that ever stopped you from saying something?" Kaiba questioned with a laugh. "You may as well just say it since I'm feeling so generous." Although it wasn't so much a charitable act as it was one of curiosity, even though he was loath to admit it.

Raising his eyebrows, Yami wanted to know, "Generous how?"

"You're still here, aren't you?"

Now that it had been brought up, Yami was slightly surprised by the fact. After all, Kaiba's two choices had been move or leave, not move or be moved. Letting it go in favor of taking advantage of Kaiba's unusual willingness to listen, Yami said, "After more than three thousand years of not sleeping, I can't help but—"

Interrupting, Kaiba asked incredulously, "You mean to say that you were conscious the entire time?"

"Yes and no," Yami answered, "because I knew that time was passing, but I didn't know how much. There was no need to eat, no need to sleep in that form, and without a sun to mark the days…"

Despite the cruel demands Kaiba placed on his body, he couldn't imagine what staying awake for centuries would be like, although he imagined that his output would be nothing short of incredible. Somehow he didn't think it would be worth the fact that he would also be left alone with nothing but his thoughts, though. Having nothing to add, he waited in silence for Yami to continue speaking.

"After aibou freed me," Yami continued, "I understood how time passed, but it didn't change much. It was his body, so when he slept, he was the one resting unless I took over. But for the most part, I continued wandering through the rooms trying to find the answers to the questions I finally understood."

Kaiba didn't quite get what Yami meant about wandering through the rooms, but he didn't think he really wanted to, either. "So that means that even after Yuugi…?"

"Whenever his body wanted rest while I was in control, I could always just return my presence in place of his. What reason did I have to sleep? But now, when this body gets tired, it sleeps and I only realize that it's happened after I wake up," Yami said with a frown. He found it disconcerting, but so far there was nothing he could do about it except hope that it got better the longer he maintained his form. Yami had a slight hope that progress would eventually be made since in the beginning he would fall asleep frequently, but now he had managed to confine it to once a day.

"What about returning to the puzzle?" Kaiba asked, still not believing that he said such a ridiculous thing out loud.

"I'd rather not," he said with a sigh, laying his head back down and resting it on his forearm. Even though it helped him recover his strength, it had taken him so many years to be released from it and some part of him couldn't help but worry that if he returned, he might never be able to leave it again.

"Then what's your problem with sleeping?"

Hiding a yawn behind his hand, Yami told him, "You would know."

"Dreams," Kaiba stated simply, everything finally starting to come together for him.

"They're not that much different than visions, but I still dislike them, the dreams, nightmares, whatever name they're given. And yet…"

Fully understanding the sentiment, Kaiba couldn't quite smother the level of sympathy he had over the matter, even if he was still annoyed that most of his recent problems were a result of the person laying beside him. "And yet?" Kaiba prompted.

"And yet…everything I've seen look like memories of my past, but so far they've been rather…unpleasant," Yami finally said. "I can't even be sure if they're true or not."

It suddenly made sense to Kaiba and he asked in a slightly bitter tone, "So in order to avoid your dreams, you invaded mine?"

Yami didn't like the way Kaiba phrased it, but he couldn't exactly deny it, either. "At least those were pleasant," he muttered, his pride not wanting to admit to something so close to running away. "Besides, it stopped your normal nightmares, too."

"Hn," was all Kaiba said, finding it pointless to argue against it at the moment. "So if you wanted to avoid a dream tonight, why didn't you go harass someone else?"

"Didn't want to," Yami mumbled, shutting his eyes. "Besides, I thought this one would be okay."

"Oh?"

"But he wouldn't listen," Yami said with a sigh, his voice growing fainter. He could already feel himself starting to drift off again, but he kept talking in an attempt to stave it off, even if he wasn't entirely aware of what he was saying. "Said that he wouldn't hide behind me, but it wasn't about that."

Kaiba couldn't deny that he was curious about the dream, as much as he resisted it. At least it sounded like the supposed other version of him wasn't a coward. "Then…?"

"I just didn't want him to get hurt again."

"Again?"

"Too dangerous, but he wouldn't listen," Yami continued, yawning and shifting closer to Kaiba, seeking out the warmth the other provided. "Said he had promised to protect me."

Knowing that any command of the pharaoh had to be followed, Kaiba questioned, "Why didn't you order him to stay?"

"Because he would."

"And the problem with that was…?" Kaiba asked, even as he knew the answer himself.

"Because he would," Yami repeated without elaborating. He ceased speaking and Kaiba wondered if the other had finally fallen asleep, but he finally heard a soft, "Because it wasn't him."

The latter part made no sense, but he could tell by the way Yami's breathing was starting to even out that he probably wasn't going to get an answer. Once again brushing the blonde bangs back, he couldn't help but mutter, "Cryptic bastard," as he rolled over onto his back with a sigh.

After a delay, Yami weakly protested, "Am not," catching Kaiba off guard and causing him to snort in amusement. But he quickly lapsed into silence again and Kaiba tried to process the conversation, figuring that when Yami woke up earlier, he was most likely yelling after the priest in a final attempt to sway him to stay.

Surrounded by the silence and the slow dawn coming through his blinds, Kaiba considered resting. He was too warm and comfortable to even think about getting up and going back over to his computer, so he stared up at his ceiling, trying to clear his mind in order to have a chance at successfully falling asleep. It was why he thought he imagined Yami murmuring, "The balcony became the wall," and he turned his head to look at the seemingly unconscious figure next to him.

"What nonsense are you muttering about now?"

"It wasn't him."

"We've established that already," Kaiba replied, feeling slightly less ridiculous for doing so since he had actually seen the other's lips move in the dim morning. He watched as Yami edged even closer to his side, but it still appeared that the other wasn't fully awake.

"It was you," Yami finally said, his fingertips brushing against Kaiba's side.

"I'm not—"

Yami continued on in a disjointed manner that was frustrating the hell out of Kaiba. "Didn't want to see you hurt again, standing on the wall, but you wouldn't listen…I wouldn't listen."

Kaiba wasn't quite sure how they had gone from Egypt to what he was assuming was Pegasus' castle, but he was more confused by the fact that it was part of the dream at all. Did that mean when Yami had reached out to grab him, he actually hadn't been referring to the other at all? Had he been trying to pull Kaiba back from his suicidal stand off from back then? Or at least, that's what he thought until Yami added, "But it wasn't you."

If Yami ended that sentence with another, "It was him," Kaiba wasn't quite sure what he would do, but he would find a way to make it stop. Instead of answering, Yami had managed to completely nestle himself against Kaiba's side, his arm and leg draping themselves over Kaiba in an almost possessive manner. Unsure of what to do, Kaiba made no move to free himself from the weight that was now on his chest, the head that was now using him as a pillow.

"You were here," Yami practically whispered, his fingers gently curling against Kaiba's right shoulder as he fell silent, lightly brushing against the bruise he had left in the dream before stilling completely.

Kaiba was glad that nothing more was said, having enough to think about with those words. But as he felt the deep rise and fall of Yami's relaxed breathing, he found himself wanting to sleep instead of trying to analyze it further. It was still early, but it had been a long day and he could forgive turning in at such an hour, given the circumstances. Hesitantly, he gently wrapped his left arm around Yami's smaller form, his hand coming to rest on the other's hip, finding the position to be strangely comforting. Yami stirred slightly without waking and Kaiba turned his head slightly in order to get a better look at the other. With his free hand, Kaiba brushed away the hair that had once again fallen over Yami's face and was surprised when it revealed a small smile on the other's face. It was weird knowing that he was responsible for the contented expression, weirder still that it made him want to smile back because of it.

He just didn't understand, but for the moment, it didn't matter. For what felt like the first time in his life, his thoughts were quiet and his mind was at ease; even though he knew it wouldn't last, for the moment, it was an unexpected and most welcomed reprieve. There would be time for thinking later, but for now, he just concentrated on the feeling and drifted off, ignoring the fact that he might have softly kissed Yami on his forehead before finally falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Ehee. I hope every enjoyed the range of fun as much as I did. XD

I do so love shower scenes and even though it was never my intention to add one here, I found it highly appropriate at this point. As for any random points, I don't know if anyone else has ever had the pleasurable misfortune of coming into contact with a marble shower wall after standing in the warm water for any length of time, but it is one weird sensation, completely incomparable to ceramic tiles, that's for sure.

I enjoyed playing with all of the mood changes between the two, because whenever it comes to dueling—hell, even when they're just observing one—they run the whole gamut in short little bipolar bursts, especially Kaiba. The one on the roof at Battle City where he has to cooperate is some of the best proof of that. "I don't need your help!" becomes, "Don't help me, bastard!" which becomes, "I'm saving you only to pay you back for earlier," which starts Kaiba thinking, "Is this the power of cooperation?" which makes him compensate and start taunting the other team, but when it comes to his Blue Eyes it's back to the anger, and whenever they're getting ready to win, in between the attack he starts having a philosophical debate about what the true meaning of strength is, only to become an ass as soon as it's over. XD

The little, "Has the strength that I've always relied on been wrong? Could this replace it?" speech in between the burst stream attack just makes me crack up, even though it shouldn't. But they both tend to have similar thought patterns at different times in the show, so the repetition in some of their thoughts here isn't laziness or bad editing, it's circling back to that. Plus, I love the idea of Kaiba taunting the other when he got out of the shower. Because he really is an ass like that and we love him for it.

And yes, Kaiba was referring to Jounouchi whenever he was referring to Yami invading someone else's dream. It also perhaps shows a slightly sadistic side in me to play with Yami's memories through dreams. He's so desperate for genuine memories and to have them start overlapping with his current life and calling their accuracy into question, it is cruel, but interesting I think. The line about him not knowing how time passed when he was in the puzzle was the one that inspired the next story, so that was a surprise for me, but hopefully one that everyone will enjoy whenever I post it.

I've also stated in the past that I tend to think of Kaiba as a person who is capable of caring deeply for others, but guards it for the obvious reasons. So whenever he lets his barriers down, I think the softer side of him would emerge a bit, especially if he can relate. Plus, after everything that boy has been through in a week (god, what a long ass week this story has been!), in addition to the staying up for three nights straight, combined with all of their physical interactions, he would be exhausted enough that a few things might slip through the walls. Kaiba Seto doesn't do cute, but he can be subtly adorable in his dorkiness when he thinks no one is looking.

Other than that, not much to add, I think. I like making little details show up in later chapters, though. It's just fun and it gives everything a more completed feel, I think. But you probably already figured out that I like the minor details that help flesh things out, so I should just shut up now. XD I really can't thank everyone enough for staying with the story this long and for all of your continued comments! Every time I look forward to seeing what your thoughts and opinions are, so it's been quite a pleasure. So I just wanted to say thanks!

**NEXT CHAPTER: Nymphomaniacal**

_It's the morning after, but how will they react? Kaiba soon learns what happens when Yami becomes bored and how turnabout is fair play. The question is, how persuasive is Yami's argument?_

Or something like that. XD And the title isn't a real word, but it should be. Shall we call it a hint? :grins: The next chapter has all sorts of fun and excitement and I've been dying to post it ever since I wrote it a few weeks back. I wrote the entire thing in a sitting and I've been tweaking it ever since, so I'm quite eager for everyone to see it. It's highly comical, but at the same time some random elements of relationship developing emotions manage to manifest themselves despite of it—shock! There's a little something for everyone in it, so that's always a good thing. It's a little on the long side, but I don't want to break up the flow—so hopefully you guys won't mind the extra smut. XD Seriously, chattiest sex ever. But since I couldn't write dueling banter, this will have to suffice.

So if that doesn't tempt you to check in next Sunday, I don't know what else to add. I can guarantee this one will go up on time (hell, I might throw it up on Saturday, but I don't want to be held to that in the event something comes up), so please check back then! And as always, feel free to comment and question. Until next time!


	15. Chapter 15: Nymphomaniacal

**A/N: ** This is about **73 percent lemon** so you have been thusly warned. Although Kaiba probably could have used the warning far more than the rest of us, ne? XD

* * *

**Chapter 15: Nymphomaniacal**

Kaiba gradually became aware of an annoying sound cutting into his consciousness and he burrowed deeper into his covers as if to get away from it. He was far too warm and comfortable to be bothered with whatever troubles…

"…why the fuck won't it stop?" Kaiba moaned as it continued incessantly disturbing his sleep. It felt like such a long time since he had gotten a good night's rest and he didn't want to wake up just yet.

"Because you have to answer it, asshole."

Whatever member of his staff had just talked back to him was so getting fired whenever he got the motivation to get out of bed. "Shut the fuck up," he mumbled, too tired to even bother opening his eyes. He'd figure it out later. And then after that, he'd give a raise to whoever had thought to get him this heated full-length pillow. It was a little strange, but it had a nice smell and he drew it closer with a contented sigh, enjoying the way it was molding itself against his body.

"Make _it_ shut the fuck up."

Sighing, Kaiba blindly fumbled on the nightstand for his phone that he was determined to break after he finished the conversation. Flipping it open and answering, "What?" he didn't even try to disguise his annoyance or the hide the fact that he had been woken up—after all, if they were calling this early, why should he bother?

When there was no response, Kaiba thought about throwing it across the room, but decided it would take too much effort. Eventually he heard a disbelieving, "…_Nii-sama_?"

Having almost drifted asleep again, it took him a moment to register that someone had spoken. "…Mokuba?" he finally said, furrowing his eyebrows. Why would his brother be calling him at this hour? Had something happened?

"Nii-sama?" his younger brother asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Hm?"

"Is everything okay?"

Yawning, Kaiba tried to reassure his brother. "Yeah, I fell asleep. What do you need?"

"You were asleep?!" Mokuba exclaimed, shocked. His brother never slept later than eight in the morning! "It's 3.17!"

Wincing at the pitch of his brother's voice, Kaiba quickly tried to turn the volume down on the phone, only to realize that it was already on its lowest setting. All he wanted to do was hang up and fall asleep again before he became too awake to do as such. "Exactly, which is why unless you need something, I'm going back to bed."

"Are you sick?"

"No," Kaiba answered with another yawn. "Good night, Mokuba."

"Nii-sama! It's 3.17 in the _afternoon_," he informed his brother.

Now that he mentioned it, it did seem a little bright for three in the morning, but Kaiba Seto was not one to oversleep. Lifting his head up and finally opening his eyes, he blinked several times as he tried to get his alarm clock to come into focus. "Shit," was all he could think of to say as he stared blankly at the blue numbers, completely confused.

Everything finally came together when he looked down and realized that he had wrapped himself around Yami and not a pillow. Swearing again, he rolled onto his back, telling Yami, "This is all your fucking fault."

Turning over in order to accommodate himself to the new position, Yami draped one of his legs over Kaiba's as he laid his arm on the other's chest. "I'll make it up to you later," he murmured, resting his head on Kaiba's shoulder, which allowed Yami to lazily kiss his neck, "but would you please shut the hell up?"

It sounded like a good idea to him and he closed his eyes again, his free arm instinctively wrapping around Yami. Distracted by the fingers that were slowly entwining themselves in his hair as they stroked the nape of his neck, Kaiba found himself relaxing and drifting off to sleep again.

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba yelled, completely worried by his brother's abnormal behavior.

Startled, Kaiba jumped slightly, earning him a noise of discontent from Yami. "What?" he asked, his voice coming as close to whining as he ever got.

"What language was that? What's going on?"

"…what language?" Kaiba repeated, not understanding the question.

With a mischievous grin, Yami quietly prompted, "Tell him ancient Egyptian," earning him a hard pinch from Kaiba.

"Save sleep talking for when you're asleep," Kaiba told him with a yawn, although Mokuba assumed it was directed at him.

"I just—"

Cutting his younger brother off, Kaiba tried not to sound curt when he said, "Stop worrying so much. You still haven't told me why you called." He could already feel himself starting to wake up and was highly annoyed by the fact.

"Well, Jounouchi and Yuugi modified their decks again last night and we were all going to head over to Kaiba Land so they could try out their new builds."

"And?"

"And Yuugi said that Yami must have been overwhelmed by all of the excitement yesterday so it's taking a little longer than normal for him to reappear."

Glancing down at Yami, Kaiba raised an eyebrow, somewhat amused. "They think the reason Yami still hasn't come back is because he was overwhelmed by all of the _excitement_ from yesterday?"

Muffling his laughter, Yami couldn't help but also be amused, even if he felt a little bad about what he was putting his aibou through. "It's technically not a lie, right?" Yami whispered in Kaiba's ear, causing the other to shy away from the slightly ticklish action.

"Yeah, so Yuugi said he'll try again whenever we get back from that."

"So you're calling me because…?"

Growing more bored by the minute and realizing that this was not a conversation that would be ending any time soon, Yami decided that if he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep again, neither was Kaiba. Slowly trailing his hand down Kaiba's chest, he watched as the other's breathing hitched when Yami let his hand slip beneath the covers.

Firmly grabbing hold of Yami's wrist to prevent him from continuing further, Kaiba almost missed hearing his brother say, "I just wanted to make sure that it was okay if I stayed out a little longer."

Regulating his breathing so as not to concern his brother further, Kaiba said, "It's fine," not releasing his hold on the other.

Even though he knew that Kaiba was addressing Mokuba, Yami took it as his own permission. Sitting up in order to use his other hand since Kaiba no longer had any free to take it hostage, Yami continued following the same path, earning him a warning look. Ignoring it, he lightly ran his fingers over Kaiba's member, pleased to find that it was already semi-hard. Well, that made things easier for him, Yami decided with a grin as he began stroking it steadily, feeling it quickly becoming rigid at his touch.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked, keeping the edge out of his voice and figuring it was a neutral enough question that it wouldn't tip off his brother.

"Now? We're getting ready to get lunch," Mokuba answered, finding nothing strange with Kaiba's question. At least his brother was starting to sound more awake now. "We all overslept since we stayed up so late."

Stopping long enough to push the covers back, Yami's reply came in the form of sliding down Kaiba's body and substituting his mouth for his hand. Teasing the tip with his tongue, Yami looked up at Kaiba with a smirk before continuing, taking only the head into his mouth, knowing that Kaiba would not be content with just that.

"Just call me when you're ready," Kaiba said quickly, amazed at how steady his voice was. Quickly deciding to let go of the other's wrist in order to free up one of his hands to stop Yami, the plan backfired on him as Yami used it to gently begin massaging his balls, opening his mouth a little wider to allow more of Kaiba in; Kaiba barely had enough time to get move the phone away from his mouth before a small moan escaped him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he hissed, trying to push the smaller man away and failing.

"Are you sure everything is okay, Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked, still concerned. He couldn't figure out what was going on with his older brother, but he hoped that everything was fine.

"I already said it was, didn't I?" Managing to capture a thick strand of Yami's golden bangs in his hand, he wrapped it around his index finger and yanked on it hard, trying to dissuade the other from his actions. It only caused Yami to retaliate by using his teeth to put a slight amount of pressure on the cock still currently in his mouth. Yami hadn't really bit him, but Kaiba hadn't been expecting it and he couldn't stop himself from exclaiming, "Ow! What the fuck was that?!"

Chuckling, he smoothed his tongue over Kaiba's member, noting that despite the protest, the other had gotten slightly harder at that. It crossed his mind to try and get one of his fingers inside of Kaiba, but he didn't dare while he was still on the phone with his brother. Given that the position was too awkward for what he was trying to do, he continued to use one hand to maintain pressure on the other's hips so he wasn't accidentally gagged and he slid the other between his legs in order to insert a finger into himself. There was more than one way to get Kaiba off of the phone, after all.

"If you say so," Mokuba hesitantly agreed, not quite believing it, but knowing better than to say otherwise.

Had Yami just done what Kaiba thought he had seen? He didn't have a chance to question because his brother suddenly exclaimed, "Oh! Yuugi says he wants to talk to you."

"Wait! No, I don't want to talk to—"

"Kaiba-kun?" came Yuugi's voice and Kaiba took a deep breath, not wanting to have murderous thoughts aimed at the brother he dearly loved.

"Yuugi," Kaiba greeted him flatly, causing Yami to pause for a moment as he released Kaiba with a wet noise to look up questioningly. Kaiba was just grateful that he was given a brief respite from Yami's enthusiastic attempts to distract him.

Surprised that his aibou hadn't tried to contact him through their mental link, Yami listened intently as he slipped another finger into himself, sighing at the feeling as they went in deeper.

"Uhm…how are you?" Yuugi asked hesitantly, knowing that in front of Mokuba he couldn't exactly ask about Yami.

"I'm a little _busy_ right now," Kaiba told him, using his foot to try and shove Yami off of him since he didn't have to fear the repercussions of Yami's teeth at the moment.

Not caring if his aibou heard him, Yami began laughing as he removed his fingers from inside of himself in order to stop his fall. He had wanted to add a third before proceeding, but he decided to forgo it in the interest of time; besides, he was impatient and wanting.

Yuugi wasn't exactly sure if he understood completely what the comment meant, but he still found himself apologizing, "Oh? I'm sorry for, uhm…interrupting?"

Irritably, Kaiba demanded, "What do you want?"

Pressing the full length of his body against Kaiba's, Yami whispered in his ear, "To fuck you," sucking on it lightly for good measure as he ground his hips into the other's, earning him a growl from Kaiba.

"I'm going to absolutely fucking kill you," Kaiba threatened Yami as he tried to pull him back by his hair, becoming even more incensed when all the other did was laugh in response. "The instant I'm off of the goddamn phone, I'm going to—"

Yuugi knew that the words weren't aimed at him, but he was still concerned all the same. "Kaiba-kun?"

Having lost all of his patience at this point, his tone was icy as he asked, "_What_?"

"I was wondering if you would uhm…be willing to come over later? I mean, you don't have to join us at Kaiba Land or anything, but…" Yuugi trailed off, not sure how to phrase it so that Kaiba would understand he was asking if Yami would be returning.

"Why would _I_ want to go over there and—" Kaiba started, only to realize what Yuugi's true question was. "He'll be there when you get back, if that's what you're asking."

Pouting, Yami hoped that didn't mean any time soon; he wasn't done with his fun yet, after all. Straddling the other's hips as he sat up straight, Yami ran one of his hands up Kaiba's torso, rubbing his thumb over one of his nipples that was already stiff. With his other, he reached behind him and started rhythmically stroking Kaiba before deciding it was too uncomfortable in that position. It had been enough, though, allowing him to spread the precum that had gathered over the head.

"Oh, okay, thanks! Uhm, Mokuba-kun says he wants to talk to you again, so I'll go get him…"

Splaying his fingers over Kaiba's abdomen for balance, Yami lifted himself up slightly, making sure to hold the other's cock steady with his other hand as he guided himself onto it with a sharp gasp. Resisting the urge to slam down onto it, he let it slowly fill him instead, reveling in the feeling despite the pain that accompanied it.

Powerless to stop the other at that point, Kaiba was fascinated as he watched himself disappearing inch by inch into Yami, once again finding pleasure in that tight warmth that surrounded him. He could feel the other's muscles clenching around him as Yami shifted himself slightly in order to get into a more comfortable position, and despite his previous objections, Kaiba pushed himself in deeper by raising his hips. Rewarded with the sight of Yami tilting his head back with a breathy moan as his body moved to meet Kaiba's, he instantly repeated the motion with a smug laugh, barely noticing the way Yami's nails were digging into his sides or the sound of his brother's voice coming from the phone once more. Phone? "Oh shit," he swore again, his mind returning to the situation at hand, hoping that his brother hadn't heard that. "What was that, Mokuba?"

"Are you really going to be joining us later?" he asked excitedly, hoping that for once his brother would relent.

Yami began setting a slow pace, raising himself up to the tip and sliding down the whole length until their bodies were meeting again, holding himself back from making too much noise. He really wanted to go faster, but he knew that was impossible while Kaiba was still talking to his brother and he was pretty sure that he wouldn't be forgiven for shattering the phone against a wall.

It was taking most of his willpower to focus on the conversation and not on what Yami was doing, but the idle fingers that were running along his chest and stomach were proving to be too much. "I told him…I told him I'd think about it," Kaiba said to his brother, having to pause in order to take a deep breath when Yami randomly slammed down hard, causing his own body to respond by driving in deeper.

"Really? That's great, Nii-sama!"

"Yeah. Look, I have a few things I need to take care of," Kaiba told him while giving Yami a severe glare that promised hell once he hung up the phone. "Can we have this conversation later?"

"Sure thing, Nii-sama! We're getting ready to head out to lunch anyway. I'll call you later tonight?"

"I'll talk to you then," Kaiba said and without any further words, he hung up the phone and threw it aside. "As for you…"

Ceasing in his ministrations, Yami innocently asked, "What?"

Forcing Yami off of him so that he could quickly overthrow and pin him down on the bed, Kaiba's gaze was fiery as he demanded, "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"I was bored," Yami offered as a defense, still chuckling, "and since I couldn't fall back asleep—"

"Since you couldn't fall asleep, you went down on me while I was on the phone with my _brother_? And then started trying to _fuck_?"

Bringing his knee up and rubbing it against the other's hard on, Yami defended himself, "You seemed to be enjoying it despite that, Kaiba."

"And you fucking bit me!"

"Yes, and you got harder. So now that you're off of the goddamn phone, why don't you shut the hell up and fuck me?" Yami demanded impatiently, tired of waiting.

"Don't fucking order me around," Kaiba snapped, pushing himself in without warning, causing Yami to cry out in surprise. "I'll do whatever the hell I want."

His scarlet eyes bright with lust, Yami wasn't one to be outdone so easily. Wrapping his legs around Kaiba at the junction between his thighs and ass, Yami forced Kaiba to enter all the way to the hilt, gasping as he was once again completely filled. "As will I," he said, leaning up and kissing the other fiercely. When they parted for air, Yami fell back onto the bed and commanded, "Now fucking _move_!"

Grabbing Yami's hips for a better angle, Kaiba did just that, thrusting at a harsh and relentless pace that had both of them gasping and groaning as their bodies became slick with sweat while time passed them by unnoticed. "Right there, Seto, right—ah!—so fucking good," Yami moaned as Kaiba repeatedly began hitting the same spot that had Yami arching his back and gasping in pleasure as his hands grabbed at the blankets behind his head.

Knowing that he was the one causing his rival to lose control like this only made him redouble his efforts, but his body was at its limit, having been teased for too long by the other. "Yami, I'm going to—"

He was close, but not close enough, and those were words that he didn't want to hear. "Bastard," Yami groaned, knowing that there was very little he could do about it since it was his fault in the first place.

Even as he came, Kaiba continued slowly thrusting until finally pulling out, his dick beginning to soften. The other, however, would have none of that. "Oh no you don't," Yami told him, refusing to be unsatisfied after all of that. "If you think I'm going to let you leave me like this—"

"What?" Kaiba asked, until he realized exactly what Yami was referring to. "I am not going to—"

"Blow me?" Yami finished Kaiba's sentence, raising an eyebrow in bemusement. As soon as Yami released his legs from the other's waist, Kaiba flopped onto his back and continued warily watching Yami. "I figured as much."

"Hey!" Kaiba protested, but there wasn't a lot of power behind it. He still found it disconcerting that his legs were quivering, but he was beginning to wonder if that wasn't a result of positioning.

Shrugging, Yami simply said, "That's fine," watching as Kaiba became confused by such a passive response. "I'll just have to amuse myself, then." Moving before the other had a chance to ask what that entailed, Yami quickly positioned himself so that he had access to Kaiba's lower regions, running his fingers over Kaiba's entrance.

"What the—fuck?! What the hell are you doing?' Kaiba demanded to know, not liking the strange feeling.

Using the smirk he normally reserved for duels, he asked, "Would you rather suck me off, then?" knowing full well the answer was going to be, "no."

"What? Of course not!"

"Didn't think so," Yami replied with a laugh, coming up and kissing Kaiba. Reaching two fingers inside of himself, he thoroughly coated them with Kaiba's cum before pulling them out, breaking the kiss at the same time. Not giving him any time to react, Yami pressed one of his fingers against Kaiba's entrance and easily slipped it inside.

Remembering the feeling from one of their dreams, Kaiba's blues eyes went wide in disbelief. "If you think for one minute that I'm going to allow this—"

"I said it before, didn't I?" Yami asked, looking at Kaiba seductively as he slipped in a second finger. "I want you."

"No, you said you want to fuck me," Kaiba contradicted, doing his best to try and ignore the strange sensation inside of him as Yami's fingers began slowly working him, stroking and brushing against a point that made his cock twitch slightly.

"I want you, Seto," Yami repeated firmly. "When are you going to accept that?"

"Maybe when you say it without having some appendage of yours in my ass?" Kaiba retorted.

Despite the seriousness of the conversation, Yami couldn't help but laugh at that. "And would you believe me even if I didn't?"

"No," Kaiba said with a frown.

Knowing it was useless to try and convince him now, Yami tried a different tactic, his fingers still moving. "Come on, Kaiba. Aren't you the _least_ bit curious?"

"I got all the explanation I needed in that last dream of yours, thanks."

"Even you have to admit it feels different when we're both awake, feels better," Yami tried to persuade. "Don't you want to know?"

That much was true, although Kaiba refused to say it out loud; he wouldn't give the other that kind of satisfaction. And if he was being completely honest with himself, he was a _little_ curious about why Yami seemed to find their activities so pleasurable, since he couldn't understand how that was possible. He couldn't even figure out why his body seemed to be responding to Yami now, only realizing after the fact that it was trying to draw Yami deeper. "Why?"

Finally withdrawing his fingers, Yami sat up and looked down at Kaiba with an arrogant smirk. "You're the only one that can defeat me, right? Isn't that what you're always saying?"

Kaiba decided that he definitely wasn't okay with the fact that his body suddenly felt empty and was still craving the other's touch. But Yami's words confused him; was he admitting defeat? "Because it's true," Kaiba replied with great pride. "No one else is even close to your level. I'm the only one capable—"

"And that would make me the only one on your level," Yami pointed out, "which means that I'm the only one capable of defeating you as well, correct?"

He hated that that he had lost time after time again Yami, but he knew that someday he would triumph over him. But it was true; Yami was the only person who had ever regularly beat him, the only one who had done so fairly. "Yes, but—"

"So that makes it the most important victory, the only one that matters," Yami stated, leaning forward and kissing Kaiba gently on the lips.

"The only one that matters?" Kaiba repeated, still not quite grasping where Yami was heading with all of this.

"I'm saying that you're the only one that matters, Seto," Yami told him, knowing that even as straight forward as his comment was, Kaiba was still probably not going to understand.

He blamed the hormones still coursing through him for slowing his mind down to the point of stupidity. "Wait, what does that have to do with winning or losing?"

"Nothing," Yami answered patiently, "absolutely nothing." Kissing Kaiba again, he let his tongue seek entrance into the other's mouth, happily proceeding when permission was granted. As it escalated, Yami became aware of Kaiba's hands firmly cupping his ass and he couldn't help but be amused. His body really was more honest and easier to convince than the person himself, Yami decided. "There's only a winner and a loser when it's a game."

"What do you mean, 'only when it's a game?' Isn't—"

Hoping to convey his sincerity, even if he knew it was futile to hope that the other would properly understand, Yami told him, "This isn't a game, Seto."

"Then that means…?" No, Kaiba didn't have the resources or experience to process what it could possibly mean.

He knew that Kaiba would figure it out eventually, but he didn't feel like waiting for that time to come. Yami responded to Kaiba's unvoiced question, "I want you," adding, _Right now_, in his mind.

"At least you didn't have your fingers in my ass this time," Kaiba said with a sigh. He couldn't think about the conversation right now; he'd need all of his mental facilities to deal with it and the majority of them were offline right now. Besides, he could already feel the stirring of another erection and he couldn't imagine how Yami felt after having held out for so long. "If—" Kaiba started to say, but stopped. Was he really going to go through with this? "If I say stop, you are to cease and desist immediately. Understood?" It was bound to happen sooner or later, he decided, and at least this way it would most likely be for the least amount of time.

Doing his best to keep a triumphant smirk off of his face, Yami leaned forward and kissed Kaiba once more, surprised when he felt the other's hand in his hair, pulling him closer. "Understood," Yami confirmed breathlessly when they paused for air. Then he went to work, wetting his fingers and inserting two of them inside just to make sure that Kaiba hadn't become too tense during the conversation. Deciding that it was okay to add a third, he couldn't help but notice that the other had once again become hard. Yami could only think that it was such a pity that he finally got the opportunity to do this and he probably wouldn't last very long since it had been such a prolonged situation.

Satisfied that Kaiba was as ready as he was going to be, Yami slipped his fingers out of him and stroked himself a couple of times to spread the leaking fluids over his tip. Stopping, he looked at Kaiba and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Don't patronize me," Kaiba muttered, realizing that he didn't know where to put his hands.

"Kaiba…"

"Yami." Looking up at him, Kaiba could tell by Yami's expression that he wasn't going to do a damn thing until he made certain that it was okay. Sighing, Kaiba told him, "Yes, I'm sure," embarrassed by saying it aloud.

He leaned forward to kiss Kaiba once again before finally saying, "Good," as he pulled away, "now put your legs over my shoulders."

"_What_?"

"You heard me," Yami told him in a voice that left no room for arguments.

Muttering various threats, Kaiba finally complied, feeling absolutely ridiculous in such a position. He was about to say something when Yami finally pushed into him, the motion causing Kaiba to cry out in pain, "Bastard, that fucking hurts!"

Moving no further, Yami calmly told him, "Just relax."

"You really must be a masochist if you enjoy this…"

"Would you just take a deep breath and relax?" Yami asked, tightening his grip on Kaiba's thighs.

Oh, he would take a deep breath and use it to tell Yami off—only it didn't quite work out that way. The instant Yami felt the other relax slightly, he slid in further as gently as he could, ignoring his body's desire to bury itself deeper in that warmth. Groaning, Kaiba decided that it was still more pain than anything else. He had a high threshold, but this was not what he had been expecting. "How does this make you moan the way you do?" he demanded to know.

"Seto," Yami started, his voice almost sounding like it was pleading with him.

"Fine." Given that Yami had endured it at first, Kaiba decided he would at least make an effort; besides, he didn't want to be shown up by the other. He concentrated on relaxing all of his muscles, but he couldn't help but think, _It would be easier if I didn't currently have a dick rammed halfway up my ass. Why in the hell did I agree to this?_

Sensing the change in Kaiba's body, Yami finally gave into his need, pushing in all the way, sighing in pleasure at the feeling while doing his best to keep his control. At this rate he wouldn't even have to move before cumming and he was determined to not let that happen.

Suddenly filled by Yami, Kaiba made a noise that he couldn't believe came from his own voice. No, there was no way he could accept that he had just moaned in such a wantonly sexual manner.

Having calmed himself slightly while allowing Kaiba time to adjust, Yami finally told him, "I'm going to move now." That moan had been delicious and he was determined to make Kaiba do it again, but he didn't want to rush and hurt him, either. Starting with small movements, Yami moved slowly, waiting for a cue for him to increase his pace. When he felt Kaiba's body start to move to meet his rhythm, he started gradually thrusting harder, moaning himself at how good it felt as he used the other's hips to guide the movement.

Still unable to determine whether it felt good or weird as the pain subsided some, Kaiba found himself wondering if that's what he looked like when he was the one on the giving end. Yami certainly seemed to be enjoying himself, but then again, he always did. All of those thoughts were chased out of his mind when Yami leaned forward, thrusting hard and deep, causing him to cry out and this time it _definitely_ sounded like it was laced with pleasure. Since when had Kaiba Seto started making such embarrassing noises? It had to be a fluke, or so he thought until Yami drove into him at the same angle and he made a similar sound.

Moving his hands back up to Kaiba's thighs, Yami leaned forward in order to make the necessary readjustments to his position. "Found it," he said with a grin, glad that he didn't have to coax the sounds out of Kaiba this time; they seemed perfectly willing to come out on their own.

Kaiba started to ask, "Found wha—ahh!" but he interrupted himself with another moan when Yami moved.

Unable to resist, Yami couldn't help but ask with a smirk, "What was that about, 'How does _this_ make you moan the way you do?'" punctuating the "this," with another thrust.

"Oh, shut the fuc—" Kaiba started to tell him, only to stop with a gasp when Yami rolled his hips against him, his own bucking into it. "It was a vali—ah!—a valid thoug—" Yami was being relentless; his hands kept sliding down Kaiba's thighs in order to run them over his ass, only to return when he wanted the leverage to push in to the limit. How was anyone supposed to think under those conditions? "Will you let me finish—mm, right ther—ah! Let me finish my damn sentence!"

Ceasing all movements, he used the respite to try and calm himself again since he wanted to hold out as long as possible. "You were saying?" he asked with a grin, still feeling the other's muscles tightening around him as Kaiba's body ignored him and tried to encourage Yami to keep moving.

"I—" Kaiba began to say, only to realize that he didn't actually remember what he had been trying to say; his whole mind hand gone totally blank. "Shit!"

"You don't remember, do you?"

Glaring hatefully at Yami, Kaiba haughtily told him, "It doesn't matter, anyway."

"You forgot."

"I did not!"

Laughing, Yami leaned forward for a kiss, Kaiba's body shuddering beneath him. Kaiba quickly turned it into an aggressive one, as if by doing such he could assert some dominance and Yami was all too happy to allow it. He was left panting by the end of it and Kaiba was somewhat mollified by that. "Yami."

"Hm?"

"_Move_."

Stealing one more kiss before pulling away, Yami smirked and said, "As you wish."

"I wish that you wer—ahh! Don't do that every time—damn it!"

"What was that?" Yami asked with an innocent look that was impossible to pull off given their current situation.

"Don't do that every time you don't want to hear what I have to say, asshole!"

"Then quit saying shit I don't want to hear," Yami told him, "problem solved."

Fuming, Kaiba could only threaten, "My revenge will have no limits next time."

Raising an eyebrow at that, Yami couldn't help but be pleased. "Looking forward to it, then."

"Fucking masochist," Kaiba said, until he realized his slip. _Next time_? "No, there is no nex—shit!"

"Kaiba."

"_What_?"

"Shut up."

Incensed, Kaiba's instant reply was, "Try and make me," and he instantly regretted it the instant he said it. He had totally walked into that one, but he didn't try and argue, being too distracted to the new whatever Yami was currently doing.

"I do enjoy a challenge," Yami said with a laugh, taking it up vigorously as he continued making Kaiba writhe beneath him, captivated by the sight of it. He could tell by the fact his thrusts were becoming more erratic that he wouldn't last much longer, though. Yami was amazed that he had held out this long, especially considering the way Kaiba's body kept inviting him in deeper, squeezing him tightly. Even though he knew the other would probably get upset, Yami couldn't stop himself from moaning, "You feel so good, Seto, so good…"

"Don't say such embarrassing things, idiot!" Kaiba said angrily, feeling a rush of heat in his cheeks that he tried to convince himself was a result of physical exertion.

"Why not? It's true."

"Because—"

Having held out as long as he could, Yami pushed himself in as deep as their bodies would allow and finally found release, calling out to Seto as he finished with little thrusts that left him empty.

Kaiba had not been prepared for that and was surprised by the sudden warmth that filled him, his body reacting to the way Yami was shuddering inside of him. Combined with the sight of Yami calling his name in a state of ecstasy that Kaiba knew he had partially caused, it completely broke his concentration. Before he was even fully aware of what was happening, Kaiba came as well, unable to stop Yami's name from escaping past his lips. The only thought that crossed his mind was, _That was not supposed to happen_.

_How unexpected_, Yami commented to himself, his thumbs still absentmindedly rubbing Kaiba's hipbones, _his body really is more honest_. He knew better than to show how pleased it made him that he hadn't even needed to touch Kaiba directly in order to get him off; instead, he pulled out, shrugging the other's legs off of his shoulders in order to free himself. Sealing Kaiba's mouth with his own before he had a chance to protest, he felt his gentle kiss being turned into a passionate one by Kaiba that was fierce in its need to hide his embarrassment. Separating in order to catch his breath, Yami could only say, "Seto," but the other just glared at him.

"No."

"Seto."

"Shut the hell up!"

"Kaiba."

"I don't want to hear it!" Kaiba exclaimed, sitting up and wishing desperately to be in the shower as his own seed began to cool on his stomach. Remembering his abandoned towel for the night before, he leaned over and grabbed it, grateful that he could at least wipe himself clean. It was bad enough that he came once, but to do it twice was downright mortifying to him, _especially_ since Yami had only done so once.

Changing positions as well, Yami moved in order to wrap his arms around Kaiba's shoulders from behind him; it always seemed to calm down his aibou whenever he got upset, and Yami figured the same would be true for Kaiba. "I'm not going to say anything," he reassured him, kissing his shoulder. He wasn't even sure what the other was afraid he would say.

Tugging against the embrace, Kaiba demanded, "Let go of me!"

Hugging him tighter, enjoying the sensation of their still slick skin making contact with each other, Yami refused to comply. "Not until you calm down."

"Yami, I'm warning you—"

Whatever threat Kaiba had in mind, Yami was sure he'd eventually recover from it, so he wasn't too concerned. "Seto," Yami said softly in his ear, a shiver running through Kaiba despite his agitated state.

"Stop it!" Yami didn't let go, but he also didn't make any further movements as Kaiba continued to struggle against him. Realizing that he wasn't going to get out by physical force since he was too drained, he finally muttered, "I really hate you sometimes."

"I know."

The way Yami said it was so matter of fact that it caught Kaiba by surprise. The only thing that was more surprising was the urge he felt to clarify what he meant. Sure, he had actually hated his rival early on in their association, but now…well, he didn't actually know how he felt about him. "Yami?"

"It's okay," he insisted with another kiss on Kaiba's shoulder, "I understand."

Kaiba sure as hell didn't, so he asked, "What could you possibly understand?"

"That you're embarrassed as hell and lashing out because you don't know what to do," is what Yami wanted to say, but he knew that wouldn't go over well. Instead, he settled for, "That you hate not understanding things."

"How insightful," Kaiba said sarcastically, but Yami could feel him slowly relaxing into his embrace.

Resting his cheek on Kaiba's shoulder, he gave a small contented sigh, still feeling wonderful despite the minor altercation.

Instantly Kaiba tensed up and told Yami, "Don't do that."

"Do what?" he questioned, genuinely not understanding what he had done to merit the comment.

"Just don't do it again."

Trying to figure out what he had done, he realized that he had just sighed; testing his theory, he did so again. "That?"

Startling at the feeling, he snapped, "Yes, that."

"Fine, I won't breathe on your neck again," Yami promised with a grin that Kaiba didn't see.

"Good."

He had promised not to breathe on the other again—he had said nothing about kissing. Softly pressing his lips against the base of Kaiba's neck, he heard the other's breath catch. "Yami," Kaiba started, his tone once again warning Yami to stop. Ignoring it, he sensuously kissed the same place, his tongue running along the skin before he placed another right above it.

Kaiba had raised his arm back in order to try and stop Yami's actions, but faltered when Yami began lightly blowing on his neck, a small gasp escaping him as the warm air came into contact with his wet skin. "Damn it, Yami," Kaiba swore, but none of his previous anger was present. "You said—"

"I _said_ that I wouldn't breathe on your neck on your neck again. I didn't say anything about blowing on it," Yami clarified smugly.

_Fucking loopholes_, Kaiba thought, but was distracted by Yami's lips again. "Don't leave a mark on my neck, either."

"But you always wear that high-collared trench coat," Yami teased, despite knowing that he wasn't going to leave one. It would ruin his chances later, after all, although he was tempted to make one elsewhere just to annoy Kaiba.

"Yami."

He removed his lips from Kaiba's skin with a rather wet sounding noise, resisting the urge to let his hands trail over the other's skin. "Hm?"

"I'm taking a shower now," Kaiba stated, grateful when Yami finally relinquished his hold on him.

"Be careful."

"Why?" Kaiba asked, turning to look at Yami, only to see a playful expression. "Are you planning on attacking me in the shower?"

It really did sound like a wonderful idea, but Yami knew that neither one of their bodies would be up to it yet. "Tempting, but not this time. Besides, as I recall, you were the one doing the attacking in the shower, not me."

"Then?"

"If your legs feel anything like mine, walking over there without them giving out is going to be one hell of a task."

"And whose fault is that?" Kaiba accused.

"Ours?" Yami suggested, earning him a roll of the eyes from Kaiba.

Moving closer to the edge of the bed, he gestured for Yami to do the same. "You have to get clean too since we're dropping you off so that you can do your little reappearing trick," Kaiba told him, already making his way into the bathroom, displeased with the fact that his legs did in fact feel strange.

Entering the shower and not waiting for the water to heat up, Kaiba shivered as he quickly began washing himself, overly aware of the fact that Yami had entered as well. Now that the water had finally gotten warm, Yami moved closer, wrapping his arms around Kaiba's waist. Tensing up, Kaiba turned to look at him over his shoulder with a disapproving glare. "What?"

"Breakfast?" Yami asked hopefully, having become quite famished as a result of their morning activities.

Shaking his head as he looked back at the wall in front of him, he sighed, "I'm not fucking making you breakfast."

"Lunch?"

"Do you want to die?" Kaiba growled, jerking as he felt Yami's teeth lightly teasing a place on his back. He tried to extract himself from Yami's embrace, but it just made the other hold on tighter, completely defeating the point of Kaiba's struggle.

"No, which is why I want to eat," Yami playfully argued.

Irritably, Kaiba told him, "Skipping one meal isn't going to kill you."

Replying with a laugh, Yami said, "But I'm hungry," nipping at Kaiba again to emphasis his point and provoke a reaction.

"Stop fucking biting me, you bastard!"

"Lunch?" Yami tried again.

Using the advantage of his height, Kaiba forced them against the wall, hoping that it would provide him with the opportunity to free himself. "It's not up for negotiation," Kaiba told him, pressing back further and hearing a hiss from Yami at the action.

Ignoring the discomfort, Yami replied, "Glad you understand," sounding rather smug as he bit Kaiba hard enough to mark this time, enjoying the noise of Kaiba's displeasure as he began kissing the spot.

"Bastard!"

"So what's for lunch?"

"I'm going to absolutely, fucking—"

Ducking under Kaiba's arm, Yami was now pressed up against Kaiba's front, forcing the taller one onto the wall. "Unless that sentence ends in, 'Make you the best lunch ever,' I wouldn't recommend finishing it," Yami told him, disappointed that Kaiba didn't react to the change in temperatures as he had hoped.

"And if it ends with, 'Kill you,' then what?" Kaiba replied defiantly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, refusing to budge on the matter.

"Then I'll just have to find other ways to convince you," Yami murmured with a wicked grin, wrapping his fingers in a firm grip around Kaiba's member, biting Kaiba's forearm at the same time. He stared up at Kaiba, tugging lightly on the skin with his teeth, daring Kaiba with his crimson eyes.

"Hn. As if that would work," Kaiba said with a haughty laugh, staring down at Yami, accepting the challenge.

* * *

**A/N:** I _finally_ got to post this! (Of course, it screwed up all the italics, so for the few of you who read it and were wondering what the hell happened, that would be it) This is the one I mentioned a few chapters back that I wrote in a single sitting that about made my hands fall off, but I enjoyed the end product. I've been wanting to for weeks, but all the other stuff had to come first. Eheee. But, as promised, something for everyone, yes? And further illustrating my completely disregard for standard roles, ohohoho.

As for Yami's behavior, one thing to keep in mind is the fact that all of those videos Jounouchi and Honda lent Yuugi, he would have inadvertently seen them as a result, accounting for his blunt speech. Also, the biting thing wasn't so much fetish whatever as it was something he continued to do simply because it annoyed Kaiba. Going back through it after having not looked at it for awhile, I realized it was probably my attempt at getting him to reverse Kaiba's mindset and refocus his attentions. Or not, who knows? But it amused the hell out of me, so hopefully the rest of you got a kick out of it as well.

I just liked the idea of Kaiba not realizing that Yami was there at first – it's so out of his norm that his brain would find some other reason for the presence of a thing in his bed. Plus, after that hell of a week and the previous night, he would have been out completely and probably gotten some of the best sleep as a result (lucky bastard, says the jealous author, haha). They really aren't the kind to have a sweet morning greeting, but at least it allowed them to skip the awkwardness_—_one hell of a, "Good morning," though. XD It was important for Yami to clarify himself, I think, especially at the point that he did; the two of them would be coming at the situation from two different vantage points, with Kaiba most likely thinking that it was just an extension of the game, just another form of a challenge. The boy doesn't exactly have much else to work from, after all. I'd like to think he'd eventually become comfortable (and stop running to the shower, haha – he really is fastidious), but that's a process and at this point, he'd probably be too fixated on having "lost" again, ergo Yami's attempt to distract him. Well, that and the fact Yami would have to be starved after all of that exertion, heh.

I could ramble on about the psychology, but it's almost 4AM and I have class in the morning, so I shall keep this one shortish since this chapter was so damn long. Breaking it like I did chapter eight would have ruined the flow, so hopefully it wasn't too hard to work through? :laughs: I hope everyone enjoyed that as much as I did, though. I feel like a huge loser/dork for laughing at a few of my own jokes, but you guys are probably already figuring that out about me by now.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Evidential Proof**

_A few minutes alone at the Game Shop before everyone returns—what unexpected things could possibly occur?_

…I don't like that description, but my brain isn't cooperating without giving too much away. Having gotten my smexy streak out of my system, there's a playful turn to the serious before everything gets lighthearted again. Yay for plot and reoccurring themes! XD But for those of you who commented about the collar incident from a few chapters back, it wasn't in vain, needless to say. My brain just wouldn't let that one go.

Sad news is, I have midterms this week, so I won't have much time to work on the story since I'll be studying my ass off, basically. I'd like it to still go up on Sunday, but it could be as late as the following Wednesday, so hopefully this can tide you over until then? I can't believe it's already that time of year…

Thanks for all of your support and great feedback from the last chapter! It always makes my day, so a sincere thank you, as always. Until next time!


	16. Chapter 16: Evidential Proof

**Chapter 16: Evidential Proof**

The instant they arrived at the Kame Game Shop, Yami immediately went over to the refrigerator while Kaiba made his way over at a more leisurely pace. Leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen, Kaiba crossed his arms smugly as he watched his rival trying to forage for food. He knew that he was being an ass, but it really was about the principle of the matter, so Kaiba stood his ground firmly. Even though Yami had made a few convincing arguments along the way, he wouldn't give in to the other so easily.

Disregarding Kaiba for the time being, Yami stared in disbelief at the nearly empty fridge. There were a few cans of soda remaining, as well as the normal array of condiments that were useless if there was nothing for them to be put on to eat. He supposed he shouldn't be that surprised since there were up to nine people over at any given time last night, but it was still disheartening. Shutting the door with more force than necessary out of annoyance, he tried looking in the freezer. Spotting some ice cream, he made a triumphant noise as he reached to get it, only to discover that it was decidedly too light for there to be anything inside of it. Trying to remain optimistic, he opened one corner of it to look inside, but there was nothing but ice crystals remaining and he sighed, hanging his head as he resealed it. Reaching out through his link with Yuugi, Yami was less than amused and he demanded to know, _"Who the hell puts back an empty ice cream container?"_

Kaiba, on the other hand, was thoroughly entertained by the whole process and continued to watch on as his rival continued pushing things around in the freezer as if hoping to find something else.

_"Uhm, that would be Jounouchi-kun,"_ Yuugi answered after a moment, flinching at the spike of anger coming from his other self. _"There was no room in the trash at the time so…"_

_"How much time do I have?"_ Yami asked, hoping that it would be enough for him to cook something frozen, but he was once again disappointed.

_"We're actually on our way back now."_

Stepping back and letting the freezer door shut itself, he opened the fridge again and crouched down to look through the drawers that he had neglected on his initial inspection. _"Good, you can stop at the store, then,"_ Yami told him, not in the least bit tempted by some moldy vegetables he found.

_"Actually, Mokuba had one of his drivers pick us up, so—"_

Standing up and shutting the door once again, he made his way over to the cabinets to see what else was available. _"Even better—you can get more things since we won't have to carry them,"_ Yami commented, mildly appeased by the idea.

_"We'll go later tonight after everyone goes home, okay?"_ Yuugi said, realizing that it was the wrong answer when he was subjected to the hunger that was making Yami uncharacteristically irritable. Yuugi was shocked by it; he had no doubt that his other self would be capable of out eating Jounouchi and Honda combined and that was a scary thought. _"Why are you so—wait, when was the last time you ate?"_

_"Last night,"_ Yami answered, realizing that his aibou's cereal box was missing from its place next to their grandfather's. Yami had tried it once and swore never again, no matter how healthy they tried to convince him it might make a person. He was actually hungry enough to cave and have some, only to pick it up and find it empty as well. _"Shit! Did Jounouchi-kun eat the cardboard stuff, too?"_

Confused for a moment by the reference, Yuugi finally realized what Yami was referring to. _"Oh, there was some special offer that Jii-chan wanted to mail in for, but he was running late for an appointment, so he left it to do later when he got home…"_

"Fucking empty boxes," Yami muttered out loud, letting the cabinet door shut with a dull noise. It earned him a snort from Kaiba and he spun around and glared at him. "Oh, shut the hell up! I wouldn't be in this fucking position if you had let me eat at your place."

"You wouldn't be in this position if you hadn't started trying to make me your lunch, idiot," Kaiba replied with a smirk, laughing when the other had nothing to say back to him.

_"Aibou!"_

_"We'll order something when we get back,"_ Yuugi compromised, _"but in the meantime, I might—_might_—have something left in my desk from my last cram session."_

Ignoring the qualifier and Kaiba, Yami bolted for the stairs, leaving Kaiba two choices: stay or follow. He disliked following, but he felt ridiculous standing alone in the kitchen, so he went up the stairs to find Yami, guided by the sound of banging desk drawers.

When his search resulted with nothing, he remembered that he might have left some in his aibou's backpack, but all he found were wrappers and he finally admitted defeat. Standing, he turned to find Kaiba standing behind him looking more pleased by the situation than Yami would have cared to see.

Kaiba failed to comprehend Yami's food rampage, so he found himself saying, "You act like there's no food downstairs."

Scowling, he explained, "They're on their way back now, so I don't have time to cook anything and clean it up to look like I wasn't here. And I don't want to risk leaving and getting caught outside, because there is no way I'm climbing up to this window to come back in."

It made sense up until the point that Kaiba realized that he hadn't seen Yami use a phone to contact Yuugi, nor had his brother called him and informed him of the situation. "Wait, how do you know they're on their way back?"

"Your brother had one of your drivers pick them up."

"And you know this how?"

Not feeling like answering the question, Yami dodged it by asking one of his own, "Aren't you the least bit hungry?"

"No."

"How the hell is that possible?" Yami wanted to know. If anything, Kaiba should be in a worse off state than him since he had a larger frame, but the other seemed completely fine.

Shrugging, Kaiba answered, "It's just the way I am." When he had been younger, food had been another weapon used against him, hunger another condition that he had to surpass, so he had progressively learned to ignore it until he forgot about it altogether. His world ran on his time and he would not let even his own body dictate otherwise; a missed meal was nothing.

"Well, aren't you just fucking lucky," Yami muttered before settling down and trying to compose himself. He had never understood why his aibou got snippy whenever he got hungry, but now Yami was quickly learning and he found it annoying as hell.

"You never answered my question," Kaiba told him with a pointed look. He was not one to be put off by such weak diversionary tactics, after all.

"Yuugi told me," he said simply as he began taking off the choker from his wrist that he had doubled up as a bracelet earlier that morning.

"Hn. More useless nonsense?"

Straightening the leather out with his fingers, Yami met Kaiba's gaze and asked, "How much more proof do you need?"

Kaiba felt his mind trying to find an answer and was failing at an alarming rate. It was almost like a programmed response from him at this point and Kaiba knew that continually arguing against some of Yami's evidence would only make himself look foolish. If he could accept that the other had a physical body, how much more of a leap would it be for telepathy? It didn't mean he had to like it, though.

Realizing that he wasn't going to get a reply, Yami shrugged and started to put on his choker when Kaiba abruptly asked, "What are you doing?"

Holding an end in each hand, Yami watched Kaiba carefully; he hadn't forgotten what happened earlier, but he still didn't understand it. "Getting ready."

Kaiba's tone was flat as he stated, "It does not require that."

The more removed Kaiba became, the more Yami knew that something bothered the other, but he could not figure out why this was suddenly an issue. Yami realized that it had to be something that was deeply troubling, whatever it was. Not only was it strange for Kaiba to bring it up at all, but to do so twice made the whole thing even more perplexing to Yami. Understanding that, Yami treaded carefully, but he wasn't going to give in that easily, either. "I know," he replied simply, slipping the leather strap through the silver metal buckle as he took a step closer to Kaiba.

Narrowing his eyes at the other's actions, Kaiba was reprimanding his own ridiculousness for flagrantly displaying itself, but there was something inside of him that refused to quiet down over it. He was unaccustomed to having his thoughts willfully rebel against his common sense in such a manner and he couldn't stop the single word that escaped him: "Don't."

Pushing the metal prong through the appropriate hole, Yami said, "Tell me why," as he continued moving closer.

"Don't," Kaiba repeated firmly, although Yami couldn't tell if it was a command or a warning.

"Why?" Yami challenged as he slid the leather strap through the buckle and secured it in the loop.

Kaiba didn't know why his body refused to listen to his mind whenever it came to Yami, but he was getting thoroughly sick of it. Because even as his thoughts were screaming at him to stop and make a tactical retreat before he made a bigger ass out of himself, his actions were betraying him again. The other had come within his reach and he once again slid his fingers under the necklace, roughly pulling Yami toward him. Yami felt a similar atmosphere to the one from before, but this time there was almost an element of danger to it that he found oddly thrilling as he stared up at Kaiba unwaveringly.

It was because of those proud eyes, that arrogant tilt of Yami's head that Kaiba couldn't stand seeing the other wearing such an offensive thing. His mind was still lodging a formal complaint about the whole matter, but it was being overruled by the body pressed so close to his, the body he was pulling closer still as he deliberately began moving the leather back out from the buckle. "I said it before, didn't I?"

As Kaiba pulled it back to free it from the metal prong, Yami asked, "Seto, what—"

Cutting him off as he slowly slid the strap free from the final buckle, Kaiba told him, "Only dogs wear collars."

Kaiba removed the choker, sending a shiver through Yami as the ends brushed lightly past his neck in the process. "Are you saying that aibou—" Yami started to say angrily, but froze when he felt Kaiba's lips pressing gently against his neck, vaguely aware of the sound his choker made when it hit the floor.

Figuring he was too deep to stop now, Kaiba found himself slowly kissing his way up Yami's neck, his fingers lightly trailing along on the other side. "I don't care about what he does," Kaiba murmured, pausing to tease the earlobe with the now fading bruise, before continuing in a low tone next to Yami's ear, "only you."

Yami's eyes went wide at that statement and his previous complaint was momentarily forgotten when Kaiba finally straightened up to look at him properly. He found himself captivated by the intensity of Kaiba's expression, even if he couldn't decipher the complex emotions that were underlying it. When he started to ask a question, Kaiba sealed Yami's mouth with his own, effectively silencing him with a deep kiss. Yami rested one hand to rest against Kaiba's hip as his eyes slid shut, enjoying the sensuous kiss that was unlike anything else they had shared. It was lacking the normal heated lust, but there was still a need present, even though Yami didn't know what for; it was slow, but still passionate in a way that was utterly overwhelming to him. He was breathless when they parted and he opened his eyes when he felt Kaiba's forehead resting against his.

Kaiba didn't want to see what Yami's expression looked like so he kept his eyes tightly shut as he tried to understand what he had just done, tried to understand anything that would help explain his own behavior. He had spent so much of his life cut off from things like this that he found it impossible to handle so many emotions at once, much like the fact that he found it beyond comprehension that a single person could disrupt so much of his life simply by existing. "Only you," he repeated softly, resenting the fact that he was unable to grasp the reasons why everything ultimately came back to Yami.

Although the tone lacked the normal assertiveness, there was something vaguely possessive about the statement to Yami. Raising his other hand to cradle Kaiba's cheek, Yami tilted his head in order to place a light kiss on Kaiba's lips before pulling back a little, watching as the other finally opened his eyes, revealing a hint of his conflicting emotions. Even as Kaiba brushed the hand away, Yami started backing the other up the few steps until they reached the bed, gently pushing the other onto it, leaning over him as they lay at an angle on the small mattress. Kaiba looked up at him with a questioning and somewhat disapproving gaze, but said nothing as he lay there, waiting tensely for Yami's next move.

Lowering himself slightly, Yami brushed his lips against Kaiba's again and was pleased when the other yielded, resulting in another intimate kiss that was lacking their normal sexuality, having been replaced by something else entirely. When they parted, Yami raised himself back up on his arms again, watching the other carefully for any clue about what was going through his mind. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting Kaiba to say, but the other finally asked, "Why?"

Even though Yami wanted to ask the same thing of Kaiba since he was completely confused about what had changed so drastically in the last few minutes, he simply answered, "I don't know," as he shifted back, resting his head on Kaiba's chest as he lay down on top of him. He was fascinated by the fact that as calm as Kaiba was currently presenting himself, Yami could hear just how fast the other's heart was racing. It was a comforting sound to him; it was evidence that they both were alive and experiencing everything for themselves, proof that Yami wasn't the only one being affected by the whole thing. Closing his eyes with a small smile, he continued listening to Kaiba's heartbeat, his left hand once again finding its way to the back of Kaiba's neck to gently stroke it and entangle his fingers in the brunette hair. He wasn't sure why he kept doing it, but he could hear Kaiba's reaction, the way his heart rate started to quicken over such a simple touch, and Yami found it deeply satisfying.

Biding his time until Kaiba's heartbeat became normal once more, Yami thought about the whole incident and realized that there was no way he was going to understand it without Kaiba directly telling him. At the same time, he also knew that an explanation would be highly unlikely, but there had to be a reason for the other's strange reaction to his collar. What was the difference between it and a belt? Yami considered them to be one and the same and Kaiba certainly wore enough belts, so it just didn't add up for him. And it wasn't like Kaiba had any objections when Yami had made the necklace into a bracelet, so he was completely at a loss. Despite his inability to understand the situation, he knew that Kaiba wasn't the kind of person to act without a reason, even if his recent behavior would argue otherwise. Figuring that it was a relatively harmless concession, Yami softly said, "I won't wear it," amazed at the sudden response he could hear.

Kaiba's breath caught as he waited for the questions that would follow, only there were none. Yami made no attempt to look up at him and Kaiba kept waiting for some condition to be placed upon the consent, but the other remained silent, his fingers continuing to soothingly trace along the nape of Kaiba's neck. He felt stupid over the way the relief washed over him with those words and the lack of inquiries afterwards, hated that he felt grateful about it. The words felt awkward on his tongue, but he forced himself to quietly say, "Thank you," waiting to see the crimson gaze that was still turned away from him.

Yami wanted to see the other's face, but he got the impression that he shouldn't move just yet. Instead, he settled for replying, "You're welcome, Seto," raising an eyebrow when he once again was privy to the instant reaction of the other, surprised further when he felt Kaiba's arms hesitantly wrapping around him in an unexpected embrace. He also realized it was probably the most formally civil exchange they had ever had and he was amused by the thought.

Nothing more was said and they remained motionless like that for a time, Yami continuing to listen as Kaiba's heartbeat began to slowly resume its normal rhythm. Kaiba was once again amazed by the fact that his mind was silent, despite the fact that it should have been facing an onslaught of thoughts at the moment. There was the occasional stray observation about how comfortable he was at the moment, but no questions or thoughts were being processed about it at all. He hadn't thought it possible, but it continued as he held the other close, and he eventually closed his eyes with a small sigh he hadn't meant to let escape.

Yami was being lulled into sleep by the steady sound of Kaiba's breathing and heartbeats, but he was distracted when he heard his aibou's voice filtering in softly through the link, _"Yami?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"We're almost there, so if you're downstairs, you should probably head up now,"_ Yuugi informed him, shocked by the peaceful change he could feel coming from his other self.

Not wanting to leave the comfortable position he was currently in just yet, Yami asked, _"Where are you?"_

_"We're a few streets away from the park,"_ Yuugi said after looking out the window to check their current location, _"so you've got about five minutes."_

When their connection became silent, Yami opened his eyes, suddenly wishing for more time, even though he knew it was impossible. As much as he didn't want to say anything, he knew that they didn't have the luxury for delaying. With a hint of disappointment coming through his tone, Yami spoke up, "They're going to be here in about five minutes."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Yami confirmed, caught off guard by Kaiba's neutral response.

Kaiba knew that he needed to let the other go in order to leave, but he still made no move to release Yami. He didn't want to give up the moment just yet, even though he knew he would be berating himself over such selfish stupidity later. In his mind, "about five minutes," could mean that there were six minutes, maybe even seven if they were bad at judging time. Then again, it could also mean four, so it was a calculated risk to linger, but he noticed that Yami didn't exactly seem to be trying to free himself, either.

Resting there for a little while longer, knowing that such things would be few and far between with someone as temperamental as Kaiba, Yami finally pushed himself up on his arms and looked at Kaiba's face. His expression was blank, but his arms remained around Yami, making him wonder if Kaiba wanted to stay as well. No matter what they wanted, it just wasn't possible and they both understood it. Lightly tracing the outline of Kaiba's jawline with his fingers, Yami leaned forward and kissed Kaiba one last time, surprised that it actually felt like a goodbye. When they parted, Yami smiled down at him, pleased when he saw a flicker of one in return from Kaiba, even if the reserved mask that he was so familiar with immediately hid it. Slowly sliding off of Kaiba, he felt the displeasure of having those arms no longer encircling him, watching as the other stood up to leave.

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, if anything at all, so Kaiba settled for a final glance at Yami before walking out of the room without uttering a word. Shutting the door quietly behind him, he reached into his pocket to get his keys as he began walking down the stairs in order to make his way back out to his car.

Yami laid back down, still feeling the warmth of the other's body and sighing in disappointment as he listened to Kaiba closing the door downstairs. Unsure of what else to do, Yami continued to rest on the bed, waiting for his aibou and their friends to arrive, shutting his eyes when he heard Kaiba's car door shut as the engine roared to life. Even though he was utterly mystified by the other's actions, he couldn't help but think it had been nice while it had lasted.

* * *

**A/N:** I felt bad for Yami not getting fed, but Kaiba isn't exactly a pushover, so there was really only one way to go on that one. Heh.

Needless to say, this chapter is basically a result of the collar idea refusing to leave me alone. I don't know why the two of them and that just seems likes such a charged situation, but it just seems like there's a lot of potential for combustion. And the aftermath could go a couple of ways, some more…explosive than others. Kaiba's moods have been known to fluctuate at an insane rate, so hopefully the pacing didn't seem too strange. It's really weird trying to maintain that believable balance with him sometimes. I just kept thinking of the finals at Battle City where he goes from, "Blow up the fucking tower! I'm done here," to shock that his brother opposes him, to the whole rage/disbelief/ anger conversation he has with Isis when she tries to convince him that Yami needs his help to win, which ultimately ends with him being cocky and overly self-assured, and (shock!) deciding to cooperate. Even if it _was_ only to try and prove Yami wrong. XD I just kept going, "Wait, weren't you being all emo a few minutes ago and threatening to blow up the place, regardless of the fact that everyone was still there? And now you're laughing like a maniac? Oh wait, that explains everything…" Ahaha. Love the boy! But man, ego and pride can be a real bitch. And he will learn that the hard way in the next chapter, yes he will. Fufufufu

Even though this chapter was short (ha!), I still enjoyed it for some reason. Hopefully it wasn't too corny and it's probably the closest thing you're going to get to a sappy/romantic/awwww/whatever scene in this story. Because Kaiba Seto does not cuddle. XD

The responses from last chapter were so great and it made me feel bad that I couldn't get this one up Sunday. It was especially welcomed because of my not so lovely midterms. But, they're over and now they won't be effecting the story, so that's good news, right?

**NEXT CHAPTER: A New Game**

_The whole gang shows up for the ultimate battle, but what do salad dressing, milk, and wine have to do with it? Kaiba's about to find out what happens when his pride gets in the way of common sense and quite a few of them are going to come out of the whole thing in need of therapy after Anzu's idea is finally put into action. Laughs abound._

Needless to say, the next chapter will be filled with the funny and some questions will finally be answered. Primarily, just what exactly _did_ Anzu want to do with Yami that made him seek shelter at Kaiba's place? :wicked grin: It was definitely a challenge to have all ten characters speaking in one chapter and trying to keep everything flowing well, so it was a first for me to juggle so many people and keep their personalities true to the show. Never in a million years did I think I would actually write the chapter that I did, but when you have someone as cocky as Jounouchi trying to prove Kaiba wrong, Kaiba refusing to back down because of his pride, and Yami having no problems showing off and playing up an audience, well, things can get _very_ interesting no matter what the situation is…

It'll be up on Sunday, so please look forward to it. If nothing else, it should be good for a few laughs. More than a few if I did it correctly. So hopefully you're willing to take the leap with me and enjoy the cracktastic madness that is the next chapter. Until then…

...although it kind of feels like there needs to be an evil laugh on the end of that, doesn't there? XD


	17. Chapter 17: A New Game

**A/N: **Fun with seating charts! For those of you who like keeping track of positioning, I left the thing I used while working on the game scene. Ten people can be a lot to keep track of, needless to say. Lines were used to prevent FF from screwing up my formatting again.

Anzu—Yami—Ootogi—Jounouchi

Shizuka———————Honda

Mai_—_Kaiba_—_Mokuba—Yuugi

Other than that, nothing much to add other than beware of the lengthy insanity that lies ahead! There's also a rather verbose note at the end, but that shouldn't come as much of a surprise by this point…

* * *

**Chapter 17: A New Game**

He hadn't wanted to leave.

As that singular thought continued to echo through his slowly reawakening mind, the enormity of it began sinking in and Kaiba found himself deeply disturbed by the sentiment. He had never had cause to fear dependency because he had never been in a situation where it could arise; he had always been self-reliant and he needed the comfort of no one. And yet, if they had not been interrupted, he would have been content to remain as he had been and that was a fact that he didn't know how to process.

Kaiba's hand rested on the gearshift, but he remained motionless as he sat there, hearing the music that was faintly coming through the speakers. He knew that he should leave quickly before the others arrived and he was detained any further, but he had yet to shift from park into drive, too distracted by his sudden realization. Since when had Kaiba Seto allowed himself to become so weak as to indulge himself in such things? Even as he berated himself over the fact, he also recognized that it hadn't felt like weakness at all, but he didn't know what else to call it; his mind only knew one way to catalogue it and since it wasn't something that could strengthen him, it was therefore relegated to a weakness, even if it didn't quite fit there, either.

Deciding that he could think just as well back at home, he finally put the car into gear, only to see in his rearview mirror that a car had turned the corner. Narrowing his eyes, he saw that it was one of his own and he found himself wondering just how Yami had known that without a phone call. With a sigh, he put the car back into park and turned it off, knowing that he wasn't going to get away without some form of interaction with the Yuugi-tachi because of Mokuba. Getting out of his car and shutting his door, he watched as everyone began exiting the limo, his brother running over to meet him.

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba exclaimed as he all but launched himself at his older brother, looking up at him with anxious eyes. "You're okay?"

Ruffling his hair affectionately, Kaiba reassured him, "Of course I am," feeling a twinge of guilt for worrying Mokuba.

"_Really_?" Mokuba questioned in a disbelieving tone. He wanted to believe his brother, but he was surprised by the small gesture that his older brother would normally reserve for times when there was no one watching and there was no way to miss the sound of the seven people approaching. It was enough to let him know that something was amiss with Kaiba, but he wasn't quite sure what was different. Maybe it was the extra sleep?

"Yes, so stop worrying."

Frowning, Mokuba became more perplexed by the comment. It lacked the normal commanding tone and Mokuba was trying to find the reason behind it and failing. "Did something happen with the prototypes?"

"No, why?" Kaiba asked, the question reminding him that he should get the data off of the card before giving it back over to the R&D team. He was looking forward to using it to modify his deck further into perfection, but it would have to wait for the time being.

That confused Mokuba further; his brother had been stressed about the project getting stalled, so if nothing had been resolved, what other reason would he have to be so…relaxed? He still wasn't sure if that was the right word to describe his brother at the moment, but he didn't get a chance to answer since Jounouchi finally made his presence known by asking, "What's _he_ doing here?"

"I invited him," Yuugi answered, although he was taken aback by the fact that Kaiba was still present. He knew that Yami had been back for at least twenty minutes, but did that mean Kaiba had remained the entire time as well? It was just another question he added to his list to ask Yami about later, but for the moment he let it go as Mai, Anzu, Shizuka, Honda, and Otogi followed him inside the house.

"But, Yuugi!" Jounouchi started to protest, before shrugging it away and following the group. "Well, at least we'll get to see an interesting reaction."

Knowing what Jounouchi was referring to, Kaiba couldn't help but taunt, "Prepare to be disappointed, mutt."

At least with those words, Mokuba realized that his brother was still the same. He didn't know why he was so concerned, but he decided to take his brother's suggestion and stop worrying so much about it. "You're really going to stay?" he asked hopefully.

Even if he agreed to stay, it didn't mean that he had to for the whole duration, Kaiba decided. Locking the car and pocketing his keys, he simply said, "Ah," and watched as his brother's face lit up in joy. Was such a simple thing really all it took?

"Thanks, Nii-sama!" he exclaimed happily, rushing ahead as Kaiba made his way to the door at a more dignified pace.

He wasn't entirely sure what he had just agreed to get himself into, but it was a little late for that now, he realized as he shut the front door behind him, heading toward the noise. The tiny living room seemed even smaller when filled with so many people, but he noticed that Yuugi had already gone upstairs in an attempt to procure Yami through less than magical means. _Not that any of them know that_, he added to himself, crossing his arms as he remained standing. Despite the noise level, he could faintly hear the sound of two people descending the stairs and he watched as Yuugi led Yami into the room. "Hn, so he finally appears," Kaiba commented with a smirk, watching as Yami's eyes went wide with shock.

"_Kaiba_?" he questioned in disbelief, faltering in his step before continuing to enter the room. He could have sworn that he heard Kaiba leave; after all, what reason would he have to stay?

"Why are you the one that's surprised?" Kaiba asked with a snort of derision, although the question wasn't entirely without merit. Judging from the other's reaction, Yami must have seriously that that he had already returned home, which added another level of confusion for Kaiba. Yami had changed clothes in the interim, but the collar was conspicuously absent. If he was so confident that Kaiba had left, what would have prevented him from wearing it? Unless he…? No, Kaiba didn't have the time to devote to such thoughts right now.

Quickly recovering and approaching Kaiba, Yami was vaguely aware of Jounouchi muttering in disappoint about the lack of initial reaction. Standing in front of Kaiba and meeting his gaze, Yami couldn't help but be notice that the other seemed to have returned to normal, his demeanor giving away nothing about what had happened earlier. "You being here is more surprising than me," Yami said with a grin as reached up and poked Kaiba's shoulder. Yuugi was once against mystified by the strange greeting and wondered if there was some ancient Egyptian custom that he didn't know about that was behind the weird action. Even if there was one, it still didn't explain why he only did that to Kaiba, though.

"Testing to see if I'm real?" Kaiba asked sarcastically as he forced Yami's hand away from him.

"Something like that," Yami replied with a chuckle.

"Still," Kaiba replied, running his fingertips along Yami's neck in order to tip his chin back, "you feel real enough."

"Do I?" Yami questioned with a perverse look flashing in his eyes that did not go unnoticed by Kaiba.

Biting back his first answer, Kaiba merely said, "Hn," as he pulled his hand away from the other, remembering just how many eyes were focused on them at the moment.

Everyone had been watching the two of them like it was a duel, causing Jounouchi to exclaim in disappointment, "That's it?" Jounouchi knew that Mokuba had already told Kaiba about Yami, but there still should have been some amount of protesting from Kaiba to make him feel justified. It was Kaiba, after all—possibly the most cynical, disbelieving person ever—so how could he just accept it that easily?

"Should there be more?" Kaiba asked, turning his attention toward his source of annoyance.

Before Jounouchi could answer, Anzu interjected, "Does this have anything to do with what Bakura was talking about?"

Shifting his gaze over to the girl, he coolly responded, "Why would this have anything to do with him?"

"Well, I just thought…" Anzu began before trailing off, when she realized Kaiba was no longer listening to her. She was just about to call him out on his disrespect, but Kaiba spoke before she had the chance.

"Wasn't there something you were supposed to be doing?" he asked Yami, giving a short laugh when he saw the scowl on the other's face.

Yami could sense his aibou's amusement through their link and he glanced over at him just in time to see Yuugi covering a grin with his hand. Returning his focus to Kaiba, he lowly warned him, "Stop before—"

"Oh yeah!" Mokuba exclaimed, remembering the previous night's adventures that had been put on hold. "The game that Anzu's friends in America told her about!"

Wincing, Yami shot Kaiba a fierce glare, but it didn't prevent Kaiba from continuing, "After all, you've kept everyone _waiting_," enjoying the sight of Yami becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

Angling his body so that his mouth couldn't be seen, Yami told him softly, "You have no idea what you just got yourself into," with a laugh before making his way into the kitchen to get some water to disguise his actions. As much as he wasn't looking forward to what was about to happen, he could at least understand his aibou's amusement over the situation. It would almost be worth it just to see the expression on Kaiba's face over the whole thing.

"Myself?" Kaiba repeated, puzzled by the reaction, but still unfazed by the words.

Oblivious to what was happening behind him, Mokuba asked Anzu, "The numbers…well, they're not exactly even, but it should still be okay, right?"

Stammering as she stared at some spot on the carpet that interested only her, she answered, "N-no, it was a stupid idea, let's just—"

"So all of the interesting stuff happened after I went home?" Mai teased, amused when Anzu became even more embarrassed, giving her some sort of an idea of what had transpired.

Returning and standing near Kaiba, Yami commented, "Six against three isn't exactly what I'd consider favorable."

"It just means the girls have more of a chance," Mai countered, giving Yami a look that made him feel like he was in danger of being devoured if the game commenced.

"My sister is _not_ joining in!" Jounouchi vehemently stated from the floor, hating the thought of his innocent sister being corrupted by Honda or Otogi, not to mention the possibility of Kaiba getting anywhere near her.

Pouting, Shizuka protested, "But, onii-chan, I want to play! It sounds like fun," as she glanced over at Otogi and Honda with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"B-but, Shizuka!" Jounouchi exclaimed, staring at his sister in disbelief.

"If Shizuka-chan wants to play, let her join in the _fun_," Otogi said suggestively, causing Jounouchi to jump to his feet as if he was going to start a brawl with the other.

"Bastard! Like I would let her and you—" Jounouchi began, but when he glanced at his sister, his jaw dropped when he saw Honda talking with Shizuka in a secretive manner. "Honda! What the hell? I'll—"

Kaiba watched with mild distain as Yuugi and Anzu restrained Jounouchi from launching into an attack that was sure to cause more damage to their surroundings than anything else. He didn't understand why everyone was getting so worked up about it, but then again, he didn't really understand what they were actually talking about, either. Refusing to display his ignorance, he chose to remain silent instead, using the distraction as a cover to glance over at Yami who was watching the scene with far more amusement than Kaiba could possibly find in the situation.

Realizing that everyone's attention was focused on Jounouchi attempting to uphold his sister's purity, Yami looked over at Kaiba and grinned when he caught the other watching him. Knowing that there was very little chance that the others would hear him over the current commotion, Yami softly asked, "I thought you were going to leave?"

"So did I," Kaiba muttered with a scowl, his eyes drifting toward Yami's bare neck once more.

"I'm glad you stayed, though," Yami admitted before grinning wickedly, "even if you did just get yourself into one hell of a mess."

"Is that so?" Kaiba asked in a way that sent a shiver of anticipation through Yami, making him instinctually take a step closer, narrowing the distance between them.

Mokuba had quickly grown bored with the same fight he had seen occur several times throughout the past few hours, so he decided to turn around and ask his brother a question, but he was greeted with a surprising view. Peeking over the back of the couch, Mokuba watched as his brother and Yami conversed, unable to hear what they were saying despite the fact that he wasn't that far from them. He hadn't really given much thought to how his brother and Yami would interact with each other since he had just assumed that it would be the same way he did with Yuugi, but Mokuba was beginning to realize that wasn't exactly the case.

He couldn't quite figure it out, but his older brother certainly seemed to be focusing on Yami in an intense manner that made him hesitant to interrupt. After all, there wasn't a trace of annoyance or irritation on his face, which was shocking considering the yelling that was still going on as Jounouchi begged Yuugi to let go of him so that he could rearrange Otogi's face in order to make him completely unappealing to his sister. He assumed that they were standing so close to each other because it was hard to hear over the noise, but in Mokuba's opinion, there wasn't a need for them to be _that_ close to each other. "Nii-sama?" Mokuba called out, bewildered by the fact that it took three tries to get a response.

"Mokuba?" Kaiba responded as he looked over at his brother who was staring at him with some amount of confusion, although he was at a loss as to why.

"What do you want to do?" he asked, figuring that there was no way his brother would agree to such a game.

When Yami snickered and tried to cover it with a cough, Kaiba glared at him before asking his brother, "About what?"

"The game."

"Game?" Kaiba repeated as he continued to look at his younger brother with a blank expression.

Jounouchi had finally stopped his attempts to go on a murderous rampage and he turned to face Kaiba with an obnoxious laugh as he said, "Give it up, Mokuba. There's no way in hell he'd ever agree to it."

"Damn," Mai muttered, causing a few of them to turn toward her in surprise.

"M-Mai?" Jounouchi asked in confusion.

"What?" she asked in an indignant manner, crossing her legs as she laughed haughtily at Jounouchi. "_Some _of us wouldn't object."

While Jounouchi continued to gape at her statement, Kaiba's brow furrowed as he tried to process what had just happened. In the past he had only had minimal interactions with the woman so he was unsure about what she meant, although he caught on quickly when she looked at him with flirtatious violet eyes that left no question about the meaning of her words as she continued, "After all, it's such a rare _opportunity_."

Yami couldn't hold back his laugh and he saw Kaiba bristle at that. He wasn't sure if Mai was being serious or just teasing Jounouchi, but Yami was inclined to believe it was the latter. "Ridiculous," Kaiba said dismissively, causing Jounouchi to recover from his shock.

"How typical," Jounouchi accused, "thinking you're above the rest of us."

"What are you yapping about now, mutt?" Kaiba asked, quickly approaching the threshold of his tolerance level for dealing with the noisy teen.

"You're saying you'll play?" Jounouchi asked skeptically, figuring there was no chance the other would ever agree to it. He might have finally found his trump card and he wasn't about to let it go.

Kaiba was annoyed at himself for not having a better grasp of what this unknown game was about since he was not given to agreeing blindly to things. However, he felt like his pride was on the line, because if he didn't agree, it would make him look like a coward running away from a challenge. Realizing that everyone was staring at him and awaiting his decision, he shrugged and said, "It's just a game," figuring that it was harmless enough. How bad could one game be?

"Holy shit," Jounouchi swore as he stared at Kaiba. "Do you even _know_ what you just agreed to?"

"If I didn't, do you think I would have agreed to it?" Kaiba snapped, hating the fact that the question was a little too close to the truth for his tastes.

"Count me in!" Mai exclaimed happily, causing Jounouchi to look at her with disbelief.

"I, uhm, I'd like to play, too," Shizuka said shyly, earning her a look of despair from her older brother.

The instant Honda and Otogi said in unison, "We're in," Jounouchi began to swear again.

Mokuba called out, "I'll be the officiator!" having been told the previous night that he even though he was too young to participate, he could still make sure that everyone followed through with their turn.

Anzu looked like she wanted to crawl in a hole and stay there, which amused Mai and made her go over to the younger girl and hug her in a teasing manner. "Anzu's playing since it was her idea, right?" she cajoled, relentlessly poking and prodding the younger girl.

"I-I guess, yeah," Anzu agreed reluctantly, seriously regretting ever having suggested the game in the first place. It had seemed like a good way to pass the time last night when they were all bored and looking for something interesting to do, but now it was just beyond embarrassing.

"Me too," Yuugi said, careful not to look at any particular person as he did as such.

"Great idea," Mai whispered to Anzu and winking in a knowing manner. "There's more than one way to win a man, ne?"

"M-Mai! What—" Anzu started, but didn't get to finish since Jounouchi groaned loudly.

"Yami, are you…?"

In a manner that Kaiba found far too seductive, Yami agreed, "Of course," before sauntering towards the kitchen with a laugh that set him on edge.

"That leaves just you, mutt," Kaiba told him with a look that further pissed off the other.

"Like I'd back down now?" Jounouchi shot back, but it failed to earn him a response.

"Hey, Anzu?" Yami called out from the kitchen. "Question."

Blushing as Mai continued to laugh at her expense, Anzu asked, "What is it?"

"Would salad dressing work?"

_Salad dressing? What the hell kind of game is this?_ Kaiba wondered in shock, further confused by the fact that no one else in the room seemed to find the comment strange.

"Well, proba—actually, no, not really," Anzu replied, "are there any drinks?"

"Milk?"

Getting up from her chair, she answered, "No, that's definitely no good," as she made her way over to the fridge. Looking in, all she saw were a few cans, which also wouldn't work. Realizing that this was her last chance to escape what was sure to be a humiliating experience, she brightly announced, "Nothing here will work, so I guess we'll just have to find something else to do until the food arrives."

Taking his role of officiator as seriously as ever, Mokuba suggested, "We could always just go to the store and pick something up there."

Anzu continued protesting, "I really think it would be better if we just—"

Mai suddenly clapped her hands together, startling everyone as she said in a singsong voice, "I have just the thing! I'll be right back." Leaving the room to head out to her car, it was relatively quiet until she returned a short time later with a triumphant noise as she brandished a bottle of red wine. "Perfect, don't you think?"

_How the hell did we get from salad dressing to wine?_ Kaiba wanted to know, his mind racing to try and figure out the mystery. Red wine vinaigrette was the only link his brain could find and that had absolutely nothing to do with games, so he ignored it and continued trying to find a more appropriate answer.

"I'll go get the glasses!" Otogi volunteered before getting shot down by Mai.

"Wrong kind of game," she chided in a tone implying she wouldn't have minded playing that kind at all. "And if any of you shatter it, you're buying me two to make up for it, got it?"

"But minors can't buy alcohol," Shizuka said in a worried tone, knowing that her brother was at a high risk for breaking it.

"Ahhh, Shizuka-chan, so pure," Otogi complimented her in a dreamy tone of voice.

It caused Honda to chime in as well, "So innocent!"

Wrapping their arms around each other, they said in unison, "So perfect," earning them a pillow in the face from Jounouchi.

"Will you two stop? See, Yuugi? This is why I wanted to teach them a lesson earlier!"

"Like they would learn?" Mai said derisively with a laugh as she strutted back into the living room with a laugh.

"You two get over here!" Jounouchi commanded, gesturing for them to join him, which they did with much grumbling. The two of them sat on the floor with Jounouchi between them, situated across from Shizuka who had also moved to the ground; Mokuba likewise slid off of the couch and sat with his back against it while Yuugi sat between him and Honda.

As the rest of them began walking toward the circle that was slowly forming, Kaiba barely caught Yami's hushed, "You brought this on yourself," as he brushed past him with another laugh. Choosing to ignore it, Kaiba sat on the other side of his brother with Mai quickly dropping down next to him; it was only his years of conditioning that prevented him from flinching at her self-satisfied laughing. Yami sat next to Otogi which just so happened to be directly across from Kaiba, flashing him a smile that had a pit of dread forming in Kaiba's stomach. Anzu settled herself between Shizuka and Yami, further displeasing him and causing him to scowl in irritation.

Taking his role as officiator as serious as he did when he was working on one of the Kaiba Corp tournaments, he asked, "Is it okay that all of the girls are sitting together?"

"It's a matter of probability, so it wouldn't make any difference even if we were spread out," Mai reassured him, not willing to give up her spot since it offered her the best potential views of anything that could happen.

Shrugging, Mokuba addressed Anzu, "You should go first to show everyone how it's done."

"Show everyone how it's _done_?" Anzu repeated, glaring fiercely over at the snickering coming from Jounouchi's side of the circle. "Oh, stop being so immature, you three!"

Handing over the bottle with a grin, Mai encouraged her, "Give it your best, ne?"

Hesitantly accepting it, she looked away with a bashful, "Ah," before carefully placing it on the floor, laying it on its side. Taking a deep breath, she sat up on her knees and rolled it about an arm's length away from her, spinning it hard as she sat back and waited for it to stop, unsure as to who she should be hoping for it to choose.

When it finally ceased rotating, Mokuba looked carefully at where the neck of the bottle was facing and it was clearly pointing at an already blushing Yuugi. Despite the obviousness of it, Mokuba followed formality as he announced, "Yuugi is the winner," causing Jounouchi, Honda, and Otogi to start making all sorts of comments to Yuugi.

"Lucky!" Mai cheered, not helping Anzu's blush any as she stood up in order to approach Yuugi.

Kaiba watched with a detached interest, only paying enough attention to figure out what the hell was the point of this so-called _game_. When he saw Anzu hesitantly kiss Yuugi chastely on the lips, he suddenly realized why Yami had tried to stop him and Kaiba glared at him, ignoring all of the celebratory noises that were being made. Yami smirked at Kaiba, further irritating him, especially since it was far too late to back out now. The feeling was made even worse because if he had just kept his damn mouth shut, he wouldn't be in this situation and Yami knew it, too. _Bastard_, Kaiba swore in his mind, _he's so going to fucking pay for this_. He wasn't sure how exactly, but he trusted that he'd be able to come up with something suitable. His only hope at this point was that the food arrived before he had to participate in such absurdities.

Amused by Kaiba's reaction, Yami had been distracted from instantly congratulating his aibou through their link. Thus, he wasn't surprised when Yuugi reached out to him first, _"Did I just…?"_ Yami didn't answer with words; instead he just laughed gently, allowing the other to feel his happiness for what had just happened. _"I never thought it would happen that way,"_ Yuugi continued, still stunned.

_"At least it happened,"_ Yami pointed out, shielding the fact that another reason he was so pleased was the fact that it hadn't been him. That was a whole level of awkward that he had no desire to deal with at any time.

Once Anzu had returned to her spot, the flushed cheeks still apparent on both her and Yuugi's face, Mokuba decided that it was time to ask, "Who's next, Yuugi?"

Debating about what to do, Yuugi was about to choose Jounouchi when he felt Yami's mirth through their connection, causing his to question, _"Yami, what…?"_

When Kaiba noticed the way Yami tilted his head, he looked over and quickly confirmed that Yuugi was doing the same, leading him to believe that if they could in fact communicate in such a manner, no good could come from whatever plan was being hatched between those two. The feeling intensified when he saw the smug satisfaction on Yami's face and he braced himself for whatever was coming next.

"Uhm, it can be anyone, right?" Yuugi questioned, causing Kaiba to narrow his eyes at the still overly pleased Yami. They were definitely up to something, he decided, hating that he was at a loss for an effective countermeasure.

Mokuba looked at Anzu for confirmation and she simply nodded. "She says it's fine, so who is it?" Mokuba asked eagerly.

"Yami," Yuugi said quickly, causing the jeers to begin anew, but Kaiba could only stare at the person in front of him with his iciest gaze.

Still flustered from her earlier experience, she silently handed the bottle to Yami, glancing shyly over at Yuugi as she did so. Having spun it like Anzu had earlier, Yami sat back and waited for it to stop, noticing that Kaiba had shifted his glare from him to the bottle. Everyone quieted down as it slowed in its rotations and when it finally stopped, it was deadly silent as everyone looked at it in various states of shock.

He wasn't sure how Yami had pulled it off, but somehow Kaiba wasn't surprised by the outcome in the least. Yami was smirking at him as if they were facing off in a duel and Kaiba narrowed his eyes, not the least bit amused.

Jounouchi found his voice first, laughing nervously as he said, "Oi, Yami, I'm pretty sure that you don't have to—"

The comment was an outlet for Kaiba's irritation and he laughed scornfully at Jounouchi. "Just what I would expect to hear from a third rate amateur," Kaiba commented out of habit, "always so quick to back off like a dog with its tail between its legs."

"What was that?" Jounouchi exclaimed angrily, ignoring the fact that there were already hands holding him down to prevent him from jumping up and heading over in Kaiba's direction. "I'll show you who won't back down, you arrogant bastard!"

Mokuba tried to interrupt by saying, "Nii-sama, if—" but he got no further when he realized that his brother wasn't paying any attention to him at all. Instead, Kaiba was tensely waiting for Yami's next move, watching him intently in an attempt to find a way to gain an advantage in the situation.

"…like he'd really do it!" Jounouchi finished his rant, breathing heavily, becoming incensed when he realized that he had been completely ignored. "Hey! Bastard, fucking listen when—"

Any retort was stopped when Yami stood up and took the few steps over to stand in front of Kaiba, his scarlet eyes full of challenge and defiance. Unable to resist, Yami provoked Kaiba by asking, "Do you intend to run away?"

He was thoroughly sick of hearing that question and it made his anger increase significantly. "Just who the fuck do you think you're dealing with?" Kaiba growled, reaching up and grabbing Yami's wrist, yanking him down hard, resulting in Yami straddling his lap as in previous times.

Mokuba had backed up closer to Yuugi and was watching everything with a sense of surprise that the entire group was feeling. None of them had been prepared for what happened after Yami answered, "Kaiba Seto, of course," in a playfully mocking tone.

"And don't you fucking forget it," Kaiba told him arrogantly, refusing to forfeit and setting everything into motion. In an instant, Yami's lips were on his and Kaiba forced his tongue into the other's mouth, not bothering with permission as the ferocious kiss deepened. Since Yami's left wrist was still being held captive, he used his right hand to brace himself against the couch cushions as he adjusted his position, failing to hold back a soft moan at his own actions. Yami wanted to laugh as he felt Kaiba's left hand entangle itself in his hair, pulling him that much closer as they continued to battle it out in front of the group.

Everyone was watching with horrified fascination, unable to look away from the pair who had yet to separate, neither willing to quit first. Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda all felt somewhat traumatized by watching Yami and Kaiba go at it, whereas Mai was all too happy to watch something that was usually reserved for fantasies. Shizuka kept trying to look away demurely, but her eyes continued to occasionally return to the sight regardless. Mokuba and Yuugi exchanged glances and could only shrug; neither was really surprised by the behavior, but whereas Mokuba assumed his brother was just accepting a challenge, Yuugi was beginning to understand things a bit more clearly now despite his other half shielding him from his current emotions. Otogi could only shake his head and ask, "Is _everything_ a competition with these two?" but no one answered him. "Is there a time limit or something? This is getting a bit ridiculous…"

Anzu was too stunned to answer verbally so she just shook her head. Mokuba didn't want the responsibility of interrupting his brother, so he shrugged and did nothing, figuring they'd both have to stop at some point.

Oblivious to the comments being made, they eventually paused for air, Yami sucking on Kaiba's lower lip before letting it go and leaning back with a satisfied look that Kaiba met with a smug one of his own. Getting back at Yami for earlier, Kaiba taunted, "Is that the best you can do?"

All too eager to take up the challenge, Yami leaned forward with a perverse smirk to prove just what else he could do, only to be stopped when he felt Kaiba squeezing his wrist tightly to remind him of their situation. He was about to respond when they were interrupted by a timid, "Uhm, guys?" from Yuugi.

"Yes?" Yami answered, looking over at his aibou, but still not moving because he needed a little more time to calm himself. He had gotten a little too caught up in the intensity of the moment, but he could at least take comfort in the fact that he could tell he wasn't the only one.

"What the fuck was _that_?" Jounouchi finally exploded in a loud shout, pointing at the pair.

Looking over Yami's shoulder, Kaiba laughed at the enraged boy, further infuriating him. "What the fuck do you _think_?" Kaiba countered smoothly, pulling his hand back from Yami's hair and letting it rest on his knee, ignoring his desire to let it brush against the firm ass that was almost with its grasp. The situation was made worse when he remembered that Yami was currently lacking underwear and Kaiba swore at the other for making him more susceptible to perversions. He left go of Yami's wrist in favor of balancing himself to better accommodate the position, realizing that Yami had no intention of moving quite yet. It was fine with him since the other was proving himself to be an effective cover for Kaiba's current state.

"Hot," Mai answered airily with a dirty grin, amused when Jounouchi's arm dropped limply at his side.

Doing his best to ignore the girl who was watching them with hungry eyes, Kaiba became aware of the fact that Yami's fingers were once again stroking the back of his neck. He didn't know why the other insisted on doing it, but he found himself letting it continue, rationalizing it with the thought that he couldn't stop it without drawing attention to what Yami was doing. Kaiba couldn't understand why the subtle movements were so soothing to him, but there was too much going on at the moment to think about it seriously.

"Mai!" Jounouchi exclaimed, before realizing that his sister was blushing with a giggle. "Wait, Shizuka! Don't tell me…you…_too_?"

"It's not every day a girl gets to see such a show," Mai told him, having fully noticed Shizuka's reaction and winking at the girl.

"If you have the right channels you can," Otogi pointed out, earning him a punch from Jounouchi.

Ignoring them for the time being, Jounouchi refocused his attention on Kaiba, frowning when he realized that Yami had yet to move, despite the fact he wasn't being actively restrained. "Kaiba!"

"What?"

No one else might have noticed, but Mokuba was more startled by that comment than by what he had just witnessed. It lacked the normal icy hatred he usually reserved for Jounouchi; instead, it sounded more like mild annoyance. His brother's demeanor was similar to what it had been when they had first arrived and Mokuba found himself at a complete loss over what was going on with his brother. Wouldn't his brother have normally forced Yami away after such an unwanted display? Instead, he remained in Kaiba's lap with a bemused expression and Mokuba suddenly noticed what Yami was doing with his free hand. Maybe his brother was just too shocked by the whole thing to react, but even as he tried to excuse the behavior with that logic, it just didn't work. It also didn't explain why it seemed like such a natural thing for the two of them and Mokuba got no help from Yuugi when he looked back at him for answers.

"But, how could—I mean, why did—it just," Jounouchi's words continued to fail him and Kaiba just watched in arrogant amusement at the reaction. "Yami!"

Looking back at the other, Yami answered, "Yes?" When Jounouchi had no words for him, Yami shrugged and defended himself with, "That's how the game is played, right?" although he was unable to keep the smugness out of his voice.

"Yeah, but that was just…"

Turning his head the other way to look at Anzu over his shoulder, Yami asked innocently, "Did I misunderstand the rules?" When Kaiba laughed at his attempt to sound naïve, Yami tugged on a lock of the hair that was still entwined in his fingers, causing Kaiba to inhale sharply at the unexpected sensation, scowling when they resumed their normal slow movements.

The look on her face made Yami realize any hope she ever had about him had been effectively demolished by his actions and he couldn't help but feel somewhat pleased about it, despite the fact she was clearly upset by everything. "No," she finally answered, still unable to meet his gaze.

Watching as Yami turned to face Kaiba once again, Jounouchi found himself losing his desire to try and explain the wrongness of the situation. Maybe there were different traditions in ancient Egypt regarding men, but he didn't care about what they were; the only thing that mattered was that it had been Kaiba. He didn't think he would have responded much better to the situation if it had been anyone else, but to see someone he respected so much doing _that_ without complaint with someone he loathed was just too much for his brain to handle. Looking over at Yuugi with a pleading gaze, he was met with a shrug that gave him no reassurance. Why wasn't Yuugi upset over seeing something like that? Then again, if he always had Yami in his head, that meant he would be privy to his thoughts, which would mean that if Yami had thought of Kaiba…no, Jounouchi realized that he was being ridiculous. There was no way such a thing could possibly be true, right?

"Since you seem so concerned about it, why don't you go next and show everyone what you would do differently," Kaiba challenged him.

"Fine!" Jounouchi exclaimed, figuring that the sooner he put it behind him the better. "This Jounouchi doesn't back away from any challenge!"

"Hn," was Kaiba's only response and Yami had to stifle a laugh over the whole thing. It didn't matter what the circumstance was, Kaiba was always Kaiba and there was something vaguely reassuring about it, even if it could be frustrating from time to time.

Resuming his role as referee, Mokuba said, "As soon as Yami, uhm…returns to his…_seat_, we can continue."

Yami's eyes clearly warned Kaiba that what had just occurred wasn't finished and for once, he wasn't inclined to argue against it. The conceited bastard had a lot of nerve to put him on the spot and he wasn't about to let the other get away with it so easily. However, he was also cognizant of the fact that it would have to wait for a time when there wasn't an audience present. No words were exchanged as Yami gracefully rose, walking over to the bottle and bending over to retrieve it, making Kaiba roll his eyes at the blatancy of such an action. Walking over to Jounouchi and holding the wine bottle out for him to take with a benign smile, he casually returned to his place, acting completely nonchalant about the whole incident.

Filled with the desire to retaliate against Kaiba, Jounouchi spun the bottle, confident that his luck would allow him and Mai to prove to the bastard just how the game was played. Staring smugly at an unimpressed Kaiba, Jounouchi gave him his best glare before watching as the bottle finally began to slow, waiting for the moment when he could show Kaiba just who he was dealing with. However, all of his bravado disappeared when he saw who his luck deserted him for: Otogi.

Kaiba didn't bother to restrain his laugh, resting his arms on the couch cushions behind him as he leaned back and settled in for the spectacle, realizing that the only person who was going to enjoy the situation as much as him was Mai, even if their reasons were entirely different. Otogi turned and looked at Jounouchi with a resigned sigh and as much as Jounouchi wanted to protest the outcome, he didn't want to give Kaiba the satisfaction of hearing that. Kaiba managed to exacerbate the situation further by adding, "So what exactly are you going to do differently, mutt?"

Glaring at Kaiba with all of the hatred he was feeling at the moment, Jounouchi was barely aware of the fact that Otogi had edged his way closer, sincerely regretting that he had been backed into such a corner. It was only after Mokuba confirmed that Otogi had been picked that Jounouchi turned to face his fate and was startled by the close proximity he suddenly found himself in with the other. "Otogi! What the—" Jounouchi started, but didn't get very far because he found himself being pressed back as Otogi began kissing him, causing his whole body going rigid in shock. When Jounouchi felt Otogi's tongue suddenly invading his mouth, he couldn't stop his first reaction, which was to shove the other off of him and exclaim, "What the hell are you doing?" as he wiped his mouth with his hand. "You _actually_—I mean, you really, ugh, what the _fuck_! You—"

"I'd rather make out with your sister, but—" Otogi started, but wasn't allowed to finish the sentence since he was suddenly being assaulted by Jounouchi's fists.

"Maybe you should start calling him, 'puppy,' instead," Mai suggested conspiratorially to Kaiba, laughing as the scene unfolded before them.

The comment actually made Kaiba chuckle and he looked over at the girl with a raised eyebrow. He didn't have time to respond since Jounouchi was once again exploding, this time aiming it at Mai as he exclaimed, "Mai, you're on his side now?"

"Side?" she repeated, trying not to laugh at the flushed cheeks and seriousness of Jounouchi. "I wasn't aware that there were any sides in this."

As Jounouchi began spluttering in disbelief, Otogi leaned over and retrieved the wine bottle, checking over its vintage before looking over at Shizuka in a seductive manner that had her cheeks pinker than her brother's. "Ne, Shizuka-chan, do you want to try it?"

"What the hell are you implying, pervert?" Jounouchi demanded as Honda restrained him from attacking Otogi again.

"I was simply asking if she would like to have her turn now," Otogi replied calmly, turning the bottle in his hands. "Why? What did you _think_ I was implying?"

"Yes, uhm, if it's okay, that is," Shizuka answered, causing her brother to fall back in despair as Otogi stood and began walking over to her. Just as she accepted it, the doorbell rang, causing all eyes to turn to the door.

Realizing that his sister had been saved, Jounouchi stood up and grabbed Otogi, dragging him over to the door as Yuugi walked over to open it. As everyone began heading over in the direction of the dining area, Mokuba peered over at his brother who had yet to move. "Nii-sama?"

"Hm?"

When his older brother's eyes met his, Mokuba suddenly lost the nerve to ask the question he really wanted. He was beginning to think that maybe he should have paid more attention while in class, because he was realizing just how few adjectives he actually knew; he was at a complete loss to describe or figure out just what was different about his brother and he found it frustrating. Instead, he settled for asking, "Are you going to stay for dinner?"

Kaiba's eyes flicked over to catch Yami watching them and he quickly returned his gaze to Mokuba. "Sure, why not?" he said casually with a shrug, figuring the worst of it was already over.

Instead of thanking his brother, Mokuba simply nodded and got up to go over to where everyone was beginning to gather as the food was being unpacked from the bags. Standing as well, Kaiba noticed that only Yami remained in the living room and he commented, "I figured you would have been the first over there."

"Aibou told me I had to wait until everyone else got food before I was allowed to," Yami said remorsefully, hating having to acquiesce, but knowing that there would be very little for everyone else otherwise. Walking past Kaiba, the pair began to make their way over to the group, still lingering on the edge of the commotion.

Realizing that everyone was too absorbed in what they were doing, Kaiba took advantage of what would probably be his only opportunity to ask the question that had been bothering him since Yami had reappeared. Standing closely behind Yami, he quietly asked, "Why?"

Initially assuming that Kaiba was asking about the reason Yami had to wait until everyone else was served, he was about to answer when he felt Kaiba's fingers brush against his neck and he involuntarily shivered. Realizing what the real question was, he turned slightly to glance up at Kaiba, telling the other, "I said I wouldn't, didn't I?"

"But you thought I left," Kaiba stated in a low tone, taking his eyes off of the group to meet Yami's gaze, surprised by the slight smile that greeted him.

"So?"

Mokuba realized that his brother had yet to get anything to eat, and he was about to call him over until he saw what was delaying Kaiba. He could have sworn that his brother was smiling faintly at Yami and there was no misinterpreting Yami's expression as he looked up at Kaiba. It gave Mokuba the feeling that he was watching something that he had no business seeing and he quickly glanced around the table to make sure that no one else had noticed the private moment yet.

There was something strange about seeing his older brother looking so at ease around another, especially someone whose presence was possible only through the magical means that he knew his older brother despised. It would have made sense to him if his brother kept his distance for that reason, but instead, they were standing close enough that their bodies were practically touching and there wasn't enough noise to justify it this time, either. He was beginning to question what exactly had happened the other night when Yami went to visit his brother, but a small part of him was beginning to wonder if it was something best left alone.

Even though he was oblivious to his younger brother's observations, Kaiba had at least maintained awareness of their present situation. It was why he reacted to Yami leaning against him by pressing his thumb hard against the bruise he had made earlier on the other's left shoulder, pleased when it created an acceptable distance between them.

It had resulted in Yami making a small noise that drew attention to their presence, so he tried to cover it by asking Yuugi through their link, _"Can I please eat now?" _When his aibou nodded in consent, Yami said out loud, "Good, because I'm starving."

"Whose fault is that?" Kaiba asked, earning him another glare from Yami that he laughed at in a condescending manner.

"I wonder?" Yami replied sarcastically, although no in the room quite knew what to make of the odd exchange.

Ending his participation with a mere, "Hn," but unable to keep the smirk off of his face, Kaiba walked over to where his brother was, deciding that he would eat after all.

"Nii-sama?"

"Yes?"

Once again confronted by the openness of his older brother's blue eyes, Mokuba lost his nerve to ask the question he really wanted to. Instead, he settled for suggesting, "You should try the chicken. It's pretty good."

"Is that so?" Kaiba asked, deciding to do just that.

Frowning, Mokuba looked over at Yami and continued trying to figure out what had just happened between his brother and the other. They both still seemed to be amused by the same private joke that no one else in the room understood and it just didn't make sense to Mokuba. It was weird watching them occasionally exchanging glances across the table that seemed to carry on an entire conversation when they thought no one was paying attention to them; it was both fascinating and disturbing all at the same time. Even though he felt terrible for eavesdropping on their silent dialogue, he couldn't help himself. He had always longed to see his brother's smile return, but under these circumstances, he found it somewhat unsettling, especially since he got the feeling that his brother wasn't entirely aware of what he was doing.

It was only then that he realized that his older brother had barely said anything to Yuugi the entire time, which only served to confuse him further. Since when had his brother paid the same amount of attention to Yuugi as he did to Shizuka or Honda?

* * *

**A/N:** Five bucks says no one saw THAT coming. XD

Like I said in the previous chapter, I have no clue WHERE the **idea** came from, but I ran with it and hopefully everyone else enjoyed it. I was originally going to do this as a random one shot, but it wouldn't work as well because here the psychology of it fits enough to (hopefully) make it believable.

Unless my memory has gone completely, I'm pretty sure that according to the manga, **Anzu** actually lived in America at some point. Even if I've gotten that wrong, I would think that since she wants to study dance in New York so badly, she's bound to have some friend over there whom I assume would be a girly dancer. Said girly friend in my mind would have mentioned the game to Anzu and I could see her half-jokingly bring it up while they were all trying to figure out what to do next. Think about how bored she would have to be watching Yuugi and Jounouchi working on their decks—_anything_ would be better than more hours of that. But I could see her doing one of those, "Oh damn, not enough men, oh well…so, how about the arcade? DDR, anyone?" Only not quite so spastic.

Otogi and consequently Honda, both wanting to have any excuse to get a chance with Shizuka would probably not let it drop so easily, though. Of course, she'd have to explain the concept and Yami would quickly realize that he was as much of a target as Yuugi, ergo his disappearing act. I can't imagine him allowing for a situation where something tantamount to betrayal could happen since he knows how huge of a crush Yuugi has on the girl. And he would have already known how boring Anzu at the arcade would be, so I could see him thinking Kaiba was a highly preferred option.

I just loved the idea of a **testosterone** filled Spin the Bottle game. :laughs: To me it's such a girly middle school sleepover OMIGOD giggle-giggle kind of a thing and having those three in a Battle of the Wills over such a trivial thing just makes me laugh. If they're so deadly serious about card games, why would this be any different? At least the fate of the world wasn't hinged upon it, though. XD

The real fun is the Kaiba/Jounouchi/Yami aspect for me. Essentially, **ego and pride** would drive them all to their actions. Jounouchi would be so confident that Kaiba would never agree to such a ridiculous game as Spin the Bottle that he would have no problem going up against the other; the odds that Kaiba would just leave before giving in to such stupidity would be high in Jounouchi's mind. Kaiba would refuse to back down on principle (_especially_ because of Jounouchi) and Yami would just be there for the ride, basically. : Kaiba was seeing it in terms of a game, he would play to win, witnesses be damned, and well, Yami being Yami would just run with it. After the incident from the previous chapter, I think Kaiba's aggression would be a consequence of trying to prove something.

As for **Jounouchi**, a couple of things almost happened. I thought it would have been oh so very perfect for Kaiba's plan to backfire on him again and have to make out with Jounouchi. Ohohoho, that would have been so rich and amusing, but while I understand the pairing, it's not quite my thing and would detract the focus from what I wanted. So I spared Kaiba and was naturally inclined to make it Honda, but I can't see the two of them going through with it in that situation. **Honda** isn't a gamer and I can't see his pride getting in the way; he would gladly forfeit for Shizuka, I think. And while that would give Jounouchi an easy way out, it just didn't feel satisfying. **Otogi** on the other hand, _is _a gamer. He would have enough of a competitive streak to follow through with it, regardless if his opponent/partner was Jounouchi or not; plus, he seems…flexible with such things. But Jounouchi is too confrontational to just go with it and his instincts would force him to fight back, so there ya go.

His little thought interlude about Yuugi being aware of Yami's thoughts was a throw back to the beginning of Battle City for me. Jounouchi kept doubting Namu/Marik and was mentally asking all of the right questions, but he's so used to being stupid (aww) that he ignored his instinct and dismissed it completely. Anzu is always incredibly observant and I think that she would make the connection quickly between what **Bakura** had said and Kaiba. And as much as I wanted Bakura there to spice things up even more, I can't imagine them inviting Ryou over to see Yami when they know just how close to the surface Bakura is. He'll have his chance soon enough, though…

**Mokuba** is so adorable sometimes when it comes to his older brother. He obviously loves him and would be concerned enough to notice the slight differences within Kaiba. Realizing that his brother was having nothing to do with Yuugi would be a weird thing for Mokuba, I think. There's no missing the way that Kaiba was always fixated on Yuugi and to have such an important figure becoming an incidental background character would be a glaring thing. But as we all know, if they have no use to Kaiba, then they might as well not exist.

Ah well, hopefully my little **rabbit hole adventure** didn't traumatize or cause any of you to lose your faith in me. XD It was all in good fun and I was trying to stay true to the silly nature that the show occasionally taps into whenever they aren't being dramatic. Looking forward to hearing your thoughts on it, so please feel free to let me know what you thought about this little bit of madness!

**NEXT CHAPTER: Acquired Dream**

_Kaiba finally gets some sleep, but what he sees wasn't what he had been expecting…_

It's been quite a few chapters since the last dream one, but it makes one final return. It was another one that was originally going to be a one shot, using a situation and paralleling it, but it accidentally worked its way in here and fleshed itself out deeper than a simple lemon, so we'll run with it. It's a return to the semi-serious, so you don't have to worry about any more crazy detours. XD

It'll go up next Sunday as per usual. Until then, take care and enjoy!


	18. Chapter 18: Acquired Dream

**Chapter 18: Acquired Dream**

Kaiba was beginning to feel the need to put something on the wall to merit him staring at it for so long. All things considered, he had gotten an impressive amount of work done, but that still didn't change the fact he had spent the last twenty-seven minutes staring blankly at such an uninteresting wall. Sighing heavily and leaning back in his chair, he changed his focus to the ceiling, scoffing at the idea that there would be something on it that would be of any use to his current situation. Then again, he wasn't really seeing anything since he was too busy listening to the nonsense in his mind that had finally made itself known.

It had started as a quiet whisper when he had finally managed to escape to his car, but he had been able to ignore it because of the somewhat awkward ride back home. Kaiba knew that Mokuba had wanted to say something about what had happened, but for once he was at a complete loss about what to tell his younger brother. Instead they had talked about various Kaiba Corporation plans, both fully aware of the fact that they were dodging the real subject. It was why he was both relieved and disappointed at his own reaction when Mokuba quickly made himself scarce on the premise of having homework to finish once they got home. The downside was that the thoughts he had been able to push aside began to increase to a dull roar and he had been in no mood to deal with them, so he threw himself into his work, thus bringing him to his current point. Alone and with his work complete, he had no choice but to listen as the same complaints and concerns echoed through his mind, but he had years of practice at ignoring such things. Not that it was doing him much good at the moment, he noted with a frown.

He was amazed at how tempting the idea of sleep was despite the fact that it was only 3.37AM, which was still obscenely early for him. It also meant he had only been awake for a little over twelve hours and that was a strange realization. He had lost so many productive hours, and yet he couldn't complain too much since he had finally finished going over the financial data as well as three business proposals despite the complete waste of time that the afternoon had been. It was also the first time that he could remember that he had not experienced a morning and he didn't know what to make of that, so he simply let it go. The fewer numbers he had to deal with at the moment the better.

His body complained bitterly when he stretched and he scowled when he recalled just why it was that his muscles were so displeased with him. The only consolation was that Yami was bound to be in more discomfort than him and it was enough for him at the moment. _Bastard brought it on himself_, Kaiba thought as he leaned forward and began shutting down his computer. There weren't any other projects that he would be able to complete in a single sitting and he didn't want to start something he couldn't finish at the moment. The problem with that was that it left him too much free time and there were only so many showers a man could take in a single day.

If he was going to have to listen to his annoying thoughts, he figured he might as well be comfortable while doing it, so he stood up and began walking in the direction of his bed. Stripping as he went, he turned off the lights before sliding under the covers, shivering at the coolness against his skin. At least they were freshly laundered, even if he was still suffering from a bit of mortification over what the staff must have thought, despite logic trying to explain that they probably hadn't even notice. Shifting as he settled into a more comfortable position, he tried not to let it bother him. It was easily done since his annoyance at Yami's earlier behavior far outweighed his embarrassment; he still couldn't believe what had happened over at Yuugi's place, and yet it managed to somehow be not so surprising.

The whole situation had completely backfired on Kaiba and there was no denying that he had been sucked into Yami's pace, but at least he hadn't humiliated himself as much as Jounouchi had. Watching the mutt fail never got old for Kaiba and despite his irritation over Yami's actions, he was at least pleased with the fact that they had won the game beyond a shadow of a doubt. Besides, he had gotten a little revenge on Yami as well, so on that front it had also been a success. Of course, it still didn't change the fact that he had gotten so caught up in it that he almost forgot to stop Yami from continuing and as interesting as the reactions to _that_ would have been, it wouldn't have been worth everything that would have happened afterwards. Although in hindsight, he realized that he had been remiss in not forcing Yami off of him the instant they had finished. Worse yet, it hadn't even occurred to him to do as such at the time and that was a disturbing discovery. Was it any wonder his brother had become suspicious after seeing such a thing?

Turning onto his side, he already found himself dreading the eventual conversation he was going to have with his brother about everything. How was he supposed to explain something he didn't even understand? He couldn't even explain to himself why his body thought it was a good thing to have Yami close to it, why having the other by his side stilled everything in his own mind. It was more disconcerting than it was comforting and he hated that some part of him wouldn't have minded the warmth tonight. No amount of telling himself that it was only to shut his own mind up would make him believe it, though. His defenses were slowly being decimated and he didn't like it one bit, but he was at a loss at how to prevent further intrusions. He could already feel his behavior being modified and none of his old methods could beat down the ideas that had played out in his mind about what exactly he had wanted to do to Yami when he found out the other had kept his word, despite assuming Kaiba wouldn't have put in an appearance.

Shutting his eyes, he wouldn't allow himself to follow that trail of thought any further. He instead tried to think about the meeting he had tomorrow afternoon with the lawyers regarding the prototypes being put into production. Running through different scenarios, he tired to anticipate their arguments in each situation, but it wasn't really a challenge since they always repeated the same excuses. After that meeting, he had one with his research and development team, so he decided to go through the new plans that he intended to discuss with them. He was forced to give it up when he realized that there were too many unknown variables that could come up in the real life discussion, so he abandoned the thought process.

Instead, he attempted to blank his mind, but all it did was cause him to remember how quiet his mind had been earlier when he had been in Yami's room. He still had no idea what exactly had happened, but he felt like it was something that was crucial to understanding his current situation. Yawning, he tried to force himself onto a different subject, since there was no use in trying to figure it out now, nor was there any point in thinking about how he wouldn't exactly have minded if things had…

_"Certainly took you long enough."_

_"What?"_

_They were in a nowhere space, a featureless environment that contained only them and Kaiba found it slightly disorienting. Ignoring Kaiba's confusion, Yami continued, "Although I must admit, I figured you were going to try and stay awake for a few nights to make up for the extra sleep you got."_

_"If I had known you would show up to harass me, I probably would have," Kaiba muttered as Yami smirked at the comment. Scowling, Kaiba tried to figure out how he had managed to fall asleep so quickly, despite the fact that he had been trying to sort through everything, but he was making about as much progress as he had during his waking hours._

_"I don't doubt it."_

_"I suppose you're here to try and finish what happened earlier," Kaiba accused with a distrusting glance at the other._

_Laughing, Yami asked Kaiba, "Why would I do that here instead of when we're awake?"_

_Kaiba didn't have an answer for that question, so he decided to change topics instead. "You can't keep invading my dreams just because you don't want to deal with your own, asshole."_

_"Is my being here that much of a problem?"_

_Without hesitation, Kaiba replied, "Yes," becoming frustrated when Yami started chuckling._

_"Why?"_

_"Why?" Kaiba repeated with a snort. "Because I—"_

Suddenly aware of a different darkness, Kaiba realized that the other had either disappeared or he was awake. He wasn't sure why he was suddenly conscious, but it was almost as disorienting as where he had just been. Rolling over to look at the time, he saw that it was only 4.39AM and he blinked as the numbers registered in his still sleep-addled mind. Returning to his previous position, he sighed heavily as he wrapped the blankets tighter around him, wondering what had just happened. He was surrounded by silence, so he figured something must have happened on Yami's end; not that it made any difference to him, of course. _Bastard'll probably find me soon enough_, he thought to himself in annoyance, too tired to fight against his eyes closing once more.

_There definitely hadn't been wind last time, but as a warm breeze blew past him, Kaiba opened his eyes and was suddenly staring up at an almost painfully bright blue sky. Squinting as he sat up to look around his surroundings, he quickly became confused. Not only was he alone, but he was lying in some sort of fenced in desert garden that he had never seen before. Standing up and crossing his arms, he asked, "Are you trying to prove that you know another location beside the riverside?"_

_Silence was the only thing that answered him and he frowned at that unusual reaction. "I've had enough childish games for one day_—_show yourself," Kaiba demanded, not interested in playing hide and seek with the other. Despite the slight dig, there was still nothing to indicate Yami's presence, so he tried again. "Have you come to apologize for running away from the last dream?"_

_Receiving no response, Kaiba sighed irritably as he ran his fingers through his hair. "You're really going to make me hunt you down, aren't you? Fucking bastard," Kaiba muttered. As much as it he wanted to wait it out and force Yami to come to him, Kaiba didn't have the patience to just sit and do nothing while the other stood around laughing somewhere at his expense._

_Deciding that nothing was going to happen until he made the first move, he turned around to scan the area in an attempt to derive Yami's location, but what he saw angered him. "This pharaoh bullshit again?" he asked with a snide laugh that was met with only more silence. At least it confirmed for him that Yami had some part in this whole thing, but that was far from comforting at the moment. "You're so fucking dead when I find you, asshole!"_

_Wasting no more time in the fragrant garden, Kaiba began making his way toward the palace that was looming in front of him. If Yami was going to appear anywhere, it was either going to be in the throne room or a bedroom, Kaiba decided, rolling his eyes at the lack of subtlety._

_Despite his annoyance, he at least had to give Yami credit for producing such a rich environment this time around; not only was it on a far grander scale, but there were also a surprising amount of people present. They were mostly guards and servants so far, but despite their highly realistic appearances, none of them seemed to notice Kaiba's movements or even realize that he was there at all. Reprimanding himself for losing his focus, he concentrated on his current mission; now was not the time to be admiring such details._

_Kaiba wasn't really sure why he understood where to go, but he figured that after playing as many video games as he had, it was only natural to head deeper into the building; throne rooms were almost always at the center of the structure, whether it be a castle, fort, or palace. That logic certainly made more sense to him than Yami's continual insistence that Kaiba was the reincarnation of some dead ancient Egyptian priest. As much as he scoffed at such a laughable notion, he couldn't quite shake the feeling that he had walked these halls before and he found the familiarity of the area to be disturbing._

_Pushing the thoughts aside momentarily, Kaiba continued his search, completely losing his sense of time. Then again, given that it flowed differently in a dream and in reality, it didn't make that much of a difference; he certainly felt as if he had been walking for a while, though. It was why he was surprised when he felt his body stopping in front of a random door, despite his mind telling him that he should keep moving. There was nothing particularly distinguishing about the wooden door that was identical to all the others in the corridor, nor were there any guards that would be indicative of a place where the pharaoh would be, but despite that, he pushed it open and stepped inside of the room._

_It seemed to be a storage area for papyrus and other utensils used for writing, but he was disappointed to find that he was the only occupant present. Finding nothing of significance should have made him move on immediately, but he still lingered and surveyed the small space. He wasn't convinced that he would find anything of use, but his instinct was telling him otherwise. The location of the room seemed odd to him since there had been no indication that a room like this would be useful in this particular area; it was better suited to some place inside of a temple where the priests could have easy access to the materials. Everything was meticulously placed and there were no signs of dust to indicate lack of use, which further puzzled him._

_He wasn't sure what drove him to head toward the back and he found himself shivering, despite the fact that it was quite warm in the windowless room. It was as if some unknown force was propelling him forward and he was reaching out to brush his fingers against the wall before he even realized what he was doing. He felt ridiculous for his actions, but then again, it wouldn't be that unusual for such a deceptive room to have something like a hidden door leading him to somewhere else; his own house was full of them, after all. Running his fingers up the surface of the wall, he felt a divot near the top of his reach and he stepped back to examine it, only to discover that it was incapable of being seen. Frowning, he wondered if he was reading too much into a simple defect, but even as his doubts began protesting loudly, he was reaching for the same spot and when he pressed his fingers against it, he heard something move. In one swift movement, he pressed it again as he threw his weight against the wall and was shocked when he felt it give, a narrow hole appearing as the wall became a door._

_He barely fit through the gap and as soon as he let go, the wall moved back into place, leaving him in complete pitch black darkness. Sighing in frustration, he realized from the way it resonated that the passage way wasn't a short one. Without any means of producing light, he trailed the fingers of his left hand along the wall to help him keep his bearings and eventually he came to a split in the passage way. He paused to consider his options and logic told him that he should go left since he had originally come from the right, but his instincts were already bringing him to the wall in front of him, his fingers searching out another place in the wall and finding the spot with a practiced eased that left him unsettled._

_Once again the wall shifted and allowed him just enough space to slip through, causing Kaiba to blink rapidly as he emerged into sudden brightness. Giving his eyes time to adjust, he looked around and found himself in an unoccupied spacious room. He was debating about what course of action to take next when he suddenly heard a laugh that had him grinning victoriously. It had been carried by an echo, but there was no doubting the identity and Kaiba began walking rapidly toward the source, regretting that he hadn't spent nearly enough time planning an appropriate punishment for this waste of time._

_Emerging into the main room, Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the large bed that served to confirm his earlier thought process. Not that he was particularly pleased about being correct at the moment, though. Yami was still nowhere to be seen and he waited for the other to speak again in order to pinpoint his exact location. He wasn't kept waiting for long though, since Yami teasingly said, "You're late."_

_"I had morning rituals at the temple today."_

_It had sounded like Kaiba, but those weren't his words and he was one hundred percent positive that he hadn't spoken. Slowly making his way over to the voices, Kaiba was stunned to see himself pinning Yami against a pillar. Or more accurately, his supposed previous incarnation was pinning Yami, who was dressed in full pharaoh regalia, against a pillar. "It's gone far enough!" he reprimanded Yami sharply only to be promptly ignored by him._

_Instead, the other version of himself tensed up at those words and Kaiba found himself on guard instinctively. Confused by the sudden change, Yami asked, "Seto, what—"_

_Turning to look behind him, Seto's gaze pierced straight into Kaiba's own, but he got the feeling that he was being seen through judging by the lack of reaction. "I thought I heard something," Seto told Yami with a frown, his eyes still searching the otherwise empty room._

_When he wrapped his arms around Seto's neck, the priest finally returned his attention to Yami who had an impish look about him. "I didn't hear anything," Yami said with a shrug before leaning forward to kiss him with an enticing smile that made Kaiba uncomfortable. Actually, the whole thing was making him feel that way and he wished that he either would wake up or that Yami would quit being an ass and stop ignoring him, but neither happened._

_Becoming more irate as they continued, Kaiba finally couldn't stand it any more and stormed over to the pair, fully intending to stop this charade. Much to his dismay, when he tried to separate them, he realized that he no longer had a physical form and instead had been reduced to an observing presence. "Damn it, Yami!" Kaiba swore, not liking the change at all._

_Neither showed any indication that they realized Kaiba was in the room and they continued undisturbed, subjecting Kaiba to the sight of his other self responding in turn, making him watch the way Yami melted against the other with a sigh of pleasure. "You're going to be late for your meeting," Yami mentioned to Seto when they finally parted, but he made no attempt to free the other from their embrace._

_"Whose fault would that be?" Seto asked as he began lightly trailing kissing down the pharaoh's neck._

_Tilting his head to allow the other to have a better angle, Yami murmured softly, "I wonder…?"_

_Laughing in a way that sounded too much like his own for Kaiba's taste, Seto said, "I'll just tell them that I was busy 'attending' to the pharaoh."_

_"That's the same excuse you gave them last time," Yami pointed out, his hand drifting down Seto's exposed chest._

_Looking at Yami with an expression that was more seductive than Kaiba thought himself capable of, Seto stepped back as he smugly asked, "Shall I leave, then?"_

_"Let them wait," the pharaoh pronounced as he pulled Seto back toward him, initiating a heated kiss that Kaiba realized he was better off not seeing for various reasons._

_The priest wasted no time in letting his hand slip under the pharaoh's skirt and was rewarded with a moan that left Kaiba with a strong desire to relocate some place else, but he found it was impossible. Instead, he was being forced to witness the experienced movements of the pair, begrudgingly admiring the ease in which Yami had managed to fully support himself against the pillar by wrapping his legs around the priest's waist as they continued their actions._

_Oblivious to their invisible observer, their fingers continued tracing along familiar paths, but it wasn't long before they were interrupted by a guard calling out, "Pharaoh!" It was enough to cause them to pause, but neither made any attempt to disengaged themselves from their compromising position. "Permission to enter?"_

_"For what reason?"_

_"Dismiss him," Seto growled, his hands setting out on a mission to convince the pharaoh. Yami didn't respond; instead he let his fingers absentmindedly stroke the back of the agitated priest's neck in an attempt to calm him, causing Kaiba to stare in amazement as Seto's irritation noticeably decreased at the simple action. What was it about that act that caused them both to react in such a way? Wait, there was no "both" of them—what was he thinking?_

_"Priest Akunadin wishes to speak with you once more about Nefersherit," the guard announced._

_The pair froze at those words, although Kaiba failed to understand the significance of them. Seto in particular seemed to be reacting poorly and it was strange for Kaiba to essentially watch himself quickly masking a look of intense hatred with an unaffected appearance. "Looks like I won't be late for the meeting after all," Seto said bitterly, a stark contrast to his calm demeanor._

_Clearly upset and concerned, Yami held on tighter when Seto tried to pull away, and he started trying to softly explain, "You know that I have no intention—"_

_"Don't," he interrupted sharply, bringing his hands up to remove the other's arms from around his neck. It was clear that he was trying to leave as quick as possible, although Kaiba got the impression it wasn't for fear of being discovered by the guard._

_Forced into forgoing his position, Yami stood on the ground once more, looking up at Seto with a pleading look that would have seemed strange on the Yami that Kaiba knew. It was too close to begging and it was evident that Seto seemed to share the same disgust for the expression. "Seto, she—"_

_His voice had a hard sarcastic edge to it as he took a step back with a mock of a bow and said, "I'll leave you to your _duties_, Pharaoh." Not waiting for a response, Seto turned and walked briskly toward the room with the hidden entrance Kaiba had used earlier, his cape sweeping out dramatically behind him. There was no way for Yami to stop him without making the guard aware that Seto had been there, so he had no choice but to let the other go._

_The pained expression on Yami's face made something inside of Kaiba respond, even though he didn't understand why and did his best to banish it as the pharaoh continued staring in the direction the priest had gone. It was only after the quiet sound of the stone exit closing reached his ears that he finally called out to the guard, "Enter," pushing himself away from the pillar as he resumed a regal air that gave away nothing about what had just happened._

_Two men appeared in his chamber, one who was clearly the guard and the other was of a higher status. Yami watched with passive eyes as the two men bowed respectfully before him, the guard leaving immediately afterwards in order to resume his post. Gesturing for the remaining man to rise, Yami addressed him as, "Akunadin," and Kaiba still couldn't quite understand why that name sounded so familiar to him. Maybe he had read it in a history book somewhere, although he shuddered at the stray thought that the white haired man could have been an ancestor of Pegasus since he possessed the Millennium Eye._

_"My pharaoh, I have come to discuss—"_

_Curtly interrupting, Yami stated, "As I told you before, I have no intention of wedding Nefersherit." It suddenly made sense to Kaiba why Seto had left so quickly, but he still considered the abrupt retreat distasteful and weak-willed._

_"Yes, I recall the conversation well," Akunadin said, looking somewhat nervous. "Since she displeased you, I have found several other women within the royal harem that you might find more to your liking."_

_Sighing heavily, Yami told him, "It is not up for discussion," in a manner that led Kaiba to believe that this wasn't the first or even second time this conversation had occurred._

_"I understand that my pharaoh has his reasons for not wishing to marry, but you must consider your position," Akunadin said carefully, earning him a warning look. "You are still newly on your throne and it is tradition for a pharaoh to have at least one wife by this point since you are of age. And if Seto were to wed before you, it would create quite a—"_

_Yami's eyes went wide at those words and he stared in disbelief at the older man. "What do you mean by, 'If Seto were to wed before you,' Akunadin?" he demanded angrily._

_Clearly taken aback by the outburst, Akunadin tried to explain, "Because of Seto's…unusual background, the issue had never really been addressed, but now that he has made a name for himself, there has been talk amongst the court about what sort of wife he should take. There have already been several offers, although he has stubbornly refused them all, saying that he would rather focus on his duties to the priesthood and to his pharaoh."_

_Judging from Yami's stunned and somewhat hurt expression, Kaiba could tell this was the first he had heard of such a thing. The whole thing was just making Kaiba all the more grateful that his own adopted father wasn't still around to use him like a chess piece and pressure him into a marriage of convenience to help secure business relations._

_When Yami failed to reply to the additional information, Akunadin continued, "Because of his reasoning, there has recently been some discussions about the possibility of one of the priestesses—"_

_"What, would you have him with Isis?" Yami asked harshly, laughing at the absurdity of such a concept. The idea of it made Kaiba ill, even if it had nothing to do with his current self._

_"She is the only priestess that is high ranking enough to be considered worthy enough of him," Akunadin began to explain, only to falter when he saw the severe look his ruler was giving him._

_Crossing his arms over his chest, he invoked the power of his authority as he commanded, "Under no circumstances is he to wed Isis. I will not allow such a thing!"_

_Bowing in acknowledgement, Akunadin dared to ask, "Then what would you have him do, Pharaoh?"_

_"As he wishes."_

_"That is not always possible, my pharaoh."_

_Yami started to answer, but stopped before speaking, still struggling with what he was going to say. Finally he admitted with a frown, "I do not know."_

_"Nothing needs to be decided immediately," Akunadin told him, trying to appease the other, "but please give it some consideration."_

_"Ah," was all Yami managed to say, sounding dejected over the matter._

_Hesitating before continuing, Akunadin decided to add, "Also, please reconsider your stance on your own marriage. It will put the minds of the people at ease to know that their pharaoh was securing his succession."_

_"If you have nothing further to say, leave," Yami told him dismissively, not wishing to be reminded of the fact._

_With a low bow, Akunadin did just that, leaving Yami alone in the large chamber. Wondering if Yami would respond to him now that everyone was gone, Kaiba called out the other's name, but it appeared that nothing had changed in that department, either. Instead, Yami exhaled deeply, his expression finally revealing just how deeply he was troubled. "Damn it, Seto," Yami swore softly, his grip on his arm tightening._

_"And what have I done to merit those words?"_

_Spinning around and seeing Seto leaning against the wall near the pillars, Yami stared at him in shock. "Why are you—I thought that you," Yami began to say but trailed off as the other approached him with a smug look._

_"Do you think so low of me as to believe that I would run away like a petulant child?" Seto asked dryly with a laugh, although Kaiba found it hard to accept. He supposed that it was true on a technicality since the actions weren't so much those of a child as much as they were of a person who was angered and deeply in denial, but still. Kaiba himself was surprised to find that Seto had stayed, but eavesdropping wasn't exactly that much of an improvement over storming off in a rage, though._

_"So you heard, then?"_

_"Are you expecting me to thank you for forbidding me to marry Isis?" he questioned sardonically, finally standing in front of Yami._

_"Would you rather have me revoke the decree?" Yami teased, wrapping his arms around Seto's waist as the other scowled at those words._

_Seto's expression finally softened as he looked down at the shorter man in his embrace. "No," he said quietly, "although that was the first time I had heard her name mentioned."_

_"It was the first time I had heard about any of it," Yami mumbled into Seto's chest, his grip involuntarily tightening._

_Shrugging, Seto explained, "Occasionally some official who was looking to strengthen his position would try and convince me why their daughter was worthy of me, but I couldn't be bothered with it. If they weren't willing to work for their own success, why should I help them?"_

_"How like you," Yami commented with a laugh, leaning back slightly to kiss Seto softly on the lips, not the least bit surprised when it escalated into a possessive one as he was backed up in the direction of the bed. "Seto, you're going to miss your meeting at this rate."_

_"Were you not the one who said that they could wait?" Seto countered, pushing Yami onto the bed with a smirk._

_"Then they will have to wait longer still before I'm finished with you," Yami replied with a feral grin, pulling Seto closer to him for another round._

_"As my pharaoh wishes," Seto said mockingly before the pair enthusiastically resumed from where they had been interrupted earlier._

_Once articles of clothing began coming off, Kaiba started becoming more and more disturbed by the voyeurism he seemed incapable of escaping. It didn't make any sense why Yami had yet to address him; the other should have been gloating and preaching about his evidence of their supposed past lives, but there had been nothing so far. Even if Yami had found a way to make Kaiba witness one of his own dreams, there was no reason for Yami to try and make Kaiba watch when he could be trying to make Kaiba act out on such impulses. None of it made any sense to him and he was at a loss as to what to do. He had no eyes to shut, had no body to help him get away from the two men who were becoming increasingly noisier as they continued in an uninhibited manner that made Kaiba wonder just how long things had been like that between the two of them. Despite their highly aggressive attempts to possessively claim each other, there was a gentleness that Kaiba recognized that was lacking in himself; it was unnerving seeing the almost loving way his supposed other self looked at Yami and the fact that it was being reciprocated as well. Before he could think things any further, Kaiba began to feel a strange pull that he didn't resist, having seen more than he wanted to in the first place._

This time when he opened his eyes, he was back in his own bedroom, his heart pounding as his alarm clock continued blaring. Rolling over and blindly hitting the snooze button, he groaned as he buried his head into his pillow, trying to systematically block out everything he had just seen and failing miserably. Was it always going to be like this?

Not quite ready to get out of bed yet, Kaiba lay motionless and tried to calm himself, hating that it was both mentally and physically. When his alarm went off for a second time, he found himself dreading going to school without really knowing why.

* * *

**A/N:** Not quite so cracktastic and I feel as if I should apologize for the lack of lemoning this one. XD And poor little Kaiba is still oh so exhausted from earlier activities, it would seem. Fufufu…

I know that it was never implied that that Akunadin was an ancient incarnation of Pegasus, but I randomly thought long white hair + Millennium Eye + age potentially aged Pegasus. Of course, then I started hearing the voice actor of Pegasus going, "Oh noooooo desuuuuu! Bakura-boy is trying to revive Zork-boy desuuuuuuuu!" Seriously, watch any episode of the ancient Egyptian arc that has Akunadin speaking and just picture the Japanese Pegasus doing the voice instead and tell me that you don't go into hysterics. Especially when it's revealed that he's Seto's father – which would make certain aspects of Duelist Kingdom with Pegasus even more fucked up than they already are.

As for Kaiba-boy…heh. Sorry, Pegasus on the brain for some strange reason. Anyway, I just could see Kaiba trying to use dungeon crawling video game logic while exploring in a palace. He is such a gaming dork, after all. It might sound bad to admit that I didn't originally intend for this to have a tie in to ancient Egypt since my next story is so heavily focused on that theme, but I don't think it's necessarily a bad deviation. Was it Yami's dream, a genuine memory, or just a random dream? Saaa…But I do think that it would be an enlightening experience to see the similarities in the behaviors between their ancient counterparts, but traumatizing as well. Oh, and the trigger for the door in the papyrus room is so high up because Seto would have been the only one tall enough to reach it. XD

Ah, almost forgot the historical note. The royal harem wasn't a harem as we conceive of it today, but it was a place where the wives and daughters of high ranking nobles and officials resided. It was typical during that time for the pharaoh to marry his sister and failing that, his cousin, but given that there's no sister mentioned and his cousin is Seto…I could see there being problems with the marriage issue. Priests were also allowed to be married and lead normal lives. They usually worked on a rotating system and returned to their families when they weren't at temple; of course they were supposed to abstain from sex during their religious duties, but we're going to conveniently ignore this fact (like the creator did for most of the ancient Egypt stuff, haha). XD

Not a whole lot else to add, surprisingly enough. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it and I'm looking forward to your thoughts on it. I'm so shocked that I've almost got 100 reviews already! You guys are spoiling me, haha.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Awakening**

_Bakura finally finds out that Yami has his own body and the two get into an altercation. Who is going to be responsible for breaking the two of them apart and what about the aftermath? Another confrontation with different results occurs, but why will Jounouchi be the one in need of therapy afterwards?_

Poor Jounouchi, I've been quite mean to him lately. It's not that I dislike him—in fact, I tend to find him quite amusing from time to time—but his explosive reactions are just so much fun to exploit.

And now the news that none of you are going to want to hear: the next chapter might not go up next Sunday as I wish. My school is taking a weekend trip to an onsen, so I will be without my computer and the means to post it. So if it's not up on Sunday, then it will most likely be Monday, unless by some freakish even it turns out to be Wednesday. So all of you who were looking forward to Bakura's reaction, you're just going to have to tough it out for an extra day or so, alas.


	19. Chapter 19: Awakening

**Chapter 19: Awakening**

Even though everything seemed to be normal, Kaiba still found himself ill at ease as he sat in homeroom waiting for class to start. The room was filled with the sound of voices relating things that had happened over the weekend to friends and everything gave the appearance of being the typical start to a Monday. He wasn't sure why he felt so suspicious, but he thought it might have something to do with one seat in particular being conspicuously empty and he forced himself to focus on the book in his hands instead of wondering where Yuugi was. It wasn't like he cared where the kid was, but that didn't stop his eyes from glancing up from his book every time the classroom door opened. The arrival of Yuugi did little to relieve his concern and he scowled at himself for being so ridiculous.

"Yo, Yuugi! Why are you late?" Jounouchi called out as the short duelist entered the classroom with a yawn, two more students filing in behind him.

"I had a few things that I needed to take care of this morning," he explained as he made his way over to his desk, dropping his bag on top of it.

Looking over at his friend with concern, Jounouchi questioned, "Is everything okay? You look kind of tired," as the group began to form around him.

Taking his seat, Yuugi tried to reassure his friends, "Yeah, everything's fine. I just didn't sleep well last night, that's all."

"Yami keep you up last night or something?" Jounouchi asked with a laugh. The comment had Kaiba narrowing his eyes at the book he was attempting to read and he tried to ignore the group, but his book wasn't nearly engrossing enough to make that possible.

"No, I accidentally woke him up, though. He's surprisingly cranky about stuff like that," Yuugi said with a laugh of his own, the others joining in as well. Kaiba found no humor in it, nor did he feel relieved at having an answer about what had caused Yami to disappear last night.

"He must have been having a good dream," Jounouchi joked before glaring in Kaiba's direction and snidely adding, "although it's amazing that he didn't have a nightmare after what happened yesterday." Kaiba's grip on his book tightened involuntarily, but he gave no other indication that he had been paying attention to their conversation.

Yuugi's response was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, but instead of the room quieting down like normal, everyone suddenly started whispering excitedly, causing Kaiba to look up and see what had caused the commotion. It took a surprising about of willpower for him not to start swearing loudly when he saw Yami standing in uniform at the front of the classroom with the female substitute teacher from last week. He was aware of the teacher trying to gain control of the class, but Kaiba continued staring angrily at Yami who was trying to stifle a yawn.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" the teacher prompted him once everyone had quieted down somewhat.

"Sure. My name's Yami and I'm Yuugi's cousin. I'll be staying here for two weeks as a cultural exchange student from Egypt," he explained causing all of the girls to start giggling excitedly and making Kaiba's irritation intensify for some reason unknown to him.

"I'm sure that everyone will help make your stay here enjoyable!" the teacher said brightly. She was about to tell him to take one of the free seats in the back row, but when she saw the way that Kaiba was glaring at him hatefully, she became hesitant to send Yami back there; she didn't want his first day to start off with such a horrible experience. Realizing that Bakura had yet to show up, she told Yami, "Uhm, why don't you go ahead and take the free seat in the fourth row?"

Nodding, Yami began casually walking down the aisle, smirking at Kaiba before sitting down without a word. Kaiba tried to quell his rage by reminding himself that Yami had said the duration of his stay at school would only be for two weeks, but it was of little use. As the teacher began calling attendance, things started to quiet down finally as the students responded to their names, but it didn't stop them all from glancing back at Yami occasionally.

Just as she was finishing, the door opened with a loud noise and Bakura came strolling in with a wicked grin that earned him a disapproving look from the teacher. She didn't have the chance to say anything before the look of amusement disappeared from his face and was quickly replaced with one of vile contempt when he saw who was sitting at his desk. "What the hell?" he exclaimed, completely disregarding the teacher who was reprimanding him for his vulgar language. Stalking over to confront Yami, Bakura threw his bag on top of the desk and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared hatefully at the other. "What the fuck are you doing here, Pharaoh?"

"I would think it's quite obvious, Bakura," Yami said calmly, oblivious to the whispers around them.

"You're in my seat, asshole."

"Am I?"

"Move," Bakura demanded.

"Why should I?" Yami asked and Kaiba tried to stop the memory of the similar conversation he had with Yami in bed the other night from replaying in his mind.

Raising his voice, Bakura exclaimed, "Because I fucking said so!"

"And since when I have taken orders from the likes of you?" Yami questioned with a short laugh.

"Bastard!"

From the front, the teacher called out, "Bakura-san, that's enough!" but she was once again ignored as he continued staring down at Yami.

Pointing in Kaiba's direction, Bakura mockingly suggested, "Why don't you go sit next to your priest?"

"Don't you mean _on _him?" Jounouchi muttered and Kaiba had never felt like beating the shit out of him as much as he did at that very moment. As tempting as the thought was, he didn't dare take his eyes off of the unpredictable spirit of the Millennium Ring; he didn't know what he was expecting to happen, but he had a bad feeling about it all the same.

Bakura glanced over at Jounouchi and then back down at Yami with a grin that managed to be both triumphant and lewd at the same time. "Ohhh? That sure didn't take you long, did it?"

Yami abandoned his nonchalant attitude and turned serious as he glared up at the white haired youth that was taunting him. "Bakura, I'm warning you—"

"Then again, after three thou—"

Cutting the other off before he could continue any further, Yami exclaimed, "Bakura!"

"Still trying to protect him, eh?" Bakura asked cynically with a snort. "Or are you just trying to make up for what happened before?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but—"

Everyone gasped in surprise as Bakura grabbed a fistful of Yami's uniform and physically hauled him to his feet, holding him mere inches from his face. "And that seriously pisses me off! So why don't I help you remember?" Bakura asked, his voice lowering in pitch as he grinned maniacally.

Jounouchi couldn't watch his friend being treated that way anymore and he jumped up to go defend him, but he was held back by Yuugi, who tried to explain, "Don't! He's about to use Dar—"

Kaiba hadn't intended to get involved, but he had become increasingly angered by the exchange, particularly when the priest bullshit started. More than anything else, he was surprise by the intensity of his own desire to break the two of them apart once Bakura grabbed Yami. If he hadn't seen Yami's eyes widen and Bakura raising his right hand toward the other's face, Kaiba probably wouldn't have interfered, but at that sight he was stirred into action. Before he even realized what he was doing, Kaiba was over there in an instant, standing behind Bakura and catching his hand in a crushing grip. Tightening his hold on Bakura when he tried to pull away, Kaiba commanded, "Let him go."

Hissing in pain, Bakura still managed to sarcastically quip, "So you're still his lapdog even after all of this time?"

Acting purely out of anger at such a comment, Kaiba twisted Bakura's arm harshly and caused enough pain to force him to release Yami. Speaking lowly in Bakura's ear to avoid being heard by anyone else, Kaiba warned him, "Unlike him, you still need this body, so don't try my patience, bastard."

All of the previous noise had been reduced to a stunned silence as everyone stared in rapt attention at the three people who had completely disrupted class. The teacher was torn between the desire to get someone to handle the situation and the fear of what would happen if anyone else got involved. Bakura's laughing shattered the silence as he sneered, "Do you really think that sort of threat will work on me?"

Moving Bakura's arm in a way that produced a loud popping noise that had most of the class gasping as Bakura swore, Kaiba growled, "I will not hesitate to use the full extent of my—"

"Still relying on your position to get things done, priest?" Bakura taunted as he whipped around in an attempt to strike out at Kaiba.

Anticipating it and dodging easily, Kaiba released the hand he had been holding in favor of Bakura's neck. He squeezed hard enough that Bakura was forced to use his hands to try and pry himself free, but Kaiba merely continued to stare at him with a vicious gaze. "Are you that eager to die?" he asked in a venomous tone of voice as he tightened his grip, causing Bakura to start gasping in order to breathe.

Trying to kick at Kaiba had little effect so Bakura concentrated on trying to injure Kaiba's hand or wrist, but nothing seemed to be working except his words. Gathering his magic despite the fact that he was struggling to maintain consciousness, Bakura's laugh came out choked as he managed to reply, "Are you?"

It was a crude method, but he was done fucking around, so Kaiba pulled back his left fist to punch Bakura, only to be stopped by Yami's hand gently wrapping around his own. "It's enough," Yami said softly, looking up at Kaiba with an expression that he didn't know how to interpret. Despite himself, Kaiba found himself releasing Bakura who collapsed on the floor as he coughed violently, his powers dissipating completely. Giving him a final look of disgust before returning his gaze to Yami, Kaiba was aware of the almost caressing way Yami released his fist, but he could only continue to look at the tumultuous crimson gaze that was causing something to stir inside of him.

Without saying anything further, Yami followed Kaiba and sat at the empty desk next to his, leaving Bakura still taking heaving breaths on the floor as the teacher looked frantically back and forth between him and the one who had reduced him to such a state. She thought that it was commendable that Kaiba had prevented Bakura from harming Yami, but given the fact that Bakura was left in a far worse condition made her hesitant to say anything. The look in Kaiba's eyes frightened her almost more than his actions and she was unsure of what to do next since getting the class to focus after such a display would be impossible. "Uhm, let's use the remaining time for self study," she finally suggested. She waited for the students to start pulling their books out before going over to Bakura and asking him, "Are you okay?"

"What the fuck do you think?" he spat as he got to his feet, ignoring her look of concern. Instead, he turned to face Kaiba once more as he swore, "I won't forget this humiliation so easily, priest!"

"Hn," was the only response Kaiba bothered to give as he watched Bakura grab his bag and brush past the teacher in order to storm out of the room. Almost everyone jumped when he slammed the door behind him and the teacher sighed wearily as she made her way over to Yami and Kaiba.

"Yami-san, I'm so sorry about—" she began to apologize, but Yami interrupted her gently.

"It's okay," he started, earning him a noise of disbelief from Kaiba, "we have known each other for a long time so this sort of thing…it's not anything new. Although I never thought that he would do anything in the classroom."

She looked puzzled, but instead of pursing it further, she turned her attention to Kaiba and asked, "Do you need to go to the nurse's office?"

"Why would _I_ need to go there?" he asked incredulously with a raised eyebrow.

"Your hand is bleeding," she told him, causing him to look down at the small scratches that had been caused during the altercation.

"That fucking bastard," he muttered, annoyed by the marks despite the fact that they would be most likely be gone by the next day.

Hesitating before continuing, she gathered the courage to say, "I'd like to thank you for stepping in and helping Yami-san out, but your method was…"

"My method was _what_?" he asked harshly when she trailed off into silence at the look he was giving her.

Choosing her words carefully, she finally said, "In the future, try to use a little more caution, okay?"

He said nothing in response, giving only a curt nod as an indication that he acknowledged her words. Smiling kindly at him, she quickly made her way to the front of the class, trying not to breathe a sigh of relief. It was only once she was seated at her own desk and looking at the pair from a distance that she suddenly realized how strange it was that the person who had been looking so hatefully at Yami was the only one who had come to his defense. Instead of pursuing the thought further, she took out some papers to grade, deciding that it would be the best use of her time.

With the teacher gone and everyone looking like they were working, Kaiba allowed himself to meet Yami's gaze once more, but he still found it to be just as indiscernible as earlier. He was confused further when Yami stood once again, gesturing for him to do the same. Although he was inclined to protest, Kaiba figured he had made enough of a scene for one day so he complied silently, walking behind Yami as they made their way to the front of the classroom. Yami started to ask, "Sensei, may we—"

"It's fine," she consented with a nod of permission, watching as they left the room.

Once the door was shut, the students finally verbalized their opinions on what had just happened in an explosion of sound, but Kaiba could care less at the moment. "Where are we going?"

Having passed a bathroom earlier on his way to class, Yami headed toward it, ignoring Kaiba's question for the moment. Opening the door and doing a quick visual scan to make sure that they were the only two present, the instant Kaiba entered behind him, Yami slammed him against the nearest wall and began kissing him fiercely. Completely caught off guard, Kaiba's instinct won out over any initial protest as he responded to the insistent flicks of Yami's tongue, pulling him closer as he engaged in the passionate aggressiveness. It was only after they parted for breath that Kaiba's mind kicked back into gear and he roughly pushed Yami away from him as he demanded, "Yami, what the hell are you doing?"

"Thanking you," he said in a manner that Kaiba found highly seductive as Yami closed the distance between them to initiate another kiss.

Pulling back, Kaiba started to say, "Don't get the wrong idea," but he was interrupted by Yami once again and was finding it harder to want to try and stop the enthusiastic attempts at silencing him. "I was just pissed off that—" When Yami started to undo Kaiba's belt, it was enough to make him grab Yami's hands to prevent things from progressing any further. "Stop."

"Why?" Yami demanded as he pressed himself closer against Kaiba, looking up at him with lust filled eyes that were arguing with his common sense.

"You can't just do that sort of thing here," he started to explain as he redid his belt, freeing himself from his place against the wall in the process. Figuring he may as well wash the blood off of his hands while he was there, he made his way over to the sink, laughing at Yami's scowl of displeasure. Rolling up his sleeve, he turned on the water and watched as the small traces of blood quickly disappeared down the drain. Shutting off the faucet when he was done, he dried off his hands, not the least bit surprised to find Yami standing close to his side once again.

Taking Kaiba's hand into his own, Yami examined the faint scratches with a frown before asking, "Why not?"

Just as Kaiba was about to reply, the door opened and a student entered, causing him to answer, "That's why," as he took his hand back and walked toward the exit. Yami followed without a word as they walked back to the classroom, the noisy conversations all coming to an instant halt when the door was opened and they reentered. Paying no attention to it, Kaiba walked to the back of the room and sat down, somewhat surprised when Yami took the seat next to him despite the fact that Bakura was no longer present. He was aware of Jounouchi glaring at him, but he ignored it and picked up his book instead, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Yami seemed to be speaking with Yuugi through their connection.

When the bell rang to dismiss class, instead of everyone rushing out of the room like normal, they all seemed to be lingering in the hopes of talking to Yami. Kaiba had no such desire so he quickly packed up to leave, hearing Jounouchi calling out his name angrily. Instead of answering, Kaiba walked out of the room without a second thought, having no desire to engage in any more stupidity than he had already. It was why it came as such a surprise when he felt someone grabbing his arm in an attempt to try and spin him around to face them. Still riled up from the previous encounter, Kaiba had the person on the floor before he even knew their identity, although he wasn't surprised to see who had followed him. "What the fuck do you want?"

Jumping to his feet angrily, Jounouchi tried to ignore the pain in his arm as he complained, "Fucking listen when someone tries to talk to you!"

"Try having something worth listening to and I'll reconsider it," Kaiba said sarcastically, not pleased at being delayed as the halls began to fill with students.

"Why did you attack Bakura?" Jounouchi asked bluntly, forgoing the normal insults in favor of an answer.

"What difference does it make to you?"

Clenching his hands into fists in an attempt to calm himself, Jounouchi replied, "Because Yami's my friend, damn it!"

"I fail to see how that makes any of this your business, mutt."

"And I fail to see how Yami is any business of yours!" Jounouchi shot back, raising his voice out of frustration. He had been surprised to see Kaiba come to Yami's defense, but something about the whole incident didn't sit well with him. It just didn't make any sense to him why Kaiba reacted the way he did and that bothered Jounouchi.

Taking a step closer to Jounouchi, Kaiba drew himself to his full height as he stared down menacingly at the other. "What I do is of no concern to you," Kaiba told him before his tone became threatening, "and if you _dare_ say anything again like you did in the classroom, you'll end up in a worse condition than Bakura. Understood?"

Refusing to be intimidated, Jounouchi stood his ground and retorted, "What? Am I supposed to be scared or somethin'?"

"If you're not, then you're even dumber than I thought," Kaiba said with a malicious laugh before turning around and continuing to his next class, ignoring Jounouchi as he continued to shout.

* * *

**A/N:** An early update? Shock! XD

This chapter actually became over 10,000 words long, so I decided to split it again since the halves occur on the same day at different times. It also allows me to put it up before I leave for my trip, so consider this my appreciation for your continued support! Of course, since most people are expecting it later, they probably won't see it until later, but….

In the preview for last time, I mentioned **Jounouchi** having a need for therapy – this encounter was not that reason. It appears in the later half, but this allows a small preview of Jounouchi's mindset that will be a factor later. Poor bastard, haha. He's bright enough to figure out that there's something weird going on, but he's not equipped to figure out just what that something could be.

This is essentially Yami's compromise with Yuugi about **school**. Back in the second part of chapter eight (FF's chapter nine), Yami mentioned that Yuugi really wanted him to go to school, but Yami was less than thrilled about the possibility. I could see him acquiescing and agreeing to go for two weeks because it was so important to his aibou; Yuugi could maintain the hope that Yami would find it so enjoyable that he would possibly decide to "transfer" there permanently.

As for Kaiba, I just want to go, "Psst, that feeling? It's called '**jealousy**,' Kaiba," but we all know that he would refuse to admit it. Would Kaiba actually be familiar with the jealous emotion? I honestly don't think that he would recognize it for what it is. He's got a ton of money, a successful company, and a brother that supports him; anything that he would potentially want, he would get through whatever means. In my view, jealousy is ultimately a desire for possession of tangible or intangible things—whether it is an actual item, a lifestyle, a person, etc. I don't think he would be jealous of a close knit family type, mostly because he would have no respect for the structure because he's a product of it falling apart; he has Mokuba, and they aren't exactly surrounded by anyone who would cause him to go, "That must be nice," you know? Same goes for relationships—it's such a foreign concept and unnecessary in his world that I can't picture him longing for that, if only for the fear of it being taken away. At least until Yami. XD

So when a bunch of **girls** start fawning over Yami, I could see him being pissed off without really understanding why (which plays into the next chapter, eheeee); he wouldn't be concerned with Yami turning his attention toward those types, but he still wouldn't like it. I don't think that he considers Yami an actual possession, but there definitely is an element of, "That's mine," in his attitude. Thus, when harm potentially could come, he'd intervene; I think old Kaiba would have done the same for a different reason. Kaiba's come to Yami's aid a couple of times, but it was always a sort of, "I'm repaying it for when you saved me/Mokuba," type thing, but some of you might disagree on the latter point. Besides, I'm a fan of ninja!Kaiba, so it was bound to show up at some point, haha.

**Yami's reaction** afterwards would be based off of a few things: a) having an idea about why Kaiba defended him, b) lacking a point of reference on behavior in school. :laughs: I don't think that he'd be able to articulate it either, but I just enjoyed having Yami trying to get Kaiba to stop trying to downplay the reason why he went after Bakura. Oh, as for the **throat** thing it's not some strange thing of mine. Kaiba basically has a couple of attack methods in the series: Bulletproof Briefcase of Doom and grabbing people by the throat (he actually does it to Yuugi when he is told he can't fight Yami in the end, which makes the fangirl in me squee quite loudly, ha). And seeing that he couldn't exactly get Bakura's head in his briefcase or hit him with it, the throat would be the next best thing; cutting off airflow would be a sufficient enough method.

I know quite a few of you were looking forward to **Bakura's return**, so hopefully you enjoyed it and weren't too disappointed by him getting publicly pwned. XD I do enjoy his special brand of insanity, though. I'm operating on the belief that he remembers quite a bit of what happened in the past (courtesy of certain dialogues in the ancient Egypt arc), so I could see him using that as leverage against Yami.

Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews! I really do enjoy reading them because they make me quite happy, so thank you again.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Progressive Interruptions**

_Asking softly so as not to be heard, Yami wanted to know, "What exactly _are_ you doing?"_

_"Making sure he never interrupts us again," Kaiba murmured as he continued…_

Evil! Ohohoho….Anyway, I've got a long ass bus ride for the trip so I'm hoping to get some writing done during that time. If I make positive progress, the next chapter will go up on **this **Sunday or Monday, meaning **two updates** back to back essentially. However, I'm probably being overambitious again, so it might be next weekend instead. But given how fun the next chapter is going to be, I'm eager to post it for your viewing pleasure. XD

So please check back and as always, I love listening to your thoughts!


	20. Chapter 20: Progressive Interruptions

**Chapter 20: Progressive Interruptions**

Kaiba wasn't exactly sure when Yami had fallen asleep, but he found himself annoyed by it all the same. It was the last period of the day and they were watching a video on some historical event or another, but it was dull and of little interest to Kaiba. For lack of anything else to do, his eyes had finally wandered over to see that Yami had taken the opportunity to curl up on his desk and sleep.

If anyone should be unconscious, Kaiba thought that it should be himself. It had felt like an unusually long and drawn out day and he was thoroughly exhausted by all of the bullshit that had managed to happen in the span of a few hours. He had been fortunate to not have any classes with Yami until now, but that didn't change the fact that everyone was talking about the new foreign exchange student. The only benefit to that was since everyone was talking about him, no one was discussing the incident that had happened in homeroom with Bakura; that was not to say that it had been completely ignored, though.

It was bad enough hearing people calling him, "Yami-sama," which was simply laughable, but listening to the girls in class giggling vapidly over, "Pharaoh-sama," was almost more than Kaiba could stand. Those feelings intensified once he started hearing a group of them trying to come up with an appropriate fanclub name like, "Pharaoh's Harem," which disgusted him as much as it irritated him. Did they even know what that word meant? Or was that the reason they chose it? The latter annoyed him at the presumptuous and whorish nature that led them to believe that they even remotely had a chance. Kaiba didn't know why he was so bothered by the fact that these people were constantly surrounding Yami, but they were all being overly friendly and he disliked it immensely.

So far no one had dared to call him, "priest," as a result of Bakura's raving, because the first person that did would be made an example of why it should never be said again. He realized that part of his irritation was a result of the term compounding on the dream he had the previous night, but he still thought that it was ridiculous. At least Yami had enough sense to not address him as such, although he refused to feel grateful about it.

When he thought of all of this commotion continuing for another two weeks, it was enough to make Kaiba want to fabricate a business trip to escape from the drama. If it didn't have the appearance of running away, he would have seriously considered it, but he knew that he would do no such thing. The only bright point to his day was that he received news during his lunch break that the lawyers had finally relented about the prototypes with a few concessions that Kaiba agreed to. It meant that he only had the meeting with the development team later in the afternoon, so he could get some work done once he got away from the insanity he had been subjected to all day. At least at the office he wouldn't have to listen to everyone reminding him about Yami. Of course, that wouldn't stop his own mind from being a nuisance about it, but he would rather deal with that than with so many outside forces.

Although with all of the commotion, he hadn't had time to reflect much about the troubling dream from last night. Part of him wanted to confront Yami about it, but a small part of him realized that he would be revealing something that he wouldn't want to if Yami really did have nothing to do with it. He wanted to denounce it as ridiculous nonsense, but it had a similar resonance to the vision he saw during his battle with Isis. The emotions attached had been different, but it had felt undeniably real and that left him deeply disturbed. He didn't need that additional layer further complicating things for him.

As Kaiba continued to mull over the issue, Yami eventually woke up, smiling slightly when he saw that he was being watched. Kaiba wanted to look away quickly, but that would make him seem like he was feeling guilty, which he wasn't. It made no sense to him how such a languid smile could be so enticing, nor did he understand why his heart rate had sped up when Yami stretched, revealing a hint of the tanned body underneath the uniform before his shirt settled back into place. Kaiba did not need to remember what had happened in the bathroom earlier or anything that had happened over the weekend, so under the guise of having become bored, Kaiba returned his attentions to the video that was still droning on about a war in the past. At least it was about an older battle instead of a modern one; he wasn't in the mood right now to be confronted with the weapons he had unwittingly designed for Gozaburo.

Kaiba could feel Yami watching him and he did his best to ignore it, difficult as it was. He tried to distract himself by sketching out some ideas, but he didn't get very far before the teacher finally turned on the lights after the video had ended. There was little reason for him to participate in the review afterwards, although he was surprised to hear Yami answer something correctly; apparently he hadn't slept through the whole thing.

The remaining minutes of class passed quickly and upon dismissal, Kaiba witnessed what Yami had been dealing with all day as people began congregating around his desk and introducing themselves. He had no desire to watch blushing girls shamelessly trying to get Yami's attention, so he stood up and started to leave, stopping when he heard Yami call out to him, "Kaiba!"

Turning around in order to look at Yami, Kaiba said nothing as he stood there and examined the blank expression on the other's face. "Wait?" Yami asked, rather than commanded, which was the only reason Kaiba didn't immediately reject his request.

"Why?"

"I want to ask you something."

Frowning, Kaiba was sorely tempted to just deny him and leave, but he realized that this would probably be his only chance to have some semblance of a conversation without the Yuugi-tachi interfering. Plus, his first meeting had already been cancelled, so it wasn't like he was in a rush to get to the office at the moment. "Fine," he consented with a heavy sigh, "but I don't have a lot of time."

"Ehh? Kaiba-san, you speak Arabic?" one of the girls asked in astonishment, confusing him. When he didn't respond, she looked back at Yami and asked, "That was Arabic, right?"

"A form of it, yes," Yami confirmed with a small smirk that had Kaiba tightening his grip on the handle of his briefcase. The memory of his brother asking him what language he was speaking on the phone yesterday afternoon suddenly came to mind and he was wondering if he had done the same thing at that time. How was such a thing possible?

The girl continued on, "That's so awesome! Kaiba-san, how long have you known Arabic?"

To deny the knowledge would make him look foolish since it was obvious he hadn't spoken in Japanese, even if he didn't realize it. He finally settled on tersely saying, "Awhile," feeling awkward as the girl and her friends started excitedly talking amongst each other about it while Yami continued to watch him with an amused look.

The girl returned her attention to Yami and asked, "Can you teach me?" It immediately set off a chorus of the other girls chiming in their desire as well, causing Kaiba to become increasingly irritated by the scene in front of him. When he heard one of them offer, "You can come over to my place," Kaiba not-so-subtly set his metal briefcase on the desk, producing a noise that was loud enough to cause a few of the girls to jump.

The history teacher took advantage of the momentary distraction and announced, "If you ladies wouldn't mind, I have a few things that I need to discuss with Yami-san," as he walked over to the small group.

With much protesting, the girls finally left after saying their goodbyes, causing Yami to visibly relax with a sigh once the three of them were alone. "Has it been like that all day?" the teacher asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Sometimes worse," Yami confessed, looking a bit bewildered as he shook his head. His aibou had his fair share of fans that would surround him at tournaments, but Yami had never seen him ambushed in the same manner before and definitely not at school.

"Plus you're still dealing with jetlag, right? What's the time difference between here and there?" the teacher asked out of curiosity.

Judging by the way Yami was acting, Kaiba assumed that he was asking Yuugi about the time conversion, but he had his doubts that Yuugi would know. Kaiba didn't know why he was helping Yami out, but he casually said, "It's seven hours, right?"

"That sounds about right," Yami confirmed, shooting Kaiba a grateful look before returning his attention to the teacher.

"Kaiba-san, you've been to Egypt before?" the teacher asked, turning back to look at him.

Picking up his briefcase again, Kaiba returned to his desk and set it on the floor, choosing to remain standing. "No," he told them, although he realized that sounded slightly suspicious, so he expounded, "but I sent a few of my employees there to do some research once."

"What kind of research?" Yami wanted to know, perking up considerably at those words.

He'd be damned if he was going to tell Yami that he sent a few of his most trusted employees to Egypt to try and find out more about the claims that Duel Monsters had its origins in the ancient culture and he certainly wasn't going to admit that they also had strict instructions to report any findings about nameless rulers and priests from that same time period. "Nothing of particular interest," he said dismissively with a shrug.

"Is that so?" Yami asked in a manner that let Kaiba know the other wasn't going to let it go so easily.

"I've got a faculty meeting soon, so I need to get going or else I'm going to be late," the teacher said after looking at his watch, "but if you need anything or have any questions during your time here, please let me know."

"Thanks," Yami replied with a gracious smile.

"Is there anything you need from me, Kaiba-san?" he asked so as not to be rude.

"No."

"Okay then, I'll see you both tomorrow," the teacher said brightly with a small bow before leaving.

Kaiba suddenly found himself in an empty room with Yami for the first time that day and he was a little surprised that it didn't make him feel uncomfortable. Despite that, Kaiba wasted no time asking, "Is there a reason you made me wait?"

"Was there a reason you stopped Bakura this morning?" Yami countered, watching Kaiba's face carefully for a reaction.

"What difference does it make?" he questioned irritably.

Keeping his tone neutral, Yami told him, "I want to know."

"You didn't seem that interested when I was attempting to explain it earlier," Kaiba said sarcastically as he sat on top his desk and looked over at Yami.

"I was a little…distracted," Yami admitted in an attempt to justify his actions. "Besides, your only complaint seemed to be the location."

Scowling, Kaiba knew that there was very little defense he could offer against that, so he settled for saying, "And I was correct, was I not?"

"I'll remember it for next time."

"_Next time_?" Kaiba repeated in disbelief. Yami's perverse smirk was all the answer Kaiba needed and he didn't like it. If he thought last week felt long, these next two weeks were going to be next to impossible to make it through unscathed. "Although I shouldn't be too concerned, given that you've already managed to gain quite a rabid following. Not to mention that obnoxious guard dog of yours."

"Jealous?" Yami asked with a coy smile that made something inside of Kaiba feel strange again.

Denying it, Kaiba scoffed, "Of course not." The fact that Yami didn't look like he believed him was irksome, but he knew there was little he could do to convince him otherwise.

"Then why did you stop Bakura?"

Pivoting the question in an attempt to dodge answering, Kaiba demanded, "Why did you stop me from hitting him?"

"He may be a bastard, but Ryou's body would have sustained the damage," Yami started to explain, pausing when Kaiba snorted in disgust at the reasoning. "And your eyes were serious."

"What the hell kind of comment is that?"

Frowning, Yami tried to find a better way to express himself without setting Kaiba off on an angry tangent. "You looked like you seriously intended to hurt him," Yami finally told him, although it wasn't what he actually meant. For such a minor altercation, the intense fierceness didn't make sense to him, unless his reasoning behind Kaiba's motivation was correct.

"Of course I did," Kaiba said arrogantly, "because the bastard pissed me off."

"How?"

"He just did," Kaiba told him stubbornly, not wanting to have to explain himself any further than that; he wasn't even sure if he could.

"It wasn't just because he addressed you as, 'priest,'" Yami stated, noticing the way Kaiba suddenly tensed.

The mere mention of the word had Kaiba clenching his jaw, but he forced himself to answer, "Correct," but when Yami failed to respond, Kaiba continued, "and unless you have anything else to say, I'm leaving."

"Why? Going to be late for a meeting?"

"Bastard!" Kaiba swore loudly, surprising Yami at the sudden shift in emotions. "I fucking knew it!"

"Wait, what are you—"

Kaiba was outraged by the confused looked that Yami was trying to convince him was real. "That cheerleader may buy into the naïve act, but I know better," Kaiba snapped, trying to reign in his temper and failing. "Shit, I fucking knewyou had something to do with it!" When he attempted to leave, Yami got up quickly and successfully stopped him from doing so, angering him further. "_Move_."

"Not until you explain yourself," Yami told him, refusing to back down until he got an idea about what had just happened. When Kaiba continued to try and free himself, Yami somehow managed to prevent it, despite the fact he was at a disadvantage due to the awkward position. "I was referring to the fact that our teacher also had a meeting that he was going to be late for—that's all."

"Like I'm really going to believe that?" Kaiba shot back at him with a glare, although the sincerity of Yami's steady gaze did have him momentarily puzzled. Yami was many infuriating things, but he wasn't a liar, and yet that somehow made it even worse in this instance.

"What reason would you have to doubt me? Unless—" Yami interrupted his own thoughts, his eyes going wide at a sudden realization, before he continued somewhat enthusiastically, "unless you saw it, too?"

"'Unless you saw it, too?'" Kaiba repeated in a mocking tone of voice. "Don't give me that shit. Now get the fuck out of my way before I—"

"He heard you, didn't he?"

Those words made Kaiba stop trying to escape from the strange hold that Yami had managed to get him in and his voice became icy as he asked, "So now you're going to pretend to know what I'm talking about? If you think that I'm just going to—"

"The reason Seto stopped was because he heard you speak, right?"

That was a sentence Kaiba didn't want to hear and he did his best to keep that from reflecting in his expression. He knew that he should have just kept his damn mouth shut, but it was too late for that now. "It was your fucking dream, so you would know."

Yami knew that Kaiba wasn't going to like what he was about to say, but he told him, "That wasn't my dream. Not entirely, anyway."

"Oh, don't even start," Kaiba warned him, not wanting to continue the conversation any further. He was cursing himself for allowing his repressed emotions to boil over at such simple words, but all he could do now was get away or do damage control.

"By the time I got back to sleep after aibou woke me up, you were already too deep inside of a dream for me to follow," Yami explained, "and I was too tired to fight off my own."

"So we both ended up in the same dream at different times?" Kaiba asked skeptically. "Nonsense!"

"It's not!" Yami protested, having a hard time keeping his frustration in check as he quickly tried to think of a way to convince Kaiba otherwise.

"Whatever," he said dismissively, "I don't have time for this shit."

Yami's temper was starting to get the better of him and he forcefully demanded, "If not now, then when, Seto?"

"Don't fucking call me that when you're talking about him!" Kaiba practically yelled, startling himself at the vehemence of his own words. When he saw Yami's initial shock softening into a look that resembled understanding, it further incensed him. "I'm not going to be a fucking substitute for some dead bastard that you still—"

Things were starting to make sense to Yami and instead of using words, he wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck, embracing him and refusing to let go as Kaiba struggled against it. It was only after Kaiba started verbally protesting that Yami softly said, "I know."

"What the hell could you possibly understand?" Kaiba demanded, since he hadn't even realized that it was one of the issues that was upsetting him until now. It had angered him when he learned that he had been adopted with the intention of being used as a vessel for the soul of Gozaburo's real son, but knowing that he was being seen as a replacement for Yami's dead former lover affected him more than he would have thought possible and he couldn't comprehend the reason for it.

"You're not his substitute," Yami tried to reassure him, but he had a feeling he wasn't getting through to Kaiba. He could feel Kaiba shaking slightly, but Yami didn't know if it was from anger or something else.

"Then why…?" Kaiba started, but trailed off when he realized he didn't know how to end his sentence.

"I told you before that it was because it was you," Yami said quietly, pleased that Kaiba had at least stopped trying to pull away from him.

"How do you expect me to believe that it has nothing to do with him?" Kaiba asked, his voice finally lowering to a normal tone.

Smiling faintly as he continued resting his head on Kaiba's shoulder, Yami explained, "For the same reason I think that he has no effect on your feelings now. We're not them, Kaiba."

Ignoring the comment about his feelings, Kaiba instead questioned, "Then why the hell are you trying so hard to remember if it isn't for that reason?"

"There's a difference between recalling and reliving, right?" Yami asked, but the only answer he received was a nod from Kaiba. "I just want to know more about who I used to be."

"Why?"

"Because I need to know," Yami told him with a quiet conviction, "but that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop living this life because of it."

Kaiba didn't know what else to say to that, so he remained silent as he sat awkwardly and waited for something else to happen, because he sure as hell wasn't going to do anything else to embarrass himself further. The position was vaguely painful and when he realized that Yami had no intention of letting him go or saying anything new, Kaiba finally said, "Move," although it was less forceful than before. When Yami failed to acknowledge him, Kaiba asked with a sigh, "Doesn't it hurt to stand like that?"

It wasn't exactly the most comfortable position Yami had ever been in, but it hadn't really been a concern of his at the time. "A bit," he admitted with a small laugh, but he remained as he was.

Realizing that nothing was going to change until he took action, Kaiba slid forward on the desk in an attempt to relieve some of the strain, begrudgingly coming closer to Yami as a result. Once Yami accommodated himself to the new position, he pulled back slightly in order to finally look at Kaiba properly for the first time since the outburst, no longer restraining him. The blue eyes still seemed to be guarded, but Yami took it as a sign of positive progress that they lacked the combative fierceness from earlier. Kaiba felt uncomfortable under the appraising gaze, so he distracted himself by asking, "Now what?"

"May I kiss you?"

"_What_?" That was not the follow up question Kaiba had been expecting and he stared blankly at Yami before questioning incredulously, "You're asking that _now_?"

"Is that a, 'no,' then?" Yami asked with a sly smile that had Kaiba regret posing the initial question in addition to making him feel highly embarrassed.

"You're going to do whatever you want to anyway," Kaiba muttered, once again becoming tense as he waited for Yami to act.

"Then is that a 'yes?'"

"What do you think?" Kaiba replied sarcastically, unsure of what else to say.

Even though he knew it was a flippant question, Yami answered, "That you think too much."

"And you talk too much. What's your point?" Kaiba retorted, sounding somewhat miffed.

Smirking, Yami leaned forward, bringing his lips within a breath's distance of Kaiba's; when the other failed to pull away, Yami lightly pressed his lips against Kaiba's, waiting for a reaction. It felt like a test to Kaiba and he hesitated before continuing, encircling one of his arms around Yami's slim waist to pull him a little closer, allowing him to deepen the exploring kiss. Yami responded by wrapping his left arm behind Kaiba's neck to brace himself as his right hand slowly began making its way up the inside of Kaiba's thigh. The simple action was causing the gentle kiss to become more heated and eventually Kaiba's free hand made its way down to grope Yami's ass, causing him to smirk when the other moaned as a result.

When they parted, Yami immediately proceeded to softly kiss Kaiba's neck, sending a shiver through him that had him cursing his newfound sensitivity. For lack of anything else to do, Kaiba returned the favor by slipping his hands under Yami's shirt and letting his fingers lightly run along random paths, rewarding him with an odd moaning laugh that amused him. Once Yami reached Kaiba's ear, he softly told him, "It was not my intention to upset you earlier," before sucking on his earlobe.

Ignoring the strange sensation, Kaiba asked sarcastically, "Was that supposed to be an apology?"

"Possibly," Yami replied cryptically, changing his focus to the other side of Kaiba's neck.

After a small pause, Kaiba finally muttered, "It's not necessary," knowing full well that the brunt of what had just happened was entirely his doing; Yami had simply exacerbated the situation.

It was enough to cause Yami to stop his exploration and he straightened once more to look at Kaiba properly. "Is that so?"

Sliding his hands out from underneath Yami's shirt, Kaiba said, "So stop trying to make up for it."

Yami knew better than to laugh at Kaiba's leap in logic, so he restrained himself to a look of smug amusement as he asked, "Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"What other reason would you have?"

"Because I want to," Yami told him firmly, initiating a kiss that was filled with a fierce desire to prove something.

It had been said with such confidence that Kaiba could only go along with it, pausing just long enough to say, "Selfish bastard."

"Oh, like you're not enjoying it," Yami retorted before continuing, smirking as Kaiba finally began responding in a satisfying manner.

Knowing it was pointless to deny it at the moment, he decided that anything would be better than continuing the awkward conversation, so he allowed Yami to do as he wished; besides, their current position eliminated the height differences and made things a little easier. Kaiba found that his mind was once again starting to shut off as both of his hands made their way down to Yami's ass, pulling him forward as he slid to the edge of the desk, allowing their bodies to press firmly against each other. A small noise escaped from him when Yami ran both of his hands along his thighs, kneading and massaging them in a way that was causing him to become in danger of having a hard on that would demand to be satiated, something that their current location wouldn't allow. "Yami, wai—"

"And you say I talk to much?" Yami commented with a laugh, refusing to stop.

Kaiba's initial idea of using the same technique against Yami in an attempt to convince him to relocate backfired since it just made him respond more enthusiastically; he half expected Yami to try and join him on the desk any minute.

He never got the chance since the sound of the door opening and Jounouchi's voice interrupted them as he asked, "Oi, Yami are you still in—what the _hell_?!"

Reluctantly stopping his ministrations, Yami looked irritated and a more than a little angry at the intrusion; Kaiba was pleasantly surprised that the other made no attempt at jumping back guiltily and instead remained where he was.

Jounouchi continued to stand there in utter disbelief, his brain trying to process the image of Yami standing between Kaiba's legs while making out and getting groped, but it was impossible. He finally recovered from his initial shock once Kaiba growled, "Get the fuck out and shut the door."

"No! Wait, what the—I mean, Yami," Jounouchi started but his words were lagging behind his racing thoughts that were still distracted by the sight of Kaiba's hands on Yami's ass.

Sighing, Yami said, "Jounouchi-kun, please shut the door," sounding resigned to the fact that the other wouldn't leave in such a passive manner.

"You forgot the, 'Get the fuck out,' part," Kaiba muttered, earning him a warning look that was weakened by Yami's small smirk.

Unable to hear Kaiba's comment, Jounouchi said, "Fine," slamming the door closed with more force than necessary, before demanding, "now let him go, you perverted bastard!"

While Kaiba's initial desire was to verbally rip into Jounouchi, the embarrassed blush and refusal to properly look at them brought out the desire to exploit that. After his snide remarks in class this morning, Kaiba wasn't sure if Jounouchi was bothered because it was them or because he was interested in Yami, but he'd be damned if he'd let the mutt infringe on his territory. Figuring it didn't matter since they had already been caught, his aggression outweighed his common sense and his tone was smooth as he asked, "Does it look like I'm holding him captive?" Catching Yami off guard by firmly squeezing his ass, it caused the color to increase in Jounouchi's cheeks when Yami let out a small noise of surprise. _Oh, this could be fun_, Kaiba thought to himself with an almost sadistic grin that made Yami wonder what was going on inside of the other's mind.

Unaware that he was being toyed with, Jounouchi exclaimed, "Damn it, Kaiba! What are you doing?"

"Isn't the better question, 'What were you going to do?'" Kaiba retorted with a perverse laugh that had Yami raising an eyebrow over the behavior he was witnessing. When Jounouchi could only stutter partial words, Kaiba continued, "In which case—"

"I don't want to know!" Jounouchi protested angrily, confused as to why Yami had yet to move. He attributed it to embarrassment, but he would still feel better if Yami tried to remove himself from Kaiba's grasp.

"Then leave," Kaiba told him as he started kissing Yami's neck sensuously while staring straight into Jounouchi's eyes, laughing at the other's discomfort.

Asking softly so as not to be heard by his friend, Yami wanted to know, "What exactly _are _you doing?"

"Making sure he never interrupts us again," Kaiba murmured as he continued working his way up Yami's neck.

Jounouchi was once again stunned into silence as he watched Kaiba kissing along Yami's neck, shocked when he saw Yami tilting his head to accommodate the reactions rather than to escape them. When he noticed Kaiba running his tongue along part of it and heard another small sigh from Yami, he started to ask, "Yami, why…" but stopped when he was pinned under Kaiba's challenging gaze once again. Watching in horror as Kaiba lightly bit Yami's earlobe, Jounouchi made the instant connection between that action and the bruise he had noticed earlier. "You bastard! _You _put that there?"

Laughing in a vaguely sinister way, Kaiba released the earlobe with one final lick. "I'm surprised you figured that out, mutt."

Clenching his fist in anger, Jounouchi demanded, "Did you ever…with Yuugi's…?"

Snorting at the absurdity of such a notion, Kaiba arrogantly replied, "Why would I do anything to him?"

Ignoring Kaiba's comment, Yami reassured Jounouchi, "Nothing ever happened while I shared a body with aibou."

"How long has this been going on?!"

"Breathe a word about three thousand years and you'll regret it," Kaiba warned him as Yami turned around to face Jounouchi properly.

"Technically that's three words," he pointed out with a quiet chuckle that earned him a disapproving look he couldn't see. Instead, he focused on Jounouchi and tried to figure out a more diplomatic way of handling the situation. "Jounouchi-kun, I—"

Even though he had originally wanted to hear what Yami's defense was, his emotions were getting the better of him and he was indignant as he exclaimed, "You can't really like that! Right?"

"Shall I show you how he enjoys it?" Kaiba taunted as he wrapped one of his arms around Yami's waist in order to slip his hand under the other's shirt, kissing the nape of Yami's neck when he heard him gasp sharply at the unexpected touch.

Yami had a few ideas on how he would like to retaliate, but none of them could be done while Jounouchi was still present. Instead Yami asked in an exasperated tone, "Will you stop?"

"Did you stop when I was on the phone?" Kaiba reminded him with another low laugh as he ran his hand further up Yami's torso in order to raise the shirt slightly to expose some of his tanned skin, smirking as Jounouchi's color turned from pink to red.

"He told you to stop, asshole!" Jounouchi shouted at Kaiba, having misinterpreted Yami's reasons for saying it.

Glaring at Jounouchi, Kaiba shot back, "And I told you to fucking leave."

Jounouchi didn't have a response for that so he tried appealing to Yami again. "I mean you two…you can't be…"

"It's complicated," Yami said as way of explanation, causing Kaiba to laugh again as he finally lowered his hand and allowed it to rest on Yami's hip, still refusing to acquiesce completely.

Having ceased his torture of Yami, Kaiba's mind slowly began returning to full functionality; he suddenly remembered his meeting and swore as he checked the time on his watch. More time had passed than he had realized and he was going to be late if he lingered much longer. "Meeting?" Yami asked, as he turned slightly to look back at Kaiba.

"Ah," was all he said, before experimentally trying to repeat what he had done earlier in order to prevent Jounouchi from understanding. "Stay out of my dream tonight. I want to get some actual sleep for once."

Surprised that Kaiba had intentionally spoken in Egyptian, Yami replied in the language, "I promise," although he was unable to keep the pleased look off of his face.

"Running away?" Jounouchi challenged, figuring that Kaiba was intending to leave, even if he couldn't understand what they were saying.

Kaiba had originally intended to leave without doing anything, but when he heard Jounouchi say that, it brought out his vindictive side again. "Not a chance," he replied haughtily before he stood in front of Yami with a smirk that let him know exactly what Kaiba was intending to do.

Before Yami could protest, Kaiba had roughly pulled him closer and engaged him in a kiss that was so powerful that Yami had no choice but to support himself by wrapping one of his arms around Kaiba's waist. What neither had expected was the sound of the classroom door opening again and hearing Honda start to ask, "Hey Jounouchi, did you find Ya—" only to be interrupted by Anzu's startled cry at the sight, which Yuugi paid more attention to than what his other self was currently doing.

Aware of their increasing audience, Kaiba stopped prematurely and Yami couldn't tell if the slight flush on Kaiba's face was a result of embarrassment or something else, but he was surprised by it all the same. "I'll see you tomorrow," Yami said casually, conscious of everyone still staring in disbelief.

After Kaiba grabbed his briefcase, he paused before leaving, knowing that all hell was going to break loose the instant he left. He knew that he wasn't running away, but he still felt some level of frustration at knowing the situation Yami was going to have to handle alone. "Sorry," he apologized softly with a frown. Getting back at Jounouchi was one thing, but having the entire Yuugi-tachi suddenly being informed in such a manner had not been his intention.

"Don't be," Yami told him gently, "there's nothing that can be done, right?" When he saw that Kaiba was still scowling, he leaned up and kissed Kaiba softly on the lips, causing another round of startled noises to occur. At least now they wouldn't try and place all of the blame on Kaiba, although he knew he still had a lot of explaining to do. "You're going to miss your meeting at this rate."

"Too bad the same excuse won't work," Kaiba said sarcastically, impulsively stealing one more quick kiss before he started heading toward the door. Brushing past the stunned group that was staring at him in shock, they could hear the echo of his laughter in the hall as he walked away.

"_Yami, did he just…?" _Yuugi started to ask through their link.

"_I think so."_

Not knowing what else to say, Yuugi simply swore, _"Holy shit."_

"_No kidding."_

* * *

**A/N:** Beware of the long author's note…

The man knows how to put on a show, that's for damn sure. XD Routine appearances via helicopters, anyone? Not to mention that ridiculous jetpack contraption.

This chapter is another one that drew on a lot of things from previous ones, but everyone's probably used to that by now. I know some of you were wondering where a few of the threads were leading, so hopefully it's resolved a few things for the time being. Although where I left off will probably negate that satisfaction. XD But at least it's been revealed why Jounouchi is so going to need therapy afterwards, ohohoho…

I already talked about jealousy and Kaiba, so I'll skip that since it's just more of the same. But the issue of Kaiba being a **vessel** was something that my brain originally went, "Hm," and just recently it all pulled together. I've mentioned the **Noa Arc** a few times throughout this piece, but for those of you who aren't familiar with it, Gozaburo makes an appearance in the virtual world. Seto confronts his adoptive father and explains how he realized that he had been adopted as competition for Noa. Gozaburo then (in front of Yuugi-tachi, Mokuba, and Noa) tells Seto that he was wrong. It is then revealed that he had intended to use Seto's body as a container/vessel for Noa's soul, so that his real son could continue to live. The animated reaction always kind of stuck in the back of my mind, and thus brought me to the point in the story. (Season Three, Episode 119, around the eight minute mark for those who want to see—and yes, Yami has input as he gains a new understanding)

It's why I always tend to waver on the idea that Seto's body is **scarred**. I can see where people would imagine that and get their evidence from, so it isn't impossible to believe. But if you're using anime canon—Seto was meant to be the host body for Gozaburo's beloved dead son, so he wouldn't want Seto's body marred by scars, since that would mean Noa would be covered in scars once he took control of the body. That's not to say that Seto didn't get beat as a child, but I think it wouldn't have been the kind to leave lasting marks; psychological damage would have been a far, far more effective method. Holding Mokuba hostage and threatening him would cause more pain to Seto than any physical abuse and Gozaburo had to have known that. That's why you haven't heard me mention any scars up until now, in case any of you were wondering. XD

Anyway, Kaiba's a proud little bastard who believes that he is the master of his own fate, if not destiny. He chose Gozaburo to be the one to adopt them, he chose to cooperate in order to gain the power he needed for his brother, he continually chose his own path. So for him to get told that he was merely a container for the soul of another, that would have to fuck with his head. It means **replacement**, lack of worth, and more importantly: lack of choice. In hearing that, it shows that even if he chose all of those things, Gozaburo ultimately had control over Seto because he allowed for that choice to be made by Seto.

That then raises the issue of **reincarnation** for Kaiba. Since I sincerely doubt any of what happened in the virtual world actually got dealt with emotionally, it was probably just buried and he moved right along. It wouldn't be an active thought of his, but when confronted with the dream, and getting called "Seto," in the middle of talking about the priest, I think it would be one of those times where you say something that you didn't even know you were concerned about. In basic terms (and proof that I've watched _Mirage of Blaze_ waaaaay too many times…), the soul continues to find new bodies/vessels to reside in as they continue their eternal existence. Thus, ancient Seto in Kaiba's body would become an issue for him, especially if he thought that Yami was pursing him for the Seto within; it would just play up on the issues raised by Gozaburo and Noa.

Part of my thinking on this stems from the fact that **Kaiba** seems to have no problem during Battle City Finals spouting off, "I'll wait ahead for you on the road to our fated duel!" to Yami all the damn time. Seriously, it doesn't matter when or why, he's always saying it; consequently, Yami does it right back to him. The strangest thing to me about that was Kaiba being completely okay with it and he never really protested about that aspect. Is that not being controlled/manipulated by your past (albeit it a distant one)? In light of that, I think in context of the anime, it makes sense that Kaiba continually denied his link to the past, not so much because he thought it was bullshit, but because it stemmed from the subconscious fear of becoming Priest Seto instead of being _the_ Kaiba Seto…or something like that.

I also think that it's a **subconscious** reaction to getting too close to Yami. Without realizing it, he's let Yami get close enough to hurt him. There's bound to be a few blowouts in an attempt to create distance, but Yami's a little bit too stubborn to go along with that. I just think after Kaiba realized what he had said, he would have been so stunned at his own revelation that it would deflate the situation very quickly. A sudden burst of emotion from someone who is so tightly wound, it's as surprising as it is exhausting, and I think everything would just stop in that, "Wait, what the fuck just happened?" sort of a way. XD

I know that I tend to talk about **eyes** a lot in this piece, but I finally figured out the best way to verbalize it (sure took me long enough, right?). Kaiba Seto is supposed to be the intimidating, powerful, C.E.O. of a major company; he can be vicious at times and will do anything to get what he wants. I'd imagine he's the type that can silence and intimidate a person with a single glare. I can imagine a lot of the employees and people in general not wanting to look him in the eyes, always adverting them, looking just past them, or maintaining eye contact for the briefest amount of time possible. Yami would be the most notable exception: he would always evenly meet Kaiba's gaze with his own, and would never back down, which would be a rare, if not entirely new experience for Kaiba, I think. I could see him being uncomfortable at times simply because he hasn't had to confront anyone else's gaze so honestly and consistently before; plus there's the possibility of being read/discovered by them, so it's a risk with someone as astute and perceptive as Yami.

As for **Yami's behavior** afterwards, and furthering the proof that I think about shit way too much, it's not because he's becoming a nymphomaniac as he continues asserting his corporeal form or something like that. There is something to be said for that point, though: after being trapped for 3,000+ years inside of a puzzle, only to be freed into another's body, and finally getting to have his own body and experience things for himself, I believe that does play some part in it. The sensations are a continued reassurance that he's still present and alive. The latter ties into my thoughts of Yami's decision, though. What better way to prove that they both were alive and experiencing that moment as themselves than that? But he's also smart enough to ask first, because there's always the risk of aftershocks. XD However, the other part of his intensity would be the fact that he would have his own set of emotions he would be working through as a result of what happened with Kaiba.

As for **Jounouchi**, poor, poor Jounouchi-kun…I don't really dislike him, but his reactions are always guaranteed to be explosive since he overreacts to everything. That's why I like the idea of his ultimate reaction being no reaction. I think seeing Yami and Kaiba in such a way, it's just so far outside of Jounouchi's realm of comprehension, that he just wouldn't be able to do anything. It's not completely unfeasible for Jounouchi's reaction to be a volatile one, but if he started trying to physically remove Yami in order to "protect" his friend, Kaiba's reaction would have been very, very different. It would have given him an outlet to release all of the emotions he had just been hit with, and I don't think Jounouchi would have fared very well, not to mention that Yami would be wicked pissed at Kaiba if he had started trying to beat the shit out of Jounouchi. And since I'd rather go with the much more amusing route…

I've said before that Kaiba isn't the kind to view Yami as a possession, but there is a level of, "Mine," to his behavior. Why else would he have KC on _everything_, including his own clothes? In a highly agitated state of mind, I could see Kaiba wanting to **assert** Yami's standing with him, and as we all know, Kaiba Seto does not do subtle. If it had been any other situation, I don't think Yami would have allowed Kaiba to get away with what he did. However, Jounouchi interrupted what was essentially a sort of breakthrough for the pair, so I could see Yami being irritated over that aspect of it; that whole mentality of, "What would have happened if he hadn't arrived?" As for not turning around immediately…let's just say he was taking things into consideration so he didn't damage his friend's fragile mental state any further. XD

I think it would bother Kaiba that he was **leaving** Yami in a situation like that; it would also make him conscious of the fact that it really did look like he was running away. Despite that, you just _know_ that he would walk down the hallway doing one of his infamous, "Bwahahahahaha!"

Finishing up with the **Egyptian** thing, and then I'll shut the hell up, I swear. XD It's one of the things that I wish that the creator had explored more. Kaiba could read the text, and he understood Egyptian (researched it: there actually is a difference between Egyptian and Arabic) when Isis spoke it to him. The time on the phone, and the time with the girls, I could see Yami speaking it to him, causing Kaiba to respond back in the same manner without realizing it. I can't see him doing that often, mostly because it means admitting to a lot of things, but I could see him using it to his advantage to piss off Jounouchi and keep something private. Throughout the series Kaiba is pretty inconsistent with the ancient Egyptian stuff, wavering between believing it and actively denying it depending on the situation, so I took a little leeway with it here. XD

Finally, I just wanted to thank everyone again for their wonderful comments. It makes me so happy that everyone is still supporting me after all of this time; I really can't thank you enough for all of your kind and encouraging words. I've also noticed that there are quite a few new readers, so welcome and please enjoy! Even though I ramble on for insane lengths after a chapter…

**NEXT CHAPTER: Night Blindness**

_Kaiba finds out what happened after he left, but what will he do about it? Afterwards, Mokuba discovers the hard way that it's a bad idea to spy on his older brother. As for Yami…_

Hm, this week is going to be tricky. I have two tests and a final this week, plus I'm leaving on Sunday to return to America. It feels like I was just explaining how I was leaving to go to Japan. How did that happen?! The good news is that I'll have plenty of time to work on the story, but it doesn't do you guys much good until I post it, sadly. Knowing my procrastinating tendencies regarding packing, I'll probably put the **next chapter** up on **Saturday** since I'll be in transit on Sunday. Failing that, I'll do it shortly after arriving home, but I'll do my best to get it up Saturday, so please enjoy this until then!


	21. Chapter 21: Night Blindness

**Chapter 21: Night Blindness**

Despite the horrendous way the day had started, it had somehow managed to redeem itself. Kaiba was feeling deeply satisfied with the progress that had been made on the prototype and it looked like the new Duel Board would be actually be released in time for the holiday that was still a few months off yet. He had stayed at the office longer than he meant to because he was working on finalizing all of the paperwork and assignments, but he'd much rather have put in overtime because he was enjoying what he was doing instead of dealing with a crisis. For a time he had considered spending the night at the office, but his spare uniform had been left at the house from the last time he used it; the paperwork could be finished just as well at home as it could be at Kaiba Corporation, so he had left at thirteen past two.

The other benefit to working so late was that there was usually no one else on the road so he could enjoy driving fast without having to deal with people getting in his way. There were few other pleasures for him than being able to properly enjoy the fine engineering and high speeds of his car, even if he found stoplights highly annoying. He was currently idling at one and he looked ahead in the distance to see if there was anyone that would get in his way when he floored it; besides a pedestrian on the sidewalk up ahead, there was no one else around, which suited him just fine.

As soon as the light changed, he switched gears and allowed himself a small smile at the sound his engine produced as he shot down the street at a lawbreaking speed. Flying past the pedestrian, Kaiba could have sworn that it was Yami, but he realized he was being ridiculous; why would Yami be out at this hour and so close to his mansion? Unable to shake the feeling, he slowed down as he glanced in the rearview mirror; there was no mistaking the silhouette and Kaiba stopped his car with a frown. There was no reason for Kaiba to remain, but he was already shifting the car into park before turning it off and getting out, his curiosity having gotten the better of him.

Yami had yet to notice; he looked like he was deep in thought and Kaiba felt some nagging emotion that he ignored. "Yami, what are you doing out here?" he asked when he was sure that the other was within hearing distance.

Startled, Yami looked up in confusion, his voice full of disbelief when he saw Kaiba leaning against his car. "Kaiba? Why are you here?"

It surprised him at how tired Yami sounded, but he didn't let it show. "I'm on my way home from work. What's your excuse?"

"I went out for a walk," Yami told him through a yawn as he came to a stop in front of Kaiba.

"At two thirty in the morning?" Kaiba asked with a snort. "And you just so happened to end up near my place?"

Shrugging, Yami said, "It was the last place I knew how to get to without getting lost."

"What do you mean?"

When Yami ran his hand over his eyes, Kaiba realized that the other actually looked more weary than tired and he began to wonder once again what else had happened after he had left that afternoon. "I already went everywhere else."

"How long have you been walking?"

Sounding unsure, Yami finally said, "Since four? It might have been a little bit before, I don't really remember."

Despite being such a small number, it still took Kaiba a moment to process it as he stared down at Yami and asked incredulously, "Who the hell goes out for a ten hour walk?"

"It's not like I meant to," Yami muttered with a scowl as he crossed his arms. "I accidentally fell asleep for some of the time when I was at the park."

"Was there some reason?"

"I was tired."

Running his fingers through his hair, Kaiba rolled his eyes as he said, "That's usually why people sleep. Why didn't you go back to your house?"

Yawning again, Yami told him, "I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I left after we got home from school to go for a short walk to clear my mind, but Jounouchi-kun showed up while I was out and wanted to talk to aibou," Yami started to explain, unaware of Kaiba narrowing his eyes at the mention of the other's name. "Jounouchi-kun thought that I had returned to the Millennium Puzzle, so I decided to stay out until he went home."

"And that was at?" Kaiba prompted him.

"Probably around five? I don't have a watch, so…"

"Then why are you still out here?"

"He's spending the night," Yami said with a shrug, "so I decided not to go back."

Yami didn't seem to care about it, but Kaiba was surprisingly irked by that piece of information. "And Yuugi was fine with that?"

"…not exactly," Yami admitted with a frown, remembering his aibou's protests. "He wanted me to come home after Jounouchi-kun fell asleep, but I didn't want to risk it since he had finally calmed down."

"So you decided to go to my place?"

"If I was going to your house, I would have done so earlier," Yami pointed out with a faint laugh. "I wasn't exactly expecting you to drive by. So it was either here or the docks, which I didn't think would be a wise idea."

Instead of replying immediately, Kaiba continued to watch Yami who seemed to be looking at some far off thing. Yami's shoulders were hunched forward and he was absentmindedly rubbing his upper arms as if he were trying to get warm; it wasn't particularly cold, but after being out for so many hours in such a thin shirt, Kaiba could at least understand why. Feeling somewhat responsible, Kaiba couldn't in good conscience leave Yami on the side of the road, but he was tired of standing outside and talking. "Get in," Kaiba said abruptly as he began walking around to the other side of the car, surprising Yami.

"What?"

"I'm taking you home. Or would you rather walk?" Kaiba asked with a short laugh, but his tone lacked its normal edge.

Yami started to protest, "No, but—"

"Just shut up and get in the fucking car," Kaiba commanded brusquely as he slid into the driver's seat, shutting the door as he started the car up again. He was pleased that Yami obeyed without complaint, but he couldn't help but add, "Don't make this a habit."

"I won't," Yami said with a small smile as he looked over at Kaiba's expressionless face. "Were you late for your meeting?"

He had made it to the office with just enough time to change before going to the meeting, but it was still closer than he would have liked. Instead of explaining, Kaiba simply answered, "No."

"That's good," Yami replied before lapsing into silence, his gaze unfocused as he stared out the window.

Kaiba wanted to ask how things had gone after he had left, but he said nothing as he drove. As the silence continued, Kaiba spared a glance over at him, but Yami's face was turned away from him as the passing lights cast shadows over him. He figured that there would be time for questions later, so he focused his attention on driving instead.

It was only after they had arrived and Kaiba had parked the car that he realized that the reason Yami had become so quiet was because he had fallen asleep. Calling out to Yami had no effect, so Kaiba hesitantly reached over and brushed his fingers along the side of Yami's face. He was shocked at how cold Yami's cheek was and he felt a new surge of resentment toward Jounouchi, although he wasn't very pleased with Yuugi at the moment, either. "Damn it, wake up," Kaiba said a little louder as he pulled his hand away, "because I am not carrying you upstairs."

Yami finally stirred, opening his eyes and blinking rapidly because of the overhead light. "Wait, where…?"

"Home," Kaiba answered as he got out of the car with Yami following suit. The expression on Yami's face was strange to Kaiba and so he asked, "What's that look for?"

"It's just…when you said home, I thought," Yami started to explain before trailing off as he followed Kaiba into the house.

Heading into the kitchen, Kaiba prompted, "You thought what?"

Answering truthfully, Yami finally told him, "I didn't think it would be here," and had to struggle to keep the look of amusement off of his face because of Kaiba's startled expression.

After having heard about the situation, it hadn't even occurred to Kaiba to try and force Yami to return to the Game Shop while Jounouchi was still there and causing problems. He wasn't sure whether to feel awkward or embarrassed, so he settled for getting a drink from the refrigerator as he asked gruffly, "Would you rather have had me take you back there?"

"No."

"Then don't complain," Kaiba told him, leaning against the counter as he took a sip of his drink before setting the bottle behind him.

Approaching Kaiba with a quiet laugh, Yami said, "That wasn't a complaint." Wrapping his arms around Kaiba's waist, Yami leaned into him with a sigh and a quiet, "Thank you."

Kaiba could feel the chill of Yami's skin through their clothes and even as he was saying, "Idiot," he was embracing the shivering body. It was strange feeling Yami relaxing against him, but it was even more so when he felt his own body losing its tension in response.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if I had know before I left that he was coming over," Yami muttered into Kaiba's chest, pleased that he hadn't been pushed away. He was so tired and all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep, but he was enjoying his current position for the time being.

"What difference could that have possibly made?"

"I would have at least brought my wallet."

The comment made Kaiba realize, "You haven't eaten since lunch, have you?"

"No."

"Aren't you hungry?" Kaiba asked, astounded that Yami was being so subdued instead of ravenous like he had been on previous occasions.

Shrugging, Yami answered, "I don't know, I'm just tired."

He wasn't in the mood to cook, but there was bound to be other stuff in the fridge that would suffice. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Not right now," Yami decided, "too tired."

"Suit yourself," Kaiba said with a shrug. As they remained like that, Kaiba was almost convinced that Yami had fallen asleep again since he had become so silent. Kaiba was concerned about what had transpired that afternoon between the Yuugi-tachi after he had made his sudden departure, but he felt strange asking about it. Then again, he wasn't patient enough to wait for Yami to volunteer the information, so he finally brought himself to question, "What happened after I left?"

After a slight pause, Yami finally answered, "Honestly, it was pretty anticlimactic."

"You're joking, right?" Kaiba asked in disbelief since there was no way they would all just shrug off something like that.

It had been a slight relief to Yami at the time, but it still didn't change anything that had happened. "Anzu suddenly ran out of the room crying, so aibou followed her," Yami began to tell him, ignoring the small laugh that it produced from Kaiba. "Jounouchi-kun started to try and talk about it, but he was too worked up, so he left with Honda."

That wasn't exactly the scene Kaiba would have imagined playing out, but there were worse outcomes. At least now he knew that his not being there hadn't made much of an impact; if anything, it had probably helped that he was gone, but that didn't make him feel any better about it. "Which is why he went over to your place later," Kaiba deduced.

"Ah," Yami confirmed, "he wanted to talk to aibou about something."

"Not you?"

It had seemed a little strange to Yami at the time, although it wasn't exactly surprising considering what Jounouchi had seen. "I think he wanted to make sure that aibou was okay."

"Why wouldn't he be?" Kaiba asked with a snort.

Yuugi had given Yami enough updates initially to set his mind at ease, but Yami got the impression that he didn't know everything quite yet. "He was apparently unconvinced that aibou…that aibou's body was never…"

"Why would the mutt care about something like that?"

"Aibou thought it was because it was easier to focus on the smaller issue instead of the larger one," Yami explained, although he felt that there was more to it than that.

"I still fail to see why any of that would be his business."

"He's just being protective of his friend," Yami defended him.

"And what about you?"

Confused, Yami asked for clarification, "What about me?"

"Isn't he supposed to be your friend, too?" Kaiba asked sarcastically with extra emphasis on the word 'friend.'

Speaking through his yawn, Yami said, "This hasn't changed that."

"Are you sure?"

"He just needs time."

"He needs more than just time," Kaiba told him, causing Yami to laugh despite himself.

Even though he was mostly reassuring himself, Yami still insisted, "Everything will be fine. He just…it will fine."

Kaiba asked skeptically, "Do you really believe that?"

"Yes," Yami answered with complete conviction.

Normally Kaiba would have pursued the conversation into an argument, but he was too tired to even try and debate the matter. What difference did it make to him anyway? Kaiba was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when Yami raised himself up on tiptoes to kiss him softly on the lips. It caused him to raise an eyebrow and ask, "What was _that_ for?"

"For being concerned," Yami told him with another small kiss that interrupted Kaiba's initial objection, "and for letting me stay here tonight." When Kaiba tried to protest, Yami used the opportunity to deepen the kiss, although it maintained its languid pace even after Kaiba gave in to it. Kaiba was just pleased that when he brought his hand up to cup Yami's cheek, he could feel that some of the warmth had returned, even though the other still felt cold.

"You know that I didn't want to—that I didn't mean to—" Kaiba tried to explain after they parted, without really understanding why he felt the need to do so. When Yami failed to speak, Kaiba frowned as he tried to find a way to rephrase. "You shouldn't have been left alone in that sort of situation."

Yami thought he understood what Kaiba was trying to say and he appreciated the sentiment. "I was fine."

Even though it was said in such a matter of fact manner, Kaiba still found himself trying to express something he wasn't quite sure how to say. "But—" he started only to be interrupted when Yami turned to sneeze. Yami looked so utterly perplexed that Kaiba couldn't help but laugh out of genuine amusement. "What?"

"Those are so strange," Yami muttered with a small sniffle, scowling as Kaiba continued to quietly laugh at him. "Why is it so funny? It feels weird."

Putting aside his amusement, Kaiba couldn't help but worry that Yami might have caught a cold from staying out too long, so he told him, "Go take a shower."

"Is it okay?" Yami asked, eager to finally get completely warm, although the thought of that long staircase was daunting.

Nudging Yami off of him, Kaiba started leading the way, shutting the lights off behind him. "It's fine, just don't wake Mokuba up," he warned.

Instead of replying, Yami followed silently, speaking only once the bedroom door was closed. "What are you going to do?"

"I've got a few things that I still need to take care of," Kaiba told him without elaborating.

"You still have work to do?" Yami asked in astonishment.

There was always more work to be done, but Kaiba didn't say that. "A little, but I'm going to go check on Mokuba first."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Yami continued heading to the bathroom while Kaiba return to the hallway and walked down to his brother's room. Silently opening the door, Kaiba peered in and saw that his brother was sleeping, something that was reassuring to him for several reasons.

What he didn't know was that Mokuba's heart was pounding in fear of his older brother discovering that he was only pretending to be asleep. It had happened a few times in the past, but Mokuba knew that this was the one time he did not want to be caught. As he usually did on nights his brother worked late, Mokuba had been playing a video game and listening for his brother to return so he knew when to stop. When he saw the headlights in the driveway, he had laid down quickly and tried to find a convincing position that wouldn't make his brother suspicious when he came in to check on him. Kaiba almost always came straight upstairs, but as more time passed, Mokuba's curiosity got the better of him and he had snuck out of his room to see if he could hear anything that would give him a clue. He hadn't been expecting to hear a second voice, so he wanted to get a little closer to find out who his brother had brought home at almost three in the morning.

Because of Gozaburo's strict policies and punishments, Mokuba had mastered the art of sneaking around silently at a very early age and he used his ability as he made his way downstairs to investigate. It was obvious the voices were coming from the direction of the kitchen, so Mokuba approached the spot he knew was the perfect hiding place that would allow him enough time to get back upstairs before his brother even noticed. He had come down too late to understand what they were talking about, but he didn't think even if he had witnessed the beginning of it he would have understood why his brother was holding Yami. As he tried to figure out why Yami was there at all, let alone standing like that, Mokuba's eyes went wide when he saw them start kissing. When Kaiba pulled Yami closer instead of pushing him away, Mokuba decided to make a stealthy retreat, because he couldn't even imagine the consequences of being caught spying on something as private as that.

When his brother finally closed the door, Mokuba tried his best not to breathe a sigh of relief. What he had witnessed answered a lot of his questions from Sunday, but that didn't change the fact that he didn't know how to feel about the situation. Mokuba liked Yami, but he had conflicting emotions about it all. He had never seen his brother look so content before, but it was strange knowing that Yami was the one responsible. It made him wonder just how long it had been going on, although he wasn't surprised that he hadn't known anything about it. It wasn't that his older brother didn't trust him; Mokuba just thought that Kaiba was probably still in the process of trying to figure everything out first before talking. That was just how his brother was and he was fine with that, even though it was weird having to think of the possibility of him being in a relationship with anyone.

Kaiba had his suspicions that Mokuba was only pretending to sleep, but he hadn't wanted to test if he was correct or not. His brother had probably only been playing a game, which meant that even if he had been awake, he wouldn't have known about Yami, so he tried not to feel so paranoid. Instead, he returned to his room after closing Mokuba's door, deciding to work on some e-mails since he heard Yami still in the shower.

Finishing much faster than anticipated, Kaiba was about to go change when Yami emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "Should I turn off the lights?" Yami asked with a yawn as he gestured behind him.

"No, leave them on," Kaiba said before entering his closet to hang his suit. After he was finished, he went into his bathroom to get ready for bed, turning off the lights when he was done. It was strange seeing Yami waiting for him in his bed, but Kaiba was just glad that he had at least gotten in on the proper side this time. Double checking his alarm to make sure that it was set for the morning, Kaiba got into bed and barely had a chance to pull the covers over himself before Yami was trying to get next to him.

"So warm," Yami murmured as he got comfortably situated against Kaiba's side, snuggling even closer when Kaiba's arm wrapped around him. Even Kaiba had to admit that the heat radiating off of Yami from his shower was pleasant and he found himself unintentionally drawing Yami that much closer. He was a little surprised when he felt a soft kiss on his neck as Yami told him through a yawn, "Good night, Seto."

"Night," Kaiba finally said in return, amazed at quickly Yami drifted off to sleep afterwards. He hadn't known that it was possible to fall asleep so fast, but given the circumstances, he supposed it was understandable why. What did surprise him was just how much he wanted to drift off as well, but he held for a little bit longer. His thoughts weren't quite ready to let him go so easily, but as he felt the gentle rise and fall of Yami's steady breathing, his mind was quickly losing to his body's desire for sleep. He could always figure out later what he was feeling and try to name what calm emotion he was currently experiencing. For the moment, he just allowed himself to enjoy the warmth that he had been missing last night and it wasn't long before he fell asleep as well.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay on this one. Alas, between finals and getting ready to leave, I didn't have time to get it posted before I left. Then upon my return, I ended up getting sick and have spent most of my time between doctors and family, so that was the reason for the late posting. Holidays are wonderful, but they can be so stressful, ne?

Anyway, perhaps this chapter was not quite what everyone was expecting, but hopefully it was enjoyed. It was tempting to write some awesomely witty argument after Kaiba left, but since this is largely from his point of view, having an entire Yami/Jounouchi chapter would have seemed quite strange. Then the more I thought about it, the more I realized that Jounouchi really wouldn't know what to do. He's not the kind to suddenly calm down and be capable of a mature and relatively delicate conversation. I think that he would try to talk to Yami, but I could see him failing miserably. Thus, out of respect for Yami and the need to get away from such an awkward thing, I could see Jounouchi making a hasty retreat with a promise to talk later after he calmed himself. Because seriously—what would you say after seeing something like that? He would have to wrap his mind around that and I can't see him being capable of doing that immediately thereafter.

As for Yami's late night wandering, I could see him being that stubborn. He would be convinced that it was the proper thing to do and Yuugi would be less than thrilled. The idea of Yami being a vagrant asleep on a park bench made me giggle, though. But he would be extremely exhausted and more concerned about getting sleep than anything else. He would have hit that too tired to even think about eating point, and there's no way that anything else would happen. XD

Not a whole lot to add to this one, honestly. I got so many wonderful comments last time and it just made me feel bad for getting this chapter out so late, but I'm sure everyone was busy with their own holiday craziness, so hopefully it wasn't too bad. Thankfully it is rare for me to be so off on a posting, so I thank you for your patience.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Morning Madness**

_Kaiba starts it, Yami finishes it, and Yuugi gets caught in the aftermath._

…that just sounds strange. Uh, it's a pretty smutty chapter, so for those who were missing the lemony yumminess, it makes a rather amusing return. XD

I'd love to post it this Sunday, but I'll still have family over and graduate applications need to be completed so that's highly unlikely. I'll post it next weekend instead. There shouldn't be any delays, so please look forward to it and sorry again. Take care and I hope that everyone has a wonderful new year!


	22. Chapter 22: Morning Madness

**A/N:** This is a little over **sixty percent lemon**, but there's a little bit of sugar to temper it.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Morning Madness**

Things were slowly beginning to filter through Kaiba's mind as he started to wake up, like the fact that there was someone softly moaning his name and that his hand was in a place it definitely should not have been. Opening his eyes, he saw that Yami was nestled against his body as they laid on their sides and he became even more aware of the fact that certain parts of himself were being encouraged by the way that Yami was grinding against him. He froze at the realization of where exactly his hand was and what it had been doing, causing Yami to ask, "Are you finally awake?"

"Finally?" Kaiba repeated, making a startled noise when Yami suddenly pushed him onto his back. Before Kaiba even had a chance to protest, Yami was straddling his hips and staring down at him with an intense look that was too difficult to identify so early in the morning.

"I had wanted to let you sleep, but—"

"…what?"

"—after ten minutes of this," Yami explained, demonstrating by letting his fingers drift lightly along Kaiba's skin, becoming smug at the instant reaction it produced. Yami continued trailing his way down until he was teasing the one part of Kaiba that was completely awake and eager for more. Smirking, Yami started to change directions as his fingertips feathered their way up again, resulting in an involuntary groan from Kaiba.

"I was…?"

Instead of answering the half formed question, Yami leaned forward and started aggressively kissing him in a hungry manner that gave Kaiba an idea of just how much he had sexually frustrated the other. Between Yami's ferocious kiss and the way he was moving his body against Kaiba's, it was hard to focus on anything else, especially once Yami's hand returned to his stiff shaft and started stroking him at an agonizingly slow pace that had him growling at the back of his throat. "Wait—"

Yami paused just long enough to tersely say, "I did," before roughly continuing what he had been doing, causing Kaiba to inhale sharply when he felt the other's thumb rubbing the tip of his cock.

"That wasn't what I meant."

Figuring he was objecting to the timeframe, Yami muttered, "I don't care how late it makes us," as his hands continued to relentlessly repay Kaiba for his torturous behavior earlier.

The alarm clock hadn't even gone off yet, so that wasn't really a concern of Kaiba's, but it also wasn't the point. With a small amount of effort, he managed to flip Yami and partially pin him down as he harshly said, "I told you to wait, damn it!"

"For _what_?" Yami asked in an annoyed tone of voice. His eyes still had the fierce intensity from earlier and it wasn't helping Kaiba process things; it was shutting down the few parts of his mind that had attempted to function so early in the morning. At least that meant he wouldn't have to try to understand why the aggressive crimson gaze was so stimulating to him or why it kept making it impossible to think.

"For—" Kaiba started to say before stopping once he realized he didn't actually have an answer. He remained on top of Yami, panting slightly in an attempt to catch his breath as he tried to figure out what was currently happening, but it was of no use. "Oh, goddamn it!" he swore, hating that his mind was feeling muddled as his hormones defeated his capacity for coherent thoughts.

Figuring that he may as well act out now in order to prevent embarrassing distractions later in the day, Kaiba's irritation led him to start forcefully kissing Yami as his free hand moved downward with a purpose. With the other responding enthusiastically, it was making Kaiba's annoyance turn into unadulterated lust as he coated his fingers with the fluids that had gathered before slipping a finger into Yami without warning.

Yami was just glad that Kaiba had finally stopped trying to argue and he couldn't help but demand breathily, "More," as he shifted his body to accommodate their current position.

In response, Kaiba sat back and added a second finger, although it was met with some initial resistance until Yami relaxed. Only then did Kaiba start moving his fingers, watching in fascination as Yami's body rocked against the movements, his hips raising off of the bed slightly in an attempt for a better angle.

His patience was almost at its limit, so Yami told Kaiba, "Forget that, just—"

Even though Kaiba felt completely ridiculous while trying to ready Yami, he recognized the necessity of it, although he was beginning to wonder if there wasn't something that could help facilitate the process in a more effective way. "No," Kaiba refused, intrigued by the flicker of emotion in Yami's eyes over his insubordination and ignoring the fact that it made his cock twitch in anticipation.

"I don't care if—"

"You will later," Kaiba interrupted, prematurely trying to add a third finger to prove his point.

Yami's body tensed up as he made a quiet noise of pain, despite the fact that Kaiba had barely managed to get it into him. "Bastard," Yami muttered dejectedly, trying not to pout.

"I just don't—" Kaiba started to say before cutting himself off with a startled look.

"What? You just don't want to cooperate?" Yami questioned sarcastically, propping himself up on his elbows to get a better look at Kaiba. "Is that it?"

It was more the sentiment of the words rather than the words themselves that had caught Kaiba off guard and he could only answer, "It's not that," as he withdrew his fingers.

Yami almost sounded exasperated as he asked, "Then what is it?"

"I just don't want to hurt you, okay?" Kaiba answered angrily in a defensive tone, feeling weird admitting it out loud. "It's not like I—"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Yami had suddenly changed positions and was in his lap, kissing him so forcefully that he had no choice but to go with it. The sudden full contact of their heated skin combined with the feeling of Yami's hard length pressing against his stomach caused him to groan as his body reacted. "I appreciate that," Yami told him as he pulled back a little to look Kaiba in the eyes, "but if you don't hurry up and fuck me, I'm going to—"

Kaiba didn't really want to hear how that sentence ended, so he interrupted with a derisive, "You're certainly being a demanding bastard this morning," but all that did was get him shoved flat onto his back again.

"You should have thought about that before."

"I was asleep, asshole!"

Smirking, Yami challenged, "Is Kaiba Seto making an excuse?"

He knew that Yami was trying to bait him, but Kaiba demanded anyway, "Are you just trying to piss me off?"

"Is it working?" Yami asked with an impish grin.

"If you think that you're going to get what you want by angering me—"

The change in Yami's demeanor was immediate as he asked in a seductive tone, "Why would I bother trying to do that when I'm perfectly capable of getting what I want on my own?" Not giving the other a chance to answer, Yami had already positioned himself to let Kaiba's cock slowly enter him as he eased his way onto it with a wordless gasp.

Kaiba's mind had become distracted by the conversation, but it was quickly refocused on what Yami was doing as he felt himself being surrounded by that tight warmth that he was starting to get accustomed to. "Shit!—Yami, you're—" Kaiba tried to say, but his words stopped at the look Yami gave him. It was arrogant and volatile and so many other things that caused something deep and primal within Kaiba to respond in turn; he didn't understand it, but for once it didn't matter. All he knew was that it made him want to fuck Yami until neither one of them could move and they just so happened to have the perfect opportunity at the moment; he could figure out an irrational explanation later.

Satisfied with the change he could sense in Kaiba's attitude, Yami couldn't help but smirk again, relishing the response it earned him. Even though he was eager to move once Kaiba was completely sheathed within him, he waited until his body had completely adjusted; his impatience had temporarily gotten the better of him, but he didn't want to regret it later.

The last time Yami had tried the position, Kaiba had been too focused on his phone call to notice all of the quiet little gasps that were currently testing his willpower this time. He forced himself to stay still, which was a little easier to do once Yami stopped moving, but Kaiba's hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they worked their way up Yami's thighs, earning him a small noise as they were pushed away. Unable to resist any longer, Kaiba gently bucked his hips upward to gauge Yami's reaction, pleased with the way it made the other cry out wordlessly.

Bracing himself by placing his hands on Kaiba's stomach, Yami started a frustratingly slow pace that had him groaning more out of irritation than pleasure. That feeling increased once Kaiba began torturing Yami with gentle touches that followed the length of his member, but he didn't get a chance to say anything to him about it because Kaiba thrust up hard, causing Yami to tilt his head back as he moaned, "Seto."

The sight of Yami's skin covered in a light sheen of sweat as he arched his body, the way he had his eyes closed as his head was tipped back, the breathy way he had spoken Kaiba's name, it was all almost too much for him to process. Realizing that it was him and him alone who was responsible for the way Yami looked right now was highly gratifying to Kaiba and it lent a sudden urgency to his actions.

Sitting up and initiating a strong kiss that muffled Yami's confusion, it was quickly stopped when Yami shifted positions again in order to wrap his legs around Kaiba. It limited his mobility, but before he could do anything about it, Kaiba had placed one his arms against Yami's back to hold him closer while he used his other hand to balance himself as he forced them both back into a horizontal position. "Impressive," Yami murmured with a small laugh as he tried to get adjusted to the latest change.

"I thought so," Kaiba said with a hint of sarcasm before tossing one of the pillows that was in the way over the edge of the bed. He hadn't exactly been paying attention to where it landed, so the sound of something breaking made him look over in irritation. "Shit, not again!"

"Again?"

"Damn it, I just had that replaced!"

Despite his desire to continue, Yami still found humor in the situation and couldn't help but provoke, "Are you in the habit of breaking lamps?"

"No, but Friday—" Kaiba started to explain, before cutting himself off when he realized how ridiculous it was to have that conversation when they were currently busy with other things. "Fuck it, it's not important."

"It's still funny," Yami said with a laugh that earned him a glare.

"Only to you," Kaiba muttered before actively resuming their previous activities.

Taking advantage of the leverage he had with Yami's legs around his waist, Kaiba started off slow, still cautious about the other's body. Yami misinterpreted it as payback for talking about the lamp, so he continued just to spite Kaiba. "You should put it somewhere else next time."

"Enough with the fucking lamp already!" Kaiba told him, inadvertently becoming rougher out of his annoyance, which was exactly what Yami had intended. When he thought that Yami was about to make another comment, Kaiba preemptively cut it off by leaning forward and silencing him with a kiss that amused Yami even more.

Due to Kaiba's change in position, Yami moved his legs from around the other's waist and onto the bed. No longer restrained, Kaiba continued at the harsh pace that was causing Yami to become increasingly vocal. It was enough to make him grateful that his room was nearly soundproof and that Mokuba was far enough away and a deep enough sleeper that he wouldn't have to worry about him anyone hearing anything.

Even though he was concerned about Yami's body, it was hard to restrain himself when Yami started demanding, "Harder, Seto! Right th—fuck, that feels so—_harder_!"

Forgoing speed in order to penetrate as deep and hard as possible, Kaiba couldn't stop himself from moaning at the sensation of Yami's muscles clenching around him tightly. . Their reactions spurred each other on and Kaiba knew that he was being relentless, but he didn't bother restraining his own voice as he continued making Yami gasp and move in a way that had him thrusting even more vigorously as a result. It was starting to take its toll on him and he knew that there was no way he could maintain it for much longer, so he was a bit relieved when Yami finally came, allowing him to finish at a slightly less strenuous pace.

Completely spent, Kaiba remained still before finally pulling out and moving off of Yami. Spotting the other's towel on the floor, he used the advantage of his longer arms to reach down and get it, tossing it over to Yami to clean himself. With that done, Kaiba lay down again on his back as he tried to get regulate his ragged breathing, knowing there was little he could do for the trembling in his arms and legs. It was a minor complaint, but he was feeling too good to care for the moment.

Once Yami had finished, he dropped the towel back over the edge of the bed and flopped down next to Kaiba with a muffled, "Mm," as he pulled the comforter back over them.

"Mm?" Kaiba repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Mmhm."

"Lost the ability to speak?"

Looking up at Kaiba with a grin, Yami taunted, "It'll take a lot more than that."

"I don't doubt it," Kaiba replied with a short laugh as Yami curled up next to him. Kaiba was too tired to object and it wasn't like it was necessarily a bad thing, he decided as he allowed the other to stay by his side. He had no inclination to move any more than he had to at the moment and he looked over at his clock to see how much longer they had when he started swearing again.

Unsure of what had caused Kaiba's displeasure, Yami asked, "What?"

Kaiba didn't understand how it had happened without his being aware of it, but he still found it frustrating. "Bastard! You turned off the alarm!"

Shrugging, Yami told him, "It was being noisy."

"It's supposed to be noisy!"

"But I wanted to sleep," Yami protested, "and it's not like you had any complaints."

The only thing that was more annoying to Kaiba was the fact that his body had very little motivation to get out of bed despite knowing they were already late for school. It was difficult to resist the argument that a few more minutes wouldn't matter since they were already two hours late. "Bastard," he swore again, although he had his suspicions that he was referring more to himself than the other.

"Would you rather have been in homeroom?" Yami asked playfully.

It finally occurred to Kaiba that being late had other consequences and he scowled at the thought, not the least bit pleased. "That loser dog of yours is going to think I intentionally didn't show."

Frowning at the continued insistence of referring to his friend in such a manner, he knew that now was not the time to try and correct Kaiba. Instead, he decided to open his connection with Yuugi to get an update, only to flinch at the way Yuugi's voice echoed through his mind as he yelled, _"Yami! Where the hell are you?"_

Unaware of what was going on, Kaiba looked at Yami with concern when he heard him gasp in pain. "Yami…?"

"I'm fine," Yami reassured Kaiba, "aibou's just a little…concerned."

"He should have fucking thought about that last night," Kaiba muttered, trying to ignore whatever emotion was trying to make itself known.

Lightly kissing the part of Kaiba's chest that he currently had access to, Yami returned his attention back to Yuugi. _"Not so loud?"_

"_I've been worried! I haven't been able to get in touch with you since last night!"_

"_You were asleep,"_ Yami pointed out, _"and I told you that I would come back after Jounouchi-kun left."_

"_When I couldn't reach you this morning, I thought that something might have happened!"_

Yami was torn between feeling guilty for worrying his aibou and knowing that he had made the correct decision; there were just some things that didn't need to be shared. _"No, I was just…"_

"_You were just what?"_ Yuugi asked, his irritation seeping through to Yami.

Forgoing the excuse, Yami let him know, _"I'll be in later,"_ since he sincerely doubted Kaiba could be convinced to miss an entire day of school and work to stay in bed; his own body probably couldn't handle it, anyway.

"_I told the teachers that you were late because you were still getting over your jetlag," _Yuugi let him know, making Yami feel a twinge of regret for forcing his aibou to lie on his behalf.

Yami apologized, _"Sorry,"_ yawning as he shifted positions and laid one of his arms across Kaiba's chest.

"You are _not_ going back to sleep," Kaiba told Yami as he poked him in the side, scowling at the chuckle it produced.

"I know."

"_Jounouchi-kun thinks that—"_ Yuugi said before abruptly saying, _"hold on."_

Assuming that Yuugi had been called on in class to answer a question, Yami sighed as he waited to find out more about his friend. Sensing the change, Kaiba prompted, "And?"

"I'm on hold," Yami explained.

"On hold?" Kaiba repeated before laughing at the thought.

Yami wasn't sure why the other found it funny, but he enjoyed the way the laugh sounded as he rested his head on Kaiba's chest. He shivered as he felt Kaiba's long fingers lightly trailing along his back, but it seemed that the other was unaware of his actions. It was a pleasant enough distraction and Yami continued enjoying the sensation, eventually interrupted by Yuugi's voice softly filtering through, _"Yami?"_

"_Hm?"_

After a slight pause, Yuugi ventured to ask, _"You're with Kaiba-kun, aren't you?"_

It was a bit of relief to hear the comment said with amusement rather than accusation, but it still surprised Yami as he confirmed, _"Ah."_

"_I don't want to know the reason why you're both late, do I?"_

"…_probably not,"_ Yami finally told him with a chuckle that had Kaiba raising an eyebrow. _"Did anything happen in homeroom?"_

Yuugi informed him that, _"Bakura-kun didn't come to school today,"_ and Yami couldn't help but become suspicious of what the angry spirit was doing instead.

"_Jounouchi-kun?"_

"_He's still worried that you're upset with him."_

The comment seemed strange to Yami and he asked, _"Why would I be upset with him?"_

"_That's what I tried to explain to him last night," _Yuugi told him, some of his frustration slipping through their connection, _"but he probably won't believe it until he hears it from you."_ Sensing Yami's confusion, Yuugi tried to figure out the best way to explain Jounouchi's thoughts. _"He's just concerned that because of his reaction yesterday…he's worried that he didn't behave like a very good friend."_

Yami knew how much worse the situation could have been if Jounouchi had acted out in his normal ask questions later style, so in some ways he was grateful that the other had been too stunned to do anything. _"I'll talk to him later today," _Yami decided, disliking the fact that his friend had found a way to blame himself over the situation.

"I'll let him know."

He knew that it was bound to be an awkward subject, but Yami forced himself to question, _"What about Anzu?"_

Out of all of the reactions Yami had been expecting, pleased had not one of them as Yuugi said, _"We…talked."_

"_Only talked?" _Yami asked skeptically, judging from Yuugi's emotions that there was more to it than that.

"_Let's just say there's a reason I wasn't upset with Kaiba-kun,"_ Yuugi hinted cryptically before laughing.

"Aibou! What—"

Still laughing, Yuugi's voice got fainter as he said, _"Later."_

Yami wanted to protest, but he could already tell it was too late. "Damn it!" Yami muttered, surprising Kaiba.

"What?" he asked, his hand finally stilling as he rested it on Yami's hip.

"He had to go."

"So?"

"I wasn't finished yet."

Kaiba pointed out, "You'll see him soon enough," but he still made no move to get out of bed. He was further impeded when Yami tangled his legs with Kaiba's, causing him to shiver when he felt cold toes against his calves. "And why the hell are your feet so damn cold?"

"I have no idea," Yami answered with a laugh, lightly running his thumb over one of Kaiba's nipples, his tongue darting out to lick the other that had become stiff from the cold chill.

Trying his best to ignore the fact that the dual sensations were quickly causing his body to reawaken, Kaiba forced Yami's hand away as he sharply demanded, "Knock it off."

"Why?" Yami asked playfully, shifting positions so he could lightly capture the nipple closest to him between his teeth as he continued letting his tongue tease it.

Kaiba had intended for his words to be a harsh reprimand when he said, "Damn it, Yami," but it sounded more like a sexually frustrated moan that had the other on top of him in an instant. "Just get in the goddamn shower already!"

"That works, too," Yami decided with a laugh that would have made Kaiba frown if Yami hadn't leaned forward and started kissing him at that moment.

"Shower. _Now_," Kaiba commanded, ignoring the amused look it earned him.

After one more quick kiss, Yami said, "Good morning," as he slid off of Kaiba and moved to the edge of the bed.

Kaiba wasn't quite sure why he started laughing at that as he followed Yami into his bathroom, but continued to mutter various threats to appease himself.

Before Yami could say anything else, he was startled when he heard Yuugi's voice warning him, _"You two are never going to make it to school if you keep that up." _

Realizing that he had forgot to block himself off after Yuugi had already done as such, Yami found himself apologizing, _"Sorry, I thought—"_

"_Just try to make it here sometime before lunch, okay?"_

"_How long does that give me?"_

"_Yami!"_ Yuugi exclaimed with mild reproach.

He could only laugh as he asked in mock indignation, _"What?" _

Unable to hear the conversation between the two, Kaiba asked Yami as he forced him to get into the shower, "And what exactly is so funny?"

Sensing the shift in emotions, Yuugi didn't want to experience any more than he already had, so he told Yami, _"Let me know when you get to school," _before completely shutting down their connection without waiting for a reply.

Returning his attention to Kaiba as he waited for the water to get warm, Yami asked him with a perverse grin, "What time is lunch?"

"Why?"

"Just curious," Yami murmured as he stepped under the showerhead, pleased once Kaiba joined him.

Not believing him at all, Kaiba said, "Bullshit," causing Yami to laugh softly. "Why?"

Pulling Kaiba closer and pressing his body suggestively against it, Yami thoroughly enjoyed the sensation as he rephrased his question to, "When is it?"

Despite himself, Kaiba frowned as he answered, "One thirty."

"So we've still got a few hours, then…"

* * *

**A/N:** Like bunnies, those two.

Not a whole lot to add to this one, but that's a given since it's almost straight up smut. The only weird thing in the overanalyzing department I can even think to mention is soundproofing the room. While there would be plenty of reasons to want no one outside of your room to hear you, as a consequence you wouldn't be able to hear anyone outside of your room. Between that and confidence in the strength of his security, I don't think his room would be completely soundproof, but the doors are probably thick. But hey, Mokuba was already at school, so it doesn't really matter, does it? XD Kid doesn't need to know _too_ much, after all…

I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews; they are so much fun for me to read! That was the most I ever got for one chapter, so it was quite reassuring since sweetness with these two can be kind of tricky. But hey, we're back to the aggression, which is fun.

**NEXT CHAPTER:** **Afternoon Agitation**

_Jounouchi confronts Kaiba in an attempt to get some answers, but Kaiba won't cooperate. How long does Jounouchi have before Kaiba loses his temper? Stray thoughts lead to more questions of a different kind, but Kaiba isn't sure he wants the answers._

I'll aim for next Sunday, as per usual. Until then, please feel free to let me know your thoughts!


	23. Chapter 23: Afternoon Agitation

**Chapter 23: Afternoon Agitation**

Despite Yami successfully delaying them further, Kaiba had still somehow managed to get them to school before the lunch break actually started. It was frustrating to him that he couldn't bring himself to feel annoyed by Yami's behavior, but it was impossible to pretend that he hadn't enjoyed their midmorning diversions, especially after they realized that they didn't have to worry about Mokuba hearing them as they…no, Kaiba would not allow that thought to finish. Then again, he hadn't had much luck in stopping Yami at that time either, but he did his best to ignore it as he made his way into the school building. He had at least had the foresight to drop Yami off about a block away so avoid raising suspicions in the event they were spotted.

It was easier to blend in since the classes had just dismissed for lunch, the halls flooding with countless noisy students who all seemed to have something to say. He quickly became aware of just how many girls were wondering where their Pharaoh-sama was and Kaiba couldn't help but feel smug about it, considerably amused by the whole thing. It was a short-lived feeling since he heard an annoying voice call out, "Kaiba!"

Kaiba surprised them both by sounding somewhat civil as he turned around and asked, "What?"

Jounouchi closed the distance between them as Kaiba stood with an aloof annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest as he tried to maintain a bored appearance. It wasn't that he particularly had anywhere else he needed to be at the moment, but there were countless other things that he could be doing instead of wasting his time with Jounouchi. After hesitating for a moment, Jounouchi finally said, "I want to talk with you."

"Oh?" Kaiba asked in a tone that immediately had Jounouchi bristling in response. It was evident in Jounouchi's uneasy demeanor what he wished to discuss, so Kaiba gestured for the other to follow him; he had no desire for their conversation to be broadcast in the hallway. Entering the first empty classroom he saw, he waited until Jounouchi had closed the door before continuing. "Make it quick."

"About yesterday—"

Leaning against one of the desks, Kaiba interjected, "Come to apologize?" It was interesting to witness just how quickly Jounouchi began seething in indignation; Kaiba didn't even have to try. He had no desire to have this conversation – or any with Jounouchi, for that matter – but he had a feeling that it was inevitable. It was better to get it over with as soon as possible, but that didn't necessarily mean that he was going to cooperate so easily.

"Apologize?! Why in the hell would I—wait, no," Jounouchi started, pausing just long enough to try and calm himself, "I want to know why."

"Why you should apologize?"

"No!" Jounouchi exclaimed angrily, clenching his hand into a tight fist at his side. He had resolved to hold his temper in check so that he could get answers, but Kaiba wasn't helping any. "I want to know why you—why the two of you were—"

Interrupting once again, Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the other as he said, "You've taken a rather unhealthy interest in our personal life, mutt." _Wait, did I just say, "our," instead of, "my?"_ Kaiba wondered, cursing himself silently. _When the hell did that happen?_ It was an unsettling feeling and Kaiba did his best to ignore it for the time being.

If Jounouchi noticed the slip up, he failed to react to it. "He's my friend, damn it!"

"And that excuses you?" Kaiba asked with a haughty laugh. It was tempting to mention last night in context of that so-called friendship, but it would mean revealing the truth. The assumption that Yami sometimes lost his corporeal form because of the Millennium Puzzle still could prove useful to Kaiba since it would mean that Yami could return to his house without raising any suspicions or resulting in any interference from the Yuugi-tachi. The instant Kaiba realized what he had just considered, his internal reaction was harsh as he berated himself, _Shit, I did _not_ just fucking think that! This Kaiba Seto did not just fucking think that!_ It was even worse once he realized that he actually might have meant it.

Oblivious to the fact that Kaiba was currently distracted by what was transpiring in his mind, Jounouchi finally said, "No, it's just…"

"It's just…?" Kaiba prompted when Jounouchi trailed off into silence and looked away.

Taking a deep breath, Jounouchi forced himself to ask, "Why Yami?"

Grateful for the distraction from his own problematic realizations, Kaiba told him, "I'm under no obligation to answer you."

"Damn it, Kaiba!"

His patience was quickly running out, although he was inclined to believe that his current irritation was more a result of his own thoughts and not Jounouchi's pathetic attempt at an interrogation. "_What_?"

In his anger, Jounouchi came even closer to Kaiba as he said, "I'm being serious, bastard!"

"So am I," Kaiba warned him icily, glaring at Jounouchi in an attempt to further convey that.

He was momentarily taken aback before he threatened, "If I find out that you're using him, I swear to God, Kaiba, I'll—"

Jounouchi's attempt at trying to intimidate him was laughable, but Kaiba restrained himself to looking arrogant as he asked, "Using him for _what_?" The coloring of Jounouchi's cheeks was all of the answer Kaiba needed and he smirked smugly in response. "Do you honestly think he's the type to _allow_ himself to be used?"

"No, but—"

"Then stay the hell out of it," Kaiba snapped, "and stop wasting my time."

"Why won't you answer my question?" Jounouchi demanded, his voice getting progressively louder.

"Did you honestly expect me to?" Kaiba asked with a derisive laugh.

Jounouchi knew that it was futile, but he tersely repeated his earlier question, "Why Yami?"

"Instead of…?"

Blinking in confusion, Jounouchi couldn't quite piece together what Kaiba was implying. "Instead of…?"

"Instead of who? Yuugi? Some woman? _You_?" Kaiba asked sarcastically. "Ridiculous!"

Jounouchi found the thought revolting and he couldn't bring himself to address Kaiba's latter suggestion. Instead, he felt the need to defend his best friend as he exclaimed, "Leave Yuugi out of this, damn it!"

Turning things against Jounouchi, Kaiba said, "You seem awfully concerned about him."

"Because he's my friend!"

"Is that your answer to everything?" When that failed to get a response, Kaiba taunted, "Or is there some other reason?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"He's all yours, mutt. I have absolutely no inter—"

It didn't come as much of a surprise to Kaiba that he was interrupted when Jounouchi angrily grabbed the front of his uniform and he continued to stare in an unimpressed manner at the fuming teen. Barely controlling his rage, Jounouchi yelled, "Bastard! Just shut up! Shut the hell up!"

"Makes it a little difficult to answer your question that way, doesn't it?"

"You were never going to answer it anyway, were you?" Jounouchi accused him as he continued to glare at Kaiba.

"You're just _now_ figuring that out? You really are an idiot – not that I needed further evidence to confirm that."

Tightening his grip on Kaiba's uniform, Jounouchi was strongly resisting the urge to punch him. "Damn it, Kaiba! All I want to know is if you're serious about Yami or not!"

"And if I said, 'yes,' what the fuck would you do then, mutt?" Kaiba challenged him in a threatening tone.

"Bastard, I fucking knew—wait, what? What do you mean by, 'if,' asshole?" Jounouchi demanded as he preemptively pulled one of his hands back into a fist.

It was a valid question and one that Kaiba couldn't answer even if he had wanted to – which he didn't. He was spared by the sound of the door opening loudly as Yami entered the room and exclaimed, "Jounouchi-kun!"

Making no move to free himself, Kaiba simply shifted his gaze toward Yami as he sarcastically asked, "Worried?"

Yami had honestly been expecting the situation to be reversed and he continued to stare at the pair as he tried to figure out what had happened. Jounouchi finally let go of Kaiba as he frantically waved his hands in front of himself as he tried to explain, "Y-Yami, this—this isn't what it looks like!"

"Funny, I thought it looked like you were going to make a pathetic and unwise attempt at hitting me," Kaiba said with a harsh laugh as he straightened the wrinkles in his uniform. Without a second glance at Jounouchi, Kaiba began making his way to the exit, pausing in front of Yami long enough to softly say, "Your turn," with a smirk that earned him a questioning look.

Just before Kaiba got to the door, Jounouchi demanded, "Kaiba! What did you mean?"

"Figure it out yourself, mutt," Kaiba told him, before turning slightly and adding smugly, "or does it require another demonstration?" Not bothering to wait for an answer, Kaiba started laughing as he left, leaving two very confused people behind him.

Kaiba knew that he should be satisfied with what he considered a victory, and yet something was wrong. Frowning as he continued toward his classroom, Kaiba tried to isolate what exactly was detracting from his enjoyment of trouncing the mutt, but he didn't like his conclusion in the least. The thoughts that had inadvertently been addressed during his conversation with Jounouchi were contributing to his displeasure, but the question he himself had posed was bothering him more than anything else.

It could easily be taken as a rhetorical question, but that didn't sit well with Kaiba. Without being aware of it, at some point he had grudgingly accepted Yami's claim that it wasn't a game, but Kaiba had still failed to come up with an appropriate label for whatever the situation was supposed to be classified as. If it wasn't a game, then what else could it possibly be? But more importantly—what exactly _had_ he meant by, "if," anyway?

Entering the classroom and sitting at his desk, Kaiba had a sinking feeling that even if he didn't want to think about it, his mind wouldn't give him much choice in the matter.

* * *

**A/N:** For someone who is supposedly so busy, Kaiba seemingly has a lot of time on his hands. Imagine that. XD

Jounouchi has practically been a whipping boy for comedic purposes, so I suppose this is my way of addressing his more serious side. He cares deeply for his friends and if I must give in to all of the dog associations—loyalty would fit in nicely, as would the willingness to defend those close to him. This is his attempt at that, but unfortunately for him, his temper combined with Kaiba's just make things more complicated than they need to be. Even though he knew that it was futile, much like the way he challenges Kaiba after his defeat at Alcatraz, even if you go into it knowing that, there still is a point, a reason to continue despite that. If that makes any sense…

Even though this one is short, I thought it was an important thing to include – mostly for all of those sidebar comments in Kaiba's mind that startle him. And as we all know, the boy can be obsessive when it comes to certain things. XD But I really could see him thinking, "Oh, if you only knew the _real_ reason why your, 'Pharaoh-sama,' was late today…" Followed by mental maniacal laughter, of course. Actually, that's just fun to say: mental maniacal laughter…It's not that he would _want_ everyone to know, but he would be smug as hell about it—for a short time, anyway.

Thanks again for all of the comments! It's been fun seeing where you guys think I'm heading with this. XD

**NEXT CHAPTER: Lies That May Be True**

_When Kaiba finds some answers, what will it mean for Yami?_

Title is likely to change. I've been struggling to pin this chapter down since before I even left Japan, but hopefully everyone will think it's worth it. If nothing else, I'm sure the length will make up for this one, haha. I'll be taking some allowances with time, mostly because if I write out every day of their two weeks, this thing will never get done.

Sadly, I don't think that I will be able to post it this Sunday. I have a friend coming down for an extend visit (YGO marathon and new fic ideas abound) and the odds that I'll be satisfied enough with it to post it on Friday afternoon are slim. It will probably go up this Tuesday or Wednesday instead, so I appreciate your continued patience and all of your kind comments!


	24. Chapter 24: Lies That May Be True

**Chapter 24: Lies That May Be True**

It was disturbing to Kaiba to realize that he couldn't remember if it was Monday or Tuesday. He remembered attending the school the day before, so he finally concluded that it must in fact be Tuesday. Or was it Wednesday? Regardless, it meant a full week had passed since his irritating encounter with Jounouchi and he still found himself waiting for something to happen. He wasn't quite sure what that something was supposed to be, but having nothing happen was suspicious. Jounouchi had said nothing further and had seemingly settled for glaring at Kaiba any time he saw him, but that wasn't anything new. Even Bakura had finally returned, but other than sulking and the occasional threatening mutters, he had been quiet as well. Everything had fallen into a strange pattern of normality and it confused Kaiba for reasons he didn't quite understand.

Running his hand over his eyes, Kaiba sighed quietly to himself and tried to ignore just how exhausted he was feeling. At least he could take solace in the fact that he had accomplished a lot in the past week, but it was somewhat tainted by the reason he was blindly throwing himself into his work. The fact that his mind was muddled as a result of sleep deprivation wasn't helping him, either. Days and events were starting to blur together and that was never a good sign, but there was nothing he could do about it at the moment; falling asleep during class was not an option, no matter how boring the lecture was. Then again, that left him with just his thoughts to occupy his time and that was what got him into such a mess in the first place

Ever since Kaiba came to his realizations during his conversation with Jounouchi, he had kept his distance from Yami—or had tried to, at least. It should have been a simple thing to do since they only shared two classes, one of which was filled with every member of the Yuugi-tachi, but Kaiba was beginning to realize that had been a naïve assumption. Of course, it hadn't helped that his resolve wavered temporarily when Yami had tracked him down during lunch on Thursday, but he didn't want to think about that at the moment.

The list of things Kaiba didn't want to think about was increasing exponentially recently and he found it highly annoying. The forwardness of his actions last week were still disturbing to him, as was the fact that he had all sorts of nameless emotions that wouldn't stop plaguing him. He thought that minimizing his interactions with Yami would have at least stopped some of the problems, but it just seemed to be compounding them further. Kaiba recognized that his desire to ignore the issue was only exacerbating it, but he was at a loss as to what else to do; he simply was not equipped to handle those kinds of situations.

He didn't know how to process the realizations that had startled him during that pathetic interrogation, nor did he know what to do with the feelings that followed. His abnormal behavior was appalling enough, but when he felt relief over the fact that Yami hadn't been upset with him for his actions, that had been unacceptable. Since he had never concerned himself with what people thought about him, it hadn't even occurred to him that Yami could have gotten upset with him for the way the Yuugi-tachi reacted to catching them in such a compromising position. Then again, it wasn't like Yami had done anything to try and stop him—and there had certainly been plenty of opportunities. Besides, what difference did it make to him if Yami was pissed at him or not? But the simple fact that he had actually _cared_ about the fact that Yami was not angry with him should not have happened…and yet it had and he didn't know what to make of it.

As a result, Kaiba had begun to systematically categorize and reject things in an attempt to reach some sort of decision. He wasn't even sure what that conclusion entailed, but he knew that things couldn't continue the way they were. Yami had a tendency to cloud Kaiba's mind and distract him from the real issue—Thursday was just further proof of that—and he wouldn't allow himself to be weakened any further by the other.

That had been Kaiba's original intention, but things hadn't quite gone according to plan. The more he started to discover, the worse the situation became until he had unknowingly shut down and compensated by working himself at a harsh and unrelenting pace. At least it was better to pretend that he wasn't sleeping because he was too busy with various Kaiba Corporation projects, although it caused him to pause long enough to try and remember when he had last slept. He had slept for three hours at his desk on Saturday and before that he had slept for two hours on Thursday. Or had it been Wednesday? No, it had definitely been Thursday, he decided. He had put his body through worse before, but it seemed to be taking a harder toll on him than normal for some reason.

The sporadic sound of textbooks being opened stirred Kaiba from his thoughts as he blindly followed suit, although he paid no attention to what assignment was being announced. Instead, his eyes focused on the term, 'isolationism,' and he glared hatefully at it before angrily turning the page with a crisp snapping of the paper. He knew that it was referring to the pre-Meiji Restoration policies, but given his current state of mind, Kaiba couldn't help but be irritated by it.

He had been forced to confront the fact that one of the more disgusting reasons he had withdrawn in himself was due to self-preservation. It had less to do with the fact that the core of his being was being disrupted because of Yami's presence and more to do with the potential for change within him and it could not be allowed to happen. Without fully understanding how, Kaiba had become too comfortable around Yami and that was as disturbing as it was dangerous. He had stupidly let himself become accustomed the Yami's presence in school and that was over at the end of the week. It wasn't like Yami was going to return to the Millennium Puzzle and never be seen or heard from again, but that may as well have been the case for Kaiba. The idea of hanging out at the Game Shop with Yami was laughable and he knew that all it would take was for the likes of Jounouchi to protest about Kaiba for things to become even more complicated; he imagined it wouldn't have even been possible to meet up with Yami if Yuugi had been against it. There was no doubt in Kaiba's mind where Yami's loyalty was—he had suffered through enough friendship speeches to understand that friends came first for the other.

Besides, what difference did it to make to him if he didn't see Yami again? Things would finally go back to normal and Kaiba wouldn't have to be troubled by such ridiculous nonsense again. It wasn't like he had feelings for Yami—sure, he had a mess of disjointed feelings _about_ Yami and all the problems he caused for Kaiba, but that was different than having feelings _for_ someone. Kaiba needed no one and he wouldn't delude himself into thinking otherwise, but that didn't stop his traitorous mind from reminding him about the real reason he hadn't slept in his bed since Thursday's disastrous attempt. Suppressing a yawn, Kaiba continued to wonder why things had become so needlessly complicated.

Kaiba knew that he was being unreasonable, but no matter how much he argued against himself that staying up was only lending further evidence to his idiocy, he couldn't help it. He had no desire to repeat what had happened, but he also knew that he could only hold out for so long before his body gave out on him. Why had it happened? It had been during a time that was beyond his control, but that actually bothered Kaiba more. He knew that it was more than that singular moment that had left him sleepless, but what difference did that make? Apparently no amount of work could distract him from the fact that when he had been disturbed from his sleep, he had rolled over and reached out for Yami, had sought his warmth and presence. It had startled Kaiba completely awake and even recalling the feeling now made something in his stomach lurch. Such a ridiculous thing should never have been allowed to happen and yet that didn't change the fact that it had. The fact that it had been done without thought, without a real reason was unforgivable; doing so out of desire or habit was unacceptable in Kaiba's mind. He needed no one!

The madness had to stop, but nothing seemed to be working. His initial assumption had been that the incident during Thursday's lunch had been the catalyst for his actions that night, but it was a weak link at best, implausible at most. It had very little to do with Yami finding him that day and everything to do with the nights spent in Kaiba's bed. No, Kaiba would not allow himself to dwell on the matter right now; if he continued, he would start remembering exactly what had happened last Thursday afternoon and that was not something he wished to do when the instigator was sitting one desk over from him.

At least he hadn't wavered last Friday when Yami had asked him what his plans were for later that day. He had told Yami that he would be working and when that earned him a question about what would happen after that, Kaiba had replied, "More work." It had resolved the matter simply and without any problems, and yet Yami's slight frown made Kaiba feel as if he had somehow given the wrong answer. Class had started shortly afterwards, but the feeling never left Kaiba; despite that, he refused to cave. Kaiba could take pride in the fact that his discipline hadn't been completely demolished, although that did little for the lingering feeling of displeasure that had seemed to be emanating from Yami the rest of that class period.

He knew that Yami suspected something was going on, but Kaiba couldn't be bothered with such things. Hell, he shouldn't even be giving any weight whatsoever to such an observation. If anything, he should just be grateful that Yami had relatively left him alone this week; they had barely exchanged more than a few words, which suited Kaiba just fine. Well, for the most part, anyway.

In a few days it wouldn't matter anymore, so what was the point in wasting any more time with it? Yami was going to stop attending school and then everything would be back to normal. But why didn't Kaiba feel happier about it? Well, he knew that feeling happy would be ridiculous, but it wouldn't be that unusual to feel some level of relief that his life could continue as it had been—free of all interruptions, distractions, and any other unseemly aberrations to his existence. And yet some small part of him felt almost uneasy about the whole thing. He tried to smother the questions his mind was trying to raise about when he intended to see Yami, but even as he temporarily succeeded in doing as such, it left him with a somewhat pained emotion that he did his best to ignore. Why was he having such a hard time banishing such worthless thoughts?

Kaiba was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the dismissal bell ringing and he numbly began packing up his things. He was almost entirely on autopilot at that point and the thought of going to work held little joy for him. But what else did he have to do? Without meaning to, he caught a glance of Yami who sat unmoving at his desk as girls began to surround him. It was more than Kaiba had meant to see and surely that unhappy appearance was a result of unwanted attention from such vapid idiots—wait, why was he even interested in such things? Grabbing his briefcase and sanding abruptly, Kaiba left the room without saying a word. What would he even have to say, anyway?

The hallways were filled with noisy students that were punctuated by the opening and closing of endless doors and it was enough to make Kaiba's head swim; that was probably just the lack of sleep, though. It was why it came as such a surprise to him to feel someone grabbing his wrist and pulling him into a classroom. He acted entirely out of instinct as he dropped his briefcase in order to slam the person hard against the other side of the door, quickly immobilizing the other. Instead of it being Jounouchi or some other idiot, Kaiba was shocked to see Yami staring up at him. "Yami…?"

Awkwardly managing to slide the door closed with his free hand, Yami remained motionless as he waited for Kaiba's next move.

Although Kaiba's body had managed to act quickly, his mind was being a little more sluggish in its pace. It didn't help that he was currently pressed up against the lithe body that seemed to be his undoing, either. In an attempt to prevent anything from going awry, he took a small step back, freeing Yami from his place on the door. Figuring that Yami would most likely state his purpose without being prompted, Kaiba said nothing.

Yami knew better than to show his concern, but he had run out of patience. Getting straight to the point, he asked, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Kaiba said sharply as he remembered to free his wrist from Yami's grasp. He didn't need any reminders of their previous activities distracting him at the moment.

"Bullshit," Yami told him, irritation flashing through his crimson eyes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing that is any concern of yours," Kaiba answered irritably, not liking the fact that he was in the situation. How had Yami managed to free himself from that group of girls so quickly?

Reaching up and brushing his fingers against Kaiba's cheek, Yami couldn't help but worry. The other looked like hell and it was obvious that something was bothering him; Yami had his suspicions, but he couldn't be certain without a little more information. "Seto…"

Knocking Yami's hand away, Kaiba demanded, "What?" He was uncomfortable with the way Yami was watching him and it was taking more energy than he had to present himself as unaffected and completely awake.

"Seto," Yami repeated, more firmly this time.

Unrelenting, Kaiba refused to cooperate as he tersely asked, "What?"

Frowning, Yami couldn't help but berate himself for not being better prepared for the conversation; there hadn't been a lot of time to plan a speech during his brief search for Kaiba, after all. Last week he had assumed that Kaiba had simply been busy, but this week it was obvious to Yami that he was being deliberately avoided. When Kaiba had walked out without saying anything for the third time that week, Yami couldn't hold back his irritation that led him to finding the other before he left school. He knew that he had to tread delicately in this situation, but Yami wasn't sure what exactly the problem was, let alone what he was supposed to do. It was a frustrating position to be in, but he would just have to make the best of it.

When Yami failed to answer immediately, Kaiba took a step closer to the door as he muttered, "I don't have time for this shit."

Sidestepping into Kaiba's path, Yami stood his ground as he told the other, "Then make time."

"Excuse me?" Kaiba asked angrily, his eyebrows arching at the audacity of the demand.

"You heard me," Yami retorted in a no-nonsense tone of voice. "I want to know why you're avoiding me."

Glaring down at Yami, Kaiba's voice became cold as he insisted, "I'm not avoiding you."

"Then what exactly are you doing?"

The honest answer would be, "I have no idea," or, "Making an ass out of myself," but there was no way that Kaiba would ever say that out loud. Instead, he settled for, "All I'm doing right now is wasting my time."

"Damn it, Kaiba!" Yami swore, trying not to let his agitation get to him and failing. "What are you running away from?"

The question made Kaiba narrow his eyes as he stared indignantly at Yami. It was a question that made him want to erupt into denial and accusations, but he just didn't have it in him at the moment. Doing so would only prolong the encounter and the quicker he could leave, the better off he would be. Besides, it was pointless to argue against Yami when he was so thoroughly convinced that he was in the right, so Kaiba retrieved his briefcase from the floor and took another step closer to the door. "I'm not running away from anything. I have to go to work," Kaiba explained as calmly as possible, trying not to scowl when he realized that Yami had no intention of letting him do as such. "Move."

"No," Yami refused, confused by Kaiba's placid demeanor, "not until you explain to me what's going on."

"There's nothing to explain," Kaiba told him flatly.

Crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to stare up at Kaiba, Yami asked, "What did Jounouchi say to you?"

"You already know the answer to that question," Kaiba snapped, knowing full well that Jounouchi probably told Yami everything immediately afterwards.

"True," Yami conceded, "but what I don't understand is what made you start—"

Not caring to hear how the sentence ended, Kaiba interrupted him with, "Nothing that the mutt said had any impact on me, so—"

This time it was Yami who interrupted as he demanded, "Then what changed?"

"Nothing," Kaiba answered a little too quickly. The truth was that too much had changed, but he didn't feel like getting into it. All he wanted to do was get in his car and get a little sleep before work, but he knew that he would do no such thing. Although the odds of that happening were far better than him grabbing his rival, finding the closest bed, and passing out until his body recovered from the hell he had put it through recently; he didn't want to admit that it sounded like the more preferred choice, so he ignored it. There would be more than enough time to berate himself later for such an egregious lapse in judgment.

Shaking his head to clear it, Kaiba realized that he had missed hearing what Yami had been saying. It was why he was grateful that his phone started to ring and he answered it by the second ring with a harsh, "What?"

"Seto-sama, the car is waiting for you in front of the school," Isono informed him. "Will you be taking it or—"

There was no way he was up to driving, so he wasted no time in telling Isono, "I'll be out shortly."

"Understood, Seto-sama," Isono said and Kaiba could picture the other bowing as he did so.

Pocketing his phone, Kaiba coolly stated, "I'm done here," as he made another move toward the exit.

Yami was torn between letting Kaiba go and getting the answers that he wanted, but he knew that all he was doing at this point was making the other resist even more. Stepping aside to let Kaiba leave, Yami couldn't stop himself from taking hold of the other's wrist once again to prevent him from walking away. Kaiba merely looked down at the offending hand before bringing his gaze up to Yami's eyes. Even though he knew that anything he said would be met with ridicule, Yami couldn't help but say, "You need sleep."

There were lots of things that Kaiba needed, but a lecture and unwanted advice wasn't on that list. Kaiba could only muster a scornful, "Hn," since he found himself otherwise distracted. Why hadn't he pulled his hand free again? Yami's fingers had a tentative grip at best on his wrist; he was by no means restrained and it would be easy to break free. He remained as he was despite that knowledge, keenly aware of the warmth of Yami's touch and the proximity of their bodies.

"I won't—" Yami started to say, but didn't get any farther before he was interrupted by Kaiba's cynical laugh.

"Don't flatter yourself," Kaiba said with a sneer. "If you think that's the reason I've lost any sleep, you're deluding yourself." That much was true, at least. The thought that Yami might invaded his dreams again had crossed his mind once or twice, but the actual reasons for his wakefulness were far worse in his opinion.

Yami knew better than to push for the real reason behind Kaiba's insomnia, but it was still hard for him to maintain his silence. Unsure of what to say next, Yami softly started speaking again, "Seto, I just…" Without knowing how to continue, Yami rested his forehead against Kaiba's chest, closing his eyes as he held back a heavy sigh. He had no experience in this life or his past one on how to deal with the situation and it was starting to wear on Yami as well.

Kaiba knew that he should push the other away and leave, but he did nothing. Instead, he was startled by his own reaction that he refused to comply with—what inside of him made him want to comfort the other over such a stupid thing? It was almost laughable because Kaiba didn't know the first thing about how to do so or why he would even want to. He knew that it would be easy to wrap his arms around the other and give in, but the simple fact that his exhaustion made him weak enough to consider that as a possible option was enough reason for him to reject the idea. "Yami…don't—don't make me say it again."

He assumed that the words were supposed to be a harsh command, but all Yami could hear was Kaiba's exhaustion. Sighing as he pulled away, Yami gave a light squeeze to Kaiba's wrist before letting go. Searching Kaiba's gaze for a hint, for any clue that would help him understand what the other was thinking, Yami still found himself at a loss. "Seto…"

Kaiba had heard more than enough and was once again disturbed by the momentary tightening in his chest at the small glimpse of pain in Yami's eyes. Instead of pursuing the argument any further, Kaiba simply opened the door and stepped out into the hallway without another word. He was unaware of Yami's expression darkening considerably and instead he continued toward his car where he would use his time to check his e-mails instead of thinking any further on what had just happened. Otherwise he might do something really stupid only to regret it later and Kaiba Seto was not one to live with regrets.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally got it posted! XD Even though I still am not overly thrilled with the title, but eh. So yeah…I accidentally got a new job, so I've been working some crazy long hours trying to help out my new boss clean up a mess than his old employee left him. Good news is that I like it so far, but the bad news is that this got delayed as a result. Getting up at 8AM is a lot different than going to bed at that hour…Especially when you're pulling twelve to fourteen hour days on less than three hours of sleep, multiple days in a row. Ugh…so I apologize for the delay, but this insane pace shouldn't be normal. I'll be almost as bad as Kaiba at this rate...

Anyway, this chapter was intentionally supposed to be vague with time. When you stay up for any length of time (and I've had my fair share of those, haha), eventually things start blurring together and I was trying to recreate that in Kaiba's thought process without going completely stream of consciousness on you guys. So in case some of you lost track of what day it actually is, this chapter takes place on Wednesday of Yami's second week in school. As tempting as writing the full time and interactions, it just wasn't realistic, so hopefully the jump wasn't overly jarring to anyone…

I know that some of you were concerned that things were going a little _too_ well for the pair, but this veering onto the, "Oh shit, what have I gotten myself into?!" pathway has been planned for some time. Yes, Yami has a fairly decent grip on Kaiba's behavior, but the communication isn't always so clearly understood between them. There's a big difference between understanding/intuitiveness and being telepathic, after all. Kaiba's too repressed and emotionally restrained to have a knock out, drag out kind of a fight, but I could see him retreating within himself out of sheer habit.

Regarding Jounouchi and Yami's conversation—I know that some of you were curious about it, but I figured Kaiba wouldn't really care to know anything at that time and Yami would be more interested in finding out what exactly was driving Kaiba to create his distance. Suffice it to say, Jounouchi and Yami have come to an understanding of sorts, although it might get touched on later down the road.

I'm probably over projecting again, but I could see Kaiba looking at a relationship in business terms at times. Being aware of the possibility that Yami would leave if his friends were completely against them would be something akin to a takeover—it might not happen, but the potential is there if an outside influence wants to (re)take something of yours and make it their own. I don't think I'm explaining it properly, but it made sense in my head. XD Kaiba still doesn't have his lines drawn or his terms set, so vague happenings and potential versus unwavering loyalty toward friendship would be a concern, whether he is aware of it or not. I don't know why I keep coming back to Yami trying to realize the boundary between rival and friends during Battle Ship Finals, but it would be the most likely impact on my thinking there, I believe.

Anyway, enough rambling. My brain is tired and I have less than five hours to try and sleep before more work—fun, yeah? Because of that I figured those of you who left reviews for the last chapter would rather see a new chapter first, so once I get home from work tomorrow I'll send out my replies then. They'll probably be a little more coherent that way, anyway. Sorry I got so backed up on those, but I'm quite eager to answer, even if my delay appears contrary to that…I really do enjoy them, but most of you who have been subjected to more of my prattling on have already figured that out by now, ne?

**NEXT CHAPTER: Intervention**

_Mokuba is worried about his older brother, but he still isn't quite sure what exactly is going on—that won't stop him from trying to help, though. The trick is doing it without Kaiba catching on…_

Who knew I had such a soft spot for Mokuba? I'm as amused by the revelation as much as I am surprised by it. It took me more time than I would have liked to figure out how to wrap up his involvement, but this next chapter should frame him up nicely. He does care about his brother's happiness, after all.

Now the real question is when will it get posted? I'm still not one hundred percent positive about my schedule, so until I get that sorted it's going to be hard to know when I'll get a chance to work on it. There's no way it's going up this weekend, sadly. The following weekend should be fine, so I'll aim for a Saturday/Sunday post. Failing that, definitely no later than the sixth since I know I have that day off and will be completely free to post (side note: how is it already almost February?!). I'd like to get it up beforehand, but we'll see how it goes. At least once the office gets sorted out I'll be able to make progress on the story at work which will mean more writing time than normal!

Thanks for your patience and hopefully there won't be too many delays in the future. I hate doing that to everyone, but it makes me all the more grateful that everyone is so understanding about it. XD


	25. Chapter 25: Intervention

**Chapter 25: Intervention**

As Kaiba stared blankly at the television screen, he failed to understand why Mokuba had recommended the movie they were currently watching in the downstairs entertainment room. Mokuba seemed to be enjoying it so far, so Kaiba thought perhaps his lack of interest was a result of the malaise he had been unable to escape from recently. Then again, maybe the movie really was complete crap, but it wasn't like he had anything else pressing to take his attention at the moment. It sufficed as a distraction and if it made his brother happy, that was even better. The benign images were a welcome change from the treacherous thoughts that he had been consumed by, but it was becoming increasingly harder to stay awake through the monotonous drivel that the characters were spewing. Stifling a yawn, Kaiba tried once again to force himself to pay attention to what was happening, but his lack of empathy made it hard for him to give a shit about any of the idiots.

When Mokuba heard his brother yawn yet again, he snuck a glance as Kaiba squinted at the screen in an attempt to concentrate. His older brother looked beyond exhausted and Mokuba couldn't stop worrying about what was causing him to lose sleep this time. He knew that he would have better luck trying to make his brother fall asleep rather than finding out the reason, so Mokuba had decided to try and bore his brother to sleep with the movie. It felt a little devious, but he was willing to do almost anything to help his brother out—even if Kaiba didn't seem interested in helping himself.

Unfortunately for Mokuba, the movie wasn't interesting enough to distract himself from wondering about his older brother's strange behavior. He knew better than to show his concern, but it was becoming increasingly frustrating to him to see his brother in such a state. There had to be a logical explanation as to why Kaiba's mood had suddenly taken a turn fort he worst, but Mokuba could only hazard random guesses. Mokuba knew that he was missing some crucial detail, although he suspected that Yami might have had something to do with the situation.

Hiding a frown behind his hand just in case his brother happened to notice, Mokuba continued to mull over the matter. He trusted his brother implicitly and knew that Kaiba would never lie to him; he might shield him from some things for his protection, but he would certainly never lie to him. Despite that belief, it was obvious to Mokuba that something was being withheld from him and it almost certainly had to do with Yami. Mokuba only had the little glimpses of the two from last week to base his theory on, but he thought it was a logical and fairly reasonable deduction.

It was probably why Mokuba had assumed that Kaiba intended to meet up with Yami at some point when he said that he was going to work earlier that day. He wasn't sure why he had suspected that and he hadn't even been aware of the thought until he went over to hang out at Yuugi's place and was surprised to see Yami sitting silently on the couch. Without completely understanding why, Mokuba found himself concerned about Yami's tired appearance and withdrawn behavior that was vaguely reminiscent of Kaiba's. It had bothered him enough that he had asked Jounouchi about it when he got the chance, but he found it hard to completely accept the explanation that Yami had become that way because Yuugi and Anzu had started dating. Mokuba had seen the slight smile on Yami's face whenever he let his gaze drift over to the awkward blushing couple and it was enough to let him know that Jounouchi's theory had to be wrong.

With that reason dismissed, Mokuba began to wonder if maybe Kaiba and Yami had gotten into a fight—a real one that didn't involve card games. As much as Mokuba loved his brother, he figured that whatever had happened had probably started or been exacerbated by Kaiba's problematic temper. Having witnessed plenty of their interactions when Yami was still sharing a body with Yuugi, Mokuba knew that Yami could get Kaiba worked up without even meaning to, so it wasn't beyond the realm of possibility. He knew that he should be angry with Yami for causing his brother's mood, but it was hard to feel that way when he remembered that he was also the reason for the recent positive changes in Kaiba. Even though he still didn't know how he felt about Yami being responsible for the return of Seto's smile, he was still grateful on many levels. Plus, he was somewhat mollified by the fact that Yami seemed to have lost some sleep over the problem since it meant that Kaiba wasn't the only one suffering.

He wanted to do something to help his brother, but he also recognized that it wasn't his place to interfere. It wasn't that he wanted to pry into his brother's affairs, but he also knew just how stubborn Kaiba could be sometimes. He knew better than to walk up to Yami and bluntly ask what was going on, but he suspected that he would have an easier time getting information from him than from his brother. Most of his time at Yuugi's had been spent debating what the best course of action would be, although that became a moot point since he had seized an unforeseeable opportunity and followed Yami into the kitchen during Jounouchi and Yuugi's duel.

Mokuba belatedly realized that he had spent more time trying to figure out how to talk to Yami than what exactly he intended to say. He had been surprised to see a look of genuine amusement on Yami's face as he leaned against the counter and toyed with a glass of water. After coming closer, Mokuba had asked what was so funny, but he hadn't expected Yami's answer to be, "You really are like Kaiba sometimes."

His first instinct was to become defensive since people were always saying how different he was from Kaiba, but it was only after the simple sentence sunk in that he became confused by it. "Of course I am!" Mokuba had said with pride and a haughty glare as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm his brother, after all!" Yami's quiet laughter had been unexpected, as was the kind gaze that made Mokuba feel like his hair would have been ruffled if he had been standing any closer to the other.

After the pause had turned into silence, Yami eventually asked, "So how is he?"

"Busy," Mokuba said simply, not wanting to disclose any further information.

"Your brother certainly can be stubborn," Yami murmured, almost as if he was speaking to himself. Mokuba barely managed to see the small smile on Yami's face before it was replaced by a look of concern. It hadn't really been an answer to Mokuba's unvoiced questions, but that alone was enough evidence to make him realize that there was definitely something else going on between the two; well, that and the two times he had observed them making out with each other. Mokuba didn't understand, but maybe he wasn't supposed to. It didn't stop him from being curious, although he would prefer to not have to witness anything like _that _again.

Looking over at his brother again, Mokuba tried to gauge where his brother stood on the whole thing. Kaiba obviously cared enough about whatever was going on to get upset about it, but was that necessarily a good thing?

As the film's story took another predictable turn, Kaiba became aware pf Mokuba studying him intently and he turned to meet his younger brother's gaze. "Yes?"

Cursing himself for getting caught, Mokuba tried to play it off as he did his best to mask his previous concerns. "The movie kind of sucks, doesn't it?"

With a snort of amusement, Kaiba agreed, "Yeah," glad to know that his brother's taste and judgment hadn't been completely corroded by the time spent around the Yuugi-tachi. "Where did you get it from?"

Leaving out the fact that Jounouchi was the one who recommended it, Mokuba answered, "I borrowed it while I was over at Yuugi's place today." He continued watching his brother carefully in order to gauge his reaction, but he was disappointed when there was no change in Kaiba's countenance.

"That would explain it," Kaiba said, his eyes drifting back to the television when he heard an explosion. He thought that it was a shame that such semi-decent graphics were being wasted in such a pointless and terrible film.

Mokuba really wanted to try and find out more about Yami from Kaiba, but even though he knew he should leave it alone, he was too curious not to at least try. At least if he did it right, his brother wouldn't even realize what was being asked—or at least that's what he was hoping for, anyway. "Everyone was there, but it was a little weird today," Mokuba started, trying not to react to the fact that his brother's attention had once again returned to him.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Anzu and Yuugi are going out now," Mokuba informed his brother, although it wasn't like that was a surprise to anyone.

"So?" Kaiba asked, trying not to feel nauseated at the idea of the lovey-dovey bullshit he was so glad that he didn't have to put up with when—no, that thought would stop right there and go no farther.

Mokuba wasn't sure what exactly his brother was scowling at, but he casually mentioned, "I kind of feel bad for Yami." Failing to get a response, Mokuba continued, "I guess it could be worse, though."

"What could?" Kaiba asked, unsure as to what his brother was trying to get at with such talk.

"It would be pretty awkward if Yami was still sharing a body with Yuugi," Mokuba pointed out, surprised by the reaction that earned him.

Kaiba couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Yami having to suffer through those two on a date, although it made him realize the reverse of the situation. Considering what had happened between Kaiba and Yami previously, Yuugi surely would have been traumatized by what he would have witnessed—if he wasn't already from the limited knowledge he already possessed. Even though Kaiba wouldn't have wanted to be placed in such a situation, he couldn't help but smirk over it.

Realizing that his brother still had no intention of speaking, Mokuba persisted since it seemed safe enough for the time being. "Still, he'll probably be left alone a lot now that those two will be going out on dates and stuff."

"If he managed to survive alone for three thousand years—"

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba exclaimed in a disapproving tone, shocked by the callous comment.

"—I'm sure he can think of plenty of ways to entertain himself for an afternoon while those two go and do whatever," Kaiba finished, ignoring his brother's displeasure.

Hesitating before continuing, Mokuba forced himself to say as casually as possible, "Maybe he could come over here sometimes."

Raising an eyebrow in surprise, Kaiba skeptically asked, "And do what?"

"I don't know…you two could duel?" Mokuba finally suggested with a shrug.

"Hn. Like I have time to duel him every time Yuugi and Anzu decide to have dinner together?" Kaiba asked with a sarcastic laugh. "I have better things to do than that." Even though it was meant to be a dismissive statement, he couldn't stop the somewhat perverse smirk that came with the ideas of what exactly those better things that he could be doing with Yami instead of dueling were. Then again, given the way their last duel had ended, it could certainly be one and the same. He laughed quietly to himself at the memory and was pleased to note that the carpet didn't betray any evidence from their activities from the other week. Realizing that his thoughts were quickly getting out of hand, Kaiba forced them to stop before it led to more dangerous things. He shouldn't even be thinking about that kind of thing, anyway.

Even though Mokuba had witnessed countless instantaneous mood swings in his brother, he was somewhat perplexed by the one he just saw. It was always disconcerting to him to watch his brother's expression go completely blank in an attempt to gain control of whatever internal situation he was experiencing. Mokuba was tempted to push his luck since it seemed the topic of Yami wasn't off limits, but he still wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Then again, he could play off of his innocence in the event that it went badly. After a long lapse of silence, Mokuba hesitantly asked, "Nii-sama, do you like Yami?"

Ignoring his first instinct to dismiss everything outright, Kaiba knew that Mokuba had seen too much of their interactions at Yuugi's place to get away with a complete denial. The question made him nervous because he wasn't sure what exactly Mokuba meant by, 'like,' but Kaiba did his best not to ignore the fears that sprung up instantly that Mokuba might know more than he should. Instead, he simply shrugged and said, "When he's not being a complete bastard, I suppose I can tolerate his presence sometimes."

Mokuba wasn't sure how to interpret his brother's response, but he was still surprised that his brother had actually admitted to anything at all. "I—" Mokuba started before deciding against saying anything directly. "If Yami were to come over sometimes, that would be okay, right?" Kaiba was too caught up in trying to stop the memories of having Yami over from replaying in his mind, but Mokuba thought his brother's sullenness was a result of what he had just said. In an attempt to cover up his sentence, Mokuba added, "After all, he's been here before."

Kaiba stiffened at the comment, his fears multiplying as he wondered once again if Mokuba had seen anything the night he had brought Yami over, but he realized that he must be referring to the night Yami came over to "discuss" his body after the disaster of a duel with Yuugi. Forcing himself to relax somewhat, Kaiba faintly said, "Yeah," but didn't elaborate any further.

His brother's reactions were so unlike anything Mokuba had expected that he couldn't help but want to continue further. Watching Kaiba carefully, he pointed out, "And now you're not going to get to see him in school anymore."

"Mm." It still confused Kaiba why he didn't feel more pleased about the fact that his irritant would no longer be in school. They hadn't spoken at all since Yami had pulled him into the classroom earlier in the week and it left a feeling inside of Kaiba that he didn't like to acknowledge. He had ignored his desire to speak with Yami on his last day since he certainly didn't see the need to seek the other out to settle the matter, but it definitely didn't feel like the situation had been resolved. There were plenty of unresolved issues in his past, so what was one more? Once it became the past, it would cease to matter, right?

"You should have him over again sometime," Mokuba told his brother, but it earned him no response. Whether it was from lack of anything to say or from being too immersed in his thoughts, Mokuba wasn't sure, but it didn't really matter. "I'm okay with that." It was the subtlest way he could give his approval without revealing the fact that he knew more than he should.

The words were enough to pull Kaiba from his thoughts and he stared at his brother in barely masked confusion. "What?"

It was hard for Mokuba to keep a straight face at the startled expression on Kaiba's face, but he managed to do so somehow. "I'm just saying—it would be okay if he came over here sometimes."

"If you want him over, invite him over," Kaiba told his brother, although he realized rather belatedly that those words would probably come back to haunt him later. It was a necessary thing to say in order to not seem too suspicious, but he really hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with any potential consequences it could cause. "It has nothing to do with me."

"I think he'd rather see you," Mokuba said, cursing himself for the slip up that seemed to cause his brother's expression to darken considerably. Trying to quickly come up with a way to salvage the sentence, he added, "I mean, it's easier for me to see him over at Yuugi's, but since you're always so busy…if he came over here—well, you wouldn't have to deal with the rest of the Yuugi-tachi and…uhm..."

Kaiba was definitely becoming suspicious of how much his brother knew, but maybe he was just being that transparent. He had nothing to add that wouldn't cast further light on his own abnormal behavior, so Kaiba remained silent and returned his attention to the movie. Things were starting to explode with more frequency and Kaiba was more than happy to give himself over to the mindless distraction. Anything to stop him from thinking about Yami and what they could do when—no, it had to stop.

Mokuba knew that he had stepped over a line, but he was surprised that his brother hadn't gotten upset at him. It had happened a couple of times in the past, but this time his brother seemed all too willing to let the issue go, which told Mokuba more than words could ever hope to convey. Deciding it was in his best interest to drop it for the time being, Mokuba continued watching the movie as well, although his interest had diminished now that he had lost track of the plot in favor of a far more intriguing matter.

It was why he was grateful once the ending credits finally began to roll an hour later, although he had to admit the finale was impressive. Once again he wondered why Kaiba Corporation hadn't branched out into the special effects industry and he turned to ask his brother about it, only to discover that Kaiba had finally gone to sleep. Turning off the television, Mokuba was pleased that his idea had worked, although it left him with the dilemma of what to do about it. If Mokuba woke him up to go upstairs, Kaiba would likely just stay up instead of going to bed. There was no way he could carry his much larger older brother, so he would just have to leave him where he was. At least tomorrow was Sunday and he could sleep as long as he wanted to.

Getting off of the couch, Mokuba left the room in search of a blanket and he quickly returned once he found one. Mokuba tried to carefully cover his older brother without disturbing him from his sleep and he was glad that his brother was at least lying down instead of sitting up in a position that could hurt his neck. Straightening the blanket to make sure that his brother was properly covered, Mokuba turned to leave and was startled when he felt Kaiba catch his wrist. Before he could say anything or free himself, Kaiba stirred slightly as he asked in a voice that was thick with sleep, "Yami?"

Mokuba started down at his brother in shock and debated about what to do. Unsure about what would be the best way of handling the bizarre situation, he finally decided to simply ask, "What?"

"Night," Kaiba finally answered, his grip tightening somewhat and Mokuba swore that there was a hint of a small smile on his brother's face. What the hell did that mean?

Mokuba stood there awkwardly as he watched his brother, but he finally managed to force himself to reply, "Good night." Gently extracting himself, Mokuba decided to leave before Kaiba woke up completely; he just hoped that his brother wouldn't remember anything later. Looking back at Kaiba one last time before turning off the lights, Mokuba sighed softly. It was clear to him now more than ever that something must be done about Yami to help his brother, but the question was what? Whatever it was, he knew that he was the only one who could do it, because Yami was right about one thing: his brother was damn stubborn when he wanted to be.

Actually, Yami right about a second thing as well: Mokuba was just like his older brother and he could be just as stubborn when he needed to be.

* * *

**A/N:** I want my old posting schedule back... XD

I never intended to have such a Mokubacentric chapter, but there it is. Hopefully it wasn't too out of the scope for everything; I figured we'd all had enough of Kaiba's continuous, "OMIGOD WTF?!" thoughts, even if a few managed to sneak in here somehow. Mokuba really is so much like his older brother so I liked the idea that he would mentally process things in a very similar manner. After all, he was raised in the same environment—different conditions, but same environment—so I would imagine that the levelheaded analytical way of examining problems would have been something he grew up with as well. The kid might not understand everything he sees, but I'd imagine he's a pretty good observer—even more so when it comes to his older brother.

And for those keeping track of the days, the previous chapter took place on Wednesday and this one takes place on Saturday night after Mokuba got home from hanging out at Yuugi's for the day. Kaiba's first non-Yami school day has potential for fun, doesn't it? Especially if Bakura decides to shoot off his mouth… XD

This chapter got delayed for the weirdest little shit that I couldn't make up my mind over, once again proving I put waaaay too much thought into some things. The internal debate between having Kaiba addressing Yami as, "the irritant," or, "his irritant," was one that took up far too much of my time. XD All for the sake of an authentic experience, haha.

Anyway, I've once again got a little extra work completed on the upcoming chapters and an outline from here on out to the end ("It has an end?!" exclaims the shocked authoress, haha), so delays should hopefully go away from here on to the end. 'Twould be nice, ne? And I can finally get back on top of properly responding to reviews on time. I feel so bad about not getting back promptly after you've taken the time to leave me such kind and encouraging words!

**NEXT CHAPTER: Interception**

_When Yami appears in Kaiba's office after hours, the beleaguered C.E.O. refuses to accept the realty of the situation. What can Yami do to convince Kaiba otherwise?_

…that makes it sound kind of smutty, doesn't it? Can't say I wasn't tempted to take it down that route, though. But, given the state of mind Kaiba is functioning in, I didn't think it would be very realistic to have them fucking on his desk, even if it would have been oh so very fun. That's what one shot spin offs are for, right? XD

Even though I have to work next Sunday (and _Devil May Cry 4_ comes out this week!), I'm pretty confident that I can still get the next chapter posted by then. Now that I have a clear idea of where everything should end up, that should help immensely. And then I can show everyone all the other fun ideas I've been toying with on the side…


	26. Chapter 26: Interception

**Chapter 26: Interception**

"Shit," was the only thing Kaiba could think of to say when he looked up from the performance review he had been attempting to read. It had nothing to do with the document and everything to do with the person who was standing in his office—a person who should never have been there in the first place.

Yami was unable to decide whether he should be more amused or concerned by Kaiba's subdued reaction, so he said nothing as he approached the desk. He was just amazed that he had managed to get through security as easily as he had, but getting mistaken for Yuugi was far better—not to mention easier—than alternative means of gaining access to the recalcitrant C.E.O.

Setting the papers aside with a heavy sigh, Kaiba rubbed his tired eyes in the hopes that it would somehow make the person standing in front of him disappear, but it was of no use. "Great, now I'm fucking hallucinating," Kaiba muttered with a bitter laugh that made Yami raise an eyebrow as the other swore again.

Taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of Kaiba's desk, Yami asked with a slight laugh, "What makes you think that you're hallucinating?"

"Why else would you be here?" Kaiba countered, feeling slightly ridiculous for having such a pointless conversation. It made no sense why he would be suffering from delusions at this point; he had somehow fallen asleep while watching a movie with his brother Saturday night and woke up late into the evening of Sunday. He considered himself recovered after so many hours of uninterrupted and uneventful sleep, but his body seemed to be disagreeing with him.

Leaning back in the chair and making himself comfortable, Yami suggested, "Maybe you fell asleep."

"I know that I haven't."

Yami was at a loss as to how Kaiba was still conscious, let alone capable of functioning; his own body had shut down on him after staying up for almost two days while deliberating about what to do. Now that he was no longer in school, Yami discovered that he had too many things to think about and far too much time to do so. It was almost as bad as being in the Millennium Puzzle again; he was constantly surrounded by silence with only his troubling thoughts to pass the time until his aibou reappeared. He didn't like to think about it in those terms and he would gladly take his freedom over his former situation, but it was still frustrating to sit in the empty house by himself all day. Even if he watched the shop during the day, they had few customers since most of them were attending school. Was it any wonder he had been driven to seek Kaiba out at work? He had done his best to find a different solution, but his brief interactions with Mokuba from the past weekend had just further convinced him that something needed to be done. Yami just didn't know what that something was supposed to be.

Pushing his thoughts aside for the moment, Yami playfully asked, "What makes you so sure of that?"

"Because you haven't tried to fuck me yet," Kaiba answered sarcastically, glaring at Yami for good measure.

Inappropriate reaction or not, Yami laughed at the comment as he questioned, "Why am I here, then?"

Sounding somewhat belligerent, Kaiba said, "You tell me," as he crossed his arms defensively over his chest.

He felt a little bad for taking advantage of Kaiba's conviction that he was seeing things, but it seemed like the only way he was going to have a chance at getting any answers. "Because you wanted to see me?"

"Ridiculous," Kaiba scoffed, although it annoyed him that the other didn't seem to be taking him seriously.

"Is it?"

Without hesitating, Kaiba answered, "Yes, and I'm not having this conversation right now," before returning his attention to his paperwork.

"Why not?" Yami wanted to know, tilting his head as he tried to see what work could possibly be more pressing than the current issue.

Yami had assumed the reply would be a typical one about being too busy for bullshit, but Kaiba replied, "Because you're not real." Even though Yami knew that Kaiba was referring to the assumption that he was a hallucination, it still felt somewhat unpleasant to hear. It was why he was further surprised by Kaiba hastily clarifying, "Not that you're not real—but this you isn't and…goddamn it!" Why was he correcting himself?

He wasn't really sure what had caused Kaiba to swear, but Yami stood up as he questioned, "What?"

"Nothing."

Yami walked around the desk and stopped next to Kaiba as he asked, "Really?"

Sighing heavily, Kaiba commanded, "Go away."

"I won't," Yami told him with soft conviction.

"You will," Kaiba said quietly, refusing to look up at Yami as he did so.

Somehow it felt like they were suddenly talking about more than just Yami leaving the office. Reaching over and tilting Kaiba's head gently in order to get him to make eye contact, Yami told him with sincerity, "I'm not going anywhere, Seto."

"Yet."

Things were suddenly starting to make sense as Yami asked, "Is that what this is about?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Kaiba snapped as he forced Yami's hand away. Considering how much time he had wasted with thinking things over, it was ridiculous that he had yet to come to a conclusive answer. And why in the hell did his hallucination feel so solid? It was unnerving, but he knew that there was no way for Yami to have breached his security systems at work. "Now get the hell out of my office."

Partially sitting on the edge of Kaiba's desk, Yami simply said, "I refuse."

"That was not an option," Kaiba practically growled, angered by the smug look on Yami's face.

"What are you going to do? Call security on me?" Yami taunted. "I'm not 'real,' remember?"

How was it that Yami managed to almost always make him feel defeated no matter what sort of battle they were engaged in? Looking away, Kaiba leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples as he tried to calm himself. Even if it was a hallucination of Yami, Kaiba still couldn't stand to lose face. He meant for his words to come out angrily as he said, "I'm so sick of this shit," but he just sounded tired. And he was tired—tired of thinking about it, tired of dealing with it, just tired in general.

"That makes two of us, then."

_Yami_ was tired of the bullshit? Correction: _hallucinated_ Yami was tired of the bullshit? Imaginary representation or not, Kaiba was getting more infuriated by the minute and he was attempting to control his anger and failing. "You should have fucking thought about that before you started this!" Kaiba yelled, glaring up at Yami and disliking his lower vantage point.

When Yami shrugged and simply said, "I did," it caused Kaiba to start seething inside. "I decided that it was worth it."

"_You_ decided that it was worth it?" Kaiba repeated, clenching his hands tightly into fists as stood up abruptly from his chair. "Since when did you get to decide anything?"

"You act like you had nothing at all to do with this," Yami told Kaiba with a laugh that finally set Kaiba into action. Even though Yami saw it coming, he did nothing to avoid getting slammed back against the desk as Kaiba pinned him.

"Shut the fuck up," Kaiba said coldly, his grip tightening on the collar of Yami's shirt as he continued to hold him in place.

Doing his best to ignore the pen that was jabbing him in the back, Yami looked up at Kaiba and smiled faintly as he remained still. "Seto—"

"What part of, 'Shut the fuck up,' did you not understand?" Kaiba asked harshly, confused by Yami's calm demeanor.

"And as I told you before, I don't take orders from you," Yami told him smugly, unable to resist turning the tables despite the gravity of the situation. It hadn't been his original intention, but…it _was_ rather tempting. "Or did you forget?"

"Bastard—" Kaiba started to exclaim, but he never got a chance to finish his sentence.

Deciding to act out on an impish whim, Yami took advantage of the fact that his hands remained free and used one to grab Kaiba's tie that was dangling in front of him. Giving it a hard tug, he pulled Kaiba down and kissed him, swallowing the surprised noise made by the other. When Yami felt resistance, he yanked on the tie again as he wrapped his legs around Kaiba's waist, effectively trapping the other in place as he continued to enjoy himself.

By the time Kaiba realized that his mind's only complaint was the loss of control over the situation, it was already too late. Instead of using his free hand to disengage himself, he was using it to balance himself as his body betrayed him once again. It felt to real to be a hallucination, so it got upgraded to a fantasy and Kaiba gave in to it temporarily; it could serve as a reminder of what it was that he was supposed to be distancing himself from in reality.

It wasn't long enough for Yami and he made a small noise of protest when Kaiba stopped. He allowed Kaiba to pull back a little, but Yami was careful to keep a firm grip on the tie that he was still holding in his hand. When Kaiba said nothing, Yami finally asked, "Why do you keep fighting this?"

The question was a stupid one in Kaiba's opinion. He had always fought everything: he had done so to keep Mokuba, to survive against Gozaburo, to maintain control over his company, to live as his own person. As for Yami, Kaiba had fought against him, fought with him, fought alongside of him, but what of it?

The longer Kaiba lingered in his position above Yami, the more ridiculous he started to feel. What the hell was wrong with him? "Stop," Kaiba said, although he wasn't sure if he was telling himself or Yami. "Just stop."

Refusing to release his hold, Yami asked, "Why?"

Kaiba accidentally reiterated, "Please," and he was disgusted with himself for doing so. It made him feel weak and pathetic—even more so when Yami relinquished his grip on the tie in order to wrap both of his arms around Kaiba's neck to hold him closer. Why did his body continue to believe that it was a good thing? He hated himself for not being strong enough to resist, hated that he was allowing himself to accept the situation based on the assumption that it couldn't be happening since this Yami wasn't real. Kaiba had to get control and being embraced by his hallucinated rival was not the way to do it.

"Seto," Yami said softly as he absentmindedly ran his fingers along the nape of Kaiba's neck. The simple action sent a shiver through Kaiba and he scowled unhappily at his own reaction. "It's okay."

"No, it's not!" Kaiba vehemently denied, pulling back just enough to stare incredulously at Yami.

"What part isn't?" Yami asked calmly, his fingers never ceasing their gentle rhythm.

Practically bristling at the question, Kaiba angrily answered, "The whole damn thing!"

Realizing he wasn't going to get very far that way, Yami decided to rephrase, "When are you going to stop resisting so much?"

The question caused Kaiba to laugh harshly as he asked with a sneer, "Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Sighing, Yami fixed his gaze on Kaiba and said, "That wasn't what I meant and you know it."

Remembering that he still had Yami's shirt tightly bunched in his fist, Kaiba pulled back suddenly, forcing Yami into a sitting position; he was still trapped by the legs around his waist, though. "Stop acting like you know everything, asshole!"

"Fine," Yami consented as he drew himself closer to Kaiba with a smirk. "Stop running away and I'll consider it."

"Bastard!"

Yami found it interesting that Kaiba didn't argue that he wasn't running away, but he knew better than to say anything about it. He was still waiting for the rest of Kaiba's response, but the phone interrupted them with a startling ring. Glaring at Yami before reaching for his cell phone, Kaiba answered it only after he saw that it was his brother who was calling him.

"Nii-sama! Are you on your way home?" Mokuba asked hopefully.

"Not yet," Kaiba replied, continuing to stare at Yami with a frown. He just couldn't win; if he slept he'd see the bastard, if he stayed awake he'd see the bastard. There had to be something he could do to remedy the situation, but he still couldn't figure out how.

The disappointment was evident in Mokuba's simple, "Oh? Okay then."

"I'll…I'll try to be back soon," Kaiba told him in the hopes of appeasing his younger brother. "I just have a few things I need to finish up first."

"Is everything okay?"

Even though Yami told himself to behave, he couldn't resist lightly kissing Kaiba's neck. Yami could feel Kaiba tensing up, but his voice revealed nothing as he told his brother, "Yeah, I was just going through some paperwork."

Working his way up Kaiba's neck slowly with soft kisses, Yami couldn't stop the smirk at the reactions he was getting. Yami fumbled with the buttons of Kaiba's suit in order to slip his hands under the jacket and embrace the other completely. He heard Kaiba's breath catch, could hear the pounding of his heart, but Yami continued trying to soothe him with kisses. If only it were that easy.

"Okay, then I'll let you get back to it," Mokuba said, deciding that it was for the best; after all, the sooner his brother finished, the sooner he would get home.

"Thanks," Kaiba said, effectively ending the call. It was only after exchanging a few more words that he finally hung up the phone and returned his icy gaze to Yami. Why did his body insist on wanting to embarrass him by giving in to the embrace? It would have made sense if his hormones made him want to escalate things, but he had no way to explain the fact that he was perfectly content to remain as he was.

Clenching his cell phone in his hand, Kaiba tersely told Yami, "That's enough."

"I doubt that," Yami murmured as he started sucking on one of Kaiba's earlobes as if he were trying to convince him otherwise.

Kaiba did his best to ignore the way those words made the heat inside of him intensify and instead focused on extracting himself from the situation. "You would."

"You disagree?" Yami asked as he pulled back a little to look at Kaiba.

"Yes," Kaiba answered, choosing to deal with his mind's logical response instead of his body's desire to pin Yami down again and have his way with him.

"You would," Yami retorted with a grin that earned him an exasperated sigh.

Deciding that he was getting nowhere, Kaiba said, "I need to finish my work."

"You need to go home," Yami told him, ignoring all of the other things that he could have chosen to say instead.

"I have to finish my work in order to do so," Kaiba countered, pleased when it resulted in Yami obeying and releasing him.

Once Kaiba returned to his seat, Yami hopped off of the desk, but made no further movements to indicate that he was planning on leaving. Kaiba was momentarily distracted by the fact that a couple of his papers had been creased under Yami's back, but he supposed it didn't matter; he could always print more later. _Wait, if he's not real, then how the hell did they end up like that?_ Kaiba wondered to himself, his brow furrowing in confusion as he reached over to smooth out the lines. Either his fantasies were becoming overly realistic or Yami was actually there, neither of which pleased him.

What made it worse was that he had no acceptable way of confirming the truth—it wasn't like he was going to ask the security guard and raise suspicions. Kaiba had an image to protect and inquiring about a person who most likely wasn't going to show up on security cameras could only be detrimental. Besides, what would he do if he found out that the real Yami had actually showed up? Other than firing his guards and hiring a new security team, of course.

The longer Yami stood silent and motionless, Kaiba became increasingly wary. "What?"

Taking a step closer to the chair, Yami bent over and kissed Kaiba so gently that it could easily be mistaken for tenderness. "Get some sleep, Seto," Yami told him as he pulled away, curious as to why that simple action seemed to get more of a reaction out of Kaiba.

Kaiba was struggling with the fact that he wanted to pull Yami closer, wanted to him to stay as much as he wanted him to leave. He recovered quickly enough to demand, "Why? So you can harass me there too?" His desires were unsettling to him and yet there was little he could do about them at the moment, because he sure as hell wasn't going to act out on them.

Shaking his head with a small laugh, Yami started making his way to the door. "I said it before, didn't I? Why limit myself to a dream when I can do it in real life?" Before Kaiba got the chance to reply, Yami had already left the office; he had just barely heard Yami saying, "See you later," and the sound of his faint laughter before he disappeared into the elevator.

Kaiba felt somewhat stunned by the whole thing and he struggled with the fact that his hallucination had actually bothered to open and exit through the appropriate door. He almost would have felt better if Yami had disappeared into smoke; at least that way he would have his proof that it had in fact been an imagined interaction. No matter how much he wanted to deny what had just occurred, he couldn't escape the fact that it had felt so realistic.

He was already packing up his things in order to leave; there was no way in hell that he was staying in his office any longer. There was always the chance that he would antagonize himself with ideas of what he could have done with Yami if he hadn't kicked him out of the office, but those were thoughts best left alone. Then again, what was to stop him from doing that at home? Cursing as he threw the last of the paperwork into his briefcase, he smoothed his tie down and buttoned his suit before shutting down his computer. It was only a matter of time before he had turned off the lights and made his way downstairs and out to the limo that was awaiting him.

Isono greeted him with a small bow as he held open the rear car door for Kaiba to get into the vehicle. With a nod of acknowledgement, Kaiba slid into the seat, grateful that his brother had the foresight to tell Isono to wait out front for him. Relaxing with a heavy sigh once the door was closed, Kaiba couldn't bring himself to postulate reasons why Yami had appeared to be such a tangible presence. Struggling against it was exhausting and surrendering wasn't an option, but what other alternatives did that leave him?

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know why my Yami always seems to be so mischievous, but such as it is.

Kaiba's denial is based on a couple of things in my mind. He would have absolute confidence in his security system (most likely because he probably had a hand in designing it), so why would he think that Yami would be able to get through to his office after hours?

The other reason—and the one that I find _far_ more interesting—is the grounds for doubt that Kaiba would have as a result of Yami's origin. Kaiba initially considered Yami to be a figment of the collective imagination of the Yuugi-tachi and it was only later on that Yami got upgraded to his own delusion. Even after having undeniable proof of Yami's actual existence, I think part of Kaiba would still remain suspicious of it—especially since Yami hinted once that he could in fact return to the puzzle if he uses too much of his strength. Combine that with an inherent fear of…well, not quite abandonment, but something like that. The poor guy lost his parents, was always in fear of losing his brother, losing his company, (and maybe his mind, haha), so his refusal to trust would be at the core of his being. I don't think that he would be conscious of the link, but I would argue that Yami's potential for impermanence would factor into his resistance. The irony is that it was because of that same impermanence that Yami's had a permanent presence…

As for time frame, this would be on Tuesday evening around eight or nine at night. Adding his thoughts on a Yami-less school day would have made this overly long (ha!), so that'll wait for later. I know a few of you have been wondering what Bakura has been up to, so you'll get a brief glance in the next chapter, but there's more interactions later. It appears that I just couldn't help myself. XD

**NEXT CHAPTER: Invasion**

_When Mokuba hears from Isono that Yami was seen exiting Kaiba Corporation, Kaiba's night ends up becoming interesting._

Or, alternatively: "Wait, did my hallucination just take a shower?" XD I jest, but it still amused me and hopefully earned a giggle or two as well. The pacing and tone will be picking up once again; there's only so much Kaiba angst that this story can hold. Yay for necessary plot points? I've been itching to get back to the comedy, so those who were hoping for it will finally get your wish.

The next chapter will go up on Sunday evening. I actually finished it before this one, but it still needs a few more edits before I deem it ready for posting. Until then, thank you again!


	27. Chapter 27: Invasion

**A/N:** There's a _slight _**lemony **bit of goodness later on, so please be advised. It's probably more sour lemon candy than lemon juice, though...

* * *

**Chapter 27: Invasion**

Kaiba was greeted by the sound of footsteps thundering down the main staircase, followed up by his brother calling out, "Nii-sama! You're back!"

He almost expected Mokuba's momentum to cause a collision, but he stopped just short of crashing into Kaiba. "Yeah, I finished up with a last minute problem," Kaiba said with a frown as he remembered Yami's random appearance in his office.

"Is everything okay?"

It had to be better since he didn't see an imaginary Yami anywhere in the vicinity, right? "It's fine now," Kaiba reassured him, doing his best to sound convinced. He half expected to see an apparition of Yami to be lounging on the stairs, but thankfully Mokuba was the only other occupant of the room.

"That's good then," Mokuba said, nodding to himself. "Any news on the new Duel Disk system?"

"No, but there should be an update from the R&D team soon," Kaiba replied as he started making his way into the kitchen with Mokuba trailing behind him. "How was school?"

Hopping up onto the barstool, Mokuba shrugged as he said, "It was okay, although it was kinda boring today…"

Pulling something small out of the fridge to eat, Kaiba offered some to Mokuba who declined, saying, "I already had dinner, but maybe I'll get some desert." Mokuba knew that his brother felt guilty for not being around all the time, so at least this way they would still be able to eat together. Jumping down from his chair, Mokuba went to the freezer to get some ice cream.

"Any news on the Dueling Dragon Coaster?" Kaiba asked, stepping out of the way so Mokuba could get a spoon from the drawer behind him. He had been meaning to read up on the recent reports that had been coming in, but he'd much rather hear his brother's unadulterated opinion instead of some imbecilic yes-man employee's.

Bowl in hand, Mokuba returned to his seat and happily began eating his ice cream. "There was a delay in getting some of the parts earlier, but they're still ahead of schedule," Mokuba answered, pleased that it meant he was that much closer to getting the chance to ride it.

"By how much?"

"I think Katashii said that they were at least a week, if not two weeks ahead, but he couldn't be certain until the parts arrived."

It was good news, but Kaiba still had reservations about being so far ahead of the deadline. "As long as they're not sacrificing the quality of it…"

"Katashii would never risk that!" Mokuba protested. He knew how meticulous and methodical the project manager was being and that was the reason for the efficiency of the work.

Shrugging without comment, Kaiba continued pushing his food around the plate. He wasn't actually hungry, but he knew better than to deprive himself of food when he was already doing so with sleep. That didn't make it any easier to eat, but he continued making an effort.

It pained Mokuba to see his brother acting in such a manner, but he wasn't quite sure if he should try tackling another kind of a conversation after the one from the other night. That didn't mean that he had completely ruled out the possibility of engaging in that kind of talk, though. "Nii-sama, do you have any plans for this weekend?"

"No, why?" Kaiba asked as he set his food aside. There was no sense in forcing himself; he'd just try again later.

"Maybe we could go see Sakaguchi-san?" Mokuba suggested hopefully, knowing that his brother always enjoyed eating at that restaurant. "We haven't gone there in awhile."

Kaiba could only imagine what the older man would say about Yami and despite the slight feeling of dread that accompanied a potential visit, he still smirked at the outcome of that particular meal. "You're right, we haven't gone there for awhile," Kaiba agreed, conveniently sidestepping the fact that he had been there without Mokuba present. "Maybe. We'll see."

"I wonder if Nakamura has made any new deserts since the last time we were there?" Mokuba asked eagerly, excited by the possibility of a new treat.

"I'm sure he has," Kaiba told him, pleased that his brother didn't seem to suspect his answer. Then again, why would he think that he needed to?

Laughing as he finished the rest or his ice cream, Mokuba said, "That would be awesome." Realizing that his brother wasn't going to say anything else, he tried to ask as naturally as possible, "How were your classes, by the way?"

"About the same as always," Kaiba answered stiffly after a brief pause. It was technically true; it was the same as it always used to be before Yami had shown up and disrupted everything. And yet, it was anything but the old normal standard. No one used to wonder where Yami had gone and bemoaned that he would no longer attend Domino High. It irked Kaiba to no end and he was sick of hearing about it. He almost would have welcomed Jounouchi's stupidity if it meant that he could take out some of his irritation on someone who actually deserved it. Although if Bakura kept looking at him in such a disturbing manner and cackling, Kaiba was going to finish what he started the other week since Yami was no longer there to stop him.

"I wonder what Yami will do now that he's no longer going to school?" Mokuba asked innocently, noticing the way his brother seemed to almost visibly tense up at the mere mention of the other's name.

"Whatever the hell he wants," Kaiba muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest. _Just like always_, he added to himself with a scowl.

"Think he'll have to watch the Game Shop now?"

Sounding more irritated than he meant to, Kaiba asked, "Who cares about what he does in his spare time?"

Mokuba struggled not to reveal his amusement at the fact that his brother seemed to be practically sulking. "I bet he would attract a lot of customers if he did."

"Why would he?" It's not like he's Yuugi," Kaiba scoffed. "Once they figure out that he's not technically _the_ King of Games, what reason would they have to go back?"

"True," Mokuba agreed before deciding to play the devil's advocate, "but he still knows a lot about cards and how to play."

"So?" Kaiba asked, failing to see Mokuba's point.

"_So_," Mokua emphasized with an impish grin, "that means that duelists would go there for tips and everyone else would go to look."

"To look?" Kaiba repeated incredulously. "What is he? A fucking museum display piece?"

The comment made Mokuba start giggling at the idea of Yami being in a museum and he did his best to try and explain his mirth. "You mean like a mummy?"

An image of Yami wrapped up in white linen was as amusing as it was disturbing. Kaiba quickly sobered up when he wondered whether or not Yami's former body really was in a display case somewhere in a distant museum. How would it feel to stand in front of his own mummified corpse? They did that to high ranking officials like priests, so it wasn't beyond the realm of possibility that—wait, what the hell was he thinking? He couldn't possibly be buying into that past life bullshit, and yet as much as he wished to dismiss the idea, the thought of his supposed former incarnation's carcass being on display somewhere really pissed him off for some reason. Even more surprising was the fact that Yami's prior body being exhibited angered Kaiba as well. Why should he give a shit?

Besides, what could he possibly do about it? He probably had enough money to buy back the bodies, but what the hell would he do with two deteriorating corpses? Provided they even existed, of course. Kaiba could only imagine the field day that the media would have if they ever caught wind of such a purchase. At least he could justify purchasing the stupid stone stele as a piece of Duel Monsters history; no one would question his buying that back and he'd be lying if he said it hadn't crossed his mind before. Thankfully he still had enough sense to dismiss such an absurd idea.

"Nii-sama?"

Pulled from his musings, Kaiba did his best to put aside such ridiculous indulgences. The last thing Kaiba needed was his thoughts to turn from Yami wrapped up in linen to being entangled in linen sheets or tied up in—_what the fuck?_ Kaiba cut himself off with a loud mental protest against such unexpected imagery. Such vivid, vivid imagery. _Shit, I did not just_..._why did I just—?_ Kaiba wondered in disbelief, his mind still reeling from the overtly sexual image he had just accidentally pictured.

"Nii-sama?" Mokuba repeated as he looked at his brother in confusion, unsure about what exactly had caused such a strong reaction.

"Yes?" Kaiba responded a little too quickly, a little too loudly.

"Is everything—"

"Everything's fine," Kaiba reassured him hurriedly, telling Mokuba that it was anything _but_ fine. "I think I'm going to go take a shower now." _As if that will help_, Kaiba commented sarcastically to himself as he shook his head. What had gotten into him?

So much for teasing his brother about girls coming to the shop to stare at Yami. Even though he was only in middle school, the ruckus over Yami had reached there as well because of older sisters gossiping with their younger ones. _Oh well_, Mokuba thought to himself, _at least that gives me a little more time now…_

After finishing cleaning up, Kaiba escaped upstairs, mentally berating himself the whole way. Waiting until he heard Kaiba close his bedroom door, Mokuba finally pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed Isono to ask, "Did you find him?"

"Yes, Mokuba-sama. I'm on my way back right now with him," Isono informed him.

Mokuba hoped that he wasn't making a huge mistake and he did his best to try and calm his nerves. Even though he thought it was going to help his brother, it still felt like he was going against and defying Kaiba. But when he had received the call from Isono earlier with the news, Mokuba couldn't let the opportunity pass by unexplored. "Good. How far away are you?"

"Two and one quarter miles away, sir."

"The door will be unlocked," Mokuba said, hoping that way the ringing doorbell wouldn't give him away. Hanging up the phone and putting his bowl in the dishwasher, Mokuba proceeded to the main entrance. Hovering near the stairs as he waited anxiously, Mokuba could hear that his brother was in fact showering; at least if he changed his mind, his brother would never know the difference. Mokuba jumped a little when he finally heard the door open to reveal a somewhat hesitant Yami.

Closing the door as he cautiously entered the house, Yami hoped that he wouldn't have to wait too long for clarification about why he was summoned. "Mokuba, what—"

Wasting no time, Mokuba interrupted Yami to ask, "Why were you at Nii-sama's office just now?"

Kaiba's driver had reported Yami after all, he realized. He had thought he would get away unseen and without incident, but it appeared that it hadn't quite worked out that way after all. "I wanted to talk to him," Yami answered honestly, some small part of him amused by the way Mokuba was mirroring Kaiba's interrogation pose.

"And?" Mokuba prompted impatiently.

"And that was all." Having answered Mokuba's question, Yami asked one of his own, "Why did you have Isono bring me here?"

Taking a deep breath, Mokuba figured that he might as well see thing thought until the end at this point. "I wanted you to talk to him."

"I can't make him listen."

The words caused Mokuba to study Yami carefully; he noticed that the older boy still appeared tired, but he at least seemed to have some of the fire back that he had been missing last weekend. It made him think that the conversation between the two must have gone somewhat well, but if that were the case, then why hadn't his brother brought Yami home himself? Was it because his older brother was afraid of what he might think? Mokuba wasn't even sure where he stood on the issue, but the more he mulled over the situation, the more awkward he felt in front of Yami as he remembered what exactly he had seen. Did that really make his older brother happy? Evidentially it did, but Mokuba didn't quite get it.

Realizing that Mokuba wasn't planning on saying anything further, Yami guessed, "He doesn't know that I'm here, does he?"

"No," Mokuba admitted as he looked away.

It was the answer that Yami had been expecting, but it was still surprising to hear. "Then why…?"

Mokuba hesitated, unsure of how much he should reveal to Yami. He was worried about his brother finding out the truth, but he also didn't want to be taken too lightly by Yami, either. "I…I _know_."

Yami had a sinking suspicion about what exactly Mokuba was implying, but he forced himself to maintain an unaffected appearance. "You know?" Yami repeated, watching Mokuba's expression for a hint.

It felt too childish to ask Yami not to tell Kaiba, but Mokuba was still concerned about how his brother would react if he knew that he had spied on the pair. "I know about you and nii-sama," Mokuba confessed in a rush of words, confirming Yami's fear.

Yami knew that he inevitably would have figured it out—after all, they hadn't exactly been _subtle_ around the others—but the real question was how much did Mokuba really know? "Oh?" was all Yami chose to say in the interest of not revealing more than he should. Just because Mokuba said he knew, that didn't mean that he necessarily understood.

"I saw you."

The only thing Yami could think of at that moment was that Kaiba was going to kill him if he ever found out that Mokuba knew anything, let alone _that_. Maybe he would get lucky and Mokuba was referring to something else? "When?" Yami asked, his throat suddenly feeling dry.

"The other night," Mokuba told him, "when you came home late with Nii-sama."

"_Oh_," was all Yami could manage to say after the revelation. His mind was racing to try and find something else to say, but there was very little he could add that wouldn't be incriminating. Although as concerned with that as he was, he was becoming increasingly anxious about Kaiba's knowledge of his younger brother's awareness of the situation. Then again, if Kaiba didn't know that Mokuba had invited him over, Yami was almost positive that he didn't know his little brother had caught them. He wanted to ask how much Mokuba had seen, but he couldn't quite bring himself to do so.

The two continued to stand in an awkward silence and Mokuba shifted his weight from foot to foot as he looked at a point on the floor near Yami. He really wasn't sure what to do next and Yami was as calm and expressionless as if he were waiting his next turn in a duel. "So…"

"So," Yami repeated, waiting for another cue from Mokuba.

Squaring his shoulders resolutely, Mokuba began to walk up the stairs, gesturing for Yami to follow him. It was only after taking a final glance at the front door that Yami began to fall in line, trying not to feel nervous about the whole thing. The odds that Kaiba would take well to the intrusion were not very high, but something had to be done.

All too quickly they stopped in front of Kaiba's door and Mokuba looked up at Yami, still unable to read his expressionless demeanor. It felt silly wishing him good luck, but when it came to his brother, he knew that Yami was going to need it. Instead of saying anything else, he simply motioned for Yami to enter the unlocked room.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Yami slipped into Kaiba's room before Mokuba shut the door behind him. It felt strange to be there again and Yami considered his options as he heard Mokuba's footsteps receding down the hallway. He had been thrust into the situation with very little warning and he wasn't quite sure about what he should do. As much fun as it would be to capitalize on the element of surprise by walking in on Kaiba in the shower, Yami decided against it.

Instead, Yami continued to linger hesitantly near the door, still undecided about whether or not he should even stay at all. Then again, it would be a shame to waste such a rare opportunity, but he couldn't help but wonder if he was backing Kaiba into a corner over the situation. But if he didn't take advantage of the chance he had now, when would he get another? He knew that getting into Kaiba Corporation wouldn't be as easy the second time and even if he could, it would likely be a wasted effort. Yami wanted to try and reason with Seto as a person and trying to do so when the other was being Kaiba the businessman was pointless. But was entering his room uninvited any better?

It wasn't long before Yami noticed that the water had stopped running and he decided to just wait and see how Kaiba would react to his presence. He wasn't kept waiting for long; Kaiba emerged from the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. Why would Kaiba bother with modesty when there was no one else supposed to be there to see? Or had he been showing off when Yami was there last time by not wearing one? Either way, Yami was still enjoying the sight of Kaiba's still flushed skin and he ignored the rising desire within himself.

Kaiba was halfway across the room before he realized that Yami was there, but his only reaction was a slight faltering in his step before he continued over to his desk. So he was seeing shit again. What else was new?

Yami wasn't so easily deterred and he followed Kaiba over to his desk. When Kaiba sat down and started to check his mail on his laptop, Yami leaned over and shut the monitor. "Aren't you going to say anything?" Yami asked, his hand never leaving the lid of the laptop.

Rather than answering, Kaiba simply opened it once again, refusing to acknowledge the other. It was only after Yami closed the lid a second time, almost catching Kaiba's fingers in the process, that he finally glared at him.

Their stare-off was interrupted by the sound of a quiet knock on the bedroom door. "Come in," Kaiba told his younger brother, pleased by the interruption. If Mokuba reacted to Yami's presence, then Kaiba would finally have his confirmation, but if he didn't…well, that meant he was either going crazy or his brother had something to do with it. But what reason would his brother have to invite Yami over to their house? Unless he had seen them that night—no, Kaiba had to stop being so paranoid.

Mokuba took it as a good sign that Kaiba didn't sound angry with him and he cautiously entered the room. When he saw that Yami was preventing Kaiba from working, it was almost enough to make him laugh, but he chose instead to tell his brother, "I think I'm going to go to bed early."

A quick glance at a nearby clock told Kaiba that it was still way too early for his younger brother to normally even considering going to sleep at such an hour. "Are you feeling sick?" he asked, a hint of concern coming into his voice as he studied Mokuba for signs of illness.

"No, I feel fine. I just—I just stayed up a little late last night and I have a test tomorrow, so…" Mokuba told Kaiba before trailing off into silence. It was all technically true, but the real reason was so that he could give the pair some privacy. He knew that his brother would otherwise worry about him; that was the disadvantage of Kaiba knowing about his ability to successfully sneak around, unfortunately.

The excuse made Kaiba slightly suspicious, but Mokuba had shown absolutely no signs of noticing Yami. Frowning slightly at what that meant, Kaiba told his brother, "That's fine. Do well tomorrow."

"I always do!" Mokuba said with a happy laugh. The fact that he did so well with ease made him feel that much more like his brother.

"I know," Kaiba told him with a small smile, proud of his brother. "Good night."

"Night!" Mokuba exclaimed happily as he left, pleased and surprised that Kaiba had said nothing about Yami. He still felt a little nervous; there was always the possibility that Kaiba was waiting to reprimand him without Yami there to watch. Shrugging it away as he returned to his room, he found himself curious about what his brother would say tomorrow.

Once the door was closed, Kaiba returned his attention to Yami. Even though he had strong evidence that the Yami standing before him wasn't real, why wasn't he completely convinced yet?

"Well?" Yami prompted, still waiting for a reaction from Kaiba. It was hard not to get distracted by the random drops of water that dripped from Kaiba's hair and fell along his chest. He licked his lips and tried to stay focused on the current problem.

"Do you mind?" Kaiba asked with a pointed glare at the hand preventing him from working.

"Yes."

"Tough," Kaiba said as he opened his laptop again, "I have work to do." When Yami tried to close it again, Kaiba caught the edge of the monitor and prevented him from doing so. "Enough."

Refusing to move his hand away, Yami asked, "What could possibly have happened between now and your shower?"

"Anything."

"Doubtful."

Arguing with his imagination was hardly a productive use of his time, and yet he found himself persisting all the same. "And what would you know about running a company?"

Yami wanted to make a comparison between it and ruling a country, but he refrained. "Everyone needs to sleep at some point."

"Hn."

With a smirk, Yami forcefully slammed the monitor shut again and practically ordered, "Get in bed."

"Excuse me?" Kaiba asked indignantly, hardly believing what he was hearing.

"You heard me."

"It's not even midnight!" Kaiba protested, although that wasn't his only problem with what Yami had said.

Looking at Kaiba in amusement, Yami asked, "Your point?"

"My point is that—" Kaiba started to explain before interrupting himself when Yami moved. Before he even got the chance to get to his laptop, Yami had positioned himself between Kaiba and the desk. "Bastard!"

Bracing his hands on the arms of the chair, effectively trapping Kaiba in place, Yami forcefully repeated, "Get. In. Bed."

Ignoring the sudden proximity of his face to Yami's, Kaiba remained defiant. "Or else?" Kaiba demanded, not liking the feral grin he received that told him all he needed to know. "Fine," he consented, satisfied when he saw Yami's momentary confusion.

Faced with Kaiba's sudden acquiescence, Yami suspected that the other had something else planned, but he still followed him to bed, stripping as he went. Kaiba merely raised an eyebrow at the sound of the clothes dropping to the floor, but he said nothing further as he slid into bed.

Getting in on the other side, Yami realized with some amount of amusement, "You replaced the lamp." Hugging the covers closer, Yami made a small noise of contentment. As much as he appreciated everything that his aibou and Jii-chan had provided him with, his bed just couldn't compare to the comfort of Kaiba's.

Looking over at Yami, all Kaiba could see of him were little spikes of tri-colored hair poking out from under the blankets. "Now what?" Kaiba asked once Yami had settled down and stopped shifting around so much.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't possibly be serious," Kaiba said with a snort, not believing for a single moment that Yami's intentions were chaste.

"Why not?"

Staring down at Yami in disbelief, Kaiba asked, "You mean to tell me that you're not going to do anything?"

Propping himself up on his elbow, Yami teased, "Do you _want_ me to do something?"

"Of course not!" Kaiba denied, hating that it somehow managed to sound like a blatant lie. "But if you intend on keeping me in this bed, you better give me a damn good reason."

The potential for a challenge excited Yami, but he continued to bide his time. "Or I could tie you—"

Kaiba interrupted Yami to warn, "Don't even _think_ about finishing that sentence."

Chuckling to himself, Yami rolled over onto his back as he told Kaiba, "I wouldn't do that," although he was unable to resist adding, "unless of course you _wanted_ me to." Even then, Yami still didn't think that he could; Kaiba just wasn't meant to be restrained. Besides, why would he deny himself the pleasure of those hands roaming along his body?

"Don't be ridiculous," Kaiba said angrily, trying to ignore the images he had earlier of Yami being—no, he refused to think of that when the person was right next to him, real or not.

Shrugging, Yami rested his hands behind his head, forming a makeshift pillow. It wasn't something that personally appealed to him, but he had been subjected to enough of his aibou's videos that he knew some people were really into that sort of thing. Instead of provoking Kaiba further, Yami remained silent as he stared up at the ceiling.

Once Kaiba's indignation subsided, he shifted positions and studied Yami carefully. The level of detail he was seeing in his hallucination was incredible—even for him. Logically, if he was capable of doing that, he should be able to picture one of his Blue Eyes White Dragons just as well. Even if he tried, he knew that he would never achieve the same level of realism that he was currently experiencing. Was that because he had never actually seen or touched a dragon before? Reaching out and lightly running his fingers along Yami's side, he was once again confronted by the solidity and warmth of his hallucination. How was such a thing possible?

Turning his head slightly to face Kaiba, Yami looked up at him with a questioning gaze. Kaiba appeared to be deep in thought as his fingertips continued lightly gliding along Yami's skin. The lower Kaiba's hand began to drift, there more difficult it became for him to stay silent and motionless.

Kaiba sat up in the hopes that a better look would help him understand. The logical conclusion was that it Yami was actually in his bed, but he had already determined that it was impossible. His dreams had been fairly realistic, but they had all lacked the intensity of sensations he had come to discover in reality. He continued mapping Yami's body with his fingers, letting them trail slowly along as his thoughts meandered.

As amusing as he found Kaiba's current attempt at observation, Yami was becoming increasingly frustrated by the unintentional teasing touches. His body kept arching up in the hopes of a more substantial feeling, but the ceaseless motions of Kaiba's fingers constantly denied him. It was getting to the point where Yami was about ready to take action, but he was surprised when Kaiba suddenly was on top of him, staring at him intensely. Before he got the chance to question him, Kaiba had engaged Yami in a rough kiss, his tongue exploring the wet warmth—purely for comparison purposes, naturally. Kaiba was determined to figure the situation out and once he was satisfied with his assessment of Yami's mouth, he moved on and began kissing his way down the other's body.

"Seto?" Yami asked, but was promptly ignored as Kaiba continued his precise ministrations.

As he carefully placed slow kiss after slow kiss along Yami's chest, Kaiba frowned at his discovery. When he trailed his tongue along the way, Kaiba could faintly taste the distinct traits of what he had come to associate as Yami. In his dreams he had never experienced that, but then again he had never had anything to go off of before then. Things were different now, but did that really excuse the realistic rising and falling of Yami's chest as his breathing became more labored under Kaiba's lips and tongue? Surely he had done so even in the dream, but was it only under careful scrutiny that Kaiba was noticing at the moment? And what about the distinctive noises that he was hearing every time he placed another kiss? There were plenty of encouraging sighs and sounds coming from Yami, but Kaiba still couldn't be sure whether or not that meant the current moment was real or not. But how would Yami have gotten into his room?

It was becoming clear to Kaiba that despite his methodical manner, it was still enough to cause Yami's body to respond. With a final kiss on one of Yami's hipbones, Kaiba paused as he debated whether or not to proceed any further in the interests in pursuing the truth. There was only one thing that he could think of that he would have no frame of reference with, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to go that far. Then again, if Yami wasn't real, what difference would it make? Shifting his body further down, Kaiba took a tentative flick at Yami's member with his tongue, earning him a sharp gasp.

There was a hint of uncertainty in Yami's voice as he quietly exclaimed, "Seto!" To say that he was shocked was an understatement; he was even more stunned when he felt Kaiba's tongue tracing from the base all the way up to the tip in a languid movement. "What are you...?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kaiba asked smugly before taking as much of Yami in as he could stand to. It was more awkward than unpleasant as he began sucking cautiously at first, progressing to a more productive speed in an attempt to make Yami lose control. He wasn't even sure why he wanted to see Yami in such a way, but he was determined to make sure that he didn't lose; it wouldn't be fair if Kaiba was the only one whose self control wavered, after all.

Even as Kaiba refocused his attention on making Yami moan his name, he was still mentally trying to judge his own experience. The bitter taste in his mouth was new, but was it real or just what he imagined it would be like? He was quickly becoming irritated by how quiet Yami was being and he refused to allow himself to be worse at giving a blowjob than him. Redoubling his efforts, Kaiba let one of his hands drift back in order to tease Yami's opening. That earned him a sharp cry that he was strangely disappointed to hear muffled. It just made him set a relentless pace as he tried not to get thrown off of his rhythm by the way Yami was bucking his hips.

Yami was trying desperately to be mindful of the fact that Mokuba was right down the hall, but it was becoming increasingly difficult for him as Kaiba continued. It made him want to move on to other things, but Yami was concerned that Kaiba might misinterpret the reason why he wanted to stop. As much as he wanted to cum, he couldn't do so when he knew that Kaiba was still assuming that Yami wasn't really there to enjoy it. Once Kaiba figured out the truth, Yami couldn't imagine that the reaction would be a good one; he was pushing it as it was. Despite his good intentions, Yami was finding it hard to protest as Kaiba became bolder in his actions and his fingers sought purchase in Kaiba's hair. He began unintentionally guiding the movements and that seriously annoyed Kaiba. His growl of displeasure shot straight through Yami and had him arching his back as he failed to hold in a moan. When Kaiba refused to relent, Yami fingers tightened their grip as he struggled to maintain control.

It had been a minor sensation, but Kaiba had felt pain when Yami accidentally tugged on his hair. He stopped and pulled back in order to look at Yami once more. The pain had been minimal and momentary, but Kaiba had definitely felt it. More than anything else, that was cause for suspicion. He knew that it was impossible to truly feel pain in a dream; for years that was the only way that he could distinguish his nightmares from reality. Surely the same theory applied to hallucinations as well?

Grateful for the respite, Yami continued to lay still as he panted slightly in an attempt to catch his breath. He wasn't sure what had caused Kaiba to stop and stare at him in such a puzzled manner, but Yami figured he would find out soon enough.

Sitting up and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Kaiba tried to ignore the vaguely unpleasant aftertaste. Narrowing his eyes as he continued to regard Yami, Kaiba finally said, "Explain yourself."

Holding back a frustrated groan, Yami barely managed to ask, "What?"

"How did you get here?"

Yami was far too close to find his release to suddenly be denied for another round of fruitless questioning. He took advantage of the fact that Kaiba was no longer holding him in place and he quickly knocked Kaiba back before situating himself on top of him. "What difference does it make?" Yami demanded, resisting Kaiba's initial attempt to overthrow him. "Why can't you just accept it and move on?"

"Accept what?" Kaiba scoffed, finally succeeding in flipping Yami back onto the bed.

"That you actually want this?" Yami suggested, refusing to back down over the matter.

"Ha! Why would I—"

Yami wasn't interested in hearing any more protests and he forcefully pulled Kaiba's head down to engage in a fierce kiss that was intended to silence him. Any time Kaiba tried to free himself, Yami prevented him from doing so until he felt as if his own lungs were going to burst from lack of air. "Admit it."

"Fuck you," Kaiba managed to grind out, trying his best to hide the fact that he was out of breath as well.

"Go ahead."

"_What_?"

"Fuck me," Yami told him, unable to keep the smirk off of his face, amused by his own perverseness and the way Kaiba was reacting to it.

Kaiba found it hard to respond to such a straightforward comment and he struggled to come up with something appropriate to say. "Why?" Kaiba asked in an attempt to buy some time.

"Because I know you want to," Yami answered, one of his hands snaking down and groping Kaiba's hardened member. "Or are you going to try and deny that, too?"

He could already feel the blush rising in his cheeks and Kaiba knew that it was stupid to try and blame the slight physical exertion for it. "Shut up," he muttered.

"No," Yami refused, his fingers loosening their grip in order to lightly stroke their captive. "Not when I know that you want it and you're being too stubborn to admit it."

"There's nothing to admit to!"

Dropping his hand onto the bed out of frustration, Yami sighed heavily as he gave Kaiba a level look. "What's it going to take?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Kaiba shot back with a glare. "What's it going to take to get you to stop harassing me? You have your stupid little friends, so why can't you just leave me the hell alone?"

Doing his best to put aside his anger at the way Kaiba was belittling his friends, Yami tried to focus on the heart of the problem. "Why can't—" Yami started to ask, but Kaiba wasn't interested in listening.

"Just go back to the mutt and the rest—"

Even though Yami logically understood that Kaiba was acting out of some misguided jealousy, he was still angered by the words. "What do you mean?"

"You have him so—"

"You think I do this with him?" Yami asked indignantly, his pride not responding well to the insinuations. "With anyone else?"

"How the hell do I know?" Kaiba asked. "It's not like I keep track of what you do in your spare time."

"Damn it, Kaiba!" Yami swore loudly, temporarily forgetting that Mokuba was right down the hall. "He's just a friend!"

"So? I'm just your rival. What's your point?"

Yami didn't want to argue with Kaiba, but the hurtful comments demanded clarification; he knew if he didn't do so now, he might never get another chance. "You're more than just my rival!" Yami insisted, forcing Kaiba to look at him. "Listen to me! I would never do this with Jounouchi-kun, understand?"

It was uncomfortable for Kaiba to look into Yami's honest eyes, but he refused to advert his own gaze. Why was there almost a sense of relief that Yami had confirmed he was limiting his attentions to him—something that he had been fairly confident in all along. Why did he want to believe him? It was an unexpected desire and one that he didn't completely understand. "And how can I be certain of that?" Kaiba asked, an unintended hard edge coming into his voice.

"You're just going to have to trust me."

When Kaiba tried to pull away, Yami wrapped his legs around the other to prevent him from leaving. "Hn. What am I supposed to trust? That your feelings for a dead priest will prevent you from being interested in that loser dog?" Kaiba asked sarcastically.

"No," Yami answered gently, "you're just going to have to trust me, trust that I have no interest like that in Jounouchi-kun _or_ the priest."

While some part of Kaiba's mind registered that Yami referred to the other as, "the priest," instead of, "my priest," for once, Kaiba still didn't feel at ease. It was why he was somewhat surprised when Yami added, "Did it ever occur to you that I might have been interested in you before I found about my past?"

It was a deceptively simple question, but it was still enough to make Kaiba pause to consider it. "No," Kaiba answered honestly with a frown.

"Only you," Yami reminded him, hoping that Kaiba would eventually get it. Wrapping his arms around Kaiba's neck, Yami smiled faintly once the other relented and gave in to the embrace. "Not Jounouchi-kun, not the priest, okay?"

Not wanting to crush Yami under his weight, Kaiba extracted himself and lay on his back once more. Yami was quick to straddle him, bracing his weight on his arms as he leaned forward to look down at Kaiba. "Seto?"

Kaiba's voice was gruff as he said, "Don't patronize me." He reached up and pulled Yami down into an embrace; anything to escape the concern in those scarlet eyes that were almost overwhelming with their understanding. Why did Yami have to look like he actually cared?

"I'm not—" Yami started to protest before stopping himself once he realized that Kaiba was probably just trying to hide his embarrassment again. Smiling to himself as he lightly kissed Kaiba's neck, Yami situated himself so that he could comfortably rest his head on the other's shoulder.

The weight on his chest was as reassuring as it was confusing and Kaiba tightened his hold on Yami's small frame. He didn't understand how Yami had managed to gain access to his bedroom and he tried to ignore the fact that he would be somewhat displeased if he woke up to find himself alone yet again. Sighing heavily, Kaiba found himself relaxing despite the current state of his confused emotions. How had it turned out in such a way?

Waiting for some sort of cue as to what would happen next, Yami continued to wait in silence. The longer it continued, the more Yami began to realize just how tired he actually was. Even though his body had calmed down from Kaiba's recent attentions, his earlier restless nights were apparently starting to catch up with him. The absentminded way Kaiba was tracing patterns on his back only served to further lull him into a relaxed state and he had to try and force himself to stay awake a little longer.

It wasn't that Kaiba didn't want to talk, it was just that he didn't know what to say. He had expected a follow up comment from Yami, but it never came. Instead, Yami seemed to be drifting to sleep and it made Kaiba want to shake his head. How could Yami fall asleep so quickly after what had just happened? Kaiba assumed that meant it either wasn't a big deal to Yami or he had pushed his body to the limit earlier. Given how emotionally invested Yami seemed to be, the latter seemed the most probable cause, even if Kaiba didn't understand why. Could Yami have possibly lost sleep over the matter as well? "Hey," Kaiba said softly, nudging Yami in an attempt to get a response.

"Mm?"

"You're not going to sleep, are you?"

Yami's reply was once again as short as it could possibly be as he answered, "Mmhm."

"Not on me you're not," Kaiba told him as he tried to pry Yami's grasp from around his neck. "Get off of me."

A perverse snicker was the only response he got, followed up by another kiss on the neck as Yami continued to resist any attempt at displacing him from his current position. He finally managed to get Yami back onto the bed, but he was instantly wrapping himself around Kaiba. How he was able to succeed without even opening his eyes was beyond Kaiba, but he allowed it for the moment.

The upshot was that it meant he would no longer have to continue the awkward conversation with Yami, but that didn't mean the issues would go away. It also freed him up to go deal with his inbox or check up on his brother and after waiting a little longer, Kaiba swiftly got out of bed before Yami had time to realize what had happened. Before doing anything else, Kaiba went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

On his way back out of his bathroom, Kaiba looked over at the lump in his bed that signified Yami's current location. Getting back in bed was more tempting than Kaiba would have liked to admit, but there was little preventing him from giving into that desire. His brother was probably already asleep and even though it pained him to admit that Yami was right, most likely nothing significant had happened that would require his immediate attention.

Unable to believe what he was about to do, Kaiba slowly walked back over to his bed and turned off the light before getting back into it. He was immediately captured in Yami's one armed embrace again and had to force himself not to laugh at the sleepy noise of pleasure the other made. It wasn't even midnight and he was actually in bed with the intention of sleeping in the near future. Even when he was sick, Kaiba never did such a thing—not even when a doctor ordered it. At least he could take solace in the fact that Yami wasn't the sole reason for it; as much as he liked to consider himself recovered from his sleepless week, he knew better.

Wrapping his arm around Yami and pulling him closer, Kaiba warned himself to not get too accustomed to the feeling, even as his mind was protesting that it was a little late for that now. He knew that there were plenty of things that he still needed to think about and go over in his mind, Kaiba was surprised at his complete lack of desire to do so. Gradually his mind became quieter and he found his breathing evening out and matching the gentle rise and fall of Yami's chest. It wasn't long before he was overtaken by sleep and for once he didn't resist it.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Mokuba stood outside of his brother's door and tried to gather up his nerves. His hand was already on the doorknob and he tried to remind himself that his brother needed sleep more than anything else. Mokuba had specifically gotten up early to do this, so he stopped second guessing himself and tested the lock, surprised to discover that the door opened. Peering into the room, it was obvious that his brother was asleep, so Mokuba walked as silently as possible over to the Blue Eyes White Dragon alarm clock.

It took a moment for Mokuba to register the fact that the clothes on the floor belonged to someone other than his brother. Recognizing them as Yami's, he approached the alarm clock cautiously, more than a little shocked to discover that the owner of the clothes was in the same bed as his brother; it wasn't quite what he had expected to happen. They both were facing Mokuba's direction and he could clearly see that his older brother had his arm slung around Yami in a loose hold. Doing his best to ignore it, Mokuba quickly turned his attention to the alarm clock.

Kaiba didn't have any business meetings that day and sleep was definitely more important than school in Mokuba's opinion. Apparently things had gone well enough that Yami hadn't been kicked out, but Mokuba really didn't want to speculate much further than that. Instead he tried to remember which button turned the alarm off; since Kaiba had specially designed it for himself, there weren't any labels to distinguish the camouflaged settings. He was pretty sure it was in one of the Blue Eyes White Dragon's claws, but the question was which one? Instinctively pushing one, he was rewarded by the quiet beep that let him know he had found the right one.

Mokuba froze when he heard Yami murmur his name and he turned around guiltily when he was asked, "What are you doing?"

"Alarm," Mokuba whispered, desperately hoping that his brother was so exhausted that he wouldn't wake up and catch him.

"Off?" Yami managed to ask through a yawn.

Too worried to speak again, Mokuba simply nodded and he tried not to bolt for the door when his brother started to stir. "Yami," Kaiba muttered without ever opening his eyes, "shut up." When he received a sleepy laugh in response, Kaiba drew drawing Yami's body closer to his own, barely aware of Yami's fingers entwining with his own.

He knew that he had already seen too much, but Mokuba was rooted to the spot. His level of understanding deepened tenfold and while part of him was pleased to see that his brother had a slight smile on his face, the other part of him didn't want to risk what would happen if Kaiba found out that he knew anything. At least that meant his chance of facing punishment for his actions was less likely than if things hadn't gone well between them.

Quickly making his way out of the room, Mokuba was careful to lock it behind him. That way the maid staff would know not to disturb his brother's room, although he was wondering if he should just have them notified that their services would not be needed at all today.

With his duty done, Mokuba pushed aside all of his thoughts in favor of figuring out what he was going to have for breakfast. He had plenty of time to anticipate what would happen once he got home that afternoon from school.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm a couple of days late, but it's kind of a two for one deal, so hopefully it's forgiven? When I realized that the chapter was getting a little on the longer side, I was originally intending to split it right before Yami enters Kaiba's room, but I decided against it. In the interest of having the longer chapter, I wanted to take a little extra time to make sure that the flow was what I wanted, plus I ended up being unable to resist adding Mokuba's morning after observation. XD

I've been hinting at the fact that Mokuba was trying to come up with some sort of idea, but I couldn't see him being such an active influence. When he called Isono to go pick up his brother, I figured it would be fairly logical to have the older man reporting the Yami sighting, which Mokuba would be a little more inclined to capitalize on, I think.

Ultimately there's only so much the kid can do since it's really up to Yami and Kaiba to sort out their little mess. I was probably having a little too much fun with Kaiba's logical lemon (ha!), but as much as I wanted it to continue, I had to be realistic in regard to the situation. Emotional discussion aside, both of their bodies would be worn out to the point where such…strenuous activities would be a somewhat bad idea. Doesn't mean I wasn't tempted, though. Ergo the shower scene got cut, sadly…

For me, Kaiba's concerns about Jounouchi aren't so much a product of jealousy as they are from a lack of understanding. The unknown extent of that friendship and presumed close bond between the two, combined with his own uncertainty and lack of willingness to trust, could result in some of the things Kaiba said. I don't believe that he would honestly think that Yami was with Jounouchi, but that self-preservation fear of being hurt or rejected could possibly use it as an excuse, flimsy as it might be. If that makes any sense to anyone else…

As for the mummy thing, I just thought that was an amusing/interesting point. What would they do or feel if they ever stood in front of their own mummified bodies? That's a whole different story, though.

I'm sure I had plenty of other things that I wanted to mention, but my mind is fairly shot right now. The fact that this chapter was entirely written on post it notes amuses me greatly, though. Nothing like getting paid while working on this, ne? XD

**NEXT CHAPTER:** **Intensions**

_When Kaiba wakes up and finds Yami still there, what will he do?_

That probably doesn't sound too exciting, but then again given how Yami has been inclined to wake up in previous chapters… XD

Oh well, that's enough out of me for right now. Update in about a week, as per usual. So thank you for your continued support and sharing your thoughts! I look forward to them, as always.


	28. Chapter 28: Intensions

**Chapter 28: Intensions**

When Kaiba woke up and discovered that Yami was still there, he was too groggy to censor the feeling of relief that flooded him. Whether or not the feeling was a result of confirming that he wasn't going insane or over the fact that Yami was actually there didn't matter at the moment. He knew that his mind would eventually catch up with him, but for now he simply enjoyed the way Yami's body felt next to his and closed his eyes to everything else. For once, it could all just wait.

It was only after he realized that he was in danger of drifting back to sleep that Kaiba forced himself to stir. The quiet noise of displeasure the action earned him from Yami caused Kaiba to chuckle quietly as he propped himself up in order to see the clock over the mass of hair blocking his view. When he saw that the clock was insisting that it was 4.26PM, Kaiba rubbed his eyes in order to clear the sleep from them. There was no way that could be correct, but no matter how many times he rubbed his eyes, the time stubbornly remained the same until it turned 4.27PM.

Getting out of bed took more effort than necessary as Kaiba completely detangled himself from Yami before heading toward the bathroom. After finishing his morning routine, Kaiba returned to his room and surprised himself by approaching his bed. There were things that needed to be done, people that needed to be seen, e-mails that needed to be sent, and yet all Kaiba wanted to do was crawl under the covers next to Yami again. Since when had Kaiba Seto been so weak that he got back in bed during the middle of the day? The only answer his mind could supply him was that apparently since someone was waiting there for him, but he found little amusement in the thought.

But what would be the harm at this point? Classes were long since over and the normal workday was almost at an end as well. His body obviously needed it since he had been depriving it of sleep for so long and Mokuba probably wouldn't be home for a few more hours. Even as his mind continued debating both sides of the case, Kaiba was already pulling the covers back in order to get in again. As tempting as it was to curl up next to Yami and get a little more rest, Kaiba couldn't quite bring himself to do so. It was bad enough that he had returned to bed at all, but he considered staying awake his compromise. The thought of waking Yami up briefly crossed his mind, but Kaiba couldn't bring himself to for some unknown reason.

As he continued to sit there, his fingers eventually gravitated to the warmth of Yami's back that Kaiba was denying himself. Watching with curiosity as Yami shivered at the touch, Kaiba noticed a mark that had previously escaped his attention. The long, thin blemish on otherwise flawless skin almost looked like a scar that had silvered over time, but that was impossible. Yami hadn't possessed a body long enough to scar it so severely, and he certainly hadn't possessed it long enough for a cut to heal to such an extent. Ignoring the fact that he felt ridiculous for even questioning it, Kaiba wondered if it was a remnant of an injury Yami sustained in his original body. Then again, if Yami's body bore all the imperfections of his previous life, why was this the only one that he had seen? Hesitantly tracing the smooth line with one finger, Kaiba was overcome by a vision.

_Even though Yami had traded the accouchements of pharaoh for linen bandages over a serious wound, his bearing was still regal as he defiantly stood against the pain to face off with Seto. His scarlet eyes were blazing with a strong conviction as he held onto a table tightly, swaying with the effort to remain standing. "And what would you have done differently had you been there?" Yami harshly demanded._

"_I would have protected you!"_

_Although Yami's tone softened slightly, it was still firm as he insisted, "That's what they did, Seto. Four of my men are dead because of that bastard."_

"_You were still hurt!"_

"_I'm alive because of them."_

"_But—"  
_

_Holding up one hand to silence Seto's protest, Yami quietly said, "That's enough." He refused to allow the situation to escalate anymore than it already had, nor would he allow the honor of his servants' sacrifice to be questioned._

"_I should have been there," Seto finally said after a long pause, his voice filled with bitter regret as he stared at his wounded pharaoh. Normally radiant skin was almost ashen from the loss of blood and the rush of shame and anger dueled for dominance within the priest. Even though the pharaoh would recover, it was still an unacceptable and unforgivable offense in Seto's opinion and there would be severe consequences if they ever caught the man responsible._

"_You were fulfilling your duties elsewhere."_

"_My duty is to protect you!" Seto exclaimed vehemently, his voice echoing loudly off of the cavernous walls of Yami's private chambers. _

"_You are my priest, not my palace guard!" Yami snapped, his voice rising out of pain and frustration. Realizing that he had perhaps gone too far as the uncomfortable silence filled the space between them, Yami held out his hand and gestured for Seto to approach him. _

_Seto reluctantly obeyed, holding back a retort that it was the priests' responsibility to serve and protect the gods and since Yami was a living god, he more than anyone else fell within that duty. When he had come within reach, Yami wrapped his arms around Seto's waist and buried his face against his chest, letting the taller man support the weight of his exhaustion. Trying to be conscientious of Yami's injury, Seto lightly embraced the smaller body that seemed so frail to him at that moment. Yami's words came out slightly muffled as he stumbled his way through his thought, "Seto, if you—if you had been one of the four that…I just—I can't—"_

_Listening to the way his pharaoh was faltering, Seto felt that he had to do something to distract the path the conversation seemed to be turning. "Like that bastard thief could kill the likes of this High Priest Seto?" he boasted with a smug laugh, his grip tightening as much as Yami's injured body would allow. Despite the confidence in his words, they still rang hollow in light of the present situation. _

"_There have been rumors that he's trying to amass a dark army and if that were to happen, then—" Yami started to explain before cutting himself off, not wanting to voice such terrible things into existence._

_Whether Yami's body was trembling from his tumultuous emotions or physical exhaustion was inconsequential to Seto; regardless of the cause, it needed to be handled. When he tried to pull away, Yami refused to relinquish his hold and Seto raised his hand to tip the other's head back in order for their eyes to meet. It pained him to see such a miserable expression in his pharaoh's eyes and he questioned how it was possible for such tiny shoulders to bear the burden of the country alone. "You should rest," Seto told him softly, finally managing to extract himself from Yami's grasp._

"_How can I rest when I know that he's out there?"_

"_And what can you do in your present condition?" Seto countered before he swiftly picked up Yami in his arms._

"_Plenty," Yami answered, struggling against being carried in such a manner. "Now put me down!" _

"_No," Seto refused, wishing not for the first time that the bed was closer to their present location, "and stop moving around so much. You're going to reopen the wound again."_

_Crossing his arms and glaring up at Seto defiantly, Yami continued trying to maintain his authority. "My injury has not impaired my legs, Seto. I'm more than capable of walking without any assistance, so put me down this instant!"_

_When they were children, he would have dropped Yami the moment those words were spoken, consequences be damned. Even then, he took his duty of helping his eventual pharaoh seriously; if it took a harsh lesson to prove to Yami the power the words of the pharaoh could hold, it was worth the punishment he would receive later. And yet, here he was blatantly disobeying in favor of his own selfishness. Stopping, he avoided looking Yami in the eye as he quietly said, "At least let me do this much."_

_Sighing heavily, Yami finally consented, "Fine," as he wrapped his arms around Seto's neck, allowing himself to be carried the remaining distance to the bed._

Kaiba quickly pulled his hand back as if he had been burned, his eyes wide with confusion as he stared at Yami's motionless body. His mind was racing as he tried to process what had just happened, but there was still the inherent desire to refuse to acknowledge anything that had just occurred. And yet, Kaiba's heart was pounding from emotions that were not his own and that was more than just a little disconcerting. There was no reason for him to feel as if he had failed to protect Yami, but it was still echoing inside of him as if it had anything to do with him at all.

Oblivious to what had just happened, Yami finally woke up, rolling over and staring up at Kaiba as he blinked slowly. "Morning," Yami murmured, finding it hard to keep his eyes open in the bright room.

"Afternoon," Kaiba replied, although he wasn't sure if it served as a greeting or a correction.

"Hm?" Yami asked after a prolonged yawn.

Doing his best to mask any of the issues he had almost been forced to confront, Kaiba reassured him, "Nothing." Yami was fine and he was being ridiculous. Again.

Turning onto his side in order to curl up next to Kaiba, Yami was pleased when he wasn't rejected outright. He still wasn't clear as to what had caused Kaiba to finally accept that he had really come over to the house, but if it meant that he wasn't getting kicked out of bed any time soon, then it was fine by him. "Really?"

"Yeah," Kaiba said faintly, trying to convince himself that it was true. After all, it was only a problem if he let it become one, right? Kaiba wasn't accustomed to just letting things go so easily, though. He hated that his fingers knew precisely where and how long the scar was and that he couldn't stop tracing the thin line. "When did you get this?"

Unsure about what Kaiba was referring to, Yami questioned, "Get what?"

"This scar," Kaiba clarified, reversing the direction of his tracing to illustrate for Yami.

Craning his neck to look over his shoulder in the hopes of seeing what Kaiba was talking about, Yami asked, "I have a scar?" Unable to see it, he returned his attention to Kaiba as he looked at him questioningly. "I don't recall getting scratched, unless maybe you made one the other week?"

"Ha," Kaiba said without humor, forcing his hand to a different place a little lower on Yami's back.

"I honestly have no idea," Yami said after thinking through any events that could possibly have resulted in a cut. "Why do you ask?"

Shrugging, Kaiba refused to admit that he had seen anything and settled for a vague, "I just noticed it earlier."

"Is that so?"

Stretching with another yawn, Yami began shifting his position to try and make himself a little more comfortable as he lay sprawled across Kaiba's chest. He ignored the slight dig in his side as Kaiba asked, "How long do you intend on staying there?"

"Where?" Yami questioned in a teasing tone. "In bed or by your side?" When Kaiba failed to take the bait, Yami pulled himself up into a sitting position in order to look at the other properly.

"Just shut up and go brush your teeth," Kaiba told Yami sharply after dodging a kiss.

Laughing at Kaiba's fastidious nature, Yami successfully managed to kiss the other's neck, earning him a growl. Shying away from the sensation of the lips that were slowly working their way up his neck, Kaiba commanded, "_Go_," only to be promptly ignored.

Accommodating his position to get a better angle, Yami murmured, "Don't want to," before moving on to Kaiba's earlobe.

"Don't care," Kaiba replied as he tried to shove Yami off of him. How had Yami managed to get on top of him in the first place? The issue was quickly losing its importance as Yami continued suckling on his ear, his tongue occasionally toying with it. "Stop."

Yami was sure that Kaiba had originally intended for that to sound like an order, but the breathy sound of it negated the effect. Refusing to comply, Yami switched his attentions to the other side of Kaiba's neck. Sighing, Kaiba decided that he might as well use his time to try and get some answers; even if it didn't deter Yami as he hoped, at least he would have obtained some information. "How did you get into my office?"

"Through the door," Yami told him with a smirk that Kaiba could feel.

"That's not what I meant."

"One of your guards thought that I was Yuugi," Yami said, sincerely hoping that the guard wasn't fired as a result of his actions.

Kaiba didn't understand how people could mistake the two, but that was beside the point. "You can't just show up my office."

Straightening up in order to look at Kaiba properly, Yami told him with gentle reproach, "It's not like you left me with many options."

There was little that Kaiba could say back to that so he remained silent instead. When Yami said nothing further, Kaiba grew increasingly uncomfortable under his unwavering gaze. "Why did you follow me here?"

"Did you really expect me to just leave it at that?"

"No," Kaiba answered honestly, knowing that Yami's tenacious nature wouldn't allow him to stop halfway.

"Look," Yami started to explain as he brushed some hair away from Kaiba's eyes, "I'm not trying to corner you, but I'm not going to let you run away, either."

Kaiba didn't know whether to laugh at such a statement or get pissed, so he settled for a displeased, "Hn." It caused Yami to chuckle and rest his head on Kaiba's shoulder, a response he hadn't been expecting. As he felt Yami's fingers start entwining in his hair, Kaiba sighed heavily. "What do you want from me?" he asked, surprised at how tired he sounded.

"Why do I have to want anything?"

Kaiba's voice took on a sarcastic edge as he retorted, "Everyone wants something."

Pullback in order to meet Kaiba's gaze once more, Yami asked seriously, "Then what do you want?"

What Kaiba really wanted was for everything to stop being so complicated and to start making sense, but he had a feeling that wasn't going to be happening any time soon. "I don't know," he finally admitted with a frown. "I just…things can't stay like this."

"No, they can't," Yami agreed, although he doubted that they would agree on what changes needed to be made. "So now what?"

Hating that he didn't have any answers, Kaiba simply shrugged and repeated his earlier order, "Go."

"Fine, fine," Yami consented as he forced his body to move toward the edge of the bed. Deciding to take action before he did anything to the enticing ass that was in front of him, Kaiba got out of bed as well. "Where are you going?"

"To get dressed," Kaiba replied as he started going over toward his closet, "or did you expect me to walk around naked for the rest of the day?"

With a particularly predatory smirk, Yami told Kaiba, "I wouldn't have any complaints about that."

"I'm sure," Kaiba retorted as he left Yami to his own devices while he readied himself for what was left of the day. Deciding on a pair of black pants and a comfortable button down shirt, Kaiba quickly got dressed. He wondered if he should offer Yami a change of clothes, but he dismissed the idea; Yami's slender figure would look downright absurd in one of his outfits. Although Kaiba was curious to see what Yami looked like all dressed up, he didn't particularly feel like creating the occasion for it.

Once he finished, Kaiba returned to his room and was hardly surprised to learn that Yami was still in the bathroom. The door was open and Kaiba leaned against the doorframe as he studied Yami. Although he had put on his jeans, Yami remained shirtless as he stood with his back to the mirror, his head turned at an odd angle. "What exactly are you trying to do?" Kaiba asked, his voice laced with an unexpected amusement.

"I wanted to see what scar you were talking about," Yami replied, meeting Kaiba's gaze in the mirror. "I never noticed it before."

"Why would you?" Kaiba asked with a derisive snort. It's not like he had noticed it until now and he had an unobstructed view of the mark.

Frowning slightly as he tried to touch it and failed, Yami confessed, "I don't know how I got it or when. Do you?"

"Why would I know?" Kaiba asked defensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

"True," Yami consented with a sigh. Turning around and walking toward Kaiba, Yami paused in front of him with a slight smile. Going up on tiptoe in order to kiss Kaiba, Yami was pleased when he felt the other's arms encircle his waist. When he felt himself being drawn closer, he became bold enough to let his tongue tease the entrance of Kaiba's mouth. Instead of being granted permission to enter, he found his own mouth being invaded by Kaiba's tongue and he eagerly joined the battled for dominance.

Bracing himself against the doorframe for extra support, Kaiba actually found himself enjoying the moment without complaint. His hands idly roamed up Yami's spine, resulting in a very pleasing moan as he arched into Kaiba's touch. It was only when Yami started to unbutton Kaiba's shirt that he remembered now wasn't the best time for that sort of behavior; his brother could come home at any minute. There wasn't anywhere for him to back up, so he gently tried to push Yami away without success. His protests were swallowed by Yami's enthusiastic pursuit of a win and Kaiba was quickly running out of ideas. "Stop," Kaiba tried to order in between bouts, "we need to—"

"—get back in bed," Yami finished the sentence in the only way he saw fit. Attempting to lead the way and strip Kaiba at the same time was proving to be difficult and it allowed the taller man to slip from his grasp.

"I was going to say, 'get something to eat,' but if you're not interested…" Kaiba told him as he began rebuttoning his shirt, taking care not to do them out of order.

Torn between which would better satiate his body, Yami pouted. It deepened when Kaiba laughed at him and he was almost ready to comment when he got a face full of shirt. "Hey!"

"It's your choice," Kaiba told him with a shrug as he left his bedroom to go downstairs.

Grumbling as he put on his shirt, Yami followed Kaiba into the kitchen. It was the second time he had been left wanting and he couldn't imagine that Kaiba was exactly thrilled about it either. Pushing it aside in favor of getting fed, Yami asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Stay out of my way," Kaiba answered as he continued getting everything in order. He hated having people underfoot when he cooked and he was grateful when Yami took a seat at the counter.

Yami chose to say nothing as he watched Kaiba move efficiently around the kitchen, captivated by the sight. He found it unnecessary to try and make mindless conversation, so he remained silent as Kaiba worked. Eventually he was given a bowl of something that made Yami realize just how hungry he actually was. Sipping at it cautiously so he didn't burn his tongue, Yami found himself enjoying the simple flavor immensely. "This is really good," Yami complimented him with genuine appreciation as he let the bowl warm his hands. "What is it?"

When Kaiba realized that Yami was asking seriously, he found it hard to believe. "You've never had miso soup before?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but it's never tasted like this before. Aibou always makes—what does he call it…? Instant?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes at that, but he supposed it was to be expected. "That is _not_ miso."

Yami was amused by the fact that Kaiba managed to sound elitist even over something as simple as soup. "So I'm discovering. But is there a reason that you're eating it standing up?"

Seeing no harm since Yami appeared to be happily enjoying his food, Kaiba brought his bowl with him as he took a seat next to the other at the counter. "Better?" Kaiba asked sarcastically.

"Much," Yami answered with a smirk as he used one hand to brace himself on Kaiba's thigh. Using his other hand to turn Kaiba's face toward his, Yami kissed him sensuously, pleased when he got a favorable response. Sucking lightly on Kaiba's lower lip before finishing, Yami murmured, "Thanks for the meal."

Any reprimand escaped Kaiba at that moment as he struggled to get his mind to resume normal functionality. "Uh, you're welcome?" Kaiba finally managed to reply, blaming his inarticulateness on the fact that he had never been thanked for a meal in such a manner.

The response made Yami chuckle softly and steal one more languid kiss. After he pulled back and reclaimed his seat, Yami continued eating his soup as if he hadn't just done something out of the ordinary. Kaiba was considering saying something when he heard Mokuba exclaiming from the other room, "Nii-sama! Are you home?"

Clearing his throat, Kaiba gave Yami a warning look, not liking how bemused he appeared. "In the kitchen," Kaiba finally called out, trying to look normal as his brother's footsteps drew closer.

When Mokuba ran into the room, his smile broadened at the sight of his brother and Yami eating at the counter. "Hey, Yami!" Mokuba said happily, earning him a nod of acknowledgement from the older boy. "Nii-sama! Guess what!"

Kaiba found it hard to understand how his younger brother could address Yami so casually. Didn't he think it was strange for him to be there? And why the hell did Yami look so amused? "What?"

"One of my classes might get to go on a field trip to Kaiba Land!" Mokuba exclaimed, eyeing the leftover soup. He was startled when he realized what kind it was; his brother only made that kind for breakfast! Did that mean the pair had just woken up or had Yami requested it? Even if Yami had asked for it, Mokuba doubted that his brother would have made it for that reason, though. Trying his best to keep the grin off of his face, Mokuba edged closer to the pot on the stove. "Can I have some?"

"Sure," Kaiba consented, setting his younger brother into motion as he got a bowl out of the overhead cabinet. "What class could possibly justify going to Kaiba Land?"

"My math class," Mokuba explained, blowing on his soup more out of habit than necessity. "My teacher is a big Duel Monsters fan and he thought that a trip to Kaiba Land might set some of the students more interested in math."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow skeptically at that as he commented, "That logic seems flawed."

"Well, the way he explained it was that math would help you become a better duelist. It's not just about adding and subtracting life points; probability and chance are also important," Mokuba said after jumping up on the counter next to the stove to sit.

Frowning at his brother sitting on the kitchen counter, Kaiba decided to let it slide this once. "Only loser dogs rely on things like chance and luck during a duel," Kaiba muttered, earning him a jab in the thigh by Yami that Mokuba couldn't see. Swatting the offending hand away from him, Kaiba glared at Yami before scowling down at his soup.

"Kaiba," Yami said lowly in warning, tired of having his friend constantly insulted. With Mokuba around he knew that he couldn't press the issue, but that didn't mean he would let it continue, either.

"Hn," was the only reply Kaiba bothered with, although there was plenty more that could be said about the worthless mutt.

Mokuba's eyes shifted between the two and he tried to hide his laugh behind a poorly disguised cough. His older brother frowned at him, but Mokuba decided it was in his best interests to continue in an attempt to shift attention away from what he perceived to be insults toward Jounouchi. "He's thinking about having an unofficial tournament at the park and the winner will get extra points on a test or something, although I don't think that's really fair to the people who don't play," Mokuba continued as if he had never been interrupted. "But I'm sure he'll come up with something for them as well."

"I doubt that the school will let him do it," Kaiba pointed out, ever the realistic one.

"Probably not," Mokuba agreed, "but it would still be pretty cool if they did." When silence descended on the group, Mokuba decided to turn his attention to Yami. "What do you think of the soup?"

"It's really good," Yami told him, still enjoying the residual warmth the small bowl had to offer his hands.

Grinning broadly, Mokuba proudly said, "Not many people know that Nii-sama is a really good cook!"

"Your brother is good at a lot of things," Yami commented with a hint of a smirk tugging at his lips. "He's very…_talented_."

It was hard for Kaiba to ignore the way Yami's tongue darted out to lick the rim of his bowl as his look turned perverse, but it was through sheer willpower that he refused to react to the innuendo. "Hn, that goes without saying," Kaiba muttered, finishing the remains of his miso in lieu of saying anything further.

The reaction drew an unrestrained laugh from Yami and Mokuba didn't miss the slight upturn of his brother's lips. He found himself relaxing since it was looking more and more like he wasn't going to face any negative consequences for his actions. "Oh yeah!" Mokuba suddenly exclaimed as he remembered something, drawing all attention to him. "I still have the movie I borrowed last weekend. Would it be okay if I gave it to you?"

Yami vaguely recalled that the movie belonged to Jounouchi and not his aibou, but he would probably see his friend before Mokuba. "Sure," Yami told him after finishing his soup.

Hopping off of the kitchen counter, Mokuba said, "I'll go get it," and proceeded to the entertainment room, leaving the pair alone once more.

Kaiba's body immediately tensed for whatever Yami could be planning, but the other did nothing more than rotate the small bowl in his hands. Instead of instigating anything, Kaiba chose to remain silent, grateful when his brother returned with movie in hand.

Accepting the proffered item, Yami looked at it curiously, flipping it over to read the plot synopsis. He looked up when he heard Kaiba snort and sarcastically say, "Don't waste your time with it."

"That bad?" Yami asked, trying to remember what Jounouchi had said about it in the past.

"It wasn't exactly _bad_," Mokuba said thoughtfully, "it was just kinda boring."

Yami could do without boring; he suffered enough from the condition when he was alone at the house while his aibou was at school. "I'll have aibou give it back to him tomorrow."

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome," Yami said with a small smile as he set it on the counter.

Mokuba was about to say something else when he realized that his brother was watching the exchange with an odd look on his face. "Nii-sama?"

Snapping back to attention, Kaiba was quick to dismiss his brother's concerns with a somewhat convincing, "It's nothing, Mokuba." It was mostly true, too; he had just been puzzled by how seemingly natural the interactions between his brother and Yami were.

Mokuba was thinking about excusing himself when he remembered that his brother probably hadn't been informed of the latest development on the Dueling Dragon Coaster. "Oh, Katashii wanted me to tell you that the parts are due to arrive tomorrow, so we're still ahead of schedule," Mokuba informed his brother.

Realizing that they were talking about work, Yami focused his attention inward on the recent feelings of anxiety that had been leaking through his connection with Yuugi for some time. Figuring it was as good a time as any, Yami reached out to him and asked, _"Aibou, what's wrong?"_

He had prepared himself to feel the anxiety increase when he properly opened himself up to the other, but he hadn't been expecting the intense wave of excitement that hit him as Yuugi happily exclaimed, _"Yami! I need to talk to you!" _It was impossible for Yami not to flinch at the sheer volume of the interior voice and the way the anxiety began wrapping itself around the previous jubilance. _"I know that you're with Kaiba-kun, but—"_

"Yami."

The voice had been stern, pulling Yami back from the brunt of whatever had his aibou so emotional. "Yes?" Yami asked as casually as possible, surprised to see a hint of concern in Kaiba's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Mokuba asked as he looked up worriedly at Yami. He had been in the middle of answering his brother's question when Yami had suddenly jumped with a small noise that caused them both to try and figure out what had happened.

"I'm fine," Yami reassured them, although it was obvious that neither of the brothers were convinced. In the past he had sometimes had problems with Yuugi's volume, but he was starting to wonder if the other was under the impression that he had to be loud because of the separation of bodies and the distance in between them.

Reaching out to Yuugi without opening himself up too much to the onslaught of emotions, Yami quickly told him, _"Aibou, I think it'll have to wait until I get home."_ He was somewhat thankful that he wasn't feeling the full brunt of the guilt that started to override everything else. Trying to send Yuugi his assurance that it was fine, Yami shut down the connection and shook his head as if to clear it.

"Bullshit," Kaiba declared when he saw Yami flinch again. "What the hell happened?"

"I'm not really sure," Yami answered honestly with a shrug. "Aibou wanted to tell me something, but he wouldn't say what."

The words confused Mokuba, but he didn't feel that it was his place to press the issue. If anything, he was starting to get concerned about the way his brother narrowed his eyes in displeasure at the information. He couldn't help but wonder if it was because his brother didn't like the answer or if he didn't like the fact that Yami was probably going to leave. Even though he really didn't want to, Mokuba awkwardly excused himself, "Uhm, I think I'm going to go take care of some homework, then. I'll see you next time?"

"Thank you," Yami told Mokuba with a small smile, hoping that the younger boy would pick up on the other implied meaning. "Sorry to have troubled you."

Nodding once before turning to hurry up the stairs, Mokuba resisted the temptation to linger within listening distance. Even though he was curious to find out more about how Yami was able to hear from Yuugi without a phone, Mokuba didn't want to risk finding out anything else.

It was only after Kaiba heard the sound of Mokuba's bedroom door shutting that he allowed himself to say anything. "Explain."

Leaning back in the chair with a sigh, Yami was regretting that he didn't have more control over his reactions. "I already did," Yami told him as he stretched. "Aibou was just being a little louder than normal, that's all."

Scowling at the answer, Kaiba asked, "I suppose this means you need to go?"

Unable to keep the teasing out of his voice, Yami playfully said, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say it almost sounds like you don't want me to."

Kaiba's initial shock was quickly replaced with a sneer that made Yami chuckle. "Don't flatter yourself."

"It's not flattering if it's a fact," Yami pointed out with a grin as he gracefully rose from his seat, but it didn't earn him anything more than another scowl. "But yes, I suppose I should." As much as he would have liked to stay, he was certain that Kaiba had other things to attend to from missing a day at work. Besides, he was more than a little curious about what had his aibou so worked up; if it had anything to do with what he suspected, then he would be hard pressed to contain his own excitement at the prospect.

Gesturing for Yami to follow him, Kaiba said, "I'll drive," not giving Yami any choice in the matter. He also wasn't allowing any part of his mind to protest the fact that Yami was leaving; he had stayed long enough as it was.

Making sure to take the movie with him, Yami quickly caught up with Kaiba as they headed to the garage. It was only a matter of moments before they were in the car and on their way back to the Kame Game Shop. Nothing was said and Yami was fine with the companionable silence as he watched the passing scenery.

Kaiba for his part was maintaining his silence simply because he didn't know what to say. He kept expecting Yami to start up with some inane chattering, but it never happened. It almost felt like it was too soon before he was approaching the Game Shop and Kaiba wasn't any closer to having a clue about what to say. Only after he parked in front of the house did he allow himself to look over at Yami. He refused to say something as redundant as, "We're here," but Yami wasn't showing any signs of noticing their arrival.

Unbuckling his seatbelt, Yami turned to get a better look at Kaiba. The other seemed to be slightly uneasy and Yami couldn't help but remember his aibou telling him about how awkward he felt when saying goodbye to Anzu after their first date. It made him want to laugh, but he refrained from doing so as he leaned over and lightly kissed Kaiba's lips. "Thank you," Yami said softly before he started kissing Kaiba with a little more passion, becoming frustrated when it wasn't allowed to escalate.

"For what?"

"For not pushing me away this time," Yami answered before resuming from where he left off earlier. He was pleased when he was finally granted permission to continue and it took an effort of willpower to not climb over the console and onto Kaiba's lap.

The words made Kaiba want to growl in irritation, but he took his aggressions out on the kiss instead. It was only after he realized that any passerby could look through the windows and see what they were doing that he pulled back, forcing Yami to stop. Scrambling to find something to say, Kaiba gruffly told him, "Don't come to my office again."

"Don't put me in a situation where that's my only option, then," Yami countered, although there was no anger in his voice. When he saw that Kaiba still looked somewhat miffed, Yami's expression softened a little. "I just wanted to see you, Seto."

The unguarded honesty in the other's gaze was hard to accept. He wanted to make a snide remark about how Yami wanted to see him just so they could fuck, but the accusation was obviously false. All Yami had tried to do was make him understand and that was unnerving to him. It was almost like Kaiba was looking for a way out of the situation, but Yami's sincerity and seriousness regarding the whole matter made it difficult to make excuses. "Damn you," Kaiba sighed as he tightened the grip on the steering wheel with one hand.

"What?"

It was becoming glaringly obvious to Kaiba that he had been thoroughly defeated by Yami, but he would never admit it to him. Then again, if it wasn't a game, was it even possible to win or to lose? Roughly pulling Yami in for a deep kiss, Kaiba ended it by saying, "I'll see you next time. Now get the fuck out of my car."

Kaiba tried to ignore the way Yami's laugh and pleased expression made him feel, but he allowed himself to enjoy one last kiss that was initiated in the other's excitement. "See you soon," Yami promised with a grin before getting out of the car and heading toward his house.

It was only after watching Yami go inside that Kaiba allowed himself to start the drive home, unable to hide his small smile. Nothing had really been resolved, but for the time being, things were okay the way they were.

* * *

**A/N:** You have no idea how glad I am that I could finally post this bastard chapter. This is actually the fourth version and I'm still not one hundred percent pleased with it; I don't know why it was so difficult, but it has fought against completion for the last two weeks. Argh.

I'm just so done with this bloody chapter that I actually don't have anything else to add to it. It's times like this that I'm grateful for all of the wonderful reviews that remind me to keep going. It would be so easy to distract myself from this with another project, but I just couldn't do that when I knew how many of you have taken the time to encourage me all along the way. Working multiple twelve hour days on three hours of sleep a night is not conducive to writing, but I've been trying to make do. Thankfully my boss hasn't run out of post it notes yet. Between last chapter and part of this one, I've gone through twenty nine of them, front and back with the tiniest handwriting imaginable. And they're larger than normal post it notes to boot. XD

I've been so focused on getting this thing out that I have once again been remiss in my replies to your wonderfully kind words. I shall remedy that tomorrow, but until then hopefully you can enjoy this chapter.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Confrontations**

_Bakura's still trapped within Ryou's body and he has a thing or two he intends to say to Kaiba about it._

Yeah, I've been looking forward to that chapter. XD It better not fight me as much as this one did, ugh. We'll aim for next Sunday and hopefully I won't miss my deadline this time…


	29. Chapter 29: Confrontations

**Chapter 29: Confrontations**

Knowing that it wouldn't be much longer before the room erupted into noise, Kaiba enjoyed the momentary silence of the empty classroom. He thought about pulling out a book to read, but there was plenty of time for that later; he was content to let himself experience the joy of no pressing obligations or responsibilities. It was almost enough to make him feel disappointment when he heard the classroom door sliding open and a student entering. No further thought would have been given to the intruder had it not been for the taunt, "Looking a little lonely there, priest."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed into a fierce glare as the white haired youth continued to approach him. "Bakura," Kaiba growled, not bothering to hide his contempt. Normally Kaiba would have disregarded the psychotic youth, but there was something about the way that he was being watched that made him uncomfortable. He didn't understand why something inside of him was seething in response as Bakura stood next to him, but Kaiba refused to let his control slip.

"There's no need to be like that," Bakura told Kaiba with a laugh that set the other on edge. "You once welcomed my company."

"Doubtful," Kaiba spat, staring up at Bakura in disgust. He didn't know what Bakura was referring to, nor did he know why he was feeling so indignant over the insinuations; his reaction felt deep-seated and there was no reason for it.

Bakura stood closer than Kaiba would have liked, but he made no move to change the situation. "I spent enough time in your dungeon to get _very_ well acquainted with you, priest," Bakura said with a perverse laugh that made Kaiba want to recoil in disgust.

The implications were far beyond anything that Kaiba was willing to accept. He may not have completely believed in the past life nonsense, but he had no doubt about the fact that the priest would never betray his pharaoh and lower himself to be with such scum. The mere thought of it made something tighten painfully inside of Kaiba, but he did his best to ignore it. "Stop wasting my time with such ridiculous bullshit," Kaiba said coldly, not wanting to participate any further than he had already been forced to.

"Still just as angry as ever," Bakura said with another infuriating laugh. "You never did very well when your master left you alone."

Gritting his teeth, Kaiba tried to hold back his response and failed. "He was _not_ my master."

"You say that as if you remember."

Kaiba immediately realized his slip and he cursed himself for using the wrong tense. Quick to cover it up, he arrogantly countered, "You say it as if it actually happened."

"Oh, it happened alright," Bakura said with a smug smirk.

It was hard for Kaiba to repress a shudder at the look, but he refused to show any weakness. For the first time ever, Kaiba found himself wishing that he could remember the details of his supposed past life as a high priest just so that he could fight against such base accusations. He felt like he was forgetting something crucial and he rapidly tried to remember anything that Yami might have mentioned about Bakura in the past.

Realizing that Kaiba had no intensions of saying anything else, Bakura continued trying to antagonize him. "You're just like that damn pharaoh—always refusing to remember," Bakura said with a sneer. "Although there are quite a few things that I can't believe you forgot."

"Like how to shut you up?" Kaiba retorted sarcastically, confident that the priest had quickly come up with a solution for that problem.

He immediately regretted the comment when Bakura narrowed his eyes with a vicious grin, his tone full of innuendo as he said, "Oh, that bastard priest had _several_ ways of quieting me—some of which you're more than welcome to try."

Kaiba's response of, "Disgusting," was involuntary and filled with his revulsion.

"He thought so too, but that didn't stop him."

Unable to stand the insults any longer, Kaiba was on his feet, his fingers tightening around Bakura's throat in the quickest, guaranteed way to stop such offensive words from being spoken. "You will cease this ridiculous talk now."

"Hit a nerve?" Bakuara managed to ask in a strained voice, his laugh sounding more like a wheeze.

Instead of dignifying the question with a response, Kaiba reminded Bakura, "I do not harbor the same sentimental attachments to your host as the rest of them do."

"If you couldn't kill me then, why could you now?" Bakura pointed out, his fingers seeking out Kaiba's in an attempt to pry them away from his neck.

"I am not _him_," Kaiba hissed, narrowing his eyes into a deadly blue glint.

"You're no longer a high priest of Egypt and I'm no longer the King of Thieves, but that doesn't change the fact that we're them."

Kaiba was about to respond when he remembered the echo of the voice so close to his own boasting, "Like that bastard thief could kill the likes of this High Priest Seto?" He felt something inside of him go cold, felt things that were beyond his knowledge and he was overcome in a rush of feeling.

"_You_," Kaiba said as if it were the foulest word imaginable. His grip tightened at his realization and the fact that nothing inside of him was contradicting his conclusion; all he could feel was the rage and desire to finally take revenge. "You bastard! It was _you_."

Even as the fingers threatened to completely close off his airways, Bakura still managed to say, "It seems that you do remember something, _priest_."

The words felt as if they were spoken by someone else as Kaiba threatened, "Keep your distance or else you will regret the day that I remembered."

"Still so worried about keeping you precious pharaoh safe?"

"You will not harm him."

"Who said anything about him?"

Kaiba was startled by the question, but he said nothing until Bakura warned, "You should start worrying about yourself." Not giving him a chance to ask for clarification, Bakura laced his fingers through Kaiba's hair, yanking hard enough to bring his face down to his. Bakura ceased struggling to free himself and it allowed him to use his other hand to cradle Kaiba's cheek in an attempt to use the position to try and kiss the other. Bakura failed when he felt Kaiba retaliate by grabbing a fistful of his white hair and pulling him back hard enough to prevent the attack.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Kaiba demanded dangerously, not liking the fact that Bakura was laughing maniacally as if he were experiencing no pain. Kaiba's heart was pounding, but he was too focused on maintaining control over the situation to think about what had almost just happened. The darker part of him was whispering at how easy it would be to snap the thin, frail neck in half and be done with his problem, but Kaiba refused to act out in such a distasteful manner.

"You were always far more effective than a blade when it came to wounding the pharaoh," Bakura purred, his fingers tracing the side of Kaiba's cheek before trailing down his neck and onto his chest. Using the fact that Kaiba had froze in horrified shock, Bakura grabbed Kaiba by the collar of his uniform and tugged on it, pulling the taller boy even closer. "You meant more to him than any of his treasures; how could I resist trying to steal his most prized possession?" Bakura continued on with a feral grin that had Kaiba trying to pull away despite his desire to remain stoic. "And this Bakura-sama _always _gets what he wants, or did you forget that, too?"

Unable to listen to anything more, Kaiba tore himself out of Bakura's grasp, backhanding him in the process. "You sick, twisted bastard!" Kaiba yelled, refusing to believe that the priest would have ever given in to the types of things that Bakura was implying.

Wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth with another infuriating laugh, Bakura stared up at Kaiba with a smirk. "Don't think that I don't know the real reason why you condemned me to stay inside of this body. But make no mistake: I don't need my own body to finish what I started," Bakura threatened as he licked the blood off of his hand.

They were interrupted by the classroom door sliding open and Yuugi staring at the pair wide-eyed when he realized that Bakura was bleeding and Kaiba's hand was clenched tightly into a fist at his side. "Kaiba-kun! What are you—?" Yuugi started to ask as he rushed over to his friend's side with Jounouchi right behind him.

Ignoring Yuugi, Kaiba issued his final warning, "I won't say it again." Not caring how it looked, Kaiba simply turned away from the revolting display. He was vaguely aware of Yuugi trying to stop Jounouchi from pursuing him, but Kaiba was beyond caring. All he wanted to do was put as much distance between himself and Bakura before he something severe in his anger. How dare he even think that Kaiba could be used as a pawn to manipulate Yami! And to have the audacity to touch him in such a manner? It made his stomach turn violently and he needed to get away.

Briefcase in hand, Kaiba walked through the packed hallways toward the exit. He skirted close to the edge in an attempt to avoid the noisy crowd, hoping that it would get him out of there faster. Going to work sounded like his best option, but going home and taking a shower sounded even better at the moment; anything to wash off the feeling of disgust at having been touched in such a way by another.

"Seto."

The voice softly calling out to Kaiba made him stop in his tracks and he slowly turned to face the owner of it. Yami was standing in a doorway, clad in the school uniform, beckoning for Kaiba to follow him. Kaiba did so without question, shutting the door behind him, and setting down his briefcase. Only then did Kaiba allow himself to pull Yami into a tight embrace, startling the shorter boy. "Seto?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around Kaiba's waist.

Kaiba knew that he was being abnormal, but he couldn't be bothered with it at the moment. Something inside of him was whispering its gratitude to find Yami safe—hell, to find him at all. He tried to still his emotions and was making slow progress because his anger was radiating in so many different directions. Even though he considered the priest to be weaker than him in most ways, he still wanted to believe that he would have resisted whatever Bakura had been insinuating had happened in the past. Kaiba hated that he had allowed the priest's emotions to spill over from the vision, but that didn't stop him from stupidly wondering what punishment he had given to Bakura in the past for daring to hurt Yami. The whispered promises that he would protect Yami better in this life made Kaiba cringe, but the thought of Bakura harming him was unacceptable.

Yami was waiting for Kaiba to say something, but it was looking increasingly unlikely that it would be any time soon. Yuugi had told him that Kaiba had stormed off after a fight with Bakura, but that didn't give him much to go off of at the moment. It didn't make sense why Kaiba would be so deeply troubled afterwards, nor why he would be practically shaking with an emotion that Yami figured had to be anger. There was nothing that Yami could think of that Bakura could have said to get Kaiba that worked up, so he tried once again to prompt Kaiba with a quiet, "Seto?" Under different circumstances Yami would have been upset at being ignored, but he could her how fast Kaiba's heart was racing and it concerned him. "Seto, look at me." Still getting no response, Yami sighed and reached up to touch Kaiba's cheek in order to refocus his attention.

Jerking back at the touch with a flinch, Kaiba stared down at a very confused looking Yami. Kaiba cursed himself for being so jumpy, but his body was still reacting unfavorably to Bakura's touch. Instead of apologizing, Kaiba quietly swore, "Shit," as he rested his forehead against Yami's, closing his eyes as he tried to steady himself. He needed to get his self control back, needed to calm his errant emotions, needed to stop being so foolish, but those things apparently needed time to happen.

"What?" Yami asked as he tried to get Kaiba to look at him. He wanted to know what happened but he knew better than to pry.

There were plenty of questions that Kaiba could have asked, but he didn't. Part of him just didn't want to think about it right now, so he chose to focus on the more immediate issue. "Why are you here?"

Pulling back slightly, Yami said, "I'm transferring here permanently," with a hint of a smile tugging at his lips when Kaiba finally opened his eyes.

"How in the hell is that even possible? There is no paperwork to prove your existence, let alone school records."

"Jii-chan's friend Arthur is a professor in America, but he used to teach in Egypt," Yami started to explain before he got interrupted by a rude noise from Kaiba.

"Yeah, and?" Kaiba asked, not seeing the connection.

"Arthur still has a lot of friends in Egypt, so Jii-chan asked him to help with the transfer paperwork. Apparently he owed Jii-chan a favor," Yami finished with a laugh. He didn't understand all of the details, but he didn't really care; as long as he was able to continue going to school and stop sitting around the house all day, then it was fine with him.

Kaiba was surprised at his lack of irritation over such news. "I hope you know what you just got yourself into," Kaiba told him as he shook his head. Yami was lacking in most of the foundational knowledge that would be required for academic success, but when had that ever stopped the other?

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Yami said with a confident smile. "The question is, will you be?"

Trying to play it off, Kaiba brushed it off with, "Provided you behave yourself, yeah."

"That wasn't what I was talking about."

The sound of the first warning bell interrupted them and Kaiba frowned. He didn't like where the conversation was heading, but he disliked the thought of leaving Yami even more. There was something inside of him that wanted to tell Yami about Bakura, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything more than, "Stay away from him." It wasn't that he was worried about Yami believing anything that Bakura might say, he just hated the thought of all the things that could potentially happen.

"From Bakura?"

Narrowing his eyes, Kaiba tried to ignore the resurging hatred. "Yes," he said tersely, realizing that Yuugi somehow must have managed to inform Yami about what had happened.

Before Yami could ask about what had happened, Yuugi's voice filtered through his mind to let him know, _"Jii-chan's trying to find you."_

Thanking his aibou, Yami realized that the conversation would have to wait until they had more time. "Okay," Yami agreed, finding no point in arguing against something he was inclined to do in the first place. Having said that, Yami braced himself against Kaiba's chest and kissed him lightly, surprised by the hesitation he encountered. It was quickly replaced with an intensity that stole Yami's breath away the longer it continued.

"Thank you," Kaiba said so quietly that Yami almost thought that he had imagined it. This time it was Kaiba's lips that descended on his as he was pulled even closer and Yami gave himself into it willingly with a soft moan of pleasure.

Yami didn't want to stop, but the sound of someone outside the door forced him to do so. He heard his grandfather's voice asking, "Yami, are you in there?"

Scowling at the intrusion, Kaiba stepped away from Yami, ignoring his body's protests. Shooting Kaiba an apologetic look, Yami called out, "Yes, I'm in here, Jii-chan."

Opening the door and entering, Sugoroku paused when he saw Kaiba standing off to the side looking decidedly annoyed. Nodding in greeting to the taller boy, Sugoroku told Yami, "The principal wants to talk to you."

"See you in homeroom," Yami said with a wink in Kaiba's direction before following his grandfather out of the room.

Kaiba remained motionless as the final bell chimed. As much as he had wanted to leave the school, Kaiba couldn't do so while knowing that it left Yami open to a potential encounter with Bakura. Thus it was with a heavy sigh that Kaiba picked up his briefcase and started walking back to class. As he entered the room, the entire class quieted down until they realized that it wasn't their teacher. Everyone resumed talking again and Kaiba found himself missing the silence from earlier as he sat down at his desk. He was pleased to discover that Bakura was no longer in the room and he ignored the angry glare that was coming from Jounouchi.

Even though Kaiba knew what was going to happen, he still felt anticipation when the teacher entered the room with Yami. There was definitely some squealing from the girls in the class at the sight of Yami, but Kaiba ignored it. "Everyone, quiet down! Yami has decided to transfer permanently to our school, so please be sure to give him a warm welcome back!" the teacher encouraged her students. Somehow Kaiba doubted that the female popular would have any problems with that; if anything, they would probably have to be discouraged from being too enthusiastic in their excitement. The teacher was still having trouble trying to regain her students' attention as Yami sauntered back to take a seat next to Kaiba.

The teacher did her best to make her way through the roll call, but she was practically drowned out by the chattering students. "Does anyone know where Bakura-san is?" she asked loudly, looking around for someone who might be able to answer.

"Bakura-kun went to the nurse's office," Yuugi answered timidly, earning him an appreciative look from the teacher.

"Why?" she asked, a hint of worry in her voice. "Was he not feeling well?"

"He was bleeding," Jounouchi told her with a venomous glare back at Kaiba.

The teacher didn't understand the significance behind the look, nor the reason for Kaiba's disinterested shrug, so tried asking a follow up question, "Will he be okay?"

"Only if he learns to keep his damn mouth shut," Kaiba muttered, adding to himself, _and remembers to keep his hands to himself_. He was overly aware of Yami's concerned gaze and he forced himself to meet the crimson eyes. The anger that he had been expecting to see was strangely absent; instead, Yami's eyes were filled with a complicated emotion that was beyond anything Kaiba could identify.

Jounouchi's response was interrupted by the door being thrown open with a loud bang that elicited several startled noises from some of the students. "Aw, sensei," Bakura said, his voice heavily laced with sarcasm, "I didn't know that you cared."

Kaiba was somewhat displeased to see that his hit had left minimal evidence, but then again, that hadn't really been his goal at the time. His body tensed for a fight, ready for anything that Bakura might try to do, but so far he seemed content to stand at the front of the room without so much as a glance in Kaiba's direction.

"Of course I care," the young woman said with a protective fierceness that had Bakura arching an eyebrow at her, "I'm your teacher!"

"Is that the only reason?" Bakura asked, his voice lowering in pitch. He was amused by the reaction it produced as a pink blush started to spread through her cheeks as she quickly looked away before meeting his gaze once more.

Sounding incredibly scandalized, she took a step back from the boy as she asserted, "Yes! It's only natural for a teacher to be concerned about the welfare of their students!"

"Pity," was all Bakura needed to say to silence her indignation. "I could have used the entertainment."

"What are you implying!?"

Waving it away as he walked back to his seat, Bakura cryptically answered, "That I could have had some fun until our real teacher returns since my priest doesn't like to play that often."

It took every ounce of self control that Kaiba possessed to not react to the comment. _His_ priest? It was bad enough hearing Yami call him that, but to hear it from Bakura was beyond vile.

Yami was also trying hard to control his temper since he knew that correcting Bakura in front of the entire class would put him and Kaiba in an awkward position, but he couldn't let something like that go so easily. "He has never been your priest, Bakura!" So much for not saying anything.

Turning to face the pair, Bakura laughed loudly, oblivious to the nervous looks that the rest of their classmates were exchanging. "He may not have been my priest," Bakura consented before his tone once again became filled with perverted insinuations, "but he _was_ mine. How convenient of you to forget, Pharaoh."

The dismissal bell interrupted them and for once, everyone was quick to leave the room in their attempt to escape the tense situation. Well, almost everyone since the entirety of the Yuugi-tachi remained to watch.

"I see that I was too lenient earlier," Kaiba said coldly as he finally stood up, subtly placing himself between Bakura and Yami. "Shall I follow through with my promise?"

"Bastard, just leave him alone!" Jounouchi exclaimed as he rushed to Bakura's defense. He may not have liked the demented spirit, but he couldn't stand by and watch Kaiba harm Ryou's body.

Before Kaiba could start hurling a barrage of insults at his friend, Yami rose as well and firmly said, "Jounouchi-kun," in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Have you lost it? Why are you standing up for that bastard?" Jounouchi yelled as he pointed at Kaiba. "Whose side are you on?"

Softening his tone slightly, but not his stance, Yami tried to mitigate the situation. "Jounouchi-kun, this does not involve you."

"The hell it doesn't!" he exclaimed, staring at Yami incredulously. "I'm not going to sit around and do nothing while that bastard tries to hurt my friends—including you!"

"It seems that you got yourself a new guard dog," Bakura said with a cruel laugh before focusing on Kaiba again. "So tell me: how does it feel to be replaced?"

Something inside of Kaiba snapped at those words and he felt a rush of emotions that were so powerful it almost made his rage feel tangible. Without being conscious of his own actions, he narrowed his eyes while slowly raising his hand to point it at Bakura. A simple flick of his wrist sent the white haired boy flying several feet from where he had originally been standing; he was stopped only when his body crashed into a desk with a sickening crack that made Anzu stifle a scream. Bakura collapsed on the floor, motionless but still breathing.

With one irritant out of the way, Kaiba's gaze shifted over to Jounouchi who was backing away from him like a dog with its tail between its legs. The sight pleased Kaiba and he could feel the pressure building up inside of him again as he heard Jounouchi's shaky, "Y-Yami, why—why does he…?"

Stepping in front of Kaiba, Yami was startled—maybe even more so than Jounouchi—by what he saw. _"I think I need to borrow the Millennium Puzzle for a little while_,_"_ Yami told Yuugi before urgently adding, _"but I need you to leave and take the others with you."_

"_Yami, what's going on? How did Kaiba-kun do that and why does he have—"_

Interrupting Yuugi with a stern, _"Aibou,"_ he was pleased that it was enough to spur his light into swift action. Within moments, they were alone once again, but Yami wondered for how long as he wrapped the cold chain of the Millennium Item around his wrist. Pushing the concern aside, he focused on Kaiba once more as he tried to figure out what exactly had just happened.

Kaiba's mind felt as if it was enclosed in a heavy fog and he tried to shake his head to clear it without success. Looking down at Yami, Kaiba noticed with a start that the center of the Millennium Puzzle was glowing and he instinctively took a step back from it. "What did you do?" Kaiba demanded weakly, knowing that whatever had sent Bakura into the desk had to be connected with the Millennium Item. And why did Yami have it anyway?

Yami knew that he wasn't responsible for what happened to Bakura, but it didn't explain why the Millennium Puzzle had responded to Kaiba. He had a vague memory that he had entrusted it to Seto, albeit it with much protest from the high priest. It ensured that no one would question Seto's right to ascend the throne as pharaoh and it allowed Yami to continue protecting him even after his soul had been trapped inside of the Millennium Item. If Seto had used the Millennium Puzzle during his reign, could it be possible that it would respond to Kaiba's soul in this modern time?

Approaching Kaiba slowly, Yami braced himself for the backlash as he softly explained, "I didn't do anything, Seto."

"Then who the hell did?"

"You."

It was beyond Kaiba's comprehension why Yami would insist that he had anything to do with Bakura magically getting launched into a desk. Sure, he had raised his hand and pointed in his general direction, but Kaiba had pointed at plenty of people during duels and none of them had ever been sent flying off of the dueling platform. "No!" Kaiba denied, refusing to accept Yami's answer. "There's no way that was me! No fucking way!"

Realizing that words were never going to convince Kaiba, Yami reached up and started lightly tracing the golden glowing eye on the taller boy's forehead. Kaiba's immediate reaction was a wordless sound that was caught somewhere between pleasure and pain. "What the hell are you doing to me?" Kaiba demanded as he tried to pull away, but was held fast by Yami's other arm encircling his waist. It felt as if his very soul was being stroked and he tried to wrench himself free without success. All he had managed to do was somehow get himself pinned against the nearest wall, but he was powerless to do anything about it so long as Yami continued his torturous tracing of the glowing eye that Kaiba couldn't explain away.

Yami knew that time was against them and that classes would be starting any minute, but he couldn't resist the unexpected opportunity he had been presented. Capturing Kaiba's lips with his own, Yami was engulfed by the power surging through the reincarnated priest, causing him to draw on his own in response. Kaiba would have swore at the appearance of Yami's identical eye, but he was too distracted by the new sensations that were bombarding every sense as their unique energies began intertwining through their intimate connection for the first time in centuries. He would have gasped had he not feared severing the bond; there was no point in arguing against his intrigue when he realized he was feeling Yami in a way he had never experienced before. It would have been frightening had it not been for the fact it felt so undeniably right as the very fiber of his existence demanded more.

Driven to further the sensations, Kaiba started stripping Yami of his coat, shrugging out of his own as the favor was returned. Slipping his hands under Yami's untucked shirt, they both reacted to the spike in power that heightened their awareness of each other even further. The instant Yami's fingers brushed against his skin, Kaiba interrupted the kiss with a low moan of pure pleasure as he was overwhelmed by a dual awareness that he had no words to describe.

Even though the separation had been brief, it had been enough to disrupt the fragile link. Kaiba felt like he had been slammed into an invisible barrier and no matter how much he wanted to reestablish the connection, he could already feel it fading fast. Kaiba's vision was starting to blacken out around the edges and it was taking too much effort to remain conscious for him to devote to chasing an intangible feeling. His body felt too heavy and he sagged against the wall for support, too exhausted to stop himself from sliding down to the floor when his knees buckled under him. It was disorienting to come back into himself and he was already disliking that the warmth he had just been immersed in was being replaced by a hollow feeling that made him want to cry out at the loss.

Yami wasn't fairing much better and he crouched on the floor to look at Kaiba. His own body was trembling at the overexertion and he could feel his strength ebbing away as the Millennium Puzzle's light faded into nothing, taking with it the last traces of golden glow from their foreheads. He wanted to speak, but there weren't any words; their silence was filled with frustrated voices from outside that were arguing with each other.

"Will someone just go get a janitor? I'm sure he'll have the keys!"

"I'm telling you that the doors don't have locks, idiot!"

"If you're so smart, then why don't you explain how it's locked?"

"Does this school even _have _janitors?"

"What kind of door doesn't have a lock?"

"Just shut up and wait for the teacher to come, okay?"

In his haze, Yami wasn't sure if either him or Kaiba had somehow managed to barricade the door with their power, but it was clear that it was time for them to leave. Even though it had felt like a long stretch of time, it was becoming apparent that they could still make it to their next class. As much as he wanted to tell Kaiba to take them back to his place and further their explorations of what had just happened, he had his suspicions that they both would need time to recover from the spiritual exchange.

Kaiba was the first to stand, although he felt as if he was moving against gravity. He extended his hand to help Yami, half expecting another influx of exchange, but their connection lay dormant; somehow he was slightly disappointed. It took entirely too much effort to force his body to move, but he stubbornly fought against his sluggishness to recover his briefcase. "What the fuck was that?" he finally asked, careful to keep his voice unheard by the louder ones on the other side of the door.

"Wonderful?" Yami replied with a lazy smirk as he retrieved his own belongings.

"Smartass," Kaiba muttered, but there was no malice in the comment as he walked toward the exit. "We'll talk about this later."

Yami grinned broadly when he realized that Kaiba hadn't contradicted him. Stopping Kaiba just before they reached the door, Yami promised, "Later," faintly hoping that it would require a second demonstration. He was pretty sure he could convince Yuugi to lend him the Millennium Puzzle, although it would mean having to explain why he needed it…

It still felt as if something else needed to be said, but the bell announcing the start of the next class sounded. Sighing, Kaiba threw open the door and startled the bickering teenagers that were standing around and waiting. One of the brasher ones was about to say something until he realized who he was facing off with; a single icy look from Kaiba was enough to shut him up and get out of his way.

Following Kaiba out of the room, Yami walked beside him until they came to Yami's classroom. Kaiba still didn't have a clue what to say or even what to do, so he stood silently until Yami smiled up at him once again before slipping into the classroom. He was faintly aware of Jounouchi and Yuugi's exclamations, but he continued walking to his own classroom that was further down the hall. There really was no point in going since he sure as hell wasn't going to be able to concentrate on anything other than what had just happened, but at least it gave him time to try and figure out what he could on his own.

* * *

**A/N:** Definitely more fun to write than the last chapter. XD I definitely had more fun than I probably should have, but I blame Bakura entirely. Apparently he keeps trying to get me to develop plot points to keep this story going, but I must resist, haha.

Oh, Bakura. I'm normally not a big Thief Bakura x Priest Seto shipper (does that pairing even have a name? Corruptshipping or something if memory serves), but it seems that either my Bakura interpretation is seductively evil in all rights or else I've read one too many doujinshi where that was the side pairing. I like the psychology behind it, I suppose. Lest we forget, Thief Bakura steals Yami's dead father—if that doesn't scream, "Look at me, damn it!" I don't know what does. Stealing away the honored, respected father and desecrating the corpse falls under that theft category in my head, I guess.

I always thought that he was after the pharaoh, but it was only while writing this that I realized it really wasn't that far of a jump that he would notice the importance of Priest Seto and attempt to steal him away to use again the pharaoh. Now whether or not he was successful or not, that's a totally different story. But that's one way to get Kaiba to admit he wishes he remembered everything, ne?

As for Kaiba and the Millennium Puzzle, that's another thing that occurred to me while writing the chapter. It was originally given to Yami's father, then to Yami when he became pharaoh, and then we're shown Yami handing it over to Seto so that he could become the next pharaoh (Plus I liked the idea of Yami protecting Seto through it even after he was gone…). Thus in theory, the Millennium Puzzle wouldn't react solely to Yami since it would react to any pharaoh who had possession of it. Since Kaiba is a reincarnation and no part of his spirit is trapped inside of the Millennium Rod (that we know of; memories are different?), the Millennium Puzzle could possibly react to his desire to protect—even though Yami wasn't in harm's way, Kaiba's subconscious reaction to his position potentially being threatened could merit it.

Whether Bakura is serious or not I'll leave up to you for the time being. I'm inclined to lean toward Bakura being angry that he can't escape from the Millennium Ring and is acting out in an attempt to sabotage the pair and denying Yami the enjoyment of his body, but that's just the prideshipping purist in me railing against what I was implying. XD He came about this close to getting bitchslapped with Kaiba's briefcase (he is so fond of that in the manga), but I resisted the urge. And I swear I don't mean for Bakura to sexually harass every teacher, but it keeps happening, haha. I can only imagine what the teachers talk about in the staff room when it comes to that boy.

Yami's transfer: even though the thought of Arthur (Rebecca's grandfather) and Yuugi's grandfather grosses me out (those two are so weird together), it was useful here. We know that they both spent a lot of time in Egypt, so I finally figured out a way around Yami doesn't exist problem. I figured that Arthur lost at something to Jii-chan, so he called on a favor from a friend in Egypt that owed him a favor, thus resulting in transfer credentials. It also sets me up quite nicely for a post-story oneshot about (strip) tutoring… XD I know that it's been done before, but I'll be damned if I don't want to tackle it, too.

I so wanted to lemon this one out, but once again, it wasn't very realistic. Kaiba wouldn't be used to using any sort of power and I'd imagine launching a person into a desk would have been draining enough on its own. Plus there's that whole relocation aspect since even though the pair seem to be exhibitionists in my story, I couldn't really justify using magic to conceal their presence while they had mindblowing sex against a wall while a teacher and the students were oblivious in the same classroom. Nurses' office was out since that's where Honda and Jounouchi drug Bakura and the bathroom was just ewwww. There's always time for that later, I suppose.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Resolutions**

_Kaiba and Yami finally get a chance to talk after the end of a long day. _

And hey, I'm actually on time finally! Next chapter hopefully goes up next Sunday, so until then, please leave me your thoughts. The next chapter is most likely going to be the final one in this arc, so it'll be weird saying goodbye to it. But there's always the hope of oneshots, right? I still can't believe I made it this far, so thank you to everyone for all of your encouragement!


	30. Chapter 30: Temptation

**Chapter 30: Temptation**

Kaiba wasn't entirely sure how he had made it through the day without giving in to the need to pass out, but he had miraculously done so. His body felt unnaturally heavy and sluggish, but there was nothing that he could do about that for the time being. He never thought that he would be so grateful for it to be the last class of the day, but he was—even if Yami was already there and half asleep.

Taking a seat at his own desk, Kaiba did his best to appear unaffected, but it was impossible to hide how weary he felt. Whatever had happened between him and Yami earlier that morning had certainly taken its toll on him and he could see that the other wasn't fairing much better. Yami had his head down on the desk, his scarlet eyes closed to the glairing lights of the classroom and Kaiba had the strangest urge to disturb him. Refusing to act out on such a childish impulse, Kaiba continued to sit in silence and tune out the hushed discussions about Yami's unexpected return.

Once the teacher arrived, the classroom quieted down significantly as roll was called. Yami had managed to sit up properly, although it was unclear as to how awake he really was. The lesson began, but Kaiba couldn't find the energy to pay strict attention to such things. Instead he tried to remember if he had any pressing meetings later that afternoon that would prevent him from skipping work again. As much as the thought of missing another day displeased him, doing substandard work as a result of exhaustion displeased him more. His desire to go straight home and collapse into bed was ridiculous, but tempting nevertheless.

A subtle movement on the edge of Kaiba's peripheral perception caught his attention and he shifted his attention to the source. He immediately wished that he hadn't, but it was a bit late for that. The fact that he had to try and not pay attention to Yami was troublesome enough, but that fact that he was failing made it even worse. Any attempt at distracting himself just led to more problems of a different sort, especially when he remembered the incident from that morning that had left him feeling so listless. At least Yami still seemed unaware of the fact that he was the source of Kaiba's current frustration, but that was hardly something to be grateful for; he had no desire to be further embarrassed by his increasingly disturbing behavior.

Kaiba made a concentrated effort at staying focused on the lecture, but it failed to hold his attention. The fact that his teacher was currently losing to a precariously placed pen failed to amuse Kaiba since it meant that the same pen was defeating him as well. Although it wasn't so much the pen itself as it was the lips and tongue that were teasing it and making Kaiba think of all sots of things that he was better off not imagine like the way it would feel when—wait, had his, 'If's turned into, 'When's? How was that possible? Then again, was he really all that surprised anymore?

Leaning back in his chair to disguise a stretch, Kaiba was vaguely aware of the teacher announcing that everyone needed to break up into pairs, but he didn't bother to listen to the assignment. Kaiba never participated in such pointless exercises and besides, he was currently occupied with other thoughts that he _really_ shouldn't be thinking. So much for his discipline and self control…

Thus it came as a shock to feel a desk hitting against his own, startling him from a tantalizing idea about what he could be doing to Yami that he was trying to convince himself to forget. Suddenly finding himself in close proximity to Yami was enough to stir him into a less than intelligent reaction of, "What are you doing?"

"He told us to break into pairs, so I did," Yami explained nonchalantly, but his eyes betrayed his mischievousness. "Or should I go find someone else to partner up with?"

It was only then that Kaiba became aware of just how many eyes were focused on them; they all seemed to be hoping that Yami would be rejected so that they could try to claim him as their partner. "You're such a pain in the ass," Kaiba muttered, but he made no attempt to force Yami away. If it meant not having to watch girls fight over who got to be with Yami, then it would be worth the annoyance.

"I don't think that you're in any position to say that," Yami teased with a perverse grin.

Ignoring the thinly veiled innuendo, Kaiba settled for a glare as he irritably ran his fingers through his hair. Instead of embarrassing himself any further by explicitly agreeing, Kaiba asked, "So what are we supposed to be doing?" It set off a round of groans from a few of the girls in the room and Kaiba had to restrain himself from smirking in victory.

"We're supposed to be discussing the chapter," Yami answered as he flipped a few pages back to the beginning of the section.

"Why?"

"Because he told us to?"

"Hn."

Turning to face Kaiba at a slightly more advantageous angle, Yami realized, "You weren't paying attention, were you?" Judging from the way he had noticed Kaiba looking at him earlier, Yami had a fair idea as to what exactly had distracted the other and it was too rich an opportunity to let go so easily. He was becoming entirely too frustrated by all of the interruptions that had gotten in their way and he was starting to feel affected by the excessive pent up sensations.

Becoming defensive, Kaiba told him dismissively, "There are far more productive uses of my time than relearning some useless history," disregarding the fact that he had been wasting time in a different manner.

Yami decided it would be better to act when Kaiba wasn't so guarded, so he let the matter drop momentarily in favor of looking over the text. Unaware that he was idly tapping his pen against his lips as he studied the book, Yami tried to get them back on task by asking, "So what were some of the reasons for the war?"

"The leaders were all a bunch of fucking idiots," Kaiba answered decisively, trying not to let his eyes wander.

The comment drew a genuine laugh from Yami, earning them more than a few looks from confused students who couldn't comprehend that Kaiba would have something that amusing to say. "Somehow I don't think that answer is in the book," Yami said after reigning in his mirth.

"That doesn't mean that it's not true," Kaiba countered with a shrug. He had been forced to study countless wars and the strategies used during battle and it was the singular conclusion he had drawn, but he didn't dwell on the subject.

Still chuckling, Yami wanted to know. "So can you be more specific, or is that the answer we're supposed to give?"

Kaiba didn't bother answering Yami's question since he knew that the teacher would never ask him anything. Even if he unwisely did so, Kaiba was more than capable of answering such an elementary question without the aid of such a misinformed textbook.

Realizing that Kaiba's earlier defensiveness had faded some, Yami decided to see how much further he could push him. Pretending to read the text, Yami could feel when Kaiba's gaze was drawn to him and he tried to hold back the grin that was threatening to form.

Kaiba's eyes continued to randomly stray toward Yami despite his resolve, which he tried to justify due to the circumstance of having him so close because of the assignment. He was instantly cursing himself when Yami looked up and noticed, giving Kaiba a knowing look as he playfully teased, "Am I distracting you?"

"From what?" Kaiba demanded, trying to maintain his unperturbed façade. When Kaiba received a laugh instead of a real answer, he made a noise of disdain, displeased with the fact that Yami didn't seem to believe him in the least. But Yami seemed content to drop the matter as he returned his gaze to the book, turning to the next page and skimming over the words.

Deciding it would be in his best interests to remind himself of their surroundings, Kaiba was satisfied that the rest of the class was currently ignoring them. The sound of quiet conversation accumulated into a level of noise that was more than sufficient at masking anything that Yami might have said, so at least that was one less thing that he had to concern himself with for now.

Any other thoughts that Kaiba might have had were chased away when he felt Yami's hand lightly resting on his thigh. The offending hand started to drift upward and Kaiba shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the contact as he quietly hissed, "What do you think you're doing?"

When Yami's hand dipped and began slowly trailing along Kaiba's inner thigh, he was torn between proving that he was unaffected by the movement or stopping it before he became affected by it. Yami was clearly enjoying every moment of his explorations and Kaiba realized that the devious look on the other's face could only mean things were going to escalate. Putting a stop to it before that could happen, he grabbed Yami's wrist and forced him to relinquish his position. Scowling when Yami started to snicker softly, Kaiba muttered, "Shut up," as he released his hold.

"I didn't say a word," Yami told him with an impish grin. His aibou had been right, though; it was probably a very good thing that he didn't share any other classes with Kaiba. After all, it would be a shame to end up expelled for indecent behavior since Arthur had gone through so much effort to get him the paperwork to make it possible.

He wasn't sure what exactly Yami was trying to do, but Kaiba still found himself wary of the other's intentions. Kaiba's response was interrupted when the teacher called the class back to attention. The scrapping sound of desks and chairs being dragged across the linoleum floor was torturous to Kaiba's ears, but it was mercifully short lived as everyone settled in to review their group discussions.

His mild irritation at Yami began to turn into a general annoyance as the other students began reciting the answers from the textbook back to the teacher. It wasn't worth his time, so he allowed the emotion to dissipate as he blankly stared ahead at the whiteboard that was covered in their teacher's barely legible print.

Kaiba was pretty sure that falling asleep with his eyes open wasn't a skill he possessed, but there were few other ways that he could explain how class ended so quickly while he was still conscious and present. The rush of students heading out to the halls in search of their freedom made Kaiba want to linger in the comparatively quiet classroom just a little longer. Without fully understanding why, Kaiba found that he was particularly sensitive to the endless noise today and he was less than willing to expend what little energy he had on fighting his way through the crowded corridor. Then again, that left him with the alternative of listening to girls fawning all over Yami and that wasn't much of an improvement.

Holding in a sigh, Kaiba started to pack up, still debating whether he should go to work or return home. As much as he wanted to skip, the workaholic inside of him was raging against missing a second day when there was nothing wrong with him. Well, nothing _physically_ wrong with him; mentally was a completely different matter it would seem.

With the sounds slowly receding to a manageable level, Kaiba stood to leave, but was startled when he felt Yami's arms wrapping around his waist. He froze at the feeling of Yami's small body pressing against his back and somewhere his mind was processing how strange it felt to be held by another in such a manner. Kaiba allowed himself to relax only slightly when he realized that Yami had somehow managed to dismiss the obnoxious girls, leaving them alone in the room. "What?" he prompted, unsure about what he should do about the unfamiliar position.

"Tired," Yami said with a yawn before snuggling closer, making Kaiba experience an unknown emotion at the increased contact.

"And this is my problem how?" Kaiba asked, immediately regretting it as that morning's incident flashed through his mind. Stepping out of Yami's embrace, Kaiba turned to face him, unable to miss the slight pout the action earned him. "Am I ever going to get an explanation about what happened earlier?"

Gracefully hopping up to sit on top of his desk, Yami decided to ask a different and more pertinent question, "Will you ever be willing to accept the answer?"

Would he? Kaiba wasn't so sure, but he realized that he was quickly gaining too much evidence to continue his blatant denial of such supernatural nonsense. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to be so resistant, but the need was undeniably there; he was Kaiba Seto and no one else. "I don't know," Kaiba admitted, hating that it was becoming such a common answer for him.

"That's okay," Yami reassured him, causing Kaiba to balk at the attempt at pacifying him. Sensing that, Yami reached out for Kaiba's wrist in order to gently pull him closer. "I have an idea about what happened, but…"

Kaiba could hear Yami's hesitation and he instantly knew that he wouldn't like the answer, but that was hardly new. Speculation was more than anything else Kaiba had to go off of; besides, he was too tired to argue, shocking as it was. "Just say it," Kaiba told him with a slight frown, bracing himself for the worst.

"The Millennium Puzzle always belonged to the pharaoh," Yami started to explain, watching carefully for Kaiba's reactions. "My father was the first to command it and I received it upon my ascension to the throne."

"For someone who claims not to remember, you sure know a hell of a lot about what supposedly happened," Kaiba interjected, failing to see why he needed to know the history of such a gaudy trinket.

Ignoring the comment in favor of continuing his story, Yami picked up from where he left off, "Before I sealed myself in it, I entrusted it to my successor so that he could use it to protect our land, our people, just as myself and my father before me had done. That person was my high priest."

Kaiba should have seen it coming, but he still didn't like hearing it. "What does this have to do with me?"

"As pharaoh, Seto would have been capable of using the Millennium Puzzle's power," Yami said, knowing that the next part would likely incur Kaiba's wrath. "Bakura and myself can use the Millennium Items because we controlled them in our previous lives before our souls were bound inside of them. Because of that, Yuugi and Ryou can also use them to a far lesser degree, but you're different."

Holding back a sarcastic response, Kaiba remained silent as Yami cautiously continued. "Seto's soul wasn't sealed away in the Millennium Rod or the Millennium Puzzle, both of which he controlled at some point. His soul was allowed to reincarnate, so…"

Even though Yami trailed off, Kaiba had enough information to guess at what conclusion the other had reached. "So you believe that I used the—that _thing_," Kaiba started to say, still finding it distasteful to voice aloud, "because I'm that bastard's supposed reincarnation?"

Yami had been expecting a more venomous hatred than the irritated displeasure he heard in Kaiba's tone. "I think it's a possibility," Yami consented tactfully with a nod. "It might have been reacting to your desire to protect."

Kaiba wanted to scoff at such a notion, but he refrained from doing so. He knew better than anyone that he had acted purely out of rage at Bakura's words; Yami had never been in harm's way, so that part of the argument didn't fit quite as neatly. That wasn't to say that it wouldn't have been different if Yami had been threatened, but it did raise another question for Kaiba. "Why now?"

"I'm not really sure," Yami admitted with a frown, "nor do I understand what happened afterwards, other than the fact that the Millennium Puzzle was partially responsible."

"A conduit of sorts," Kaiba mused, still trying to figure everything out to his satisfaction. He supposed that it made sense if one bought into the ideas that Yami had put forth, but it still left him feeling uncomfortable on several levels. "Is that why you asked Yuugi for it?"

"I didn't know that would be the direct effect," Yami confessed, "but I had a feeling that something might happen."

Taking a deep breath, Kaiba wondered if he'd be able to bring himself to ask the next question out loud, knowing what it could mean. Most of his day had been spent between deliberating and remembering what had happened and there was something inside of him that demanded to know more, demanded to feel more of the shared sensation from the incident. Even though the magic aspect was a source of displeasure, the overall experience had left him yearning for more; he was undeniably curious and that rare emotion seemed to trump his discomfort over the whole general issue.

Still, it was difficult to go against so many years of conditioning; to simply give in to such a selfish desire was something he was not inclined to do so easily, and yet here he was contemplating it. Then again, what had resisting done for him other than drive him to the brink of collapse? It had merely proven that avoiding Yami made him weaker than allowing the other to stay close, which was a surprising discovery. So he had chosen to tentatively let Yami remain near him, although it made him exceedingly nervous. And yet Yami had asked for nothing beyond honesty and had shown a disturbing amount of patience with Kaiba's ridiculous emotional deficiencies. Kaiba sure as hell wouldn't have put up with it if the situation were reversed, so maybe there was more to Yami being a masochist than he had originally thought.

Even now, Yami was looking up at him with an unwavering gaze that was curious without being prying, concerned without being pitying. It unnerved him being watched so patiently by Yami, knowing that the other was waiting for him to reach a decision instead of trying to push him toward one. He was inherently uncomfortable with the knowledge that Yami had been the one to do the majority of the pursuing between them and Kaiba found it uncharacteristic of him to not be the aggressive participant. Whether it was out of fear of rejection or simple inexperience, Kaiba still didn't like it. He mentally resolved to assert his dominance, but in order to do so would mean committing himself to see things through to the end. His instincts were railing against his foolishness, but when had that stopped him of late?

"Borrow it."

Yami's eyes went wide at the quiet demand, hardly believing what he had just heard. He was further surprised when he felt Kaiba's lips against his, toying with the lower one before seeking permission for more. Eagerly granted, Yami wrapped his legs around Kaiba's waist in order to pull himself closer for better access, enjoying the cautiously enthusiastic kiss. It was only when he felt Yami's hands caressing his ass that Kaiba stopped to ask, "What do you think you're doing?"

The only answer Kaiba received was a not so subtle squeeze that had his body arching into Yami's with a small noise that was somewhere between surprise and enjoyment. Yami was challenging him with a kiss and Kaiba did his best to assert his dominance, getting thoroughly caught up in the act. They were forced to stop when the door was slid open, reminding the pair as to why they needed to start choosing better locations for their interactions.

Jounouchi froze at the sight in front of him, his greeting trapped in the back of his throat. He had thought that seeing Yami getting groped by Kaiba had been bad enough, but seeing the situation reversed made something inside of Jounouchi's brain break. There were just some things that were not meant to be seen and his best friend's hands on his enemy's ass were one of those things. "Man, can't you two get a room?" Jounouchi groaned, trying not to retch when Yami insisted on continuing to fondle Kaiba's ass.

Kaiba tried not to moan as Yami's fingers caressed their way up to a slightly more appropriate place on his lower back. "We have a room and you will remove yourself from it," Kaiba said coldly, trying not to feel mortified at the position he found himself in currently. Kaiba couldn't help but wonder if it was payback for what he had subjected Yami to the last time they were caught.

"Don't you own a hotel or something?" Jounouchi asked sarcastically, forced to make eye contact when Yami suddenly burst into laughter. Jounouchi didn't understand what was so funny, but he only got an apologetic look as a response. "Go do that kind of shit there instead of here. We don't need to see that!"

While the reminder of his various hotels brought some interesting ideas to the forefront of his mind, Kaiba decided that was a thought best indulged in later when there were no annoying intruders to interrupt. He made a mental note to ask Yami what he found so funny, but refocused his attention as he growled, "Then leave."

Relenting a little, Yami removed his hands from their possessive hold, but he still kept his legs wrapped around Kaiba's hips as he leaned back on the desk to see around his captive. "Did you want something, Jounouchi-kun?" Yami asked with a languid smile that caused his friend's cheeks to flush brightly.

"To quit walking on the two of you doing stuff," Jounouchi muttered, feeling incredibly awkward.

"There's an easy way to fix that," Kaiba told him, earning a snort from Jounouchi and an amused laugh from Honda who had arrived unnoticed.

Deciding to step in before things deteriorated any further between Jounouchi and Kaiba, Honda explained to Yami, "Jounouchi and I are heading to the arcade since Yuugi and Anzu are going on a date. We came to see if you wanted to go with us."

"Maybe next time," Yami declined, trying not to smirk at Kaiba's startled expression.

Before Jounouchi could antagonize Kaiba by saying something stupid, Honda started pulling his friend toward the door as he said, "Call us if you change your mind and want to meet up with us. We'll probably be in Ikebukuro."

"Thanks," Yami told him, stifling a laugh at Jounouchi's muttering. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Without another word, the two friends left the room and shut the door behind them, but Kaiba still wasn't pleased. Despite his irritation over the intrusion, he realized that, "You talked to him."

Even though it was a statement and not a question, Yami answered, "Yes," having finally got the chance to sit down with his friend. It had been far from smooth, but it had gone better than expected.

"That other guy," Kaiba started to say before Yami interjected.

"Honda."

"He doesn't seem to care."

Yami agreed, "I don't think he does," although he found it odd as well. Even after walking in on them last time, Honda had been rather unaffected by the whole thing. Yami wasn't entirely sure why Honda was so okay with everything, but he appreciated the support of his friend.

"Why did you turn them down?"

"Because I would rather be here with you," Yami stated in a matter of fact way.

Unable to comprehend, Kaiba asked incredulously, "Why? They're your friends."

"Yes, they are."

Having sat through too many friendship speeches for his own comfort, Kaiba found it hard to understand why it was acceptable to just blow them off like that. Sensing Kaiba's confusion, Yami smiled up at him in a reassuring manner as he insisted, "There's a place for you, too. Friends are important, but so is this."

"This," Kaiba repeated blandly, unsure if he actually wanted to understand. It gave him a weird feeling knowing that Yami was placing him in a place of priority and he didn't know what to do with it.

"So are you, Seto," Yami emphasized, hoping to get it through the stubborn teen's mind one day. "What's it going to take to convince you?"

When Kaiba said nothing in response, Yami leaned forward to kiss him gently, knowing that it would be awhile before he got an answer to his question. "So should we go somewhere else or should I go try and catch up with them?"

Kaiba's initial response would have been, "Do what you want," but he knew that it wasn't the right answer. It felt like a test and he'd be damned if he was going to fail it. "Come on," he finally forced himself to say as he stepped free of Yami. He tried not to feel the warmth that was brought to him by Yami's smile, but it was a difficult battle.

"Okay," Yami agreed, happily hopping off of the desk in order to collect his things.

The halls were emptier now, although a few stragglers could still be seen lingering in conversations. Together they made there way to the exit and Kaiba was relieved to Isono waiting for him next to the limo. Nodding in acknowledgement of the small bow he received from his employee, Kaiba slid into the backseat with Yami right behind him. Isono shut the door behind them and Kaiba found himself relaxing into the comforting leather. The familiar rumble of the smooth moving vehicle eased his agitated state and he was perfectly content to stay as he was for the duration of the trip.

Yami, however, was not. Impetuously deciding to straddle Kaiba's lap, Yami received a rather bored look for his efforts. "Where are we going?"

Since Kaiba hadn't given Isono explicit instructions about their destination, he assumed they were headed toward his house. Instead of answering Yami's question, he remembered what he had wanted to ask earlier, "What was so funnier earlier?"

Pausing for a moment to think about what Kaiba was referring, a perverse grin slowly made its way onto Yami's face. "Hotels," Yami cryptically replied, although he knew that Kaiba would want him to go into more detail.

"What about them?" Kaiba prompted, failing to see the humor.

"_Love_ hotels," Yami clarified with emphasis, chuckling as his previous thoughts were once again playing out in his mind.

"Love hotels," Kaiba repeated with a raised eyebrow, only somewhat surprised that was where Yami's mind had ventured.

Yami managed to keep a straight face until he said, "Duel Monsters Themed Love Hotels," and then he started laughing again as Kaiba stared at him in disbelief.

"Do I even want to know where you came up with that particular idea?" Kaiba asked, seriously doubting whether or not he actually wanted to know.

Still chuckling, Yami started to explain, "You could have all sorts of rooms with different themes. People could rent costumes and play out their fantasies: the Dark Magician teaching the Dark Magician Girl lessons on different types of magic, or—"

"There's something wrong with you," Kaiba interrupted as he shook his head, determined to not let himself think about the potential theme rooms that would be profitable. He wouldn't want to go through the torture that came with getting licensing rights for the various characters from Pegasus, although listening to the research and development reporting their findings had the potential to be entertaining.

Ignoring the slight, Yami continued speaking as his mind randomly started coming up with different ideas. "You could have the Blue Eyes White Dragon's Lair…"

"_No_," Kaiba said firmly, refusing to let the symbol of his pride get turned into such a disgrace.

"Fuzzy Kuriboh handcuffs?" Yami suggested before dissolving into laughter once more.

That finally drew a chuckle from Kaiba and Yami's grin broadened in pleasure. Leaning forward and placing light kisses along Kaiba's neck, Yami continued, "You could market a whole line of adult _toys_…"

The suggestion made Kaiba seriously wonder about some of the things that happened in the Yuugi-tachi, but he dismissed the thought as he instinctively tilted his head slightly to give Yami better access. "You are aware that Duel Monsters is marketed toward children, correct?" Kaiba said sarcastically as his hands found purchase on Yami's hips, his fingers slipping under the untucked shirt to stroke the warm flesh underneath of it.

Yami's body moved into the touch as he progressed to Kaiba's ear, tracing the outline of it with his tongue. "And you are aware that it's usually the parents paying the money for the Duel Monsters accessories, right?" Yami countered, lightly bighting the earlobe he had been playing with.

Kaiba's hips rose off of the seat at the sharp pleasure and he resisted the urge to throw Yami onto the seat under him and escalate things. "It would seem that the teenage market is the most profitable," Kaiba informed him, a vague image of a demographics pie chart from a board meeting coming to mind. It was quickly chased away when Yami's attentions shifted to his other ear.

"And you don't think that they would want to play with the Dark Magician's Wand?" Yami teased as he pulled back slightly.

"You did _not _just say that."

"No?" Yami asked innocently as he pulled back a little to give Kaiba a deviant smirk.

Deciding to silence Yami before he ventured into even more tasteless territory, Kaiba engaged him in a rough kiss. He was barely aware of the nimble fingers that were making quick work of unbuttoning his jacket and shirt; he was too distracted by the gentle grinding of Yami's body against his.

Kaiba was quickly becoming aroused by Yami's ministrations and he found himself impatient for more. The trail of kisses down his chest was not enough and he was quick to help Yami as he blindly fumbled with Kaiba's belt. Realizing that Kaiba was fine with taking it off without his help, Yami slid off of his lap and into the space between the two seats.

The vibrations from the road felt weird, but it wasn't an entirely unpleasant sensation. Lightly groping Kaiba's rapidly hardening length, Yami smirked up at him as he teased, "Now I know why you have such a spacious backseat."

"Like I would let anyone else even think about doing this," Kaiba said dismissively, startled that his words resulted in Yami's reappearance in his lap.

Even though Yami knew that there had been no one else before him, it still pleased him to hear it said. He became almost possessive in his actions as he whispered, "Good," before capturing Kaiba in a searing kiss. When Kaiba arched into his touch, Yami made a small noise of pleasure as he continued letting his hands roam.

It was only when Yami paused for air that Kaiba realized where they were. "Stop," he commanded, although the breathless quality of his voice ruined the authoritative tone he had meant to convey.

"_Why_?" Yami demanded, realizing after the fact how borderline whiny that sounded.

"Because we're almost there," Kaiba explained as he started trying to rebutton his shirt.

"Oh," Yami said with a scowl before swearing and getting off of Kaiba's lap. It allowed Kaiba to awkwardly try and fasted his pants around his still rigid member, but Yami's attentions had turned to the outside surroundings. "We're near your house, right?"

Nodding as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Kaiba confirmed, "Yes."

Yami's disposition was improved with that single word and he flashed Kaiba a pleased smile. For his part, Kaiba just hoped that he wasn't making a mistake. His staff should have left for the day and Mokuba would most likely be at Kaiba Land until later in the evening, so it should be fine. That left them plenty of uninterrupted time to finish what they had started and he was surprisingly eager to do so.

Minutes later they were pulling into the long drive way of Kaiba's mansion and getting out of the car. Giving a dismissive nod to Isono, the pair entered the house alone and Kaiba wasted no time in slamming Yami's back against the door. Their belongings fell to the floor unnoticed as they hungrily kissed, Yami's hands once again making quick work of Kaiba's buttons.

He was impressed by the way Yami managed to brace himself against the door by wrapping his legs around Kaiba's hips. Hooking his arms under Yami's thighs to help get him into a better position, Kaiba experimentally rolled his hips to see what would happen. It caused Yami to toss his head back against the door as his body matched the movement and he cried out when he felt Kaiba's lips on his neck. Kaiba felt the fingers entwining in his hair and he laughed smugly as he nipped at Yami's sensitive flesh, relishing the gasping moan it caused the other to utter.

Just as Yami was readying himself to retaliate, his body went stiff when he saw who was witnessing them from the top of the staircase. Before he could say anything, Kaiba turned his head back to look and he almost dropped Yami when he realized who had caught them. "Mokuba!"

The effect was vaguely comical to Mokuba as he watched his brother's face flush as he tried to figure out what to do next, but he knew that shock would quickly morph into something less amusing. Pushing his own embarrassment aside, Mokuba started descending down the stairs, not quite able to stop the grin that was forming. "Hi, Yami! Welcome home, nii-sama," he greeted them as he reached the bottom stair.

Gently tapping Kaiba's hands to get his attention, Yami was able to gracefully lower himself into a standing position. "Hey, Mokuba," Yami said, trying to sound as casual as possible. It was unsettling knowing that they had been caught in an even worse situation than before, but there was nothing Yami could really do about it other than hope for the best.

"Mokuba, I—"

Interrupting his older brother, Mokuba smiled brightly at him as he tried to reassure, "It's okay, nii-sama."

His younger brother's expression didn't seem forced, but Kaiba knew that Mokuba always wanted to please him to a fault. "No, Mokuba, I—"

He would never tell Kaiba, but Mokuba thought it was nice seeing his older brother being so passionate about something other than card games for once; that didn't mean he wanted to know _that_ much about it, though. He'd seen enough of it already as it was. "It's really okay," Mokuba told him, trying to figure out a way to convince Kaiba that it was true. "I was leaving anyway."

"What?" Kaiba asked, still trying to come up with some sort of explanation for his younger brother.

"Jounouchi invited me to hang out at the arcade with them, so I came home to change. I was just getting ready to go meet up with him," Mokuba explained, noticing the way his brother's expression darkened at the name.

Subtly buttoning Kaiba's shirt back up, Yami received an appreciative look before Kaiba turned out to face his brother, fervently hoping that Mokuba didn't notice the softening erection he was still suffering from. Kaiba was completely puzzled by the fact that his brother genuinely didn't appear to be upset. "That's fine," Kaiba said, even though he disliked the thought of his younger brother associating with the likes of Jounouchi, "but—"

The doorbell rang and startled the trio from the awkward conversation. After receiving a nod from Kaiba, Yami opened the door and chose to stand behind it; there had been enough drama for one day in his opinion. Jounouchi's voice echoed loudly in the entrance way as he called out, "Yo, Mokuba! You ready?"

"Yeah," Mokuba replied, curious as to why Yami continued to stand behind the door and say nothing to his friend. "I'll meet you outside in a second?"

"Sure," Jounouchi said as he walked down the stairs to go over to where Honda was standing.

"I won't stay out too long," Mokuba promised, "and I'll call before I come back."

Kaiba didn't like the mischievous grin that Mokuba had and he gave his younger brother a warning look. "Fine," he said tersely, acquiescing to the fact that the current conditions weren't exactly conducive to the kind of discussion that they needed to have about everything.

"Have fun," he told his older brother, unable to hold back his snicker. Walking toward the door, Mokuba quickly sobered up when he realized that Yami would probably be facing Kaiba's wrath in his absence. Wondering if it would help or hurt Yami's situation, Mokuba shrugged and decided he might as well say it; if anyone could defuse his brother's anger, it would be Yami. He just didn't want to think about _how _Yami would manage to do so. "Well, at least this time I didn't have to sneak you in! I'll see you next time!" With that said, Mokuba waved and was out the door, shutting it behind him as he made his way over to his friends.

It took a moment for his younger brother's final words to sink and when they did, Kaiba looked expectantly at Yami for the answers he was determined to know. "Sneak you in?" Kaiba repeated, still not believing that he had heard his brother properly. "Care to explain that?"

* * *

**A/N:** Well, the good news is that this isn't the last chapter. Part of the delay was that I was struggling with where to cut things off; the chapter was well over 15,000 words and not close to done, so I decided that it needed to be split into pieces. So I'm going to stop estimating when the story ends and when I'm posting since I feel bad about constantly apologizing. Hopefully you can forgive this overly ambitious authoress. XD

Okay, the thing about the love hotels is that in Japan, they're quite the business empire. I was in a bookstore and they had a book that showed what some of the rooms looked like and I just had to look. They had a lot of theme rooms and the Hello Kitty room with fuzzy pink Hello Kitty handcuffs will forever traumatize me, thus the idea of Duel Monsters Love Hotels. Hopefully a few of you got some giggles out of it as well.

I wanted to have a little more of the playful banter between the guys since it had been awhile. It's a comedy after all, right?

Poor Jounouchi, I swear I don't mean to be so evil toward him. XD I don't know why I seem to make it so that he has all of this weird tension between everyone, but I promise he's not making a play for Mokuba. That would just be…odd.

**FINAL CHAPTER: ****Honestly**

_Continues right where this chapter left off; the boys are determined to get their answers._

So next chapter in a week or two? I had some unforeseeable things happen these past two weeks, so I had very little time to work on this, sadly. Combined with writer's block and trying to figure out if I wanted to end this and do two follow up one shots or keep going and find a way to bridge this to those ideas…decisions, decisions. I'm having to build my boss a new website which is going to eat up a huge amount of time, so bear with me. Thanks again for all of the encouragement and hopefully it won't be long before the next chapter, ne?


	31. Chapter 31: Honestly

**A/N:** I know that this one is late in coming, but it's extra long to make up for it, so please enjoy. Also, there's about **40ish percent lemon** content halfway through, so you've been warned…

It continues exactly from where the last chapter stopped.

* * *

**Chapter 31: Honestly**

Yami was a little relieved that Kaiba didn't seem outright enraged at the revelation, but he recognized he still had a ways to go to diffuse the situation. "I was here the other night because he asked me to come," Yami finally said, figuring that Mokuba had intentionally given him the means to extract himself from the potential problem.

Kaiba arched an eyebrow at that revelation and he took a seat on the stairs as he watched Yami. "You expect me to believe that Mokuba just invited you over?" Kaiba asked skeptically, stretching his legs down several stairs.

"Your driver saw me leaving your office and he told Mokuba about it, I guess. All I know is that while I was out walking, someone came back to pick me up at Mokuba's request," Yami told him with a shrug. "When I asked your brother why, he said that he wanted me to talk to you."

"So that's the only reason you came? Just to talk?"

Taking a few steps closer to Kaiba, Yami remained out of his reach as he confirmed, "To talk and maybe get a few answers."

"And get fucked, I'm sure."

"If that was my intention, do you really think I would have let you stop when you did?" Yami asked irritably.

Kaiba wanted to vehemently refute what Yami was saying until he realized that nothing had happened between them since that Tuesday morning when they were late for school over two weeks ago. It left him with nothing to say, so he waited for Yami to continue.

Yami tried not to let the dig bother him as much as it did, but Kaiba's silence was infuriating. "Also, I'd appreciate it if you would quit thinking that's my sole motivation," Yami snapped, not liking the glare he received. Sighing, Yami turned away and tried to calm himself, knowing that if he gave in to his anger, it would only escalate things past the point of no return.

It took a moment for Kaiba to process that Yami appeared as if he intended to leave and that was unacceptable. "Hn," Kaiba sneered, "running away?"

Whirling around and staring at Kaiba in indignation, Yami couldn't hold back his reply, "_You_ are going to accuse _me_ of running away? _You_?" Yami's emotions were starting to get the better of him and his anger and frustration were struggling to make themselves known, despite his desire to remain in control. "After every time you have turned your back on me, you still think you have the right to accuse me of running away?"

Somewhere in the back of Kaiba's mind, he recognized that this path was one best left unexplored, but he continued to stubbornly pursue the argument as he growled, "Don't act so fucking righteous."

Yami's eyes widened briefly before narrowing in displeasure; nothing would be accomplished at the rate they were going. "Forget it," he muttered, turning once again and walking toward the door. "Obviously you aren't ready—"

Kaiba was off of the stairs in an instant, grabbing Yami's arm in order to spin him around to face him. "Don't you dare walk away from me," Kaiba threatened, his grip on Yami's upper arm tightening in his rage. He didn't understand the anxiety that had arisen at the sight of Yami leaving; all he knew was that he couldn't let it happen.

Yanking himself free, Yami raised his voice as he took a step back to ask, "And what else would you have me do, Seto?"

"Stay."

"Why?" Yami demanded, even though he doubted he would actually get an answer.

Kaiba's mind raced to supply him with an acceptable response, but he wasn't having much success with his search. Instead, he did the only other thing he could think of; he pulled Yami toward him and tried to convince him in the only other way he knew how.

It took a lot of effort on Yami's part to push away from the answering kiss, but he forced himself to. "No! I already know what your body thinks," Yami explained with a slight undercurrent of bitterness to a very perplexed Kaiba, "but I want to hear you say it, Seto."

Kaiba knew that he had to say something, but he didn't know what exactly that something was supposed to be. He couldn't figure out what Yami wanted to hear and it was frustrating. How was he supposed to voice something that he couldn't understand? Trying to buy some time, Kaiba finally told Yami, "I don't want you to think that I was coerced into saying something."

Yami's expression softened slightly when he realized that Kaiba was essentially saying that he didn't want him to doubt the sincerity of his words when he finally chose to express them. "That's fine," Yami acquiesced as he started toward the door again, "so come find me when you're ready." He didn't want to leave, but he couldn't remain if Kaiba refused to budge on the matter; pride was important, but so was dignity.

"Where are you going?"

If Yami didn't know any better, he would have thought that there was fear in Kaiba's voice, but he refused to turn around and see the other's expression. "Probably home," Yami admitted with a sigh, not feeling up to being around Jounouchi and the rest at the moment. Hearing nothing but silence, Yami resolutely walked out the door without another word, shutting it softly behind him.

Kaiba could only stare in disbelief at the empty space in front of him. He couldn't believe that Yami had walked out so calmly and it angered Kaiba to no end. How could he do that after everything he said?

The cynical part of his mind whispered that he finally accomplished his goal, but for some reason it didn't make him happy to be standing there alone. Somewhere further in the recesses of his mind, it was being pointed out to him that Yami hadn't left him—Kaiba had finally driven him away. Even still, he couldn't accept that; Yami wasn't the type to give up easily, so why did he leave?

Kaiba had become complacent with the fact that Yami had always waited patiently to wade through his copious amounts of bullshit and he recognized that he had taken advantage of that. It wasn't like Kaiba expected Yami to shamelessly throw himself continuously at him, but it was unnerving to know that there was a limit of tolerance.

That left Kaiba with the dilemma of what to do next. The masochistic part of him wanted to do nothing since it was convinced that he deserved the abandonment and his pride didn't want to be wounded any further by being reduced to chasing after Yami. Still, there was a guilty part of him that couldn't leave things as they were. And yet, what would Kaiba do once he caught up with Yami? Apologize? Demand that he come back to the house? Tell him off for having the audacity to turn away from him? None of those responses would be adequate if all Yami wanted was a reason. "Because," hadn't been a justifiable answer as a child and Kaiba doubted it would get him anywhere now, either. So what was he supposed to do? If standing still wasn't an option and blindly rushing after Yami wasn't one, then what choice did that leave him with? His indecision was costing him and he knew that it only let Yami get farther away. But wasn't that what Kaiba was supposed to want?

Sighing as he closed his eyes against it all, Kaiba tried to consider things from a different angle. Yami's pride rivaled Kaiba's in size and yet he had willingly pursued his desires, despite knowing that the chances of rejection were high. In Kaiba's opinion, that meant that Yami was either really stupid or else he truly thought that it was worth it. Kaiba wasn't sure which one troubled him more.

He also had to factor in Mokuba's reaction, or rather the lack of one. His younger brother genuinely didn't seem upset and apparently had even helped orchestrate a meeting of his own accord. Was it really that obvious to everyone else?

His own ineffectualness was starting to irritate him and Kaiba decided that anything was better than continuing to stand around and do nothing. He contemplated taking a car to go and retrieve Yami, but Kaiba doubted he had gotten far enough away to merit driving.

Decision made, Kaiba opened the door and committed himself to his choice. He began walking down the stairs and hadn't gone far when he unmistakably heard, "I'm impressed. I thought it would have taken longer," followed by a chuckle.

Turning around and staring down at Yami, Kaiba felt the start of a blush rising that he did his best to ignore. Yami was sitting next to the front door, hugging his knees to his chest and looking decidedly pleased, although it lacked the smug satisfaction of a victory that Kaiba expected to see. "What?" Kaiba demanded, sounding more confused than anything else.

Standing up and dusting himself off, Yami shrugged and told Kaiba, "I didn't think that you would come after me so quickly."

Gritting his teeth as he held back a nasty response over being tested in such a manner, he asked instead, "Then why bother waiting at all?"

"Because I knew that you would come," Yami said in complete confidence before playfully adding, "eventually."

"_Eventually_?" Kaiba repeated as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Just how long were you planning to wait?"

"However long it took."

"And what made you think that I would go after you?"

Yami easily countered with, "You're here, aren't you? Besides, whether you will admit it or not, you care about me."

It was hard to face the challenge in Yami's crimson eyes, that look of utter confidence daring Kaiba to try and disagree with the assertion. "Why do you think that I care?" Kaiba asked, using the words as a last wall of defense against something he wasn't ready to acknowledge.

Closing the distance between them, Yami didn't hesitate as he answered, "If you didn't care, you wouldn't be fighting against it so much."

It was a deceptively simple line of logic and yet it stopped Kaiba completely as he turned the words over in his mind. If he truly didn't care, he would have dismissed Yami like he had all the others who had stupidly dared to approach him. There were no counter arguments that he could find, no flaws in the deduction and he didn't know whether to be angry at the revelation or relieved that it at least made some amount of sense.

Yami was thoroughly enjoying Kaiba's stunned silence and he waited for a response, although the longer it was drawn out, the less inclined Yami was to stay still. Raising himself up on is toes, Yami softly kissed the side of Kaiba's neck before playfully taunting, "You're not going to deny it?"

As painful as it was to admit, Kaiba could only whisper, "No," in disbelief. He couldn't even begin to fathom the implications of what that could mean, but he was still too overwhelmed to process everything. How had this happened to him?

Yami's bemusement over Kaiba affirming with a negative was pushed aside in favor of relishing what it actually meant. With a hard shove, Yami successfully managed to pin Kaiba against the front door and started enthusiastically showing his appreciation.

As much as Kaiba was enjoying Yami's response, he wasn't very fond of the doorknob that was digging into his back. Reaching behind him and turning it, he leaned back with the momentum of the door, successfully managing to bring Yami inside as well. He barely had time to close and lock the door behind them before Yami had started trying to rid him of his jacket.

Kaiba offered no resistance as Yami continued stripping him as they approached the staircase. He was quick to assist Yami in casting aside his clothes, although Kaiba was surprised and vaguely disappointed in one discovery. "When did you start wearing underwear?" Kaiba muttered even as he was sliding them off of Yami, fondling his tight ass in the process.

"When I started taking gym," Yami responded, glad to be rid of them as he kicked them aside. "I get enough looks as it is."

Having opted out of gym early on in his schooling, Kaiba had forgotten about changing in the locker room. A wave of possessiveness ran through him at the thought of other looking at what should only be his to see and he pulled Yami closer to him. "What's that supposed to mean?" he growled, wanting Yami to clarify the last part of his thought.

"It's not important," Yami said dismissively, his mind currently focused on other things, like the feeling of flesh against flesh.

"Tell me."

Sighing, Yami confessed, "Jounouchi-kun noticed the marks you left on my shoulder and he wanted to know how I got them. Apparently he wasn't the only one, either." Sensing Kaiba's mood darkening, Yami tried to distract him by subtly moving his body to remind them of what other things they could be doing. "Just be glad that I don't have gym with Bakura."

Ignoring the later part, Kaiba focused on the first half of the statement. "And what did you tell him?"

"Nothing," Yami answered honestly, "although I'm sure he figured it out on his own by now."

"Hn," was all Kaiba chose to say, still displeased. He was still struggling with whether or not he was tempted to make more marks to prove a point to Jounouchi when he felt the back of his calves hit the bottom stair. "What are you doing?"

"Sit."

Frowning at the command, Kaiba scoffed, "You can't wait until we get upstairs?"

"No," Yami told him with a grin, his hand drifting lower on Kaiba's body as he nudged him toward sitting.

Kaiba could feel his arousal hardening further at the touch and he found himself less inclined to argue. "Seriously?" he asked, even as he was taking a seat further up the stairs to accommodate his long legs.

Grateful for the lack of resistance, Yami smirked as he knelt down in front of Kaiba. Settling himself between Kaiba's legs, he licked his lips in anticipation and the taller boy had to stifle a noise at the sight of Yami on all fours before him.

Running his left hand up the outside of Kaiba's leg, Yami started slowly kissing the inside of his thigh at the same time. Kaiba's muscles tensed at the dual sensation and he wondered why this couldn't have waited until they were on a slightly more comfortable surface. "Why are you doing that?"

Unabashedly answering, "Because I like your legs," before continuing kissing his way up to his real goal, he glanced up in time to catch the slight furrow of Kaiba's eyebrows over the statement.

Kaiba couldn't understand what would possess Yami to think such a thing, let alone confess to it so easily. It made him feel strangely self conscious to hear and he shifted awkwardly on the stair he was occupying.

Drawing back slightly, Yami questioned, "Does that bother you?"

It wasn't that it _bothered_ Kaiba exactly; he just thought that it was strange. Looking off into one of the side rooms before returning his gaze toward Yami, Kaiba shrugged it off with a gruff, "It's fucking weird."

"Is it?" Yami contradicted, a devious gleam coming into his eyes. "I don't think so."

If he had less self restraint, Kaiba would have rolled his eyes at Yami's opinion. He settled instead for a sarcastic, "Of course you don't."

Bracing himself against Kaiba's thighs, Yami leaned forward and huskily murmured, "That's not all I like," before pulling himself up further in order to initiate a kiss.

"I should hope not," Kaiba retorted, quietly chuckling despite himself as he inadvertently cradled Yami's cheek with one of his hands. Yami leaned into the rare and gentle caress, enjoying it before carefully lowering himself back down into a more comfortable position.

Realizing what he had done, Kaiba quickly withdrew his hand, but Yami caught it in his and looked up at the other with the same devious expression he had earlier. Slowly licking the length of one of the captured fingers, Yami smirked when he noticed a certain part of Kaiba's anatomy quickly caught onto his intentions. "Shall I show you?" Yami asked in a seductive tone of voice that made it difficult for Kaiba to restrain his reaction.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Kaiba tried to distract himself with thoughts about how they had managed to get from arguing to their current situation, but it was a vain effort. He was too lost in the lustful crimson gaze and the temptation to give in was far too great; the last of his willpower was receding quicker than he would have thought possible and yet he was far from angered by it. Clearing his suddenly dry throat, Kaiba managed to ask, "Show me what?"

"The truth," Yami answered vaguely as he place his hands on the step above the one he was using.

"About what?"

"About how I feel," Yami said in complete confidence, "and about how you feel."

His initial remarks about false presumptions died in his throat at the nearly predatory appearance of Yami as he brought himself closer to Kaiba's still stiff and neglected cock. The pitch of Kaiba's voice was lower than normal as he challenged, "And how exactly do you plan on accomplishing the latter?"

"In the most pleasurable way possible," Yami promised before leaning forward and licking Kaiba's member from base to tip.

Any protest or smartass remark Kaiba could have had flew from his mind as he suddenly found himself surrounded by the wet warmth that he was growing accustomed to. A slight hiss escaped him as he felt Yami's tongue flicking against his slit before continuing to lathe over the rest of his length. Stress slowly began to recede from his body and he gave himself over to the enjoyable sensations; resting his weight on his forearms on the stair behind him, Kaiba tilted his head back to rest on the stair above that.

Applying a small amount of suction had Kaiba arching his back with a low moan that Yami thoroughly enjoyed. Humming his appreciation against the cock still interned in his mouth, Yami looked up in time to catch the sight of Kaiba's eyes fluttering shut in pleasure as he unintentionally called out Yami's name. The sound of it echoing quietly in the entrance way made Yami achingly hard and he began working the length in earnest, occasionally moaning his own enjoyment, pleased with the reaction the vibrations got from Kaiba.

The longer it went on, the closer Kaiba came to his climax and he was torn between allowing it to happen and stopping it in order to do other things to Yami once they were in bed. His fingers tightened against the edge of the stair and he made a conscious effort to stop the slight thrusting of his hips that he hadn't even been aware of doing before. "Yami, stop," Kaiba commanded, although it came out as a strained plea, "I'm going to—"

Refusing to comply, Yami began massaging Kaiba's sac, trying not to choke at the sudden jerk of surprise it earned. He felt Kaiba's fingers in his hair, trying to guide him away from what he was doing, but Yami stubbornly continued until he finally succeeded in drawing out an orgasm that ended with his name being called loudly. Doing his best to swallow it all, Yami finally freed Kaiba from his mouth as he pulled away in order to take in the sight of the other sprawled out on the stairs, his chest heaving as he lightly panted.

It took a moment for Kaiba to compose himself; he was still content to bask in the feeling of completion and he closed his eyes again as he tried to regain control. Yami stood and stretched, the sound of his bones popping audible. It was enough to cause Kaiba to open his eyes and he forced himself to sit up, ignoring the protest of his body. Silently looking up at Yami, Kaiba waited for what was next since he was unwilling to move any more than he had to at the moment.

"Water?" Yami volunteered, deciding he was in need of some himself.

Not trusting his voice, Kaiba simply nodded and watched as Yami walked down the few remaining stairs to head in the direction of the kitchen. Kaiba listened to the quiet footsteps receding and he made himself stand and go upstairs to his bedroom, figuring that Yami would figure it out and follow shortly.

Getting into bed, Kaiba flopped onto his back with a sigh, happily sinking into the comfort of his mattress. Staring up at the ceiling, Kaiba found his thoughts to be mercifully silent and he didn't even bother looking over to the door when he heard Yami enter.

Walking over to the bed, Yami gave Kaiba a bottle of water before depositing their clothes on the floor that he had also brought from downstairs. With a smirk that Kaiba missed, Yami unzipped his backpack and withdrew a small bottle that was easily hid within his hand. Careful to keep it concealed, Yami brought it with him as he joined Kaiba on the bed, setting it aside in the hopes that it wouldn't be seen yet.

Straddling himself over Kaiba's prone form, Yami leaned forward for a kiss, using the protest as a chance to slip his tongue into the other's mouth. Kaiba's initial complaint was quickly made irrelevant when he was surprised to discover that the flavor of his seed was noticeably absent. "Why do you taste like strawberries?" Kaiba asked when Yami finally decided to pause for air.

Figuring that Kaiba wouldn't have appreciated being subjected to the aftertaste of his cum, Yami had taken the opportunity in the kitchen to rinse out his mouth; the strawberries had been an unexpected and welcomed encounter. "I saw some when I got the water from the fridge," Yami confessed, "and I wanted to see if they tasted as good as they looked."

Laughing, Kaiba murmured, "Why am I not surprised?" Deciding to enjoy the residual flavor one more time, Kaiba wrapped one of his hands around the back of Yami's neck in order to pull him closer to do so. Kaiba's fingers still retained the chill from holding the water bottle and he felt the shiver run through Yami as he let his icy fingertips trail along the other's spine. "Were there any left?"

Yami was glad that Kaiba sounded more amused than upset and he reassured him, "Yes, although I wouldn't mind having a few more later…"

Finishing the rest of his water, Kaiba cast the bottle aside and heard it make contact with the floor. "So now what?" Kaiba questioned, sounding somewhat bored.

"We continue where we left off," Yami answered with a feral grin that made Kaiba feel a twitch in his still flaccid member. "I doubt you would have been convinced with that alone."

It took Kaiba a moment to remember what exactly Yami was supposed to be trying to convince him of and he was curious as to how the other planned on proving the impossible. Hearing no complaints, Yami set about the second part of his plan, starting with teasing kisses along Kaiba's neck. "And should you fail?" Kaiba asked, even as he was tilting his head slightly to give Yami better access.

"I won't."

"You sound rather confident about that," Kaiba commented, shifting his body to accommodate Yami's progressive movements down his chest.

"That's because I am," Yami retorted before running his tongue over one of Kaiba's nipples, smirking when it peaked almost immediately. "It's just a matter of convincing you to admit it."

Kaiba's first response was lost in a groan when Yami took the nipple between his teeth and tugged on it lightly, his tongue flicking across the small nub at the same time. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kaiba recognized that he shouldn't have found the action so pleasurable, but it was rendered pointless when he arched his body against Yami's when the action was repeated. His, "Hn," ended up turning into a moan when he felt Yami switch to his other nipple and he could feel his face flushing in embarrassment.

Encouraged by the sound, Yami preceded uninhibited, languidly mapping Kaiba's body with his fingers and tongue. It was driving Kaiba to the brink of impatience and it didn't help that Yami occasionally chuckled at his discomfort. His body instinctually moved closer to Yami's heat, seeking increased contact in the hopes of finding a more substantial pleasure.

Knowing that Kaiba would want more, Yami intentionally kept his touches light and teasing, waiting for his sign to speed things up a little. It wasn't long before Kaiba growled out in a warning tone, "Yami…"

"Hm?" he asked innocently, never ceasing in his feather light kisses along one of Kaiba's hipbones.

"That's enough!"

"I don't think so," Yami told him as he slid his body up along Kaiba's in order to bring himself face to face. "If anything, I think you want more…" Not waiting for an answer, Yami slipped one of his hands between Kaiba's legs, letting his fingers run over the tempting entrance in a lazy manner.

Much to Kaiba's dismay, his hips bucked toward the touch as if trying to invite Yami in and he held back the noise that had threatened to escape him. Gritting his teeth as he glared at Yami, Kaiba willed his body to reject such advances with minimal success. Why did some small traitorous part of him want to experience such a thing again?

Lightly sucking on one of Kaiba's earlobes as he pressed his index finger against the tight ring of flesh, Yami murmured, "Will you let me, Seto?"

Feeling the slight give as his body tried to draw Yami in, Kaiba cursed his body for surging into the touch once again. Everything was starting to go hazy in his mind as his body demanded to be satiated, regardless of what method Yami intended to use and it was only a matter of letting his pride give the final consent. "Yes," he whispered, instantly engaged in a passionate kiss that he gave in to.

Without wasting any time, Yami fumbled for the small bottle he had set aside earlier and he flipped the cap open as silently as he could while he continued occupying Kaiba with other methods. Squeezing some of it onto his fingers, Yami gently pushed one finger inside of Kaiba.

The reaction was almost instantaneous and Kaiba startled at the sensation, demanding, "What the hell is that and why is it cold?"

"Trust me, it helps," Yami reassured him, sliding a second slicked finger inside as he started an easy rhythm.

"And you would know this how?" Kaiba asked, begrudgingly realizing that the awkward raw stretching sensation he had felt previously was absent.

With an impish grin, Yami confessed, "I got bored," and left it at that.

An image of Yami naked and working himself with his fingers as he moaned Kaiba's name flashed through his mind and his body responded in turn. Ignoring the way he felt himself tensing around Yami's fingers, Kaiba told him, "Nothing good ever comes from you being bored."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that," Yami said with a chuckle, tentatively adding a third finger with favorable results.

Not in the mindset to argue, Kaiba let the comment pass as he hissed at the loss of Yami's fingers when he withdrew. He idly wondered what he should be doing with his hands, but Yami didn't give him time to dwell on such pointless things for long.

Applying some more lube to his cock, Yami stroked himself to make sure he was thoroughly coated before positioning himself in front of Kaiba. Looking up at Kaiba for any sign that he might have changed his mind, Yami saw none and proceeded to push into the slick warmth that had him sighing before he was even buried halfway.

It didn't hurt as much as it had last time, but it still felt strange to him and his body struggled to adjust to the intrusion. Yami allowed Kaiba the time to accustom himself to the sudden sensation before pushing himself in all the way to the hilt, gasping as he felt the muscles clenching around his member. Leaning forward to kiss Kaiba gently, Yami smiled at the scowling man beneath him as he quietly asked, "What?"

Ignoring the fact that he had made a small noise that could be construed as one of pleasure, Kaiba muttered, "Nothing," before subtly shifting his position to indicate to Yami that it was okay to continue.

Deciding that it would be best to get Kaiba nice and ready before he set his plan into action, Yami started thrusting at an easy rhythm. It was difficult not to lose himself in the pleasure of Kaiba's welcoming body, but Yami did his best to maintain his focus, even as he began to increase his pace to a much more pleasurable speed. Once Kaiba started becoming a little more vocal as he started to get into it, Yami decided it was now or never.

When Kaiba felt Yami's thrusts slowing down and becoming shallower, he was far from pleased. Any attempt at returning them to their former pace was denied, and Kaiba was ashamed to admit that his body was demanding harsher treatment. The feeling of Yami withdrawing until only the tip of his member remained and pushing in only halfway was infuriating and Kaiba glared up at the person responsible for turning his pleasure into something close to torture. Just when he was about to demand to know what going on, Kaiba cried out when he felt Yami slam into him, his entire length once again sheathed inside of him. It was a short lived feeling since Yami had once again pulled almost completely out, driving Kaiba closer to a confrontation. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, wrapping his legs around Yami's waist and forcing the other to fill him completely once more.

Chuckling, Yami shifted his position and helped maneuver Kaiba's hips a little higher as he pulled almost completely out and resumed his slow and shallow thrusts. "What do you want, Seto?"

"I want you to stop messing around," Kaiba snapped, shifting his upper body to try and relieve some of the strain the new position had put on his shoulders and neck.

"Is that all?" Yami asked as he continued the frustratingly slow pace, letting his hands cup Kaiba's ass.

His muscles clenched in anticipation and he realized that Yami wasn't going to give him relief until he gave a satisfactory answer. "No," he finally admitted, although he didn't elaborate.

"What else do you want?" Yami questioned in a seductive purr as he leaned forward and stole a kiss.

While part of Kaiba could take pleasure at seeing Yami denying himself pleasure in an attempt to get answers, the other part of him wasn't in the mood to be so patient. "Fuck me," Kaiba commanded, shouting out Yami's name when his words resulted in a hard, deep thrust that brushed against the spot of greatest pleasure in him.

Reveling in the vulgarity, Yami asked, "And how would you like me to fuck you?"

"Harder," he replied, his back arching at another penetrating thrust, before adding, "and faster."

Yami's tone was teasing, but his eyes were completely serious as he questioned, "Do you want me?"

Biting his lower lip, Kaiba tried not to groan in frustration as Yami once against stilled. "I take it this was your plan to learn the truth?" he accused, although he didn't sound nearly as upset as he should have.

"Answer me, Seto."

Sighing, Kaiba closed his eyes to Yami's solemn expression as he tried to push aside the embarrassment such a conversation was causing him to experience. "You already know the answer," he muttered quietly, hating that Yami had figured it out at all.

"I want to hear you say it."

Opening his eyes, Kaiba felt something inside of him tighten painfully at the almost vulnerable expression on Yami's face. His words were quietly spoken, but they were finally said aloud as he confessed, "Yes."

Kissing Kaiba with the full force of his passion, Yami wasted no time in rewarding the honesty. He started ramming into the other so hard and fast that Kaiba could barely breathe from the intense change of pace. His wordless gasps were sometimes interrupted by very vocal moans and the occasional loud curse, although he was deriving some amount of pleasure out of hearing Yami's unrestrained reactions. Even though Kaiba hated that every sound he made betrayed his enjoyment, he finally surrendered himself completely.

Sensing the sudden change, Yami smiled as he repositioned himself in order to give Kaiba even more pleasure. He knew that he hit the spot when Kaiba yelled his name as his body tensed in toe curling bliss. It was almost more than Kaiba could handle as his body writhed in ecstasy beneath Yami's and he lost track of everything else.

Yami couldn't get enough of the sight and he wasn't ready for it to end yet. Never breaking his rhythm that Kaiba's body was eagerly matching, Yami told him, "Remember this, Seto."

"What?" Kaiba managed to ask, having been too focused on what he was experiencing.

"Remember this," Yami repeated before engaging him in a fierce kiss. "This is real; don't ever forget that."

Unable to say anything in response to the statement, Kaiba merely held onto Yami while he continued his unrelenting pace. It was why he was shocked to hear Yami continue, "I want you, Seto. All of you."

"Selfish bastard," Kaiba swore, although there was no malice in his tone. It was hard to sound irritated when every other sound he uttered was a wanton breathless moan.

Laughing, Yami said nothing to refute Kaiba's claim and instead focused on trying to hold out for as long as possible since he could already feel himself approaching his climax. Stroking Kaiba as he continued thrusting into him at an erratic speed, Yami finally found his release with a loud wordless cry.

As much as Kaiba wanted to hold out in order to flip Yami over and continue things from there, he knew that he would still need time to recover before he could do so. It was for that reason that Kaiba gave in to his body's desire to cum rather than holding it off on principal; Mokuba wasn't due home for hours and that gave Kaiba plenty of time to even the score. Besides, he wanted to get clean first, just as soon as he could force his body to cooperate and move, that was. For the moment he was just trying to catch his breath as he came down from his high.

Kaiba didn't protest when Yami pulled out of him and leaned down for a tender kiss and it maintained their languid pace that was in stark contrast to their earlier heated actions. When they parted, Kaiba was startled to see genuine affection in Yami's eyes and he stared at them in an attempt to understand the underlying emotions. Unable to process it, Kaiba said the first thing that came to mind, "Leave it to you to find a way to make sex messier."

The comment caused Yami to burst into laughter, although Kaiba didn't find anything amusing about the mix of cum and lube he was currently suffering with at the moment. "I'm sorry," Yami apologized with a quick placating kiss before sitting up, "but it does help." Looking around and realizing that there was nothing to help clean up with, Yami forced his tired body to get up and go retrieve a towel from the bathroom. Taking a second one as an afterthought, Yami tossed one over to Kaiba while he wiped himself. Satisfied that it was as good as he was going to be without taking a shower, Yami climbed back into bed and curled up next to Kaiba when he was done. When he wasn't pushed away, he further relaxed against Kaiba, pleasantly surprised when he felt an arm wrapping around him.

Neither of them said anything and Kaiba would have gladly fallen asleep had it not been for the unpleasant stickiness that made him want to shower. He was disturbed from his contentment when he felt Yami's fingers lazily moving across his skin, sending a cold chill through him. Poking Yami lightly in the side, Kaiba reprimanded, "Stop that."

Squirming away from the jab, Yami complied and let his hand come to rest on Kaiba's chest. Propping himself up on his elbow in order to look at Kaiba's face, he told him, "I meant what I said, you know."

"Mm."

"That wasn't an answer."

Smirking, Kaiba countered, "You didn't ask a question."

"Seto, I'm being serious."

Running his fingers through his hair, Kaiba tried not to sigh as he looked up at Yami. "And what else am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know, it's just that…"

When Yami trailed off into silence, Kaiba prompted, "It's just what?"

"It's just," Yami started again, before deciding to rephrase, "if you ever try to push me away again, I won't be so lenient."

Wrapping his arms around Yami's neck, Kaiba pulled the smaller boy close to him and sighed. He was unaccustomed to feeling guilt, but there was the slightest hint of it inside of him for what he had put Yami through recently. Without meaning to, Kaiba whispered, "I'm sorry," as his grip tightened.

Stroking the back of Kaiba's neck lightly with his fingers, Yami smiled a little as he reassured him, "It's fine, I was just worried."

Kaiba didn't know how to respond to that so he remained silent, waiting for Yami to continue. After a point, it became clear to Kaiba that Yami had no intention of doing so and he had the suspicion that the other was starting to fall asleep. Shaking him slightly, Kaiba told him, "You're not going to sleep yet." He wondered how it was possible for Yami to go from such a pseudo-serious conversation to almost being asleep, but he didn't dwell on it.

Shifting himself into a more comfortable position, Yami muttered, "Why not?"

"Shower for one," Kaiba answered, "and I'm not finished with you yet."

Perking up a little at the last part, Yami asked, "_Oh_? And what exactly are you intending to do with me next?"

"I'm not doing anything until we shower."

Pulling himself up into a sitting position despite his body's protests, Yami questioned, "And after the shower?"

"That depends," Kaiba told him with a smirk, "on whether or not you behave."

Laughing, Yami followed Kaiba into the bathroom, ready for the new challenge's promising reward.

* * *

Scowling as he pulled in front of the Game Shop, Kaiba was more than just a little annoyed that they were there in the first place. He had thoroughly enjoyed their shower and the aftermath that had followed and required a second trip clean up when they were done. Kaiba would have been content to continue resting, but Yuugi had told Yami that his presence was required that evening since Arthur was stopping by and wanted to talk.

Much to his frustration, Yami had fallen asleep during the drive over and now Kaiba had the impossible task of trying to wake him. Leaning over and disengaging Yami's seatbelt before undoing his own, Kaiba unsuccessfully tried to rouse him with a rough shake of the shoulders. Any other attempts failed as well and Kaiba frowned in frustration. He had encountered the same problem earlier while trying to keep Yami awake back at the house and Kaiba had received an explanation about how his body was probably shutting down temporarily to recover. Resigning himself to the inevitable, Kaiba muttered, "I'm going to end up having to carry you, aren't I?"

Getting out and slamming his car door with more force than necessary, Kaiba walked around to the other side as he swore, "Bastard," under his breath. Opening the passenger door, Kaiba managed to awkwardly extract Yami from the car and once he was satisfied that he wasn't in danger of dropping Yami, he used his hip to bump the door shut before walking toward the Game Shop. Yami was almost disturbingly light and Kaiba wondered if he had always felt this fragile or if it was a result of the recent stress of the past few weeks taking its toll. It made him feel uncomfortable to think about, so he distracted himself by sneering, "Princess," in reference to the way he was carrying Yami.

"Pharaoh," Yami automatically corrected in a voice slurred with exhaustion.

"Bastard! If you're awake, why the hell am I carrying you?" Kaiba demanded as he stood on the doorstep. "Open the damn door!" When Yami said nothing further, Kaiba growled as he tried to open the door, grateful to find it unlocked.

Walking in and letting it shut behind him, Kaiba contemplated taking Yami upstairs before deciding that the couch was a better option. Even though Yami wasn't heavy, Kaiba's back and legs still felt sore from their earlier activities and he thought it would be prudent to rest for a moment. Once seated, Kaiba tried to nudge Yami off of him, but he was met resistance. One of Yami's arms snaked its way around Kaiba's neck and he comfortably situated himself in his sleep. "I'm not a chair!" Kaiba protested, shivering when he felt Yami's breath tickling the side of his neck.

Sinking back into the comfort of the couch, Kaiba founded somewhat defeated as he realized, "You're not going to move, are you?" It took more energy than he was willing to expend to usurp Yami, so Kaiba allowed himself to linger for a little while in the thankfully empty house.

Resting his right hand on top of Yami's thighs and draping his left arm over the back of the couch, Kaiba felt the full force of his exhaustion hit him and he scowled. He knew that his body still hadn't recovered from the self-inflicted ordeal from the past week, but he had been unable to restrain himself and now he was paying for it. _There's no turning back now, is there?_ he thought to himself with a slight sense of apprehension. It made him nervous to be so open to anyone, especially since he couldn't deny that there had been an element of trust in Yami's suspicions about Kaiba's feelings.

When his leg started to go numb, Kaiba shifted slightly in an attempt to move Yami over, but it didn't quite work. Yami wrapped his other arm around Kaiba's neck as if to hold on as he complained in his sleep, "Nnn, don't leave, Seto."

Chuckling quietly despite himself, Kaiba slowly brought his hand from the back of the couch to stroke Yami's hair, amused to find that it was still somewhat damp from their last shower. "I'm not going anywhere," Kaiba said softly, although it felt profound to him as he became aware of the overarching meaning of his words.

Yami's tight grip slowly loosened at those words and Kaiba shivered as he felt lips pressing gently against his neck. A tension Kaiba hadn't even realized was there left Yami's body as he further melted against him with a happy sigh. "Good," Yami murmured, sounding relieved.

It made Kaiba feel strange inside and he gave in to his desire to embrace Yami. He didn't understand it, but he resolved to stand his ground and confront the situation the same way he did every other one. Kaiba would never forgive himself for backing down in such a cowardly way again and he released a breath that he hadn't even been aware he had been in holding in as he relaxed. Well, relax as much as Kaiba Seto was capable of doing, anyway.

Eventually his left hand migrated back up to entangle itself in Yami's hair as he pet it in an attempt to avoid the lull of sleep that seemed to be drawing him in the longer he listened to Yami's steady breathing. Part of him really wanted to carry Yami upstairs to bed and crawl in beside him, but Kaiba refrained from the tempting idea. He could only imagine how awkward that wake up call would be if Yuugi's grandfather walked in on them like that…

At some point Kaiba realized that he must have drifted off because the sound of the door opening and loud voices chattering caught him off guard. Tensing for a fight, Kaiba realized that he was effectively trapped under Yami with no way to successfully extract himself before the others to notice. Yami made a small noise of discontent at the boisterous disturbance and he hugged himself closer as if to get away from it. Not wishing to disturb him further, Kaiba forced his muscles to lose their tension in an attempt to pacify him and he felt Yami's body respond in turn.

Jounouchi's distinctive voice reached Kaiba's ears first as he heard, "So then I was all like—wait, what the fuck?!"

Oblivious to the reason why Jounouchi had deviated from the story, Honda corrected, "No, you said that he could take his dice and—"

Cutting off his friend as he continued to stare ahead in horror, Jounouchi said, "No, no, no," before pointing at the sight of Kaiba and Yami curled up together on the couch. "What the fuck are you doing here, Kaiba?!"

"Didn't you see his car outside?" Mai asked, her eyes enjoying the view before her. "Why are you so shocked?"

Not waiting to hear his friend's response, Yuugi cautiously approached the pair and smiled shyly at Kaiba. "Thank you for bringing him back," Yuugi said softly, surprised when he got a slight nod of acknowledgement. Yuugi almost felt bad for interrupting them; he was pretty sure Kaiba would kill him for thinking that they looked so cute together, but that didn't stop him from thinking it.

Jounouchi stormed into the living room with Anzu, Honda, Mai, and Mokuba trailing behind him. Seeing his friend unconscious bothered him more than the fact that Yami was being held in Kaiba's arms and he clenched hands into tight fists at his side as he yelled, "What the fuck did you do to him?" The perverse grin he earned stopped him cold and he shuddered at the thought before exploding in rage. "You bastard! If you hurt—"

Jumping to his brother's defense out of habit, Mokuba exclaimed, "Nii-sama would never hurt him!"

The vehemence of Mokuba's protest made Kaiba arch an eyebrow and his other one raised to meet it when Yuugi agreed, "He's right, Jounouchi-kun. Yami's just asleep."

"He won't stay that way for long with the way you're carrying on," Mai commented with a mix of amusement and reproach.

"Let him go," Jounouchi commanded with a hint of menace in his voice, causing everyone in the room to exchange uncomfortable glances.

Kaiba's right hand tightened on Yami's hip and he coldly stared at Jounouchi with a dangerous glint in his ice blue eyes. "He's not going anywhere," Kaiba told him, "least of all with _you_."

"Oh yeah?" Jounouchi asked defiantly, taking a step closer to them.

Honda didn't pretend to understand why Jounouchi got so worked up over Yami's business, but he wasn't in the mood to watch his friend get the shit beat out of him over something so stupid. "Jounouchi, that's enough," he told him as he tugged on Jounouchi's arm to get his attention.

Yanking himself free, Jounouchi started to say something else, but Yuugi interrupted, "Jounouchi-kun, _please_." He was amazed at Kaiba's patience, although he had a feeling that the level of restraint had something to do with the fact that Yami was still sleeping. Yuugi didn't know how much longer that was going to be possible with the way Jounouchi was yelling and he tried to think of the best solution. "Kaiba-kun, is there any way we could take him upstairs to his room?"

Whatever strength Kaiba felt had been lacking before, the adrenaline rushing through his system more than made up for it; the real question was whether or not he could get Yami to cooperate. Nodding in consent to Yuugi, Kaiba moved his right arm to hook under Yami's knees and he tried not to react when he felt the other nuzzling his neck. He flicked his gaze back toward Jounouchi and smirked when he saw the other's jaw tightening in irritation.

Making sure that his grip was secure before standing up, Kaiba felt Yami once again tighten his arms around his neck as he mumbled a protest over the sudden movement. Kaiba took it as a sign that Yami was approaching consciousness when he mumbled a halfway coherent, "Five more minutes, Seto," followed up by another light kiss on the curve of his neck. He idly wondered why Yami seemed to be more affectionate when he was asleep, but Kaiba figured it probably had something to do with the concern about potential repercussions of acting that way while he was awake.

Ignoring the group's startled reactions, Kaiba looked over at his brother and decided that Mokuba looked far too amused by it for his own good, but now was not the time for discipline. Once again returning his attention to Yuugi, Kaiba asked, "Second door on the right?"

Before he could correct him, Jounouchi approached them and did his best to ignore the voice questioning why Kaiba knew where Yuugi's room was. "I'll take him," Jounouchi offered, although it was more of a statement than an offer.

Seeing Jounouchi's outstretched arms, Kaiba possessively pulled Yami closer to him and threatened, "Touch him and I break your hand."

"What the hell is your problem?" Jounouchi asked, refusing to back down for reasons unknown to him. He knew that he was coming dangerously close to the line he had promised Yami he wouldn't cross, but Kaiba's attitude seriously pissed him off to no end. How Yami could seriously see anything in Kaiba was beyond Jounouchi's comprehension.

"You, mainly," Kaiba countered smoothly, "and I would recommend shutting up before you find yourself in more trouble than you can handle, mutt."

Yuugi was worried about what would happen next; he was even more concerned about what would happen between Jounouchi and Kaiba once Yami was upstairs and out of hearing range. In an attempt to intervene, Yuugi tried one final time to help Jounouchi out of a situation he seemed hell bent and determined to throw himself into by saying, "Jounouchi-kun, please just let Kaiba-kun take him upstairs and then—"

"Why does everyone keep taking his side?!"

Seeing a chance to potentially lighten the heavy atmosphere, Mai tried to playfully ask Anzu, "Is he still going on about that?" If nothing else, she hoped she could distract Jounouchi since it was obvious that his behavior was leading to the point of no return.

Anzu was too nervous to say anything more than, "Yeah," and she cast a worried glance over to Yuugi who shrugged in response.

Sick of the bullshit, Kaiba turned from it and started to walk away when he felt Jounouchi's hand reaching out to stop him. "You seriously are that stupid?" Kaiba asked in disgust as he looked over his shoulder, once again feeling the desire to lash out rising from within him.

Having somehow miraculously sleeping through the arguing, Yami awoke when he felt the tingle of dark power answering the call of the Millennium Puzzle and started to struggle as he cried out, "Seto," loud enough to make Kaiba wince.

"So glad you finally decided join us," Kaiba muttered sarcastically, "now stop moving before I fucking drop you."

"What?" Yami asked in confusion before realizing where exactly he was situated. Slumping against Kaiba's shoulder, Yami took a deep breath and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart, relieved to find no immediate danger threatening them. The power he had felt definitely belonged to Kaiba and Yami was becoming more curious about the connection, but it seemed like there were other more pressing matters to address at the moment. "What's going on and why are you carrying me?"

"It was either this or leave you in the car," Kaiba answered tersely, figuring that was the easiest place to start.

"That doesn't explain what you were doing when the rest of us got here," Jounouchi accused, causing Yami to take notice of the others in the room and their somber expressions.

Figuring that whatever Jounouchi was referring to couldn't be nearly as perverse as what Yami thought since they were both still fully clothed, Yami asked, "And what would that be?"

"You were unconscious!"

"No," Yami corrected him, "I was asleep."

Realizing that the exchange was going to go on for longer than Kaiba felt like holding a now fidgeting person, he took advantage of the fact that Jounouchi was standing behind him to ask softly enough to be heard only by Yami, "Can you stand?"

"Yes," Yami answered, grateful that he had gotten a warning before he was placed on the ground. Stretching before turning his attention to Jounouchi, Yami tried to piece together what had happened during his brief nap and was relieved when he felt Yuugi's gentle presence in his mind.

Figuring that the quickest way to fill in what happened was through their connection, Yuugi explained, _"When we got back from the arcade you were…uhm, sitting on Kaiba-kun's lap and Jounouchi-kun got upset because he thought that you were hurt."_

"_Why would he think I was hurt?"_ Yami asked, completely confused by the conclusion since Kaiba didn't have a history of physical violence toward him.

"_When he started yelling you didn't even move, so he was worried."_

"_Jounouchi-kun was yelling?"_

Hesitant to admit it for fear of tattling on his friend, Yuugi couldn't bring himself to lie to Yami, either. _"Yeah, but Kaiba-kun ignored it up until Jounouchi-kun started trying to take you away from him."_

"_Seriously?"_ Yami questioned in disbelief, somewhat surprised to hear that Kaiba had let things go so long without escalating things. He had a stray thought that the sex must have put Kaiba into a really good mood or left him too exhausted to bother engaging in a worthless fight and he immediately felt Yuugi's embarrassment. _"Sorry…"_

Yuugi was just glad to know that they had made up; the past week had taken a toll on him as well since he had been indirectly subjected to the overflow of Yami's distress. _"It explains a lot, though,"_ Yuugi teased before sharing an image with Yami of how he had seen the pair on the couch and included a glimpse of the random acts of nuzzling and unconscious kissing for good measure.

Yami could feel his face flush as he realized that his aibou was showing him the truth and that everyone had witnessed it. _"Shit, no wonder Jounouchi-kun was so angry. And Seto really did nothing about it?"_

"_Well, he looked a little smug, but…"_

"…_but when doesn't he?"_ Yami finished the sentence, laughing out loud and breaking the tension.

Unwilling to chastise his friend in front of everyone, Yami asked, "Jounouchi-kun, can we talk?" Giving Kaiba a reassuring touch on the arm before leaving the room with Jounouchi in tow, he led the way outside in order to have some privacy for what he hoped would be a relatively short conversation.

Shifting from foot to foot nervously, Jounouchi started to apologize, "Look, Yami, I know you're probably mad since I promised that I would try and—"

Holding his hand up to interrupt, Yami started off by saying, "I'm not upset, Jounouchi-kun."

"You're not?"

"Do I look it?" Yami asked with a small laugh. "I wasn't expecting you to suddenly accept everything after one talk, but I really was hoping that there would be fewer arguments between you two."

"I didn't mean to start it," Jounouchi protested, "but I was worried! How did I know that the bastard didn't hurt—"

Yami found it interesting that Jounouchi admitted to starting the fight, but he stopped his friend once again in order to clarify, "He's not going to hurt me, Jounouchi-kun. And if he does, then that's our business and I can't have you interfering with that. I mean, would you get involved every time Anzu and aibou start having problems?"

"Well, no, but that's different."

"No, it's no different," Yami told him. "He's making an effort in his own way and I'm just asking that you do the same, Jounouchi-kun."

Staring down at the ground, Jounouchi toed a rock that he found hidden in the grass near his shoe. He hated to admit it, but he felt like he owed at least that much to Yami, so he told him, "He really didn't fight back, you know. Not like he normally does, anyway. It was kind of weird, honestly."

Even though he didn't know all of the details, Yami agreed, "It is, isn't it?"

"He must really like you," Jounouchi finally said with a sigh, finding it strange that Kaiba would even be capable of such an emotion, "otherwise he would never put up with all of this, would he?"

"I think you're right," Yami told him with another laugh.

"But if he ever hurts you…"

"Then it's my problem to deal with," Yami told him firmly, knowing that Jounouchi getting involved would only escalate whatever other problems. "Now let's go back inside before the others start to get worried, okay?"

"More like before Kaiba decides to come out here and try to kick my ass," Jounouchi muttered, but he dutifully followed Yami back inside the house. "And he calls _me_ the guard dog…"

Yami wisely chose not to react to the last part of Jounouchi's thought and he quickly made his way over to the living room. Everyone had settled into the various chairs and they paused in their conversation to greet Jounouchi and Yami on their return before resuming their discussion about what had happened between Jounouchi and Otogi prior to the Yuugi-tachi had met up at the arcade. Yami sat on the armrest of the chair Kaiba was occupying and smiled down at him, startled when he felt himself being pulled back down into the lap he had spent the latter part of the hour curled up in sleep.

"That was fast," Kaiba commented softly in Yami's ear, never taking his eyes off of the increasingly noisy group. Kaiba thought it strange how they went from being so tense and awkward to so relaxed and carefree, but that was just their nature it would seem.

Leaning back against Kaiba's chest as he watched his friends, Yami whispered, "I just wanted to clarify a few things, that's all."

"Hn," was all Kaiba said as he wrapped one of his arms around Yami's slender waist and pulled him closer to him. "What finally woke you up?"

Before answering, Yami decided it would be best to ask, "What was the last thing that happened before I woke up?"

"I was going to take you upstairs and the mutt tried to stop me," Kaiba answered with a frown, his hand tightening its hold momentarily before loosening a little. "Before I could do anything, you woke up yelling my name."

"I'm sure it won't be the last time I wake up yelling your name," Yami teased before becoming serious and even quieter. "I felt the Millennium Puzzle reacting to you and it troubled me."

Kaiba didn't have the energy to bicker about the possible Millennium Puzzle connection, so he let it go for a time when there were fewer ears to hear them. "Afraid I was going to injure the bastard?"

"All I knew was that you were under some type of threat," Yami confessed with a shrug before closing his eyes once more. Going back to sleep sounded like a good idea, but he fought against his impulse.

"Ha, some threat," Kaiba sneered as he watched Jounouchi's interactions with distain. "He's just lucky that you woke up when you did."

What was done was done and Yami thought there was no point in dwelling on it, so he shrugged and lapsed into silence as he watched his friends interactions from his very comfortable seat, occasionally joining in and participating. Yami perked up considerably at the mention of dinner and he volunteered, "I'll go ask Jii-chan if we can order something to be delivered."

As soon as Yami had scrambled off of Kaiba's lap to go find his grandfather, Jounouchi asked, "I suppose this means you'll be staying as well?"

Yuugi wasn't sure how Kaiba would respond to Jounouchi's tone of voice, so he politely added, "You're welcome to join us if you'd like…"

Before Kaiba could respond, his cell phone rang and he scowled in annoyance when he saw it was his secretary calling. Standing with a curt nod in Yuugi's direction, he said, "Excuse me," as he left the room to step outside to take the call.

* * *

After Yami had gotten permission from his grandfather, he had decided to go upstairs to change out of his school uniform. Even though Kaiba and Mokuba were the only two who had changed into their normal clothes, Yami was eager to rid himself of the constrictive and stiff fabric that seemed to both him more in his own body than when he had been sharing Yuugi's.

Quickly putting on a pair of jeans and one of his numerous sleeveless black tops, Yami was just about to go downstairs to rejoin everyone when he caught sight of Kaiba getting into his car. Figuring something had happened while he was busy, Yami silently made his way downstairs and slipped out the door without any of his friends knowing.

Approaching the car, he could clearly see the frown on Kaiba's face as he talked on his cell phone and the way that he was tightly gripping the steering wheel with his free hand. Yami knocked on the window lightly with his knuckles, causing Kaiba to hold up on finger to signal that he needed another minute. Stepping away from the door, Yami leaned against the side of the car as he waited and it wasn't long before he heard, "I don't give a shit who he is! If he thinks that he can order this Kaiba Seto around, he'd got another thing coming to him," as Kaiba got out of the car. Slamming the door behind him, Kaiba restrained himself from hanging up on his poor secretary and tried to reign in his temper. "He either shows up at the meeting tomorrow or the deal is off and that's final."

Kaiba barked a few more orders to be carried out before finally hanging up and pocketing his cell phone with a growl. "Fucking idiots," he muttered as he threw himself back against his car door, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the ground.

"Everything okay?"

"It would have been better if the file I needed was in the car," he answered with a sigh, having realized only after he got in the car that his briefcase was still at home where he had left it. "So why are you here?"

Stepping in front of Kaiba, Yami looked up at him with a passive expression as he noticed how distract the other appeared to be. "I thought you were leaving."

Without realizing it, Kaiba wrapped an arm around Yami's waist and pulled him closer as he questioned, "Did you come out here to try and stop me or to say goodbye?"

Chuckling, Yami replied, "I guess that would depend on whether or not you were planning on staying for dinner."

Kaiba wasn't entirely opposed to it since the last dinner he had attended was painless enough and he knew that his younger brother would be pleased if he stayed. There was also the added benefit of enjoying Yami's choice of outfit and annoying Jounouchi to consider as well. Yami's change of clothing made one of the marks Kaiba had intentionally left on him in the shower somewhat visible and he knew that the reaction was bound to be entertaining. "I could possibly be persuaded," Kaiba said in a haughty manner that earned him a poke in the stomach.

"I already know what I want for dessert," Yami told him in a seductive voice as kissed Kaiba's neck in a teasing manner.

"Keep that up and you'll miss dinner," Kaiba warned him, preferring that option himself.

"Planning on kidnapping me?"

With a smug look, Kaiba told him, "That could be arranged," as he started kissing Yami passionately, completely forgetting about their current surroundings.

"I wouldn't mind some more of those strawberries," Yami said with a laugh when they parted, amused by the momentary puzzled look on Kaiba's face. "Did you think I meant that you were to be my dessert?"

"Why would I think that?" Kaiba asked with a snort of distain.

Ignoring the question, Yami teased, "Appetizer, maybe. I doubt I could wait until later…" Making good on his words, Yami pressed Kaiba further against the car, grinding his hips against the other's with a small moan as he enjoyed another kiss.

Yuugi's voice softly came into Yami's mind as he asked, _"Yami, did Jii-chan agree to dinner?"_

"_Mmhm,"_ was the only answer he trusted to send his aibou since he was currently trying to clamp down on the feelings of pleasure Kaiba's fingers slipping under his black shirt and stroking his bare skin was causing him to experience; he doubted Yuugi would be very interested in sharing that.

Despite Yami's intentions, some of the stronger emotions were still being conveyed through their link and Yuugi was growing increasingly antsier as a result. _"Are you joining us or are you going to keep molesting Kaiba-kun?"_

"_I'm not molesting him!" _Yami protested indignantly, wondering what movie Jounouchi had shown him to introduce such thoughts into his aibou's mind.

"I guess it can't be that if he's enjoying it…""Aibou!"

Snickering to himself and earning a few questioning looks from his friends, Yuugi made a few excuses before returning his attention to Yami. _"Sorry,"_ he apologized, knowing that he was going to face creative retribution the next time Yami caught wind of stray thoughts of Anzu. _"He'd probably kill me for even suggesting that, huh?"_

"_I wouldn't let him,"_ Yami said, although he knew Kaiba wouldn't take kindly to the idea of Yuugi thinking such things.

"_You'd have a hard time stopping him if he knew that I thought you two looked cute together earlier," _Yuugi joked.

When Yami started laughing out loud, Kaiba growled, "What the hell is he saying?"

"What makes you think I'm talking to him?" Yami asked as he leaned back a little to gauge Kaiba's expression, still snickering at the last thing his aibou had said.

"You were distracted," Kaiba told him with a frown.

Brushing some hair away from Kaiba's eyes, Yami grinned at that as he gave him a quick placating kiss, apologizing, "Sorry, he was trying to find out what was taking so long."

"Whatever," Kaiba said dismissively, annoyed with himself for letting his hormones get the better of him. It was one thing to get carried away in an empty classroom, but to do so on a public street was begging for trouble.

"Let's go back inside," Yami said as he interlaced his fingers with Kaiba's, smiling up at him encouragingly.

Reaching into his pocket for his keys, Kaiba locked the car as he allowed himself to be led the short distance up to the rear entrance of the house. Hidden from view, he stole one more kiss, consequences be damned; if he was going to have to put up with certain levels of stupidity, he wanted payment upfront. "Looks like dessert is going to have to wait," Yami murmured when they finally stopped, a slight flush on his cheeks.

"You act like the strawberries are going somewhere."

"Who said anything about the strawberries?" Yami asked with a laugh. "I was talking about you…"

Rolling his eyes at the statement, Kaiba settled for one last kiss and a quick grope before they headed back inside to rejoin the group.

* * *

**A/N:** It's an ending, but it's not over! I spent a lot of time trying to figure out what would be the best way to do things and I've decided to end this introductory story here, although it pains me somewhat to do so. I've already got plans for a separate story focusing on the Millennium Puzzle thing that I've hinted at in the past few chapters, plus a oneshot involving a hotel, possibly another with a meeting in the boardroom at Kaiba Corp, and definitely one or two school oneshots. I toyed with finding ways to include them here and build bridges to them, but I think I've finally reached a natural stopping point where all of those ideas and any others I dream up can be used as a launching point.

I'll group them all under a series name, but I've yet to come up with that, so I'll announce it in the next story once I settle on one. So for those of you who aren't ready for it to be over, you can be rest assured that it will still be continuing in some form.

I can't thank everyone enough for all of the support you have given me throughout this whole process. I can hardly believe that I've written something this long and I'm grateful to have shared the experience with you all! It's really meant a lot to me and so this humble authoress extends her deepest appreciation for all of your kind words and encouragement that have helped me keep going and reach this point.

So what next? I intend to go back through and edit a few mistakes that I've caught in rereads, but there's not going to be any major overhauls. The good news is that I intend to post my next story starting next Sunday. It'll be a Prideshipping one shot in four parts, which is appropriate given that this one was supposed to be short. XD

I've mentioned it a few times throughout this story and it focuses on the last night on the Battle Ship before the Battle City Finals begin. It deals a lot with the Ancient Egypt stuff that because I was playing with it ended up spilling into this story, which I suppose is fair since it grew out of this. It'll be called **Everywhen, Everywhere**and will be posted under a T rating. No smut, although implied acts abound. It'll be a pure drama and very big on the psychological analysis that I just can't keep myself from playing around with, haha. It is completely unrelated to this story, but I hope that you guys check it out; I'd be curious to see how the different interpretations are received.

I almost feel as if I should post one gigantic rambling author's note to cap everything off, but I think I'll content myself with this. I'm looking forward to hearing what everyone has to say at the conclusion of this massive thing and I'll get back to everyone quickly now since I have a little more time on my hands it would seem. Thank you once again and hopefully we can all meet up on Sunday with the new story, so please keep an eye out for it!


End file.
